Oblivion's Sacrifice
by catalinaD
Summary: Okay, I know that everyone always says that they're awful at summaries and I'm no exception. So I won't push it and just say it's yet another female Hero of Kvatch meets Martin Septim story. My first, so take it easy please.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own only Katryn Gwynyth.

**Oblivion's Sacrifice**

Prologue

Red-orange eyes slowly blinked open and strained to see what they could in the darkness of the cramped, foul-smelling cell. Katryn Gwynyth, Dunmer of Morrrowind, sat up suddenly and heard a groan emit above the steady _drip, drip, drip_ of water echoing through the dungeon around her. It took a moment for the Dark Elf to realize that the groan came from her own lips and she closed her eyes again, rubbing at her throbbing head. Even behind closed eyelids, Katryn could feel the pain trying to overcome her. Keeping her eyes shut tightly, she dared to lean against the damp wall behind her and tried to think how she came to be here. The last thing that she could remember was going to sleep beside the campfire she had built. She had taken a few days and traveled along the coast of Vvardenfell. A province of Morrowind, it was separated from its motherland by a narrow deep channel that ran into the North Sea. The trip had been a planned one since that spring and, being the youngest of her family, it was a way to prove herself. Now as she tried to remember what had happened, she could recall snatches of muttered conversation and the rutted road, but both those things were hazy and seemed drug-induced.

Fear stole through her for one of the few times in her young life. Her family would be worried sick, her father especially. She had told them that she would be gone for at least 5 or 6 days and depending on where she was, she could already be very overdue. Not able to sit still any longer, Katryn rose unsteadily from the moldy cot and began to pace about the small space. The floor was uneven and some of the stones were broken or missing, making her laps wobbly and a little bit dangerous. She ignored that, needing to keep up the movement to stay warm and to think clearly. A voice interrupted her almost as soon as she began her third lap.

"So you are alive," The words were rasping, laced with innuendo and Katryn paused long enough to shoot a poisoned glare into the opposite cell, "A Dunmer like myself. Perhaps I can convince our lovely guards to let me spend tonight with you. We can both stay warm that way."

"You would be better off convincing the guards to send you to Dagoth," Katryn snapped and was surprised that her voice was just as raspy.

Even across the wide hallway, Katryn could see the Dark Elf's face flush with anger for a moment and then they both heard the door close and heavy footsteps coming their way.

"Here they are now," The Dark Elf said almost gleefully, "You may be the one that goes to Dagoth tonight. Good-bye, my fair dear."

Katryn stepped away from the door rapidly as the footsteps slowed near her cell. Three soldiers dressed in armor that wasn't any she recognised were standing before her. The two Redguard men, their skin the color of chocolate, were flanking each side of an old, care-worn Imperial, the black hair long since turned to steely white; the third, also an Imperial but a fair skinned, coal haired woman, was shocked and then angered to see Katryn.

"What is this prisoner doing here?" She demanded, her voice curt and sharp, "I left orders that this cell was to be left unoccupied."

One of the men looked chagrined as he stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. It's just a- a mix-up with the Night Watch. I'll-"

"No matter," The woman said briskly and then fixed her severe gaze on the Dark Elf, "Stand back, prisoner, over by the window. We aren't afraid to kill you if necessary."

Katryn eyed each in turn as she decided it best she do as she was told. Backing up, she paused when she felt her shoulders brush the wall. The captain unlocked her cell and opened it just wide enough for the four of them to slide through. Handing the key over to one of the other guards, she walked forward, ignoring Katryn. The Dark Elf watched everyone intently, but it was the Imperial woman that held most of her attention. She was counting out the stones in the wall of the cell and then pressed one. To Katryn's amazement, the wall above her cot slid down, disappearing into the floor. She frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was going on when the old man interrupted her.

"Come into the light, child."

Katryn looked at him in surprise and again took in his fine clothing and heavy, fur-lined cloak. Everything, down to the way that he held himself proud and erect, spoke of grandeur and royalty. The light of the chunky, blood-red stone around his neck seemed to come from inside itself and it winked at Katryn as she came closer, stepping into the flickering torch light. As she did so, the old man took in her appearance with one sweep of his glance and his face seemed to get even more deeply lined. The calm blue eyes clouded in relief tinted with sorrow as he smiled gently.

"It is time then," He said quietly, more to himself than her, "You are the one from my dreams."

Katryn arched her brow and tried to ignore the increase of pain in her head when she did so.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, "I do not think I know you."

The man suddenly seemed to gain height before her. Where she had merely come up to his shoulder before, now he seemed to tower over her and some of the years fell from his face.

"I am Uriel Septim, your Emperor, ruler of Cyrodiil and all those in it."

Katryn was not impressed by the statement; the fact that she was in Cyrodiil had encompassed her. And there were more pressing matters on her mind than being worried that she wasn't showing an emperor proper respect.

"Why in the hell am I in the Imperial prison?" She blurted out, wishing that the frustration had come through more strongly than the helplessness.

"Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that you and I should meet," The Emperor answered with another small, patient smile. His grand moment faded, he transformed once more into the broken man that had first entered her cell.

"Please, Sire," The captain cut in, her brisk voice becoming placating as she met the man's eyes, "We must keep moving. I'll leave this open. There's no switch on the inside."

She and the Emperor disappeared into the opening and the other two guards moved to follow. The one that had not yet spoken grinned rather grimly at Katryn.

"It looks like this is your lucky day," Fixing his sharp, intelligent black eyes on her, he added, "Don't get in our way."

Katryn watched them go, still rather dumbfounded by all that had just occurred. Without another glance around the cramped cell, she followed behind the four, keeping at a distance. Ahead of her she could see the sweep of the flickering torchlight that surrounded them and she slowed her step even more. From the shadow filled corridor, she could hear the steady dripping of water and it seemed to get louder the further that they trekked. She was glad to see that none of the passages split and went in any other direction, meaning that she would not easily get lost or confused. The dim gleam of the stones was shining with faded glory and she wondered if this was one of the many Ayleid ruins in the province of Cyrodiil.

The sudden shout of the Redguards startled her from her thoughts and she stepped back swiftly into the darkness as four red robed assassins crept from the shadows. The guards shoved the Emperor back towards her none to gently but he kept his feet, managing to draw his weapon. The torch that had been thrust into his hand never wavered. He was close enough for her to see him clearly. His blue eyes were shining with the adrenaline of a perspective fight and that succeeded in making him younger once more. As if feeling her scrutiny, he glanced her way and smiled a grim smile.

"Protect yourself," He said softly and then held the torch out to her, "And perhaps help to protect us, too."

Katryn frowned as she closed her fingers around the slim torch and opened her lips to ask him what it was that was going on. The approach of the two Redguards interrupted them.

"Captain Renault?" The Emperor asked, his tone suggesting that there wasn't hope for the woman.

"I'm sorry, Sire," One said, dropping his head respectively, "She's gone."

The other was eyeing Katryn distrustfully.

"What of her?" He asked, "She could be with the assassins."

Katryn's eyes flashed quickly and she felt anger rise up within her.

"I want her to come with us," The Emperor replied firmly. He glanced at the Dark Elf who was eyeing his guards with disgust, "Take what you need to arm yourself from the dead. We must keep moving."

Katryn didn't hesitate for a moment. She stepped forward, ignoring the sharp, grudging looks that were pointed at her and took up a shield and abandoned blade. There was a scabbard for it nearby and, not feeling strong enough for the heavy, awkward armor of the guard, she deftly stripped one of the assassins' armor from his lifeless body. It was tough leather and large for her slight frame, but it was better than her own skin. She also made sure that it wasn't smeared with blood like some of his companions.

As soon as she was ready, she returned to the group and the Emperor nodded to the guards. One of them lead the way again through a rusted gate and the Emperor fell in behind him, one gnarled hand resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword. The other met Katryn's gaze.

"Stick close, prisoner, and keep the torch steady," He ordered.

"Katryn Gwynyth," She said softly, gripping the torch more tightly, "My name is Katryn."

He looked at her in surprise, eyeing her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Baurus Coll," He answered, "Let's get moving."

They hurried after the other two and Baurus locked the gate behind them. The path went on, sometimes just wide enough for them to follow one another single file. Other times it widened, with the ceilings soaring above them, disappearing into the darkness and allowing Baurus and the other guard to flank the Emperor properly; securely. Katryn stuck close, lighting their way with the flaming torch held firmly in one hand. They encountered the red robed assassins in groups of twos and threes, but not once was the Emperor in any immediate danger.

When they came to yet another small, open area, the lead guard held up one hand. He motioned for the torch and Katryn approached him. Taking it from her without thanks, he took a step forward and peered into the darkness of the next corridor.

"I don't like this," He said finally, handing the torch back, "Wait here."

He went forward and Baurus followed him to the doorway, keeping a watchful eye both on what was ahead and what was behind. Their uneasiness made Katryn nervous and she glanced at the Emperor in curiousity, wondering how he fared. The old man was not perturbed by the situation. Indeed, he smiled once again when he caught her gaze.

"Neither one of them understand why I trust you," He said softly, nodding his grey head towards his guards.

"I must say that I don't rightly know either," She answered with grim humor. Glancing about her, she added, "Where are we going?"

The Emperor's face was aged in the flaming light. His lines appeared still deeper and the silvery-grey hair had become near white. His blue eyes slid from hers and Katryn studied him. He used to be a handsome man, with the fine features of his face and those beautiful eyes.

"A tongue shriller than all music is calling me to my grave," He replied finally as Baurus and the other man came closer, "You shall follow yet and then we shall part."

"It's a trap," The Redguard informed, frustration and anger evident in his voice, "The door's locked from the inside and I'm not sure of another route."

Katryn was peering into the shadows, her bright red-orange eyes stronger in the dark than the Redguards' and Imperial's. She motioned with the torch suddenly.

"There's a doorway there," She said and glanced back, "I know you think that I am misleading you, but I must tell you, I would be hopelessly lost here without your guiding."

Baurus shrugged his shoulders at the other man.

"What other choice do we have, Gunrey? If we turn back now, we may find the way completely barred."

Gunrey nodded reluctantly and they turned to the off-shoot, finding the way clear until they were several meters down.

"Damn it!" Gunrey exclaimed, "A blasted dead end."

Baurus held up his hand for silence, his head tilted toward the way they came, listening intently. His dark eyes snapped to Gunrey.

"We've been followed," He drew his sword in one quick, practiced motion, "Katryn, stay with the Emperor. Guard him with your life."

The two Redguards raced down the path again and the Emperor pulled Katryn to him. His hand fumbled at the clasp of his necklace and finally freed it. He dropped the glittering red stone into her hand and then met her gaze.

"I can go no further," He said quickly before she could ask the questions that were bubbling up, "You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction. He cannot have the Amulet of Kings. Take it, give it to Jauffre. He knows where to find my last son," Desperation was clear in the worn Emperor's face and he gripped her arm more tightly, "You must find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

Katryn saw movement behind the Emperor too late. Another hidden doorway opened and the assassin leaped out, silencing the Emperor forever before Katryn could even open her mouth. The bright blue eyes went wide with surprise and then faded as the old man fell to the ground, the years slipping away from his face. He was dead before he hit.

The assassin grinned nastily at her and advanced, but before he could raise his blade, another was rammed into his back. The red robed man fell beside the body of the Emperor and Baurus wrenched his blade free. His black eyes were glittering with malice as he watched the body slump and then he dropped to his knees beside his Emperor.

"No, Talos save us," He murmured as he checked for signs of life. Pausing when he saw that there was nothing he could do, he raised himself up and looked over at Katryn. He shook his head as if trying to clear it and continued to speak; quieter now, as though the great man on the ground before him was merely sleeping, "I've failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and he's dead," The sharp eyes fastened on her, "The Amulet isn't on him. Where is it?"

Katryn held up the red stone.

"He gave it to me," She explained, "He told me that he wished for me to find someone named Jauffre."

Baurus couldn't hide his surprise.

"Jauffre?" He repeated and the Dark Elf nodded, "Why? Did he say?"

Katryn hesitated briefly, looking down at the stone in her hand. Baurus was someone the Emperor trusted; she could do the same. Besides she would need him to tell her where this man was located.

"He said that he has another son," She answered, "Jauffre is the one that knows where to find him."

Once more she had surprised him. Baurus shook his head a little in wonderment. The Dark Elf was waiting patiently for him to speak and he studied her. The Emperor must have seen something in her, though he wasn't sure what. Baurus had never particularly found Dunmer women attractive and this one was no exception. Although she was striking. Her dark blackish-blue skin was a lighter color than most Dunmer and her red-orange eyes were the color of fire. Her hair was a deep brown and cut shoulder length; caught up in a ribbon and through the brown strands, the tips of her pointed ears were just visible. She was small and slender, much shorter than most of her race, but she held herself proudly. The way that she had handled the blade she picked up made him guess that there was definitely more to her than what he saw.

"The Emperor saw something in you," He finally remarked, his voice still quiet as he motioned to the hidden tunnel the assassin had come through, "I won't pretend to know what it was. This door should lead you out. I'm guessing it goes by that locked gate and must open outside the city," He fumbled in his belt for a moment and then pulled out a key, "You'll need this for the last door. Jauffre is the Grandmaster of the Blades, but he chooses to live out his life as a monk at Weynon Priory. Take this map, we don't need it anymore. Weynon is just outside of Chorrol. You're from Morrowind, correct? Then you know all about the teleportation at the temples in each city."

"What about you?" She asked as she accepted the key. Though she barely knew him, she didn't like the thought of leaving him to fend for himself down here.

He smiled a little and then motioned to the Emperor's body.

"I still have my duties. Inform a guard of what happened here and let them know where I am," He added, seeing her worry, "The assassins have done what they came to do, rest easy. Ah, and I should remove these," He pulled out yet another key and took off the odd, chain-less bands of iron around her wrists. Before she knew it, he had dropped a small pouch into her hand. She heard the clatter of coins, "Get to Weynon as soon as you can. That will be plenty."

"Thank-you," She said and secured the bag at her side after making sure that the door key and map he gave her were tucked safely away in her pocket, "And I wish you luck. I'll not forget your kindness."

Baurus gave her a small bow and then shooed her to the passageway. Katryn needed no further encouragement. After lighting a torch for Baurus, she went on her way. The quiet dark of the tunnels surrounded her and she found herself drawn back to that night that she had gone to sleep under the stars alone, only to wake up here.

Shocked to discover that this was the most straightforward path of them all, Katryn unlocked the door and stepped out into the cool night air of the Imperial City. Deciding that it would be best to question this Jauffre on her situation later, she set about finding the nearest guard, hoping that he wouldn't recognise her. But even as she searched, she knew that the story was turning out to be too far-fetched for belief. Instead she picked up a discarded newspaper and entered the nearest bar to ask for a quill to write with.

She scribbled the directions to Baurus and the events of the Emperor's death. Thanking the proprietor, she left the building, all too aware of how much she needed a bath. Walking the streets, she finally found a guard that was propped half asleep against a wall. Crouching a couple of meters away and making sure that she could be well hidden, Katryn picked up a stone and pulled the ribbon from her hair. She bit it in half and tied her hair up again. With the other half of it, she tied her note around the stone and then chucked it at the snoozing guard. As she hoped, it cracked loudly off the wall beside him and startled him awake. Katryn ducked quickly so as not to be spotted and breathed a prayer of relief that it was quiet enough to hear the scrape of the stone as it was retrieved. A few moments later, the guard's rapid footsteps were heading down the cobblestone road. Emerging from her hiding spot, she wandered until she spotted another guard.

"Excuse me, sir," She said politely, "But could you point me in the direction of the temple district?"

The man nodded and gave her detailed directions. Katryn thanked him and continued on her way. It wasn't until she had reached the temple and paid the rather bloated price of 12 gold pieces that the thought crossed her mind. _Why, in the name of all the gods, did I have to be forced into this blasted ordeal?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the double post, I'm still getting used to this whole thing. What I was trying to do was add the disclaimer. But I think I'm starting to get it now. I don't own Oblivion, (damn! Sean Bean has got the **sexiest **voice). Thanks again to those that are taking the time to read and critique my story!

* * *

Jauffre Mel was unable to sleep. Dark thoughts kept racing through his head each time he closed his eyes and he had a terrible sense of foreboding. Tossing his blankets back in irritation, he pulled on his linen shirt and a pair of simple pants. He lit a lantern and made his way to his cluttered desk. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well work.

He placed the lantern carefully on the desk and raised the wick so that he could see the expanse of the papers and files that had yet to be looked over. Sitting down in his chair, he pulled the nearest stack to him and went to work. He was barely half-way through when there was a murmur of voices outside the door. His battle-trained ears picked up on both the woman's and the man's as they argued fiercely, nevermind that he was upstairs.

Jauffre pulled open the middle drawer of the desk and extracted a knife blade that glimmered faintly blue when unsheathed. It was one of his more cherished weapons. A small razor sharp blade that was enchanted with a paralyzing charge: he had picked it up on an expedition into one of the Daedric caverns years ago.

Easing down the stairs, he was able to make out one of the guard's voices. The other was a woman's that he didn't recognize, but by the accent he knew she was from Morrowind. He slid the blade up into the sleeve of his shirt and brought himself up to full height, knowing that he appeared more imposing this way. In one fluid motion, he unlocked the door and flung it open.

Both the guard and woman, a Dark Elf that had clearly been traveling all night, stopped speaking abruptly. The guard's face was flushed with anger and the Dark Elf's fire colored eyes were glittering. They stared at him for a moment longer and then began speaking at once. The Elf's soft, musical voice was lost under Tori's gruff one.

"I'm sorry, sir," He said too loudly, "This Dark Elf says that she has to speak with you. I told her that she would have to wait until morning and-"

"It's about the Emperor's son," The Elf didn't raise her voice at all but Jauffre heard her as clearly as if she had shouted. Her accent was more distinguishable now: _i_'s were pronounced more like _a_'s, _o_'s sounded like _e_, and the _r_'s were rolled slightly_._

His dark brown eyes latched on hers and he held up a hand to stop Tori from saying another word. The young Elf was exhausted, he could see that much and from the drawn face and lighter blue tint in her skin, he guessed that she hadn't had a proper meal in days. But her eyes were glowing brighter than the torches hanging on the walls beside the doors and Jauffre knew that she was the one he had been waiting for.

"Thank you, Tori," He said quietly, "I'll take care of this now, back to your post."

The guard made a half-hearted bow at best and went on his way, muttering derogatory comments about Dark Elves. Jauffre ignored him and turned his attention on the Elf again.

"Come in and tell me what's going on."

He felt rather than heard her footsteps behind him. Elves had the trick of walking so lightly that they were nearly inaudible. Knowing that it was perhaps more secure talking upstairs, he lead her that way and then seated himself behind his desk again, motioning for her to sit as well. She pulled a chair up and sat before him.

"Now perhaps you'd better start with who you are and then explain yourself," He told her bluntly, forgoing the trivialities of polite conversation.

The Elf merely nodded her head, not taking offense at his short sentences.

"My name is Katryn Gwynyth," She began, appearing relieved to be sitting, "I'm not sure how I came to be here in Cyrodiil and I don't know why I was even in the prison. But that is another matter. The Emperor and his guards happened upon my cell and used the secret passage from it to escape from the city; I followed. We were ambushed before we could get out and Baurus Coll and I were the only survivors. Before the Emperor was killed, he pulled me aside and gave me this amulet," As she spoke, Katryn pulled the blood-red stone from her pocket and held it up in the lamplight, "He told me to find you and also said something about the jaws of Oblivion. I'm not sure what it all means."

Jauffre listened intently and took the proffered amulet from her. He gazed at almost worshipfully and then looked back at her.

"Why did he give it to you and not Baurus?"

Katryn rubbed at her eyes and shook her head.

"He wasn't clear," She answered, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion, "The only thing he said was that I was the one from his dreams. He couldn't tell me why I was imprisoned either."

Jauffre's brown eyes went back to the stone and his expression turned thoughtful. The story that she told was far-fetched at best, but with the Amulet of Kings and her knowledge of both Baurus and the Emperor's remaining son, he believed her. Indeed he had no choice. Looking at her again he made his decision.

"You're exhausted," He said briskly, getting up and tucking the amulet away on his person, "And you probably want to clean the dungeon scum off of you. Through that door is an extra bedroom with a bathing tub. I'll heat up the water and see if I can find you something to eat."

Katryn looked surprised at his generosity. As surprised as a Dark Elf could anyway. They were not a race known for expressive emotions. She nodded her head, too tired to argue that he was doing too much for her. She got slowly to her feet and trudged to the bedroom that he had pointed out. Listening to his steps going down the stairs, Katryn glanced around the room. It was simply furnished and the bed looked more than welcoming, but the talk of the bath was more inviting to her.

It did not take Jauffre long to return with the heated water and she wondered if he had used some sort of enchantment. She decided that he must have when he was able to fill the tub with the single large kettle he had brought up.

"Thank you," She said softly as he turned to leave, "You're being very kind to a stranger."

He smiled slightly.

"Get some rest," He replied, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Jauffre left the small bathing room, closing the door behind him. Katryn heard the bedroom door close as well. Using her own enchantment to keep the water clean no matter how much grime she washed off, she stripped off her clothes and sank into the steamy warmth of the bath. She took her time washing her her hair and her worn body, allowing her thoughts to wander. When she deemed herself clean enough, she dried quickly and slipped into the soft robe that had been left to her. Entering the bedroom, she saw that Jauffre had also given her a simple robe for the next day. She combed through her newly cleaned hair and left it loose around her shoulders. As she climbed beneath the covers and blew out the light, she made up her mind to ask Jauffre about getting word to her family tomorrow. She didn't have much time to dwell on that. Sleep overwhelmed her and she was lost to the peaceful darkness.

News of the Emperor's death spread like wildfire among the province of Cyrodiil and with it came a wave of despair. Without an Emperor Cyrodiil was in the hands of the Elder Council and there were few that could place their absolute trust in the Council.

Jauffre waited as long as he could before he finally went upstairs to wake the Elf at mid-day. She knew the Emperor's last moments better than Baurus himself, though Jauffre would have preferred the Redguard's council. Baurus had his orders to remain at the Imperial City and keep things under control and Jauffre would have to do without him. He opened her door quietly enough and was pleased to see that he barely got a step into the room before she sat up, fully alert. It was enough proof for him that she had at least some experience adventuring.

"We have to talk," He said bluntly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled the loose neck of the nightshirt to make sure that it was covering her, "Word spreads quickly and I was hoping to get you out of here before suspicion falls on us."

Katryn nodded, stifling a yawn.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've slept the morning away. It's already 12:30," He turned to go, "I've brewed some coffee and there's food out here when you're ready."

Katryn didn't waste time. As soon as the door closed, she got out of bed and changed into the clothes that had been left for her. She ran the comb through her hair one last time and glanced in the mirror to pull her hair back evenly. Catching sight of her reflection, she started. Her eyes still burned the same color and her skin was the dusky blue that it had always been: several shades lighter than her kin. But her face was drawn and thin, making her realize that she had missed a few days of meals. She pushed that aside and tied her dark brown hair firmly out of her way. _We'll just have to rectify that. _She thought as she went out the door.

Jauffre was sitting behind his desk, waiting for her. In front of him was a table leaden with meats, cheeses, fruit, coffee and anything else she could hope for. Seating herself, she poured a mug of coffee and helped herself to the food as Jauffre began to speak.

"I want your help, Gwynyth," He said, "I need you to go to Martin Freh, the Emperor's illegitimate son, and bring him back here. Martin never knew who his real parents were and has become a priest at the chapel of Kvatch. I would send one of my own guard but with the threat of the jaws of Oblivion, I do not want to risk it. And no one will be expecting a female Dunmer. There is one catch, however. To do this for me, I need you to join the Blades."

Katryn looked up at him in surprise. She set her mug down after she took a sip and sat up a little straighter.

"Join the Blades?" She repeated, "You mean not going home?"

Jauffre eyed her, wondering if he was doing the right thing in choosing her. She was small, much smaller than other Dark Elves he had known and it would take some time for her to build up her strength. But she seemed the sort that was stronger than they let on.

"The Emperor chose you," Jauffre responded simply. He took up one of his papers and looked it over as if she wasn't present, "Beyond that it seems that the gods themselves have spoken. The Emperor's dream was no slight thing."

Katryn forgot her food for the moment and looked at him in surprise. It quickly faded into anger as realization dawned on her and she straightened in her chair.

"I was brought here, as a prisoner, on the off-chance that I'd fulfill Septim's dream?" She asked, her voice icy with anger.

Jauffre raised his hand in that signal for silence as he shook his head.

"If that is true, I had no part in it. Uriel was a shrewd man and one of our better Emperors. He did what he had to to better Cyrodiil and he will be sorely missed," He smiled as Katryn muttered something which sounded suspiciously like 'damn Imperials' and then continued, "Will you accept?"

Katryn felt her anger easing as she thought over his words. Save her family, she really had nothing to return to. There was no lover, no home, that was waiting eagerly for her and she had always been one to seek out adventure. Now it seemed as though adventure was seeking out her. She knew that she was a fine marksman and fair with a sword and this would be a chance to prove herself.

"I'll join," She said firmly and this time there was no hesitation.

Jauffre nodded, pleased.

"Good. Finish eating and help yourself to whatever you need in the trunks in your room. You can handle a horse, I assume?"

"Yes, I've been riding since I was 53," Katryn replied, getting used to the way that the Breton spoke, although slowly.

Jauffre had to do a quick calculation in his head before he was able to figure out what she meant. 53 in an Elf's life was the equivalent to 8 human years. Their year of maturity, (20 human years), was 78. That meant that she couldn't be much older than 95 or 96, around the same human age as Martin who was 36.

"I'll prepare one for you."

"Why would I need a horse if I use the teleportation?"

Jauffre stood and remained vague.

"Things can happen that you never expect. Finish eating, the sooner that you can get away the better."

Katryn did as he bade, eating her fill and feeling the strength flowing back into her limbs. She then wandered back into her bedroom and rifled through the trunks. There was a linen shirt about her size, along with a pair of common, well-knit pants. A pair of sturdy leather boots was nestled at the bottom of one of the chests and she slid them on as well. There was no armor or weapons and she made up her mind to inquire after them. As soon as she was dressed, she sat down and wrote out a letter to her family, explaining as much as she dared and letting them know that she was unharmed.

"Gwynyth!" Jauffre's impatient voice traveled up to her.

Katryn folded the letter neatly in half after signing her love and farewell and hurried down the steps. Jauffre was standing beside the door with another Breton, this one a middle-aged woman. She was carrying a pack which she handed to Katryn without a word.

"Thank you," Katryn told her and then looked at Jauffre, "Would you make sure this reaches my family? Read it first and make sure that there is nothing that I shouldn't have put in it. What is in here?"

"Potions," Jauffre said shortly, dismissing the woman with a nod of his head and unfolding the letter, "And food and water. Provisions."

"Weapons? And I'm not asking if there are any in here," Katryn smiled at Jauffre as he glanced up at her from the handwritten letter.

"The back room. This can go out just as it is and I'll make sure that the next one headed to Morrowind takes it."

Katryn nodded, setting the pack on the floor beside him and going to the back room. There were crates and barrels crammed into the small area and along one wall there were shelves of weapons. Katryn approached and looked them over. She tried not to take too much time as she chose a finely made compact bow and a sling of steel arrows. It took a little bit longer for her to decide on the blade and she was snooping through them when Jauffre spoke from behind her.

"Here," He said, "I should have given this to you earlier and the armor is in that crate there."

He was holding a blade in one hand and seemed impatient to get her on her way.

"Thank you," Katryn replied and took the sword from him.

"It's called an Akaviri Katana," Jauffre explained, "All of the Blades carry this weapon and it has served us well for many years. Under normal conditions you would have to wait until the first year of your duties is up, but these are anything but normal days."

Katryn finished getting prepared for her travels with the help of Jauffre. She didn't feel up to the heavy armor and they dug through different crates until they found a cuirass, greaves, and gauntlets made from thick, sturdy Netch hide. Jauffre wouldn't except her weakness as an excuse in not using a heavy shield and gave her a Blade's shield that was no longer in use. It was a hurky piece of steel wrapped in new supple leather with a broad strap that eased the weight along Katryn's shoulders.

"That will have to do for now," Jauffre observed as he looked her over one last time, "Now come out and meet your new horse."

Katryn took up the pack that she had left at the door and followed him out. There was a beautiful dappled stallion tethered to a post just outside the door. The bright white blaze on his head made the deep brown eyes stand out. She approached him and extended her hand, allowing him to sniff cautiously at her fingers. Jauffre handed her a small carrot and Katryn fed it to the horse.

"What is his name?" She asked as she stroked the white blaze and let him nuzzle her bag, smelling for more treats.

"Immel," Jauffre answered, "He's young still and eager but he'll serve you well. His mother was known for her loyalty and it seems that he will be the same. Come, grab him and let's get to the temple."

Katryn took the reins in one hand and gave a firm tug. Immel didn't need anymore encouragement. He followed her closely, bumping her arm with his head as though to tell her that he was still hungry. Jauffre led her to the temple that was several meters down the road. They made their way around the back and he explained as they walked.

"The priests do not like to teleport horses from inside the temple, so we'll have to use the platform back here."

Katryn merely nodded and lead Immel up onto the platform when they reached it. Jauffre handed her a new map and a folded note.

"Keep those tucked away safely. That note has to reach Savlin Matius. He's the head of the Order at Kvatch. Are you ready?"

She dropped the reins and rifled through her pack until she came up with a wide strip of cloth meant for bandages. Easing it carefully over Immel's eyes and tying it gently, she took up the reins again and nodded to Jauffre.

"I'm ready."

"Remember, you must come back with Martin. He's the Emperor's last remaining son and the only one that can save us from Oblivion," Jauffre warned, "I'll cast the spell to send you. I've never trusted these over-eager Mages."

Katryn pulled Immel's head closer to her and braced herself as Jauffre closed his eyes and cast. Immediately her vision became blurry and fuzzy, as though she were trying to look through rippling water. Immel whinnied uncertainly beside her, but didn't try to jerk away. She was grateful that Jauffre had done the spell. He was right, some of the Mages overdid it and she ended up being sick before she reached her destination.

Suddenly her feet slammed on the packed dirt of a worn roadway. Losing her balance, she staggered into Immel who sidestepped as well, neighing unhappily. As she steadied herself, she turned to him and spoke gently in her own tongue, taking the cloth away from his eyes. She didn't have the Wood Elves talent of speaking to the creatures but Immel seemed to understand that she was trying to sooth him and he calmed. She pulled another half a carrot out and fed him as she unfolded the map with one hand. Spreading it across the tooled leather of his saddle, she studied it and guessed that she must be just down the road from the city.

Stowing the map away in her pack and securing it to Immel's saddle, Katryn mounted him and took the reins, glad that Jauffre had had the foresight to lend him to her. She urged him into a trot up the gently sloping road before them and it was then that she could smell the smoke. Heavy and acrid, it was stinging her nostrils, making her wonder how she couldn't have smelled it before. Looking up towards the city, Katryn could see the heavy curls of it as went skyward and below it, chasing at it's heels was the red glow of fire. She flicked the reins and Immel was only too happy to speed up.

They hurried as much as they could up the road and the smoke only got heavier and heavier. Rounding a bend, Katryn pulled up on the reins and eased Immel back into a steady trot. Around them were several makeshift tents and people were bustling back and forth. Each looked shell-shocked: some were white with fear and didn't seem to see anything around them; others wore grim, set expressions.

Katryn slowed even more and spotted an armored guard. She rode up and captured his attention.

"What went on here?" She asked.

The guard's eyes were so wide that they seemed to bug out of his head. His face was white and shocked, but he seemed stalwart.

"It happened so quickly," He told her, "A huge, flaming doorway rose up out of the ground, cutting the city off from the outside. There were... creatures: Dremora and scamps. We did our best to fight them and these were the only survivors that we managed to pull out."

"What about Martin Freh?" She asked quickly, hoping against hope that she wasn't too late.

"The priest? The last I heard of him he was gathering the survivors into the chapel. I've had no word since I was sent down here."

She thanked him and spurred Immel up the road, towards the smoke and fire. About halfway up there were two more guards watching over horses. Katryn dismounted and tossed the reins to one.

"Savlin Matius?" She asked.

"Up at the city gates," The other replied.

She jogged up the last slope and stopped short when she saw the destruction before her. There was hardly a city left and the smoke was so thick up here that she could barely breathe. The sky was now an almost inky orange. Through everything, she could see the gate that the guard had mentioned. It towered above the temple that was just visible behind it and it burned more brightly than any fire she had seen. A few paces in front of it was a group of 20 guards, their swords drawn. Around them were scattered bodies of scamps and Dremora along with more guards and townspeople.

Katryn approached them and made her way to the front of the group. The heat of the fire from the crumbling city was stifling and she could feel beads of sweat running down her back. She was able to pick the general out from his differing armor. Pulling out the note from Jauffre, she made her way to him.

"General Matius," She said and extending the piece of paper as the worn, middle-aged Imperial turned to look at her, "Grandmaster Jauffre asked me to deliver this to you."

A look of fleeting relief crossed his exhausted features and he read it while Katryn waited patiently. Glancing at her when he finished, he appraised her with doubt.

"Did you read this?" He questioned.

"No, sir," Katryn shook her head and then motioned to the destroyed city, "Is Martin Freh alive?"

"We don't know. There's no way to get in to check. Why does Jauffre think that you can help us? Do you know anything about these damn gates?"

Katryn nodded reluctantly.

"I have done some study on Oblivion," She said slowly, "These gates can only be closed from the inside. You must take the Sigil stone from the main tower. Then it just destroys itself, collapses inwards."

Matius was listening intently as she spoke and he motioned to three soldiers standing nearby. They came immediately. Dark blue eyes came to rest on her again as he asked.

"Can you do this?"

Katryn blinked in surprise, understanding why Jauffre demanded that she carry a sturdy shield and wield one of the Blades' Katanas. Now was not the time for hesitation and Katryn had always been curious about the Planes of Oblivion, nevermind the danger involved.

"Yes, if I can have some help," She said and tried to keep the tremor of fear from her voice, "I must speak with Martin Freh and if this is the only way, so be it."

Matius gave her a single nod, pleased with her acquiescence and her fear. Total indifference would have made him nervous and he could respect fear in the face of these monsters.

"Marcus, Ket, and Levin, I want you to go and assist..." He glanced at her, "I'm sorry, Jauffre didn't include your name," After she answered, he continued, "Assist Gwynyth and make sure that you get that gate closed. And find out what happened to the others, if you can."

The three men nodded and Katryn slid her shield from her shoulders to settle it on her arm.

"You've already sent men in?" She asked as she straightened and followed the soldiers to the flaming gate.

"Yes, five of them and that was two hours ago," Matius' voice was clipped and carefully emotionless, "Find whoever you can and send them out. I want to get a full report of what happened there," Pausing by the door, he motioned for them to stand closer, "I don't want this open any longer than we need it to be. The monsters seem to have a hard time emerging with it closed and the last time it was open the bastards took out half a dozen of our men. Are you ready?"

The four of them straightened their armor and drew their swords as one. Katryn looked at Matius and nodded once. The general spun the lever beside the gate and then held it steady. Down the middle of the gate, a sliver appeared of darker orange and grew until it was just wide enough for them to pass through. Not wasting another moment, Katryn lead them in, breathing a prayer that all might go well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Katryn, Levin, Ket and Marcus.

* * *

The opening was closed immediately behind them and they paused for a moment, blinking in the strong light. The air was stifling, the stench of burning flesh and sulfur stung their nostrils and the heat was oppressive, bearing down on them and making it hard to take a deep breath. The ground beneath their feet was dried lava and there were steadily burning pools of it everywhere.

Toben Levin was the first to speak.

"We're behind you, Gwynyth," He said softly, his eyes roving over the barren, disheartening landscape, "Whatever you need, tell us."

Katryn glanced at each of them and saw them nod. Feeling a fraction of her worry lifting, she cautioned a small smile.

"Thank you," Her eyes followed Levin's and she motioned with the tip of her sword, "We have to get through that gate there. The top of the tower is visible over it. Keep a careful watch for scamps and whatever else is here. I don't like that I haven't see any of them."

The men nodded and Katryn found the she had to take the first step. She walked down the path. Craggy rock formations flanked both it and the soaring gates before them. This one was not like the other. It was a deeper black than the scorched lava crunching under her boots and the top corners of both doors curled into blood-red claws as menacing as anything she had seen. The three men were uneasy, watching the lava pools that made themselves visible through the bare cliffs. They were over halfway there when Ket raised the alarm.

"There!" He shouted as Marcus drew his bow back.

Ket saw the scamp a little bit late and it had already sent its conjured fireball towards them. Katryn didn't have time to think as she threw one fist up in the air and made the gesture for a shielding enchantment. The pale blue shot up and then fell to the ground to surround them just in time. The scamp's fireball flamed harmlessly against it and Marcus' arrow found its mark seconds later. Katryn held the enchantment long enough to make sure there were no more scamps and then had to let it go. It was one of her more useful spells and unfortunately not one that she could use often. The way that it sapped at her strength was astounding and she would need everything she had to close this gate.

They made their way unhindered to the gates and Ket and Marcus kept lookout while Levin helped Katryn turn the heavy lever for the door. The gates swung sluggishly inward and the hinges screamed rather than creaked in protest. Not wanting to close this one, they left it as it was and cautiously scoped out the path to leading to the tower. There was movement among the rocks halfway down and Marcus knocked another arrow. Levin stopped him as Katryn held up one blue-black hand. He watched the Elf carefully, knowing that her eyes would be much sharper than theirs. The fiery-orange orbs roved over the crags and then focused back on the movement spotted earlier. She beckoned them closer with her fingers.

"I believe it's one of your comrades," She murmured, "But I can't figure out if they're hiding because the gates have opened or if they can see something that we cannot."

"Is it feasible for us to continue that way?" Marcus asked, relaxing his arms.

Katryn was quiet for another moment. She watched the landscape intently and wished that the bright orange wasn't so painful on her eyes. There was nothing outstanding on the barren, lava-encrusted ground but she wasn't ready to lead these men into an ambush. They were following her simply because they trusted their general's leadership and believed that he was doing the right thing in appointing this task to her. She had never before held the lives of anyone in her hands, never had anyone willing to follow her into any dangerous situations where there was no knowledge of the outcome and she was not going to be responsible for their deaths, even if she herself did not make it out alive.

"Let's move on," She answered finally and once more had to be the first to do so.

They stuck close to the crags that had shown movement and were able to move steadily towards the tower. Scattered across the path beside them there were bodies of scamps, Dremora and three soldiers. Katryn's companions saw these too and their features hardened.

"Bastards," Ket said fiercely.

"Shhh," Katryn hissed and stopped abruptly.

They had come up on the spot where movement was seen and the Elf could hear a murmur of weak voices; voices that sounded too human to be anything from Oblivion. She motioned for her companions to wait and moved stealthily forward. Crouching behind a lava rock in front of her, she listened quietly. Sure enough it was human voices that she had heard. She glanced around her again to make sure that the coast was still clear and then waved the other three forward.

Levin was the first to clear the rock and come across two worn, battered soldiers. Relief flooded their dirt and blood smeared faces as they stood and embraced the three. They began talking as one and Katryn had to interrupt before they brought the whole of Oblivion down upon them.

"Levin, we must keep moving," She said, her voice at a quieter caliber and it was enough of a reminder for them to lower their volume, "General Matius wants the two of you to report to him."

The soldiers were even more relieved at this news and they were not affronted that an unknown Elf, and a woman at that, was ordering them. They pulled themselves together and clapped her companions on the shoulders before slinking back the same way that Katryn had followed. She turned and continued towards the imposing tower, the men falling in behind her with Marcus keeping a lookout.

The tower was huge, spiralling upwards into the black and orange tinted skies. The top of it was spiked like the gate behind them. It was formed out of the same blackened lava as everything else and was the most terrifying sight they had yet come across. The very sight of it was meant to send fear down the spine and it more than succeeded. As they drew closer, the burned lava shone with a reddish light that made it look bloodstained.

Marcus and Ket watched the landscape uneasily once more as Levin and Katryn tried to find the lever for the door. The facade of the tower seemed completely free of any protrusions and they were quickly getting frustrated.

"Damn it!" Levin exclaimed and slammed his fist against the door, "This blasted-"

He stopped abruptly as Katryn gave a crow of triumph.

"Don't hurt yourself just yet, my friend," She told him with grim amusement, "You made the right move. Look."

Levin's anger had jolted loose a piece of the lava stone and revealed a small crank. Katryn immediately reached out and took hold of it while Levin ripped the lava off and threw it from him in disgust. This door opened even more hesitantly and Katryn thought for one agonizing moment that it was locked. Levin had the same thought and he reached out to help her. Together they managed to get it open while Marcus and Ket stood guard over them. They made the right decision too. As soon as the door was opened, two scamps screeched from the dark depths. Marcus let an arrow fly and Ket gripped his sword more firmly. Levin left the crank to Katryn and stood in front of her with his own sword drawn. They made quick work of cutting down the nasty creatures and Katryn released the crank, ready to catch it if it started to close again. There was no movement and she hurried into the dark tower with the men flanking her.

Blinking in the dark alcove, trying to adjust their eyes, they couldn't help but glancing around in frightened wonder. The base of the tower was round and in the center, surrounded by the same dangerously pointed claws, was a shaft of fire going straight up to the top of the tower. There didn't seem to be any more monsters and the light from the fire illuminated the doorway across from them.

"We have to get to the top," Katryn said softly as she eased from the protection of the door's alcove, "That door there should lead us up. Stay on guard."

The words were unnecessary, the four of them could not be more on edge at the moment and they were relieved that the two grimy, pink skinned scamps were the only creatures they encountered on the bottom floor. The next door was more straightforward than the entrance and Levin managed to get it open in moments. A wide tunnel led up before them, encased once more in darkness. Standing as close together as they could get, they made their way slowly upwards. At the top a red light was visible and they slowed, expecting an attack at any moment.

Katryn paused again, not liking the fact that they would have to move from the cover of the dark. Glancing up at Levin who had come to stand beside her, she said in a voice below a whisper.

"I don't think we have a choice here. Marcus could cover us with his bow, but we can't remain frozen here in the dark."

Levin was gazing up at the light, thinking along those same lines. His light brown eyes met hers and he was relieved to hear her calm voice. His heart was hammering in his chest and it was good to have the steady quiet presence of the Elf next to him. He nodded his head.

"You're right," He whispered, "I'll-"

Katryn raised a quick hand. She cocked her head towards the flat expanse before them and then motioned for them to press to the wall. They did so hurriedly and didn't make a sound. It was then that the men could hear the click of the scamp's clawed feet. The footsteps grew closer and then paused and Katryn could hear the creature sniffing. She waved her hand at Marcus to warn him to get ready. The scamp drew even closer and Katryn ducked her body back more, giving Marcus clearance to shoot as the pointed eared head appeared at the top of the tunnel. The arrow stuck in its throat before it could raise the alarm and it slumped to the floor.

Katryn knew that their moment was now. She eased forward before she could lose heart and slipped to the first flat wall in the wide courtyard area. The floor glowed dark red of its own accord and there was a shrine to one of the Dagoth lords in the center, surrounded by thick black columns. Immediately they were spotted by the other two scamps and, to Katryn's dismay, a Dremora. The three monsters charged them and they set themselves shoulder to shoulder so as not to let any of the creatures get behind them.

Marcus' arrow landed in the shoulder of one of the scamps and it slowed with a screech but still came at them. Katryn met the Dremora that threw itself at her with an upward swipe of her Katana. The creature staggered back and then charged again, swinging its own sword. Katryn bashed the blade away with her shield and swung back, hitting the shoulder just below its armor. Under its roar of pain, she heard Ket's voice cry out but didn't allow herself to become distracted. She advanced on the Dremora while it was still getting over its wound. The creature stumbled back over the body of a scamp and Katryn used that to her advantage. She charged it again and swung her sword, this time connecting with the neck. The Dremora tumbled backwards, hitting the floor and gave one last shuddering breath before it remained still.

Katryn turned quickly, her blade raised and saw that the scamps were dead as well. Ket was crouching, pressing one hand to his arm which was bleeding profusely through his fingers. Marcus was next to him, tearing the cloth that had been wrapped around a scamps' waist. Katryn was surprised that this one even had a covering. Usually they were completely naked and she wondered if the clothes were a sign of rank. She wiped the blade of her sword on her thigh and sheathed it. Levin was standing next to the other two, swiping at the blood trickling down from his hairline. She was relieved to see that neither of the two men were bleeding very seriously and she tried to ignore the throb in her shield arm as she crouched beside Ket.

"May I?" She asked, extending her hand.

Ket held out his arm as Marcus handed Katryn the cloth. She peeled the sleeve up and wiped the blood from his wound. Holding his hand steadily in hers, she met his gaze.

"Have you learned any healing enchantments?" She asked and Ket shook his head, "Can I cast one for you? Without proper bandages there's no way to stop the bleeding before we get out of here and the one spell that I know will do so for a time."

Ket was surprised at the question. He had never trusted Dark Elves but the woman crouching before him was willing to use her own strength to help him and he was not going to turn her away. He nodded his head.

"Of course, thank you."

Katryn took a breath and closed her eyes, focusing solely on what she had to do. She waved her hand over Ket's arm and cast the spell. Opening her eyes, she felt some of her strength dispel from her and Ket's wound stopped bleeding. She took the bandage in one hand and loosed her shield, setting it on the floor beside her. Tying the bandage firmly around the man's arm, she took up the shield again and fastened it to her arm.

"That will start bleeding again before we leave, but it won't be so serious now," She told him as they stood.

"Just as long as I can still use it, it's fine," Ket said, swinging his arm in wonder, "Thank you again."

Katryn nodded and drew her sword, turning to the wide courtyard area and heading to the door across from them. She stopped briefly and glanced between the door in front of her and the one that was to her right. Like the one below, these had obvious cranks for opening them and she looked between them, frowning.

"These should lead to the same spot," She said softly, uncertainly.

"Let's try this one," Marcus said, motioning to the one on the left, "Never second guess your gut."

Katryn had to smile at that and she nodded, approaching the door and proceeding to open it. This time the hallway was only wide enough for them to walk two at a time. Levin fell into step next to her and Marcus and Ket brought up the rear. The tunnel was clear of the monsters and at the end of this one there was yet another door. Levin opened it and before them was the shaft of fire that was even brighter. The smooth path led up, spiralling around the open, fire filled area.

Exchanging glances, they continued, sticking close together. The platform they reached had a door that lead inwards and Katryn ignored it, sticking with the path. From above them there was a roar from another Dremora and the men drew around Katryn, intent on keeping her safe so she could get the gate closed. The monster had no chance among the three armored Imperials and they ushered Katryn up the last stretch. On this last platform there was another Dremora that went down with a little more difficulty. Katryn tried the door only to discover that it was locked.

Cursing in her own tongue, she turned to the fallen creature and bent over him, searching through his armor before coming up with a key. She placed it into the middle of the crank and turned it. Pausing with her fingers on the crank itself, she glanced behind her.

"Prepare yourselves," She said, "If this is the last room, it will be more vigorously guarded than the others."

They drew close to her and tightened their hands on their weapons and Katryn felt an intense flood of camaraderie with them. She spun the crank and drew her Katana. The men hurried in before her and there was a quick, tense skirmish. They managed to stick together and Katryn downed two of the scamps without trouble. She turned and assisted Ket in taking down another Dremora. Levin and Marcus dispatched the others and they rushed together up the last stretch of the path.

There, burning even more brightly than the shaft of fire was the Sigil stone that Katryn had read about in several books. It was suspended in the air and about the size of her two fists put together.

"Gwynyth," Levin warned as she walked steadily towards it.

"Someone must take it," She explained patiently, "It's the only thing holding this gate open."

Levin followed her, frowning. He pulled his helmet from his reddish-brown hair and sheathed his sword.

"The fire won't burn you?" He questioned.

Katryn stepped onto the platform that extended to the suspended stone. Glancing up at the soldier that had followed her, she smiled grimly.

"We'll find out."

Ignoring his cry of protest, Katryn reached into the flames and plucked to stone from its place.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I took liberties with the whole Martin origin, so don't take that for fact. I wasn't really sure if there was an actual story anywhere and am too lazy to look. :p Once again, just the soldiers and Kat are mine. (Sigh) Some things just aren't meant to be.

* * *

The burning of the fire didn't have time to register in Katryn's mind as the ground under their feet began to tremble violently. Levin grabbed her by her arms and pulled her roughly back to the others as the walls themselves seemed to scream in protest. They huddled together, unable to keep their balance enough on the rolling ground to run for escape and each of them felt a tingling in the back of their necks. Katryn's vision grew blurry, much like the teleportation. Closing her eyelids as she started to get dizzy, she tightened her fist on the Sigil stone and heard a roaring in her ears as if she was caught in a fierce windstorm.

Suddenly everything became peaceful and she heard a cry of delight. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were standing amidst the rubble of the destroyed gate and around them Matius' men were cutting down the unfortunate creatures that had been caught outside of it.

Levin immediately straightened, drawing Katryn up with him. He embraced her quickly, to her surprise and then released her and turned to help Ket. His arm was bleeding again and he was pulling the bandage free so that he could ball it against the wound. Levin and Marcus hollered for the healer that was passing through the press of the soldiers.

Katryn, seeing that everything was under control, remembered her orders and hurried to the temple in front of her. She tried the doors and then banged her fists on them when she discovered it was locked tight.

"Hello!" She shouted, "The gate is gone, it's been destroyed!"

She picked up on something being shoved from the doors and then heard the draw of the beam being pulled back. She stepped away as the temple was opened slowly. The faces of three guards peeked through the sliver of an opening and when they saw that she was speaking the truth, they flung the doors open with shouts of relief. Katryn bypassed them and caught one of the townspeople by the arm.

"Martin Freh?" She asked.

"He's praying, lady," The elderly woman answered and motioned to the back of the temple, "There."

Katryn thanked her and let her go. Making her way to the priest, she realized that she was still clutching the stone. She paused long enough to look it over. It was gleaming a pale gold and it was then that she realized that the fire had not burned her. Indeed her skin was hardly even reddened by the flames. Tucking the stone away to show it to Jauffre, she continued.

The priest was on his knees before one of the shrines and Katryn waited patiently, studying his profile. She could see that he had Uriel's straight nose and strong, fine jaw. The dark hair was cut short and his shoulders were as broad as his father's. Standing he would have been several inches taller than the Emperor. He finished his prayer and got to his feet, gazing once more at the alter in front of him before turning to her. His blue eyes flickered between surprise and then wariness when he spotted her. He was about her own age and she knew that this is what Uriel Septim must have looked like when he was young. Martin was very handsome and Katryn was surprised that she saw this. She was not one to be attracted by those outside her race, but she could not deny his appeal.

"Martin Freh?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes," His voice was deep and gravelly, laced with the Cyrodiil accent, "Who are you?"

"Katryn Gwynyth. Jauffre Mel sent me to find you," She said, "He must speak with you as soon as possible."

"The Grandmaster of the Blades?" Martin asked, confused. He frowned, "Did he say why?"

Katryn thought quickly before shaking her head, hoping that she was making the right decision. She would much rather have Jauffre explain this to the priest than herself. She was a stranger to him after all and she knew that Martin would be more likely to believe the Grandmaster.

"He did not. The matters were pressing and it wasn't my place to ask. We must leave as soon as possible. Is there-"

"I haven't agreed to anything," Martin interrupted. He eyed her for a moment, trying to read the expression on her face, "Jauffre has never wanted me before unless it's been something as simple as temple matters. He didn't say anything at all?"

Katryn forced her frustration away and decided to drop a small hint.

"I believe it has to do with Emperor's death but apart from that, no he didn't say anything."

Martin looked at her for a moment longer and then started to walk to the door. Katryn scowled at the man's dismissal and followed him.

"I can't leave these people yet," He said firmly, "With all of the chaos the soldiers will need all the help Kvatch can offer them."

Katryn sighed as they went out into the ravaged city and was about to argue when she saw the look on Martin's face. He was gazing about him in horror and she wondered how much of the destruction he had seen before he closeted himself and the survivors in the temple. Now that he was standing in brighter light she got a better look at him. His build belonged to a soldier rather than a priest and the dark blue shirt that he was wearing made his eyes shine a brighter blue.

"I am sorry your city was destroyed," She murmured softly, "But there is nothing more you can do. I came up through the camp down below and they have done everything they can. Jauffre must speak with you, Martin. Will you please come and hear him out at least?"

Martin looked at her again and wondered why she was so adamant that he go with her. She wasn't what he had expected, especially knowing that Jauffre had sent her. She was slender and small, but she wore the shield and sword with ease and he knew that he couldn't go on first impressions.

"How long does he wish me to stay?" He asked finally, knowing that the Elf was right. There wasn't anything that he could do now that wasn't already being done.

"He just wanted to speak with you on a rather sensitive manner," Katryn replied carefully, "I don't believe that he was expecting you to stay for more than tonight."

Martin nodded and began walking again.

"Very well, I'll come with you. I have some business to attend to before I leave."

Katryn inclined her head. She was relieved that he had agreed and she had to add the last warning.

"Jauffre used the teleportation from Weynon and it sent me to the bottom of the mountain," She told him, "Are we able to go back through your temple here?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. The teleportation usually doesn't work when a city is under siege. I'll get someone to assist us in that as well."

Katryn walked with him to the group of soldiers and townsfolk that had come from the temple. Levin was beside her instantly and Matius wasn't far behind him. Both men were grinning broadly and once more Katryn was surprised to see how attractive the Imperials could be.

"Levin told us that you're our champion," Matius crowed, clapping her on the shoulder, "We're in your debt."

Katryn could feel her face flushing at their praise and she shifted uncomfortably under the arm that Matius had tossed around her slender shoulders. Martin smiled at her unease and moved away to talk to another priest.

"It was all of us," Katryn protested quietly and tried to extract herself.

"Now, now, no false modesty! Levin is not one to exaggerate," Matius tightened his hold and drew her apart from the crowd. Removing his arm, he handed her a folded piece of grubby paper, "Give this to Jauffre when you get back. It's just a report on what happened here today and I want the Grandmaster to know."

Katryn took the paper and thanked him. The general was called away and she was able to escape down the road to the horses. Immel saw her coming and whinnied with pleasure. Katryn was happy that he was able to recognise her so quickly. It meant that he knew who his lady was. She stroked Immel's blaze and let him nuzzle her neck in delight. Smiling, she took his reins firmly in one hand and headed back to the city.

Martin was waiting for her at the destroyed gate, the reins of a black stallion grasped loosely in his fist. He was speaking with a tall Imperial man dressed in the green robe of a Mage.

"Katryn Gwynyth, this is Cal Nempa, one of our handful of Mage here," Martin made the introductions politely and then gestured to his horse, "He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get us right to Weynon, so he suggested I bring Bek."

Cal was civil but cool. He motioned to the back of the temple with an imperious hand and Katryn brought up rear of their group as they walked.

"Thanks to Darma's spell at the beginning of the siege, the platform and courtyard here remained untouched," Cal observed drily and Katryn got the impression that he was wishing he could have held that spot in glory.

"I don't know what we would've done without her," Martin murmured in reply and Cal's face hardened a little.

Katryn paused at the bottom of the platform to pull out the bandage and covered Immel's eyes with it. Tugging his head closer to her shoulder, she went to stand next to the priest and his stallion. Without a word of farewell, Cal cast, sending them back to Weynon. They were greeted by the clash of steel against steel and shouted curses coming from the courtyard.

Tearing the cloth from Immel's eyes, Katryn threw herself into the saddle and raced after Martin, who had already disappeared around the corner of the building. In the wide open area before them Jauffre's troop of guards were fiercely outnumbered by the red robed assassins and being beat back. Katryn didn't hesitate for a moment. She spurred Immel into the middle of the fray, her Katana gleaming dangerously in the bright sunlight. Martin was beside her instantly and the guards gained a second wind with the arrival of this unexpected help.

The intense skirmish did not last long and soon the guards were chasing down the remaining assassins as they tried to flee. Seeing they were no longer needed, Katryn called to a woman standing nearby.

"Jauffre?"

"The temple," The woman answered as she nursed a wounded leg, "He went to speak with Stal'mer just before they attacked. I haven't seen him since."

Katryn motioned for Martin to follow. She slipped down from Immel and tossed his reins over a post outside the temple. Hearing the sounds of fighting inside, she threw the doors open. Jauffre and a sinewy Argonian were struggling with two more assassins. Katryn and Martin ran forward and helped to dispatch them quickly. Jauffre thanked them but didn't pause for conversation. He headed for the open doors immediately and Katryn and Martin followed. A cry of pain made them wheel around again, blades raised, ready for the attack.

Stal'mer was pulling his sword from the back of another assassin. The man had fallen close to Katryn's heels and she thanked him with relief and sincerity. The Argonian's gold eyes were gleaming brightly and he nodded grimly to her.

"Imperial scum," He muttered softly and then grinned at Martin, "Sorry, Martin."

"Not everyone is perfect, my friend," The priest said, returning the grin.

Katryn and Jauffre had taken the opportunity to slip outside. The Elf went to Immel and eased the shield from her sore arm. Immel's white blaze knocked into her elbow as she placed the shield on the ground.

"How much did you tell him?" Jauffre asked her quietly, moving closer to speak in confidence.

Straightening, she caught the horse's reins and stroked his head. Her red-orange eyes slid past Jauffre to Martin and Stal'mer who had come out of the building, still talking.

"Enough to get him here," She answered finally and pulled Matius' note from her pocket. She handed it over, raising her voice to its regular volume, "The general wanted me to give this to you. It's a report on Kvatch."

Jauffre took it as Martin joined them. Stal'mer had disappeared to help with the bodies strewn across the courtyard. The priest gave his complete attention to Jauffre.

"Who were these attackers?" He asked, "After what happened to Kvatch, I cannot believe that they are mere coincidence."

The Grandmaster was reading Matius' report and his features hardened, his mouth becoming a thin line. With his greying brown hair and creased face, he seemed to gain 10 years. His brown eyes met Martin's blue as he folded the letter again.

"We must go somewhere more secure before I explain any of this."

Katryn took hold of Immel more firmly.

"Martin, I'll take your horse to-"

"No, Gwynyth," Jauffre interrupted, "I want you to be a part of this meeting. Marni!"

The same woman that had given Katryn her pack and moments ago directed them to Jauffre limped up to the them. She brushed a lock of chestnut colored hair out of her face with one slim hand.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take the horses to the stables, please, and see that they're brushed-" He stopped as Marni held out a rolled parchment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," She said, "Tori discovered this on one of the bodies and asked if I'd give it to you."

She took the horses and disappeared. Jauffre's frown deepened and he walked briskly across the courtyard, unrolling the parchment as he went. The others followed him. Halfway to the building that served as his home and office, he broke into a run, crumpling the note in his hand. He threw the door open and didn't wait for the Elf or Martin as he raced up the stairs. They were not far behind.

The interior had been ransacked. Papers were strewn about the floor, trunks and chests overturned, the drawers of his desk were pulled out and dumped and they could see that even the matress of his bed had been thrown to the floor. Ignoring the mess about him in his office, Jauffre went immediately in his bedroom and to the hidden recess in the wall that had been torn apart. The space was about the size of his head and completely bare. Muscles hardened in Jauffre's cheeks and his hands clenched then unclenched in suppressed rage.

"It's gone," He said softly, almost calmly, "Those bastards have it."

"What's gone?" Martin demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

"The Amulet of Kings," Katryn answered in a steady voice, ignoring the quick look Jauffre sent her.

The priest frowned. His blue eyes flickered between the two of them and he stepped forward, righting an overturned chair. Sitting down and relaxing against it, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You might as well explain what this is about," He said evenly.

Katryn leaned on the wall and didn't bother to hide an amused smile. She rubbed at her sore shoulder and glanced at the Grandmaster. He didn't find Martin's command as entertaining as she did and his frustration was apparent.

"Gwynyth, go find Marni and tell her that each of those bodies has to be thoroughly searched before they are dumped. If the amulet is still here than maybe we have a little more time."

The Elf nodded once to the pacing, irritated Breton and disappeared. Jauffre listened for the door as he could not hear her light step and then glanced at Martin.

"Come out here and we'll set up a table and more chairs. This may take a while."

Martin got to his feet and together they put the table upright and drew the chairs around it. Jauffre began turning his trunks back over and throwing random articles of clothing and other items into them. He gathered up some of the papers and placed them on the bared surface of the desk, his brown eyes roving over everything. Taking up three cups that were not chiped or broken and placing them on the table, he let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'm not going to wait for her," He said more to himself than Martin, "I'll go down and see if they've left us anything to drink."

He was gone and back in a matter of moments, holding a jug. He poured two glasses and set one down in front of Martin. The priest reached out and took the cup finding out the it was Fina juice, a Breton drink that was popular in Cyrodiil. He took a sip and placed the cup back.

"Your Dunmer told me that you wanted to discuss the Emperor's death," He said, "What does that have to do with me?"

Jauffre sat up straight and rubbed his chin, wondering where to start. Martin's blue eyes were steady and inquisitive and his frustration was thick but restrained.

"I was introduced to Gwynyth rather abruptly," He began, "She was imprisoned in the Imperial City for unknown reasons, even to her. Her story is better told by her if you are interested in it. I will tell you that the night the Emperor died, he was trying to escape the city. In the cell that Gwynyth was placed there is a secret underground passage that leads outside the city gates. It was down there that they were attacked. The Emperor gave Gwynyth the amulet and told her to find me and assist in whatever I might need. Baurus Coll, one of the guards that night, gave her directions here.'

'Here is where my own story takes over. I have... had known the Emperor for many years. It was he that appointed me Grandmaster and he took me into his confidence several times. I was one of few that knew about about his illegitimate child. He had an affair with one of the maids of his wife and the babe was brought to me after the mother died in childbirth. I took care of the matter for Uriel and his wife was none the wiser. The child grew up unaware of his royal birth and now that the Emperor and his legitimate heirs are dead, the young man must be found. He alone can light the Dragon Fires and rule the province of Cyrodiil."

Martin was watching him with wary curiousity. He sat forward and placed his elbows on the table before him.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked cautiously, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Jauffre smiled a little, a grim smile.

"If the amulet had not been stolen, it would belong to you. Your true name is Martin Septim."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to thank everybody again and let you know that I seriously didn't realize the whole blacksmith of Anvil thing until I was posting this and I thought it was really funny. Anyway, I don't own anyone but Kat, Marni, and all the other obviously made-up characters.

* * *

Martin was shaking his dark head.

"No, my father is-"

"Naman Freh, blacksmith of Anvil. He was born in the year of 375 and is married to Ami Freh, my sister. I gave you to them the night that Ami's baby was stillborn. No one suspected anything. The only difficulty they had was in explaining your blue eyes."

The priest was less certain now and he sat back frowning unhappily. He didn't like that Jauffre's words were making more and more sense. He remained quiet, thinking over his childhood, picturing his parents, and he was unnerved to realize that Jauffre was right. As a boy, he looked enough like Naman that people never said a thing. But he remembered that there were several comments on his bright blue eyes. Naman had green and Ami's were the same coffee colored brown as Jauffre.

"Did the Emperor call me by name?" He asked finally as if that would be the deciding factor.

"No," Katryn's voice answered and she sat across from him. The tips of her dark brown hair swung as she shook her head, "He only said that he wanted me to take the amulet to Jauffre and then find you. The other thing he mentioned was something about shutting the jaws of Oblivion."

"So there is no way for me to know for sure that this is truth?" Martin said slowly. His voice was uncertain as if didn't believe his own words.

"I'm afraid not," The Elf remarked and looked at Jauffre, "There's little hope that it will be recovered. Marni said that she directed the soldiers to search the bodies already and she would let you know if anything turned up."

Jauffre nodded his head, barely glancing at her. He was watching Martin carefully, his brown eyes searching the priest's face.

"What can we say that will convince you of the truth?"

"Nothing," Martin replied bluntly.

The Grandmaster smiled broadly, genuinely, and stood up. He nodded his head.

"Good. I wouldn't have expected a different answer. I'll leave Marni in charge and have her send word if she finds anything; we have to make our way to the Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Cloud Ruler?" Martin repeated, "Outside of Bruma?"

Jauffre's brown eyes flickered with alarm as the priest's voice seemed to echo in the building.

"I know Naman and Ami trusted you with information about me and my duties here, but we don't speak that name so loudly. You never know who might be listening," His tone was an interesting mix of a lecture and true annoyed frustration, "Don't worry about the mess, Gwynyth," He added as Katryn stood and scooped up a pile of papers and placed them on the desk, "Marni will see that everything's cleaned up."

"And I must go to Bruma with you?" Martin cut in.

Jauffre looked at him with poorly concealed frustration. He walked around to the other side of his desk and crouched, shuffling through things until he found his little dagger. Straightening, he came up with an idea.

"If you like, I'll send word to Ami and her husband and ask them to meet us. You may question them as long as you like, but yes, I would prefer you accompany us. It is too dangerous to return to Kvatch. If, at the end of your meeting with my sister, you decide that you don't believe this... story, you can... well, we'll deal with that when the time comes."

Martin was quiet, staring down into his cup of Fina and then he nodded slowly. He got to his feet, glancing between the Elf and Jauffre.

"I suppose I have no choice," He said, "One of you would drag me there by force and the other would stand aside and allow it to be done."

Katryn grinned at him, revealing straight white teeth and making the orange eyes burn a little brighter. He paused for a moment. The Dunmer was a striking figure but with the broad smile, she became pretty and, never before seeing beauty in a Dark Elf, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Very well, gather your things and let's move."

They followed Jauffre down the steps and Katryn took the opportunity to comment to Martin.

"I had as much choice as you when asked to join the Blades."

Martin smiled down at her, liking that she was at ease talking with him. The fact that he was a priest tended to cause a stilted, uncomfortable conversation with others.

"You had no desire to return home?"

Katryn smiled gently and reached out to catch and hold the door when Jauffre opened it.

"Well, I would've, but it seems as though your Emperor had a dream in which I assisted you in shutting the gates of Oblivion. I suppose I should not go against the gods."

"Marni!" Jauffre shouted.

The woman approached from across the courtyard, her limp a little bit more pronounced now. She motioned for the others to continue with their search and then raised her fist into the air, casting a healing spell over herself.

"Still nothing," She reported as the purple haze dissipated around her.

Jauffre nodded rather grimly.

"As much as I expected. I need you to get word to my sister Ami and her husband. Tell them to meet us in Bruma as soon as they can," He gestured to the surroundings, "I leave you in charge here with the men. Let the others know that I will be at Cloud Ruler."

Marni nodded her head and motioned for a young squire.

"Go and fetch the horses for them," She glanced back at Jauffre, "Is there anything else?"

The Grandmaster nodded and motioned to the building behind them.

"Put the house to good use; other than the mess, it's sound."

She inclined her head.

"Thank you, sir. I'll fetch Stal'mer to send you to Bruma."

Katryn watched Jauffre with interest as he stared at Marni's back. Her fire colored eyes gleamed in amusement. She now knew why the gruff, independent Jauffre depended on a woman to run his affairs. Curious about how long the two had been involved and well aware that the Grandmaster would never tell her, she decided that she would have to ask Baurus next she saw him.

Jauffre broke his reverie with a small shake of his head and glanced behind him at the others. He frowned briefly at the Elf's fading amusement and then motioned them to follow when he spotted the squire returning. They took the horses from the boy and continued around the back of the temple, meeting Stal'mer on the way.

The Argonian's gleaming gold eyes flickered over everyone. His broad scaly lips parted, revealing sharp white teeth.

"You have everything?" He asked and his pointed tongue flickered in and out of sight.

Jauffre nodded once and waved the two up onto the platform before him. Martin tugged Bek's black head to him as the stallion tried to nip at Katryn's mount. Smiling shamefacedly, he met the Elf's gaze.

"Sorry, Bek doesn't have the pleasantest disposition."

Katryn rubbed Immel's cheek as he jerked back to avoid the other horse. He whinnied softly and pressed closer to her and she chuckled.

"Not to worry, Martin," She answered kindly, "Immel is too soft for his own good."

Jauffre was crowding them suddenly. As soon as they were standing shoulder to shoulder, their horses forced to play nicely, the Grandmaster motioned to the Argonian. Stal'mer kept his eyes on them and they could see he was concentrating deeply as he cast the spell. Each of them was sent on their way to make their marks in history, to achieve that long-lived desire of immortality; of becoming legends. One was given yet another chance to relive old glories, another the opportunity to prove herself and show the world what she was capable of, and the third was about to reshape everything he thought he knew about himself and become the man that the stars had destined him to become.

* * *

A figure stole through the quiet depths of night; approaching the rough, sun-bleached wooden door to the caverns. She glanced furtively over her shoulder, around at the dark bushes and trees. Other than the rustling of the wind in the leaves and grass and the soothing sound of the water lapping on the shores of Lake Arrius, it was silent. The woman was grimly satisfied. The only encounter she had had was a very brief one with a nosy Redguard who would no longer be troubling anyone.

Rapping sharply three times, pausing and then twice more, she waited patiently. Soon there was the sound of a latch lifting and the door swung inwards. She slipped inside and blinked in the dim torchlight, letting her eyes adjust.

"Welcome, sister," A soft voice said to her right.

Jearl Savi glanced at the red robed Harrow. The Wood Elf's eyes were gleaming in the faint light. The hood covered his blonde hair and scraped at the top of his eyebrows. Jearl nodded to him. The Nord had never liked Wood Elves, (Bosmer, they preferred), that much and Harrow was no exception. They had been coldly civil with one another since being introduced and there was no hope of any reconciliation.

"I must speak with either Master Camoran or Commander Jorjoba," She said curtly, "Salvina said they were here."

The Bosmer nodded and turned, motioning her to follow. Immediately another Mythic Dawn agent emerged from the darkness to take Harrow's place.

"I believe Master Camoran is in an audience with Ruma but the commander should be available. He has just returned from Leyawiin."

"What news from there?" She asked.

Harrow didn't look back but she sensed him withdraw from the question.

"I think that is better answered by the commander himself."

Jearl felt the anger swell up within her along with thoughts of how easy it would be to run the Wood Elf through right then and there. Her fingers had already begun to stroke the hilt of Mhirnha, the blade that had served her well for the past 12 years. Fittingly Mhirnha was the Nordic word for death and Jearl couldn't think of a more suitable name.

They went through another wooden door, into the huge cavern used for initiations and the council meetings. The living quarters were up the stairs in front of them and Jorjoba's room was the first door that Harrow knocked quietly on. Jearl dropped her own hand and told herself that the scrawny little twit wasn't worth her trouble. Footsteps sounded and the door was pulled open, allowing bright steady firelight out. The tall High Elf, or Altmer, was still dressed in his Daedric armor that gleamed in the light. The helmet was missing from his white haired head and his slanted green eyes were alert with that ever-present arrogance shining through them.

Harrow stepped back and waved a vague hand at Jearl.

"Captain Savi, Commander," He murmured and then disappeared into the darkness of the caverns, his feet not making a sound.

Jearl ignored the little pricks of unease that went down her spine and met the commander's inquisitive gaze. It was not right that the little man could walk so silently. He could sneak right up on her and end her life without her knowledge he was even there. And she really enjoyed living; she didn't want it to be over any time soon.

"Commander," She greeted with a slight bow, one hand over her blade as was custom, "I have news."

Antar Jorjoba looked the Nord over with one experienced sweep and took in her disheveled appearance. The mud-stained boots and pants, her shirt had been torn by the bushes surrounding Lake Arrius, hiding the entrance of this cavern; and her hair was covered in dust from the road. Pleased by this, he stepped aside and allowed the woman to enter. Jearl was fearless in most things and by far one of their best spies. She avoided the Daedric armor with the excuse of it being too noticeable and instead garbed herself in the thick Netch hide that was becoming ever more popular amongst the women warriors. But she was right, she was never recognised as one of the Mythic Dawn agents and the peasant like garb she usually wore allowed her entrance to just about every pub and bar in Cyrodiil.

"What is your report?" Jorjoba asked as he settled himself behind his desk.

Jearl remained standing. Clasping her hands in front of her and meeting the commander's gaze evenly, she began.

"As you know, I was asked to recover any news about the circulating rumors of an illegitimate heir to the throne. What followed was the attack on Kvatch in hopes of destroying the most likely candidate. That failed. I heard whispers that the Amulet of Kings was in our possession and I made my way to Weynon Priory where I was able to overhear a very private conversation," Jearl paused for the effect and waited until she saw the telltale flash of annoyance in the commander's face. The game was something she had to play or feel like a complete puppet with Jorjoba and all the other Mythic Dawn leaders pulling at her strings, "The priest, Martin Freh, is indeed Septim's son. He is now under the protection of Jauffre and his Blades. Although their strategy was not revealed or discussed, they are making their way to Cloud Ruler Temple."

Jorjoba didn't hide his frustration and disgust.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, "Of course they're headed there and if we could find the blasted place, we could make our move. Damn it."

Jearl waited for him to finish venting, wanting to have his complete attention when she gave him her last bit of news. For years they were aware that the Temple was in the north, but they had never been able to pinpoint its exact location. All the Blades that they had captured and tortured to near insanity had been stalwart and stubborn to the end on that account. The Altmer became reluctantly and fitfully quiet.

"With all due respect, Commander," She said when she saw that he was not going to interrupt, "The priest has much to learn. He let slip a name. Outside Bruma. That was as specific as they got; they didn't say a direction, but we have more of a chance now."

The commander almost smiled. His green eyes glittered with frightening pleasure at this. He got to his feet, pulling himself to his full height. Looking the Nord over again, he nodded to her.

"Good work, Captain," He told her, "I shall go and report to Master Camoran immediately and tell him of your job well done," Coming around his desk and pausing in front of her, he placed one hand on her shoulder, "Rest, Jearl. I'll send someone to prepare a bath for you and give you a private room."

Jearl arched up one brow before she could help it. Jorjoba had never been this kind to her and she wondered what she was expected to do in exchange. She nodded her head so the moment wouldn't become awkward.

"Thank you, sir. It's much appreciated."

He squeezed her shoulder firmly and moved away.

"You deserve it."

Jorjoba left the Nord and made his way immediately down the dimly lit caverns to Master Camoran's quarters, keeping his word to Jearl as he went. The two agents guarding the door stepped forward and then resumed their posts when they recognised him. He knocked briefly on the door and opened it at the imperious 'enter'. Camoran, a tall thin, rather unimpressive Dark Elf was settled behind his desk, going over papers with an impatient look on his face. His daughter Ruma was perched straight-backed on a chair in front of him, speaking occasionally but for the most part remaining silent.

"Ah, Antar," Camoran's deep flowing voice was smooth and inviting, making others think that he was capable of anything, "Is everything suitable?"

"Yes, thank you, sir. I have news from one of my spies."

The Altmer related Jearl's report and Camoran nodded rather grimly. He got to his feet and began pacing back and forth, his green and blue robes flowing around him. Ruma's bright yellow eyes followed her father worshipfully and she seemed impatient to hear him speak.

"Do what you must, Commander," He said finally, pausing in half-stride to look at Jorjoba, "I will make the statement to the others. You shall have all the help you need."

Ruma got to her feet immediately and went to the door. She spoke rapidly with one of the agents and returned to the men.

"Menci is gathering them, Father," She said softly.

"Good," He smiled again, a frightening smile. One that was all ruthless ambition and no amusement, "The time of the Septims is over. This world belongs to us."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Just Kat.

**Author's Note: **And thanks to all that have been reading and those that wrote reviews. I don't mean to guilt trip anyone into writing more but I just wanted to say that it's awesome to hear nice things about something that you're scared to death of others reading. Thanks again!

* * *

Martin veered Bek to trot closer to Immel and Katryn. The Elf was beginning to intrigue him. Nothing seemed to ruffle her and she answered Jauffre's short, rather barbed statements and orders with quiet, patient answers. She was unlike the other Elves he knew. There was no superior arrogance, no poorly concealed annoyance at his questions and he appreciated the difference.

"Where in Morrowind do you live?" He asked as they started up the slope behind Jauffre.

They had ridden out of Bruma by the north gate and Jauffre informed them that the Temple was a half-hour's ride away, partly up the foothills surrounding the little town. The stone buildings and thatched roofs were charming and Katryn liked the appearance of them. It was mostly a Nordic town and she stood out like a sore thumb amongst the fair skinned and pale haired people. They were coolly civil to her but treated her companions like they belonged. In spite of the beautiful landscapes, she breathed a sigh of relief when they left the city. Now she smiled gently at the priest's question, thinking of her home with a pang through her heart.

"West of Pelagiad," She replied, "My home is a half day's ride from the coast."

"You miss it?" He hadn't meant for it to be a question. By the misted eyes and tender expression, it was very obvious that Katryn was a little homesick.

She nodded her head slightly.

"Very much. I don't like being so far from my family, from the water; from home," She let out a small breath and glanced across at him, "But I've always desired an adventure and I seem to have gotten my wish."

"Surprising how suddenly it happens," Martin said, speaking more to himself than the Elf.

She grinned, shaking off the homesickness. The pale blue eyes had slid from hers and his expression had become borderline frustrated.

"Well then it wouldn't exactly be an adventure, would it?"

"I suppose not," He returned the smile and stared for a moment longer than she did. Katryn was a pretty woman, nevermind that she was different from what he usually found attractive.

"Jauffre?" She called, "What prevents your enemies from finding this place? You must use some sort of enchantment?"

The Grandmaster glanced furtively around him, wishing the Elf wouldn't have asked such a thing when they were in the open. Frowning in frustration, he glanced over his shoulder and opened his mouth to rebuke her.

"There's no one," She interrupted firmly, assuredly, "I wouldn't have asked such a thing if I thought we could have been overheard."

Jauffre's anger faded into astonishment and he reined in to allow the two to catch up. Niels fell into step beside Immel and he studied the Elf thoroughly while she gazed back, unperturbed.

"How do you know?" Martin questioned, his own voice slightly awed.

She smiled at their outright confusion and allowed them to sit in it for a moment. There was no end to the amusement that they provided her with and she wasn't ready to put a stop to it just yet. Years of travelling both on her own and with her father or brothers had given her the chance to pick up many useful spells and enchantments, including her shielding charm and the ability to detect any animal or human life within a mile.

"When you are travelling without a scout, you learn to improvise," She answered and frowned, "But you said the Temple was a half-hour away. I should be able to sense something. It must be a thorough enchantment?"

Jauffre allowed a rare smile. He was impressed in spite of himself. The Elf was a very forthright person and that was something he appreciated greatly.

"It is indeed," He told them both as they rounded a bend in the road and the ground began to level out, "Only those that have sworn fealty to the Empire and promised to protect it with their lives are able to see it. Those who wish us harm could stand in the very midst of us and never see or hear a thing. Ah, here we are."

He slipped from Niels and the others did the same. Before them, as if it had just leapt out of the earth, stood the Cloud Ruler Temple. Which turned out to be no temple at all. It was a garrison that was protected as well as if it was a castle. The massive stone walls were at least five feet thick and the heavy oak doors were moved by chains and winches, being too cumbersome to be moved by men. Inside this gate was a flight of stairs, making the Temple seem even bigger. During the day the view would be incredible from any vantage point in the sprawling building that stood three storeys tall. The area around this was surprisingly green, considering the elevation. Horses were grouped inside a decent sized field and had access to a large stable. Practice fields were opposite the stables but they stood empty and two simply clad boys were moving about, lighting the lanterns against the growing twilight. An armored figure approached them and greeted Jauffre with a bow.

"Grandmaster," He said pleasantly and motioned to one of the boys, "We received your message and the rooms are waiting for you."

Katryn tossed the reins over Immel's head so they draped down in front of him. She then handed them to the boy and took her pack from the saddle.

"He likes carrots," She told the young boy softly as Jauffre inquired after trivial matters. Pulling a carrot out of the bag, she handed it over and smiled, "You'll have a friend for life."

The boy grinned at her and moved to take the other horses as well. Immel was unconcerned about leaving his lady and impatiently following the boy, trying to sniff out the treat.

The Elf fell into step beside Martin and followed after Jauffre and the guard as they headed for the Temple. The priest glanced down at Katryn with a small smile, stepping up on the stairs in unison with her.

"You've made a new friend it seems," He commented.

Katryn looked back at the young squire that had taken their horses. He had already disappeared into stables. Meeting Martin's gaze, she arched her brows and forced herself not to smile.

"Well, Dunmer seem to have the talent of doing that fairly quickly."

Martin's expression was at once surprised and then amused. Dark Elves were usually anything but hospitable and they were very clannish. If one family or village member didn't like you than none of them did. They entered the main hall as the guard held the door for them and were greeted by a gathering of about 15 men and women, the few that were still up and about. Martin was about to respond to the Elf's statement when the room went quiet.

Katryn stepped back involuntarily, her eyes getting a little bigger as all around her the Blades bowed. She thought for one agonizing moment that they were bowing to her and she was ready to skin both Matius and Jauffre alike for singing her praises. It wasn't long before she realized they were directing their respect to Martin and his own expression was even more startled than hers. She took another step back and saw Jauffre doing the same.

The Grandmaster watched the priest like a hawk, reading his expression expertly and wondering whether he was going to put a stop to this. Martin looked both angry and confused. There had never before been such a show over him and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Please, get up," He said quietly and his voice seemed to carry in the wide hall. The flickering light of the torches and the two huge fireplaces on either end of the room shone on his face and made him look even younger; even more like Uriel Septim, "I thank you for your show of respect; for your loyalty. But allow for a moment of doubt in a man whose life has just been turned upside down and hold off until everyone is sure of my heritage."

Jauffre looked pleased with this and he waved one hand, dismissing the room without a word. The soldiers left rather reluctantly and with confusion written on their features. Only the servants remained, one of whom approached the Grandmaster to ask if there was anything they needed.

"I'm afraid that didn't go over like they planned," Martin murmured to Katryn as he moved to stand next to her again.

The Elf was leaning against one of the massive pillars in the hall, looking about her with interest. It was a beautiful building, built like the rest of the town below. The thatched roofs were new and the beams on the inside were only slightly smaller than the one she was leaning against. The rugs partially covering the flagstone floor were handmade and well worn as were the tables and benches scattered about. She smiled at him, meeting his gaze.

"You spoke well," She replied, "I think it was as good as it would get."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," He answered.

Katryn grinned up at him. She was tired and sore, but the priest was amusing and she liked to bait him to hear his responses.

"Gwynyth, Martin," Jauffre said suddenly, interrupting them, "Do you need anything before you go to bed?"

The Elf shook her head and straightened, rubbing at her shoulder. The Dremora had hit her much harder than she realized when it happened and she hoped that all she needed to heal up was a good night's rest.

"No, I just would like a comfortable place to sleep," Martin replied, speaking for the both of them. Jauffre motioned for them to follow him out of the hall and the priest looked at Katryn with concern, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'll be fine," She dropped her hand away from her shoulder, "Thank you. I just haven't been in practice for a time."

Martin nodded, not convinced but willing to leave it well enough alone. Jauffre had opened another door off of the hallway they were in and waved the Elf forward.

"The last door on the right," He told her briskly, "That's your room, all yours. I'll see you in the morning."

Katryn wished them both good night and closed the door behind her. Martin fell into step beside the Grandmaster, his thoughts still on the Elf.

"I didn't see very many Dunmer earlier," He observed as they went through another door and hallway, "Is there a reason for this?"

Jauffre frowned briefly. He wondered just how much the priest liked Katryn and he didn't want the young man becoming distracted by anyone, especially a woman, while they were in a time of war. The sooner he gave the Elf something to do, the better.

"That may be a question better suited to Gwynyth," He answered, "They serve the Empire in their own right, but they prefer to remain outside these organizations. Dunmer are decidedly superior and they enjoy taking care of their matters on their own."

"Katryn seems eager to help," Martin replied easily, realizing that Jauffre was, himself, a little bit prejudiced against the Dunmer, "We shouldn't base all our impressions on a single bad one."

"I've learned that the hard way," Jauffre muttered and threw open another door, "This is your room. I'm just down the hall. Sleep well."

Martin didn't have time to thank him as the Grandmaster closed the door and left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Katryn woke early the next morning and slipped outside to the stables before most everyone else was up. She found Immel's stall easily and entered it without hesitation. The stallion was thrilled to see her and eagerly munched the carrot that she brought him. She stroked his white blaze, murmuring softly in her own tongue. He nudged his head against her and she could hear him sniffing for more treats.

"He likes apples, too," A voice said behind her.

Katryn turned to find the young squire that had taken their horses the night before. Smiling at him and accepting the proffered fruit, she took a bite before giving it to Immel.

"My name's Lee," He continued, hoisting himself up to perch on the low wall of the stable, his long legs dangling.

"I'm Katryn. It's nice to meet you, Lee."

"Same to you," Lee's dark brown eyes went back to the horse, "He's wonderful. Where did you find him?"

Katryn rubbed Immel's head.

"Master Jauffre gave him to me," She answered, "You'll have to ask him where he got Immel though."

The boy shook his fair head, sending the short curls flying. His expression paled and was fairly terrified.

"I couldn't," He said firmly, "Master Jauffre doesn't like me that much."

Katryn frowned briefly and cocked her head to one side.

"What makes you say that?"

Lee seemed to think about that for a brief moment and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, he doesn't like anybody, it seems," He answered simply.

Katryn laughed appreciatively and decided that the boy was going to have to stick around a little longer. This was the most amused she'd been since learning that she was so far from home.

"Yes, it does," She commented with a broad grin.

"Where're you from?" He asked suddenly, "You're accent's strange. I haven't heard it before."

She pushed Immel's head away as he tried to duck under her arm and stepped outside the stall, closing the door.

"I'm from Morrowind."

Lee tightened his hold on his rather precarious perch and gazed at her in wonder. He had seen very few Dunmer in his young life and to have one straight from Morrowind standing in his midst was almost too much.

"Blast," He murmured, "You must be an amazing warrior, just to come here to help with the Blades."

The Elf smiled patiently, wondering where he got his rather fantastical ideas. Brushing the top of the stall door free from the dust and straw particles, she shook her head.

"I wouldn't go quite that far."

Footsteps sounded outside the stable doors and a call rang through the now silent room.

"Gwynyth? Are you here?"

At the sound of Jauffre's impatient voice, Lee threw himself down inside Immel's stall faster than Katryn could blink and disappeared completely from sight. The Grandmaster appeared in the doorway at the end of the lane of stalls. His face cleared of the frustration and apprehension when he saw her.

"Here you are. I have a job for you, but I would prefer to talk inside," He added.

Katryn nodded and made sure that she didn't give Lee's hiding place away. She left the stables wondering what it was that the boy was supposed to be doing.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Jauffre asked as the Elf walked beside him.

She shook her head and motioned back the way they came.

"No, I was just visiting Immel."

"We have the finest stables in northern Cyrodiil," Jauffre told her briskly, "You needn't worry about the care of your horse."

Katryn's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, Jauffre, that's not what I meant," She protested, "I merely wanted-"

"I didn't mean it either," The Grandmaster interrupted, his brown eye dancing as he realized he actually tricked her with that one.

She nudged him with her elbow good naturedly and grinned.

"I did not think you were capable of good humor," She told him, "But it appears that I was wrong."

"It does happen."

They made their way back to the Temple and Jauffre lead her down the hallway with a single door at the end. He knocked and opened it after a greeting was called. Katryn looked about her as Jauffre closed the door behind her. It was a simple room furnished with a few bookcases, a desk and two tables with benches. The walls here had wood panelling covering the stone facade and the fireplace was in the center of the room with the stone chimney disappearing into the ceiling. Along the wall beyond this was a raised portion of the room with another door. Martin was seated at one of the tables with food laid out before him. He smiled a greeting to Katryn and returned to eating. The Elf sat down opposite him with a cheerful 'good morning'. Jauffre, meanwhile, got right to business.

"Gwynyth, I need you to meet up with Baurus again," He informed her shortly as he watched her help herself to the food, "He has information on a cult called the Mythic Dawn. I thought that these were merely rumors or, at the most, a few radicals that were desirous of overthrowing the Emperor. Baurus has been mired in spying and keeping a lookout for me in the Imperial City and he's in need of help."

Katryn nodded her head without hesitation. Taking a sip of coffee, she turned her attention to the Grandmaster.

"Of course. Where will I find Baurus?"

"He's been staying at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven Gardens District of the city. You shouldn't have too much trouble and he knows that I wanted to send you," Jauffre paused to take a bite of his own breakfast, "You'll have to teleport from Bruma, of course, and you will have no need of your horse once you're there."

"Very well, I'll take one of the squires with me and send Immel back with him," The Elf replied easily, "Do you have any special instructions for me? Will I be expected to spend a fortune once I'm there?"

Although her voice was rather expressionless, Martin could tell by her shining eyes that she was mocking the Grandmaster with good humor. Jauffre allowed the barest gleam of a smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I shall send extra money with you in case of that."

Their conversation was interrupted with a sudden knock on the door. Jauffre called an answer and a Blade appeared. Bowing deeply, she said,

"Master Jauffre, Naman and Ami Freh are here to speak with you."

Jauffre nodded, appearing borderline happy to hear his sister's name.

"Good, send them in."

The Imperial woman bowed again and went out the door. Moments later, she reappeared and showed in a man and a woman that were a few years younger than Jauffre. The woman was still quite beautiful and very obviously Jauffre's sister. Her long brown hair was braided and draping over one shoulder and the dark brown eyes sparked much like her brother's. Her husband was more world-worn, but his nose was straight and he had a fine strong jaw. His green eyes lit up with pleasure as Martin rose and greeted them both warmly. Jauffre did as well and showed much more emotion than Katryn thought possible. She was introduced to them both and the Grandmaster took her firmly by the arm.

"We'll give you a chance to get caught up," He announced to Martin and his adoptive parents and then steered the Elf out of the room.

He dropped her arm and began walking back towards the main hall.

"The sooner you leave, the better," He told her and handed over a pouch of coins, "That should be enough for whatever it is that you might need. Baurus will be able to take care of some of it as well."

Katryn nodded and thanked him, moving to leave as soon as they reached the hall.

"And Gwynyth?" He waited for her to look at him, "Be careful."

The Elf showed no emotion at his heartfelt warning. She merely inclined her head and thanked him a second time. Jauffre watched the slender woman disappear out the door and breathed a prayer to his gods that she would return. He had, after all, promised himself that he would watch out for her and he intended to do just that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **This chapter will be a little less exciting than some of the others, but Baurus and Katryn's exchanges were some of my favorite to write. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and of course Kat is the only one that I can call my own.

* * *

Katryn was able to make her way to the Elven Gardens District without much trouble and she didn't even need to stop for directions this time. The District was by far the most beautiful she had yet seen. The draping plants and vines grew along almost every building, each one of which was gleaming with ancient grandeur. She was also surprised that she was able to find the Boarding House so easily. Entering it, she blinked in the sudden dimness. The lobby consisted of a long L-shaped bar and a mishmash of tables and chairs. Behind the bar was a narrow set of stairs that lead to the second floor and the wall was covered with rack upon rack of bottles.

The Elf's attention was focused solely on the Redguard that was perched on a stool in front of the bar. He looked much different without the Blade's armor present and he glanced at her as she approached. Giving his head an almost imperceptive shake, he returned his attention to whatever was in the glass in front of him. Katryn took a seat two stools over and caught out of the corner of her eye Baurus' tiny point to a dark corner opposite them. An athletic, slim High Elf was seated alone at one of the tables. Although papers were spread before him, he was watching the Redguard furtively.

Despite the fact that it was mid-morning, Katryn gave the bartender a drink order when he approached and glanced around her again. Baurus would have to make the first move it seemed. There wasn't a thing she could do until he did so. The Redguard must've read her mind. As the bartender set her glass down in front of her, Baurus got to his feet rather unsteadily.

"More ale, Coll?" The bartender called.

Baurus waved him off and headed to the small area beneath the stairs, stumbling as he went. Katryn watched him go, wondering if she was supposed to follow. She placed her money on the bar and saw that the High Elf was wandering after Baurus. As soon as the bartender was distracted with more customers, she got to her feet and slunk to the corner where the men disappeared. There was only one door and she tried it, hoping no one would see her. To her alarm, she found it locked against her. Biting back several curses, she tossed one more quick look over her shoulder before casting a simple unlock charm. The door clicked softly and Katryn pulled it open. The interior was even more dim than the bar itself and she stepped onto the landing of the stairs leading down and let the door close silently behind her. She stood still for a moment, listening intently for any sound. Faintly she could hear the clash of steel on steel and she drew her katana, hurrying down the steps and trying to remain as quiet as she could. At the bottom of the stairs Baurus was struggling with the man that had followed him. He spotted Katryn sneaking to him and he spun quickly, blocking a blow and sending the man staggering back towards her. The Elf moved quickly, jumping the last few steps and thrusting her blade into the split of his armor at his back. With a hoarse cry, the Altmer slumped to the ground at her feet. She pulled the sword free and gazed down at the body. To her surprise, the armor disappeared and was replaced with the red robe that was becoming increasingly familiar.

Baurus sheathed his own sword and looked her over, ready to thank her and then stopped. Her dark blue skin was a few shades lighter and her fire colored eyes were fixed on the dead Elf. She had allowed her sword arm to fall limply at her side and seemed frozen in the moment. He realized suddenly that this was the first humanoid that she had killed.

"Gwynyth," He said softly, taking a half-step forward. She didn't respond, "You had to do it. He would've killed me. You saved my life, Kat."

She took a ragged breath and glanced up at him quickly. The nick-name was one that she hadn't heard since being brought from Morrowind; one that only family and close friends called her. But it did the trick, snapping her from the reverie and bringing her back to herself. Taking her sword and pulling a long bandage from her small pack, she wiped the blade clean. Her hands were trembling but she forced herself to finish the job. Sheathing it once more, she refused to look down at the body and instead met Baurus' gaze.

"I know," She said and heard the tremor in her voice, "I couldn't let that happen."

He smiled rather grimly and nodded to her, happy to see her standing firm. The death of another human by his own hands still tended to haunt him and he had seen men that would scorn the thought of a woman warrior become sick after even the smallest skirmish.

"You'll be all right, then?" He questioned. She nodded a little weakly, "Sit down, Gwynyth. I need to search him for anything that may give us a lead. It'll just take a minute."

Inclining her head, Katryn backed up a couple steps and sank down on one of them, turning her face away as Baurus' nimble fingers went through the dead man's clothes. He was busily pulling at the pouch secured around the dead Elf's waist and he drew a small knife, cutting through the leather strap. He sat back on his heels, glancing up at Katryn once who was still stalwartly looking away. Settling the pouch on his thighs, he began rifling through the contents. The only thing he found that was worth while was a worn and rather battered book. He got to his feet again, stepping over the body and approaching Katryn's seat on the stairs. She glanced up at him as he sat beside her and then cocked her head to look at the cover of the book in his hands.

"Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes," She read aloud, her eyes making out the print before Baurus' could. She frowned and lifted her shoulders in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Baurus stood rather suddenly and handed her the book.

"Put that in your pack," He told her, "We'll talk upstairs."

"What about him?" She still didn't look at the body.

"I chose this boarding house because deaths occurring in a bar fight are not unusual," Baurus' easy, almost flippant tone bothered her but she kept her mouth shut, "Farven's used to this kind of thing and the body will be taken care of by his workers. Unless, like I suspect, he's not alone and in that case whoever is following him will do it."

Katryn furrowed her brows, but remained silent and did as he asked. She still felt a little bit dizzy and sick to her stomach about the dead Elf and she forced it away. This was something that she would have to get used to. It was after all a time of upheaval and near war in the country. The hardest thing was that, this was a human, not one of the Daedra that she and the Kvatch soldiers had dispatched. She stood and followed the Redguard up the last steps to the door. He turned to her and smiled a little playfully.

"Farven thinks I'm a little drunk," He told her, "Do you mind if I put on a show?"

The Elf frowned, not sure what he meant. She shrugged her shoulders.

"A show?" She repeated.

"Well, Jauffre wouldn't like me drawing attention, but I've kind of set up a reputation as a drunkard. That way anyone that's sent to take care of me drops their guard and makes it easier for _me_ to take care of _them_."

She smiled, still confused and inclined her head.

"That's a little clearer, I suppose," She said slowly.

"I was hoping to lean against you, have you help me up the stairs. That way you won't have to pay for a room and nobody will think it's odd."

"Ah, now I understand," Katryn answered, "Sure, just don't knock me over."

Baurus grinned and nodded. He opened the door and then draped a heavy arm over the Elf's slender shoulders. He leaned against her and was surprised to find there was an unexpected strength to the slim body. Slipping her own arm around his waist, Katryn walked with him into the open bar area. There were still even more people and she wondered whether they actually worked. Beside her, Baurus began mumbling to himself and she bit back a smile, trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Farven!" She called. The Nord looked around at her, "What room is this pig in? I'd ask him, but he seems to think he's somewhere else."

Baurus purposely stumbled and stepped on her foot. The Elf winced and shoved him back as the bartender answered.

"He's in the last room on the right upstairs," Farven grinned at her as they made their way around the bar to the stairs, "Congratulations on your pretty friend, Coll."

The men around them burst into gruff, lewd laughter and Katryn felt her face begin to burn. Baurus waited until they were around the bend in the stairs before chuckling with amusement and releasing her.

"I've never seen an embarrassed Dunmer," He observed and opened up the door on a long hallway, "I didn't think it could be done."

The Elf rolled her fire colored eyes and flexed her toes inside her soft leather boot. Baurus had stepped just partially on her and didn't allow his full weight on it but that didn't mean there was no pain.

"I didn't think that I would anger you so quickly," She replied as they went down the hall to his room.

Baurus closed and locked the door behind them and then cast a protective, silencing spell over it. He pinned the curtains back and allowed the light to flood the room. Katryn glanced around her. It was neat and clean, though fairly small. Baurus settled himself at the table and motioned for her to do so as well.

"Pull out that book again. Now that we're up here, we can discuss this a little more in-depth."

Katryn sat down and handed over the book. Baurus opened it and began flipping through the pages. His sharp black eyes stayed on the script but he spoke to her.

"Since the death of the Emperor's oldest son, I've been following and spying on this cult. They are mostly Mages that worship the Dagoth lord Mehrunes Dagon which explains the summoned Daedric armor. Though it's been around for years, the first rumors of the Mythic Dawn here in the city circulated about 5 years ago and no one has taken them seriously except in the past year and a half. Uriel's sons were all victims of these assassins in spite of the City Guards' attempts to convince everyone otherwise. I'm not sure where their headquarters are and that's what I've spent the last two days and nights trying to figure out. But this," He closed the book and jabbed a finger into the cover, "This is something. I want you to head over to the Arcane University and talk to Tar-Meena. She'll be able to tell you more about them; her specialty is Daedric cults. I'd go myself, but there's no way that Elf was the only one here and they won't recognise you as readily as me."

Katryn nodded, worried.

"You'll be safe here?" She questioned as she stood.

"I'll be fine," He jerked his head to the door, "The University is west of the District. Tar-Meena is the only Argonian that will be in the main tower. She's usually thrilled to talk about the cults, but let her know I sent you if there's any trouble. She knows me well."

The Elf hesitated a moment longer, frowning in concern.

"You're sure-"

"Kat, get out of here," He interrupted impatiently, "The sooner you get back downstairs, the less likely they are to tease you about being with me."

Katryn rolled her eyes and left him without another word. The men were too busy discussing the unrest in Cyrodiil with the Province being under control of the Elder Council to notice her departure. She made her way west to the University as Baurus instructed. The City was bustling with activity: vendors were hawking their merchandise and all around her different languages were being spoken. She picked up on the Argonians' slithering, hissing words; the Khajiits' small meows; the Nords' guttural speech, and to her delight, her own smooth, flowing tongue.

The University was just through the huge gates to the west and Katryn descended the stairs into the wide courtyard area sprawled in front of the tower and gates that Baurus mentioned. She glanced around briefly as she went up the short flight of steps to the tower door. Deciding not to knock, she opened it and stepped inside. The room kept the round shape of the tower base and the interior was more like a lobby than anything else. It was well lit and the benches and desks were worn and used. There were just four people present and, like Baurus said, there was only one Argonian. Katryn approached her hesitantly.

"Tar-Meena, correct?" She asked slowly.

"Yes," The green scaled face split into a warm smile, "What can I do for you, child?"

The Elf felt immediately at ease with Tar-Meena. Her voice was soothing and calm and gave the impression that she could resolve any situation.

"I would like some information on the cult Mythic Dawn," Katryn said, "I know there are books of Commentaries on Mysterium Xarxes and Baurus Coll said you could explain these a little further."

"Of course," The Argonian exclaimed, "Baurus sent you, you said? He is an old friend and I will try to do my best. I love to discuss my specialty with a new mind. Come, sit, and ask all the questions you like... I'm sorry, what was your name, dear?"

"Katryn, Katryn Gwynyth," She sat on one of the benches with Tar-Meena beside her, "I was curious about the history of the cult. Where did it originate?"

"Their leader is a Dunmer by the name of Mankar Camoran. He is worshipper of Mehrunes Dagon and it's rumored that he has quite the following. His great-grandfather was the one that started it all and his grandfather followed in his footsteps. Camoran's father, however, wanted nothing to do with it and had hoped to see his son become just as disgusted with it. A wish that was never fulfilled. The Mysterium are the codes by which they live and serve. There are four volumes. You said that you stumbled across one?"

Katryn nodded.

"Yes, the first, I believe. I'm not interested in joining, so you needn't worry about that. I was merely fascinated by the history."

"Understood, understood. It is a time consuming and intriguing study. I've spent most of my years immersed in cult history and none of them are so fascinating as the Mythic Dawn," She rose and went to one of the bookshelves. Pulling out two books, she returned to Katryn and extended them, "These are copies of the first two volumes. Take them, I have several others. For the third, you should talk with Phintias, the proprietor of First Edition Bookstore in the Market District. He usually has quite the collection. The fourth is a little more difficult to find. I have my own personal copy that I couldn't part with. Again, Phintias may be able to point you in the direction of that as well."

"I wouldn't expect you to part with it," Katryn murmured in protest. She got to her feet and tucked the books away, "Please, let me give you something for the books. It doesn't-"

"My dear child, no," Tar-Meena interrupted firmly, "I am only too happy to help a fellow student of history and a friend of Baurus. Come by if you have anymore questions, it's a pleasure to speak with someone new."

Katryn thanked her, touched by the Argonian's generosity and then hurried to the Market District to speak with the bookstore owner. First Edition was a small store tucked away in a bigger building. Bookshelves lined every wall and some books were secured inside glass cases. Phintias was standing behind a wide desk that also had books stacked upon it.

"Hello," Katryn said as she approached him, "I was wondering if you had a copy of Commentaries on Mysterium Xarxes, volume III?"

Phintias looked sorry for a moment.

"I wish you would've been a couple days early," He replied, "I've sold it already. Actually the customer is coming in shortly to pick it up."

Katryn felt disappointment go through her. She needed to get a hold of that book if they were to learn all they could.

"It was your only copy?" She questioned, holding out hope.

"Unfortunately it was," The Redguard nodded, "I can offer the first two, though."

She shook her head and glanced around her before asking,

"How rare is the fourth? Are they easy to find?"

"The few that I have come across have belonged in personal collections or part of a display for cult history," Phintias replied, "The price for that would be quite high considering its scarcity."

Katryn inclined her head, her mind working rapidly to whip up a plan for retrieving the third volume.

"Well, thank you for your time," She said and left the shop.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **If they were mine, Martin wouldn't have died in the game. And I'm not saying that I'm completely against the idea of my story following the game's. That you'll find out on your own if you read it.

* * *

Standing outside the door, she glanced around at the people walking back and forth across the road and courtyard before her. The vendors were even more numerous here and she wondered how it was that the customers could even hear the salespeople speak. She loitered as long as she dared, trying not to appear suspicious as she waited for Phintias' customer. The guards overlooked her as she wandered the stalls close to First Edition. Finally, after nearly 20 minutes, a Wood Elf emerged from the throng of people. He was well dressed and looked as though he had money. Katryn moved closer to the shop and waited for him to exit. He did so moments later, securing a book in the pouch at his side. She slid away from the stall she was standing next to and hurried to catch up with the Elf as he headed down the street.

"Excuse me, sir," She called as she got closer.

He turned and looked at her with annoyance.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly wanting to get on with his day.

"I know this may sound odd, but I was just speaking with Phintias about the book you've purchased and I felt I had to warn you," Katryn crossed her fingers out of sight, hoping this would work.

"Warn me?" The Elf repeated, the slight tremor in his voice giving Katryn a little more confidence, "About what?"

"This cult is not merely for the worship of Mehrunes. The agents are the ones rumored to be responsible for the assassination of the Emperor," She told him, moving closer to make him think she was speaking in some secrecy.

She had his complete attention and she was well aware that if this Wood Elf wasn't so ignorant, she would never have been able to convince him so easily.

"Are you serious?" He asked quietly.

"Quite. They have a plot to overthrow anyone in power so that they, themselves, can rule the province. They're murderers, sir, and I'd hate for you to get involved in something that might cause you harm."

The Elf's eyes seemed to get even wider and he fumbled as he opened the pouch and tugged out the newly bought book. He shoved it at her as he stammered,

"I-I had no idea. I've always been interested in Daedra worship and I was trying to discover more information. Please take it, I want nothing to do with the overthrowing of powers in my country. What can I do in exchange for your concern?"

Katryn accepted the book and tried to fight down the ecstatic grin that bubbled within her. Tucking the Commentaries away, she thought quickly.

"Could you possibly tell me where I might find the fourth volume? I'm working to recover as much as I can on this cult to help the Guard prevent an attack and this would be a wonderful help."

"The fourth volume can only come from a member of the cult. The gods save me, I set up a meeting with the Sponsor for tonight," His face got quite a bit paler and he swallowed hard before adding, "He told me to meet him in the Sunken Sewers beneath the City. I was to sit alone and he would come and give me more information. Go in my place if you must, I am done with these people."

Katryn nodded and thanked him again as he left her and continued on his way. She did as well, going back to the Elven Gardens. Baurus wasn't in the bar and Katryn slipped upstairs with a minimum of rough comments. The Redguard opened the door immediately at her knock and waved her in.

"Lunch?" He asked.

The Elf shrugged.

"Sure," She seated herself and pulled the books out of the pack, "I managed to get the other two books. Your friend Tar-Meena was very helpful."

Baurus sat down as well and listened as she related to him how she acquired the three volumes. He poured them both glasses of ale and pushed one across to her.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

Katryn nodded as she took a bite of roasted chicken.

"The Wood Elf told me that he set up a meeting with someone that he called the Sponsor. He was to go to the Sunken Sewers tonight and wait for this man to meet him. He believed that it was just to get more information and I scared him so badly with talk of these men being assassins that I didn't have the heart to tell him that he might not have come back from that meeting."

The Redguard grinned at her, enjoying her company more with each passing moment. For all her assumed innocence, she was capable of practically anything that she was pitted against. He wasn't sure if it was her abilities or if the gods were just watching out for her.

"Well, I guess that means we have to spend the night in the sewers," He said finally.

Katryn arched her brows and forgot about her food for a moment. Baurus' attention was on his own plate and he didn't seem to realize that she was staring at him.

"We?" She repeated, "Both of us?"

The Redguard looked up at her and sat back in his chair.

"I'll need your help, Gwynyth," He replied firmly, "You're sworn to the Blades now. We must protect the Empire at all costs so, yes, we."

* * *

"Commander," The Imperial's soft voice broke through Jorjoba's thoughts, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've just received word that Nel is dead."

Anger swept through the Altmer and he turned to face the agent before him. The man's head was respectfully bowed and Jorjoba wished that someone in the cursed place would show at least a little gumption. Maybe it was that he missed Savi...

"When and how?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"The Redguard Coll bested him it seems. Helden took care of the body and returned his blade," The man pulled the sheathed sword from his belt and extended it.

Jorjorba didn't move and the agent placed it almost delicately on the table beside him. Clasping his hands behind his back, he faced the commander again. Not daring to meet Jorjoba's gaze, he spoke to the floor.

"Master Raven wanted to know if there were any last minute instructions before he goes to meet the prospective brother."

The commander sighed in frustration and put his back to the agent.

"Tell him there's a chance he'll go to his precious paradise early if the blasted Coll is still on the loose and I wish him good riddance."

* * *

"I haven't decided who I'd get more pleasure out of killing, you or Jauffre," Katryn muttered darkly as her foot slipped on the wet stone and she nearly fell into the disgusting pit beside her.

The stench was incredible and she was glad that it was dark enough that she couldn't see exactly what it was that smelled so bad. Baurus chuckled at her tone and she decided that he would be the first to go.

"At least you keep your anger at a quiet level," He told her, his own voice at a lower caliber.

She didn't respond, but he could hear her muttering curses in her own tongue and he couldn't help grinning again. She had a lot to get used to with this job and so far she was proving that she was willing, which was the most important thing.

They were creeping slowly through the sewers, making their way down to the Sunken portion where the Mythic Dawn agent was thinking he'd meet a prospective member. Baurus clasped the torch firmly in his hand, not that it did much good. The darkness down here was so thick that the light barely penetrated anything ahead of him and he walked in front of the Elf, knowing exactly what he was looking for. Katryn followed close behind, the fingers of one slender hand sometimes coming to rest on his shoulder or upper back each time she lost her footing. He had been skeptical about the leather boots but hadn't had anything that would fit her and boots that were too big would've been even worse. Not that he was complaining. Katryn may be a Dunmer, but it had been a long time since he had had a woman depending on him and keeping him company. For more than a night anyway.

"Do you really think there will be just one agent?" The Elf's soft accented voice interrupted his thoughts.

Baurus shrugged his shoulders and stepped carefully over a broken stone in front of him. He debated letting Katryn discover it on her own and then decided that he may be asking for a death wish. He slowed and partially turned, extending one hand to her.

"Careful," He warned as he took her by the elbow, "I'm not sure. I doubt it, but you never know."

He let her go and continued on. Katryn fell silent. Her red-orange eyes were usually strong in the dark but this was different. Her eyesight was very restricted down here and she didn't like it. It made her feel rather inadequate. Somewhere in the depths ahead of them, she could hear the shuffle of little feet and she knew that one of the smells present was the stench of rats. So far they had been left alone and Katryn hoped that these vermin were nothing like the ones she had run into on Morrowind. She and her younger brother had spent their summers wandering the foothills around their home and exploring caves where the rats tended to be quite territorial and aggressive.

"Here, Kat, hold this," Baurus instructed her as he stopped suddenly and thrust the torch at her.

She reached out automatically and watched as he bent and grabbed hold of a handle. Looking a little closer, Katryn could see the outline of a trapdoor. The Redguard twisted the handle and gave a hard tug. With a reluctant groan, the trapdoor came up and Baurus leant it gently against the wall. He motioned for the torch and then bent his head below carefully. Handing it back to the Elf, he swung himself around and dropped his legs down.

"We're clear," He told her, "Stay right behind me so that we can use the light."

As soon as he had given her enough room, Katryn followed, making her way lithely and easily down the metal ladder that was well hidden in the dark. She had no trouble holding the torch and descending at the same time. These were tasks that took more athletic abilities than swinging a sword around her head and the kind that she was excellent at. Her feet touched the firm ground again and Baurus took the torch, holding it high to look around. Katryn put her hand up to her nose as a new wave of the stink hit her and she made sure to keep her eyes away from the pits.

"Come on, this way," He said and started across a narrow stone bridge that spanned the dark holes in front of them.

She let out a quiet sigh and followed after him, carefully stepping to avoid slipping here. She'd really end up killing someone if she fell into the disgusting space below.

"It's great to have someone that won't complain," Baurus added, his voice still just barely a murmur.

"Well, the smell is even worse when I'm talking," Katryn replied and stepped gingerly around a rat skeleton in front of her.

"We don't have much further," He observed, "Which means we should discuss our strategy. Let me meet with the Sponsor, I want you to keep a lookout from above. If this meeting place is where I think it is, then there will be a bridge that spans the area over it. I'd be surprised if this man comes alone and I don't _want_ any surprises."

Katryn nodded in understanding and then realized that he couldn't see her.

"All right. I just hope they actually have that volume with them."

"They will," Baurus replied simply.

They fell silent again and continued on through the dark. The way down here was not nearly as treacherous as it was above and Katryn felt more at ease walking behind the Redguard. Her footing was more sure and they made better time through the dank tunnels. They didn't travel far before Baurus slowed and turned to her. He lowered the torch.

"This is it," He said in a whisper, "The table should be just beyond the gate around the corner here. I'm sorry but the rest of the way for you will be in the dark. The stairs are just there. Go up and wait in the doorway, there's no gate. Take care of anyone that you might come across, I'll have my hands full with the Sponsor," The Elf nodded to him and started over to the stairs that she was just able to make out in the dark. Baurus added softly, "And, Kat, be careful."

She flashed him a quick smile and melted into the surroundings without a sound. Baurus took a deep breath and went around the corner to the gate. It creaked as it opened and there, in the center of the room, was a simple battered table with a single lantern perched on top of it. He dropped the torch to the ground beside the gate and sat down at the table, praying that everything would be okay.

Katryn eased to the top of the stairs and crouched quickly in the darkness. She leaned against one side of the doorway, keeping an eye on both Baurus below and the other side of the stone bridge that she was perched on. Silently, she took the newly purchased bow from her back and drew a few arrows from the quiver. The steel of the pointed tips clicked quietly together and she settled them on the ground in front of her so that she wouldn't make a sound if she had to fire them. The longer she stayed hidden, the better. Time passed slowly and she could hear Baurus shifting around impatiently in his seat; somewhere in the depths of the tunnels there was the shuffling of the rats again and the steady drip of water.

Finally, as her back and legs were beginning to cramp with the inactivity, she heard footsteps creeping their way. Shifting back into the darkness even more, she took a deep breath and held it in, listening intently to find out how many there were. They were approaching from ahead of her and there were at least three of them. Two came up the stairs at the other side and she saw them pause in the doorway. She let out a silent hiss of breath and pressed herself against the wall. There was a gate separating the two agents and the bridge and Katryn knew that they would wait to open it in case Baurus heard the creak of the metal hinges. She also knew that the sooner they got this over with the better.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams.

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the unmarked brakes in the text. For some reason the document program is not working like it was. If anybody knows what that's about, could you let me know? Thanks!

The Sponsor was greeting Baurus coldly and Katryn moved quickly. She knocked an arrow and fixed it at the opposite doorway. The agents were craning their necks over the gate to watch the exchange below and Katryn wanted to thank them for that mistake. The arrow flew, finding its mark in one neck and she strung the next one before the body hit the floor. Although she was quick, she wasn't nearly quick enough. The second arrow also hit its target, but the man had had a chance to let out a cry. It was a cry that was cut short and did its job.

Below, the Sponsor raised his voice in fury and Katryn heard the slide of a blade being unsheathed. Not hesitating for a moment, she jumped to her feet and raced down the stairs. Baurus was holding his own, but the Dunmer fighting him was a skilled warrior and beating him back steadily. Katryn swung her sword and gashed at the back of his unprotected legs. He let out a cry of pain and turned to fight her, allowing Baurus to finish him off.

Katryn backed out of the way as the body slumped towards her and went still at her feet. She didn't look down at it and instead met Baurus' gaze. He was bleeding from his upper arm, just below his shoulder, but it didn't look serious.

"I'm sorry, Baurus," She said, "I know you didn't want to be surprised, but there were two of them and I had to get rid of them with the bow."

"Better you than me," He replied with a grim nod, "I've never mastered archery and thanks."

He wiped his blade clean and sheathed it. Bending over the body, he retrieved a book and handed it to her. There was nothing else on the Dunmer that he wanted and he straightened.

"Come on, let's get out of here," He took up the torch again and removed the top of the lantern. It was relit within moments, "We need to get these books to Jauffre and I'm ready to get out of the City. It's getting harder and harder to work peacefully here."

The way out went much more easily than the way in and they hurried back to Luther's Boarding House. Night was thick around them and the bar was quiet. Farven was half asleep behind his counter and didn't look twice at them as they went up the stairs to Baurus' room. Katryn helped him toss his belongings into a few different bags and she tucked the books into her own pack. They hefted the bags onto their shoulders and went back down the stairs. Baurus dropped a small pouch of money onto the counter and Farven didn't even open his eyes.

"Did you have a home here, Baurus?" Katryn asked as they left Luther's again.

He was quiet for a moment and the Elf thought maybe she had touched a tender subject.

"I did but the Mythic Dawn agents took care of that about two weeks ago. I was living at the palace then and with the Emperor's death, I found it better to enter into a simpler way of life."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's hard losing a place that's important to you."

"Yes, it is," He replied briskly, "Jauffre's probably eager to get news. Let's keep moving."

He was right. Jauffre was still in the main hall, poring over a stack of books, when they arrived at Cloud Ruler well after 2 in the morning. He greeted them as warmly as possible for him and then immediately started drilling them with questions.

"What news, Coll?"

"Well, we've recovered all 4 volumes of the Mysterium Xarxes. Things were getting a little thick in the City though and I no longer felt safe there."

"Understandable," Jauffre replied, "Let me see the books."

Katryn opened her pack and retrieved the volumes. She extended them to the Grandmaster and eyed him. Other than looking tired, he seemed at ease, calm, nothing like when she left.

"You look pleased," She observed, "Martin must have been convinced."

"He was, like I thought," Jauffre answered as he took the books and began flipping through the first one interestedly, "Ami and Naman had very little trouble persuading him."

"It would not be easy to believe everything you thought you knew was false," Katryn commented softly, "The fourth volume is in a form of Elvish. I couldn't see it very well in the dim light of the sewers but it looks like its a fairly ancient script."

Jauffre frowned and opened the volume. His frown deepened as he saw that she was right. The dark brown eyes flickered up to the Elf's once more.

"Can you translate it?" He asked, making it sound more like a command.

She held out one slim hand and sat down across from the Grandmaster after he relinquished it. Baurus moved to look over her shoulder as she studied it. The language was primitive, to say the least, and most of the phrases were worded backwards, it seemed. But she could make out most of them.

"Yes, I think I could," She answered finally, "It would take some time, of course. This is a very old language; it's not easy to read the words sometimes, but it can be done."

"Good," The Grandmaster said briskly, "Now, go get cleaned up and get some rest. You can get started on that tomorrow and Martin will study the others."

He spoke with finality and Katryn was all too happy to sleep. She stood and smiled at Baurus as she turned to leave.

"Good night."

"Good night, Gwynyth," He answered, "And thanks again."

The commander entered Camoran's chambers apprehensively. He had been summoned by a tearful, angry Ruma and he wondered what he possibly could have done wrong.

"You wished to speak to me, sir?" He asked softly, standing a safe distance from the desk and clasping his hands behind him.

"Yes, Commander," Camoran replied. He finished writing and placed the quill back into the ink pot. Sitting back, he folded his arms across his chest and eyed Jorjoba coldly. If the Altmer did not have such a brilliant battle mind and wasn't an important asset to the cult, Camoran would make an example of him. As it was, he was going to have to settle for reprimanding the commander in private, "I wanted to inform you that you've gotten your wish."

Jorjoba's brows arched up and his slanted green eyes flickered with confusion.

"My wish, sir?" He repeated.

Camoran's red eyes gleamed with terrible brightness and his tenuous hold on his emotions snapped. He was on his feet and sweeping around his desk in a flash of red robes, moving in close enough to Jorjoba that the Altmer took an involuntary step back.

"My son is dead," He snapped, his thin, sallow face becoming ugly with rage, "And according to Ruma you told one of the agents that you wished him well in his paradise. Now, try to be honest with me. Did you send one of your men to do this?"

Jorjoba thought quickly. Camoran's power was succeeding in making him more and more paranoid. He was to the stage where he had appointed several of the agents to taste his food and wine for him. The commander hesitated a moment longer, knowing that he was going to have to tread very carefully to get out of this one.

"With all due respect, my lord, I must find fault with Lady Ruma's report," He began slowly and hurried on when Camoran's face darkened, "I am sorry about your son's death and I swear on my sword that I had no part in it. I had just received the news about the fatal mistake a man of mine made and I spoke without thinking."

"I have a hard time believing that after the Bravil fiasco," Camoran replied sharply, his countenance becoming even colder.

"Please, my lord, I meant no offense and if I may venture a guess, I would say that the Redguard Coll is involved with this. I shall personally seek him out and and take care of him myself," He saw something flicker in the red eyes and the Dunmer's stance seemed to relax some, "The man has been a thorn in our side since the beginning and it would be more than an honor to dispatch him for you."

"You've tried and failed several times now, haven't you, Commander?" Camoran's rage was becoming icy. He felt the death of his son acutely and he was not entirely convinced Jorjoba was telling the truth. He watched intently as a muscle in the Altmer's cheek clenched and his green eyes flashed briefly, "Perhaps this task is beyond your abilities."

"The men that I sent were fools," Jorjoba's voice was taut with suppressed anger, "All of their reports suggested that Coll was nothing more than a drunkard and they allowed that to cloud their judgement and drop their guard. It was something that I told them to never do and I wish them good riddance for it."

"And you believe my son deserved the same fate," It wasn't a question and Camoran knew exactly what he was asking for in baiting the commander so.

"Of course not, my lord," Jorjoba fought to keep his voice soothing, "I merely meant that I have to set up an example for my men. I intend to succeed where they have failed and prove to them that even the smallest mistake can be costly."

Camoran moved closer again and reached out to squeeze the commander's shoulder. Red eyes locked on green and the animosity between the Dunmer and Altmer could have been cut by a knife.

"For your sake, Antar," He said softly; dangerously, "I hope so."

Katryn was up and in the main hall before both Jauffre and Martin. Servants had already laid out platters of cheese, meats and bread and there was coffee as well. She helped herself and moved to a table close to the fire. It was late summer and though it was delightfully warmer at the lower elevations, the Temple was high enough that there was an ever present chill in the air. Both that and her own body worked against the Elf. In Morrowind, the temperature would be several degrees warmer and she never seemed to get as warm as she liked.

She sat down and focussed her attention on the task before her. Placing her food and coffee to the side, she stacked the veritable mountain of parchment Jauffre had given her in front of her and also dug the three ink pots out of her pockets. The two fine feather quills came next and then she propped open the Mysterium Xarxes. She was not working long before she braided her hair out of the way in annoyance and rolled up the sleeves that kept dragging through the freshly written script.

Martin entered the hall hesitantly, not wishing the Blades present to make a fuss over him. The past two days had turned his life completely upside-down and still had him incredibly confused. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore and he had never before had trouble with being himself. So it was understandable that he would simply want others to treat him as a normal man. To his relief the men and women simply nodded to him respectfully. He wandered over to the food laden table and fixed himself a plate. When he finished, he debated on returning to the little sitting room off of his bedroom where he had eaten the day before and then he spotted Katryn's slender form seated by the fire. Papers were spread before her and she was completely oblivious to the chattering conversations and bustling people all around her. He approached her table and saw that she was copying down whatever it was she was reading. Her already dark blue fingers were stained with black ink and her loose braid was allowing some shorter strands to tease her cheeks. She didn't see or hear him until he was right beside her and annoyance flashed in her eyes before she recognized him. Smiling, she stretched one arm across the table and swept away a pile of papers to clear a spot for him.

"Good morning," She greeted, "I was not sure whether to greet you with a bow or swear on oath to you on my sword."

Martin grinned at her and sat down. He missed her banter while she was gone. The Elf was the only one, save Jauffre, that treated him like an everyday man and not Cyrodiil's new Emperor.

"I'm glad you did neither," He replied and glanced around at the Blades gathered, "This is all very..."

"Confusing?" She said helpfully when he trailed off.

"Maddening," He corrected with a sardonic smile, "I hated just making some of the decisions at Kvatch. I don't know how I plan to make it through this."

Katryn returned the smile, her fire colored eyes kind. Her fingers stroked the quill in her hand and she sought for the right words. She had never been very good with empathy and usually she ended up telling people to do it and get it over with. But that was the last thing that Martin needed to hear from her; it was all he got from Jauffre.

"It will come to you," She said finally, "No one ever believes they have leadership qualities until they find themselves forced into it. Just don't fall into the trap of allowing courtiers and diplomats to make decisions for you. That can end very badly for everyone involved."

Martin studied her suddenly somber face.

"You've seen instances of that," He wasn't asking her and he found himself wondering how old she really was. She didn't appear much older than him but he knew that Elves could live for 120 years and not look a day over the human age of 40.

"About four or five too many," She answered, her voice was soft and sad and her eyes clearly revealed that her mind was far away from the present, "I'm 97 and Morrowind has had several leaders foolish enough to allow others to deceive them; making them believe that peace was only possible through signing away the smaller provinces and allowing the common people to suffer and... Yes, I've seen it."

The priest looked at her intently. The beautiful red-orange eyes were fixed on a spot on the table and she was still lost in the past. He was curious about just how much she had seen and whether it had been her family that had suffered.

"I'm sorry, Katryn, I knew that Morrowind struggled in the past but it's hard to understand the depths when you seem so far away," He told her softly and she met his gaze again, "I'll do my best, I promise."

Her expression turned both enigmatic and amused. She dropped the quill into the ink pot and set one full page of writing aside to allow it to dry.

"Well, don't make any promises to me. I may not be here for all of your reign so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Martin was happy to see her countenance change once more for the better. The gloomy, pessimistic attitude did not suit the calm Katryn. Nevermind that most Dunmer aspired to portray themselves as harbingers of doom. She was an easier going and friendlier version of all the others and it was something he had grown used to seeing; something he liked seeing.

"I see you didn't waste any time," A quick, clipped voice observed.

Both of them glanced up to see Jauffre gazing at them with his usual serious intelligence. The dark brown eyes flickered over the table and took in the two full pages of Katryn's flowing hand. He was pleased with her progress and her determination. Picking up a sheaf of paper, he put it down farther away and seated himself.

"Is it as difficult as you thought it'd be?" He questioned, forgoing the return of their 'good mornings'.

"Actually it's older than I originally believed," Katryn answered, fingering the corner of the book's pages, "The only mishap that I've had is with the simplicity. I was making it too hard on myself earlier and overestimating how intellectual they were when they wrote it."

Jauffre nodded his head and then started on his breakfast.

"Good. So it shouldn't take you so long?"

The Elf arched her brows and lifted her slender shoulders. She knew that the Grandmaster wouldn't be happy with waiting on her to finish and willing to do anything to speed the process.

"At the moment, it doesn't seem so," She replied and saw Baurus enter the room out of the corner of her eye, "But don't hold me to that. These things are never fool-proof."

She smiled at Baurus as the Redguard approached and greeted him warmly. Jauffre turned to do the same and introduced him to Martin. Katryn wished that she could have told him not to bow or make a fuss, but there seemed to be no need. Baurus clasped hands with the priest and bade him good morning before taking a seat beside Katryn.

"Is this our book?" He asked her, looking over her project.

"Yes, I'm trying to keep up my confidence in my own race," She answered and looked the book over again, "I was just telling these two that whoever wrote this was aiming for an ignorant audience."

Baurus grinned at the Elf's dry humor and clapped her on the back before standing to make his way over and get his breakfast.

"Don't lose heart, Kat," He told her, "Each race faces their own idiots and it's better to deal with it then fight it after you realize it's you."

He left the table quickly before Katryn could react and she satisfied herself with chucking a balled up piece of parchment at his head. It bounced off and fell harmlessly to the floor. Martin laughed genuinely and even Jauffre had to grin. The Elf muttered darkly under her breath as she turned her attention back to them.

"You should find something for him to do, Jauffre," She said, her eyes beginning to dance with amusement again.

"We'll see what happens," He answered, "Meanwhile you should continue to work on this and, Martin, the other books will need to be studied as well. We're losing time and we have to retrieve that amulet."

And just like that the friendly, playful air was gone. In its place was the very real, very disheartening reality that life as they knew it could be gone within a matter of a few months.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**A/N: **Another purely descriptive chapter and I took some liberties with the Mysterium, but what the hey, it's more fun that way. And the text break is not working again. Sorry.

Katryn spent the next two and a half days poring over volume IV of the Mysterium while Martin was busy with the other three. Both of them became so immersed that the outside world took second place. The toll was more obvious on Martin's face than the Elf's. He soon had deep, dark circles under his normally clear blue eyes and he was eating less and less. The magic of both the words and the repetitive stanzas of worshiping Mehrunes correctly seemed to have bound him to the books.

The Elf, meanwhile, only succeeded in getting more and more frustrated with her translations. She was all too eager to get away from her work. The sentences were becoming jumbled nonsense, adding the extra task of having to unscramble the words and set them in the correct order. Although the cult ways were fascinating, she had no desire to get any more involved than she had to and the added frustration of what she was going through at the moment was just an affirmation. Jauffre sensed this and he was also concerned about Martin's drastic character change. He sought out Katryn on that third day. She had claimed that table in the main hall and the others were learning not to disturb her or anything that she was working on. Today she seemed more antsy than ever and for once, he thought that maybe he was pushing both her and the priest a little too hard.

"Gwynyth," He said as he walked up to her. The red-orange eyes flashed up and her lips were parted as though she was ready to reprimand him severely but he spoke first, "Take the afternoon off and spend some time with Martin."

Katryn frowned up at him although she dropped the quill eagerly enough. The frustration was waning and slowly being replaced with the familiar secretive amusement.

"Getting soft, Jauffre?" She questioned and stood, her hands rubbing her lower back.

"Martin needs a break and he won't listen to me," He replied briskly, ignoring her comment, "He'll probably be more willing to sit and talk with you. I'll send him out."

The frown was back but the Grandmaster had already turned away. Katryn thought on that and told herself firmly that he just meant Martin appreciated her friendship. They returned moments later and the Elf was shocked to see the change in Martin. His face was pale and thin and his shoulders were sagging as though he carried the weight of the world upon them. A pang went through her as she realized she hadn't really considered him over the past couple of days. She had been taking her meals with Baurus and a few of the other Blades, not thinking about it when she didn't see the priest. Now that she did, she knew that he had missed several of those meals. She forced herself not to say anything about it and instead smiled gently at him.

"Go out and get some fresh air," Jauffre said, pushing a small basket into the Elf's arms, "Just don't go outside the walls. We have to be very-"

"Careful. Yes, we know. Thank you for the concern," Martin interrupted with a tone of long-suffering. He was tired of having every single movement he made watched like a hawk. The whole thing was exhausting.

Katryn couldn't help but smile. Martin had started to come into his own, getting more and more comfortable being himself and she was pleased to see that he would not allow anyone to walk over him.

"Come on, Martin," She told him before Jauffre could respond, "I think both of us need to get away from these books."

She settled the basket more firmly on her arm and headed for the door. Martin cast one last impatient look at the Grandmaster and then went after Katryn. The Elf had opened the heavy oak door and was stepping into the sunshine. Martin fell in beside her and let his eyes rove over the courtyard. Men and women alike were busy in the practice field under the watchful, experienced gazes of both Baurus and the Khajiit captain Steffan. Across from these, the horses grazed idly, enjoying the beautiful weather. All around them there was the noise of the wooden practice weapons, the harsh calls of the captains and the repetitive clash of steel coming from the blacksmith.

"Let's go around to the back," Katryn said, descending the short flight of steps, "It will be quieter, I think."

They turned the corner and continued walking in companionable silence. Katryn was right; the back of the Temple was much calmer. The wall was high here and the Elf spotted a built-in ladder in the stone facade. She went to it immediately.

"Are you afraid of heights?" She asked as she tucked the basket into her elbow and grabbed hold of the metal rungs.

"No. Was that supposed to be a challenge?" He replied, his rather wan face splitting into a smile and allowing the old Martin to shine through.

"I hadn't intended for it to be," The Elf said, lifting herself easily, "But I was here first so I'd win either way."

"I don't think that it works that way," Martin answered and followed after her.

Katryn grinned but didn't let herself become distracted. The wall was taller than she had originally thought and although the ladder held up, the combined weight of both of them made it creak unpleasantly.

"It only does if there's one ladder," She called back as she reached the top and hoisted herself up effortlessly.

Martin chuckled and glanced around the top of the wall. Two sentries were posted further down but the corner that they had reached was clear. He walked to the edge and lifted himself onto the top portion. It was thick enough for them to perch comfortably and he patted the stone beside him.

"Come on, it's even warmer up here."

Katryn handed him the basket and eased her body up next to him. She dangled her legs over the side, mimicking his posture. The view before her was incredible. The mountains surrounding them were still dusted with snow and the slight breeze had just the smallest chill. Blue sky touched the majestic peaks and just below the snow, there were granite colored cliffs, followed by the deep, rich green of the forests. Through the woods closer to the Temple, worn animal paths were visible, zig-zagging erratically around shrubs and boulders. A wide stream flowed from the outlet at the base of the Temple before disappearing into the dense woods.

"Should we see what Jauffre gave us?" Martin asked, his voice breaking through her awe.

She glanced at him and saw that he was already holding the basket in his lap, lifting the cloth cover that had been pinned down.

"Probably more paperwork," She muttered in reply and turned her attention back to the view. The city of Bruma wasn't visible from this vantage point but she could spot a few thatched roofed cottages sprinkled below.

The priest grinned at her as he laid the cloth aside. The basket contained bread and meat and a block of cheese. There was also a small bottle of wine and Martin wondered just how long Jauffre intended for them to be gone. Although the Elf's words were spoken in jest, Martin couldn't help but take a closer look just to make sure that she wasn't right. A small chuckle made him glance at her and he saw that she was staring at him in amusement.

"He told us to take a break," She said, her eyes dancing, "I think he meant it."

Martin smiled with chagrin and handed the meat over to her. He spread the cheese and bread onto the cloth that he had placed between them. Shrugging as he began slicing the cheese with a small knife, he replied,

"Well, he wants to get this done and he doesn't seem to understand those words. I thought maybe this was another ploy to get something else accomplished."

Katryn took up a piece of the cheese and bit into it. She allowed her gaze to slide from his as she nodded in agreement. Jauffre was certainly pushing hard and it was understandable, but she knew that both she and Martin were getting worn thin. The priest especially.

"How are your studies coming?" She asked, not sure why she chose this topic. It was the one they were out here to avoid after all.

He sighed and busied himself with popping the cork loose in the wine bottle. The Mysterium were constantly in his head, haunting his dreams and making it difficult for him to focus on everyday things. He wasn't sure how the magic bound him to the books but it was a very strong enchantment and one that did its job well.

"Long and rather confusing," He answered finally, "The worship of Mehrunes involves letting go of everything and it's hard to imagine that people are willing to do so. Especially when there are other temples that don't demand it."

Katryn shrugged her slender shoulders and accepted the wine bottle.

"I do not think it's so much a demand as an incentive," She observed and there was a tautness in her voice that suggested she was not as calm as she portrayed herself, "Teaching that you must give everything up just to be called a member of the cult probably encourages some that have already lost everything. If it was to happen to you and you were offered the chance to have some semblance of a family, wouldn't you be tempted?"

"But they don't mention anything like that. You are to _give_ your things up, not seek them out after you have squandered it all," Martin argued, his blue gaze becoming more forceful; passionate as he spoke, "I haven't come across any passages that suggests their outreach is solely for the destitute."

"That is not what I said," The Elf replied sharply and her accent seemed to be more pronounced, letting Martin know she was getting irritated, "I merely meant that the less fortunate are their most likely targets. They would be more quickly whipped into a fervor over what they believe to be the injustice of an oppressive government. The poor would feel they're being given an opportunity to lash out at those they think have wronged them and because they're destitute, they know they have nothing to lose."

Martin looked at his companion with interest, wondering if this was a personal vendetta or if these were her true views. The conviction with which she spoke made him lean toward the latter, but she tended to be so enigmatic that he couldn't be sure.

"You're very passionate about this," He said and took a slice of meat, "Is it just your mindset or something more?"

The Elf glanced at him. She was surprised that he had been so worried about ruling justly. He had the ability to empathize with and understand what others left unspoken and he wasn't at all afraid to ask more personal questions. He would have no trouble at all if he kept his head cool and level and she knew that he would do a job well done.

"I don't think these things should be forced," She answered and met his pale blue eyes, once more struck at how beautiful they were, "We should not impose our own ideals on others simply because they are less fortunate."

"Even if it's for the better?" He questioned, having seen some good come out of exactly what she was opposing, "For the improvement of their status?"

"The use of brutal force does not always work," Her fire colored eyes were flaring up more brightly as she grew more determined to make him see her side of this, "Indeed it hardly ever ends well. When the common folk think their way of life is in danger, they will do whatever they must to protect their own. Which leaves the entire situation worse when everything is said and done."

"How do you find the energy to keep your convictions so strong?" Martin asked her, wishing that he had her staunch beliefs.

She smiled that enigmatic smile and her eyes went back to their normal fiery gleam. The pointed tips of her ears quirked a little and she had no problem answering him.

"Those placed in positions of power can take a lot from you: home, possessions, family and friends, but your convictions are your own. If you allow those to be taken from you, you lose hope and hope is the most important thing to keep a firm hold on. It's the one thing that prevents you from falling into the deepest despair. If it's gone, you truly lose everything."

Martin was looking at her avidly, soaking in everything she was saying and not able to argue with a word of it.

The Temple was quiet and dark, most of the Blades were sound asleep, but the fire in the main hall was still stoked and a lone figure was hunched over one of the tables. Katryn had turned the wick of her lamp all the way up to allow more light to flood the table and she was writing furiously. The words were still jumbled but she had gotten so adept at the translation portion that it was less infuriating. She knew that it had to be well after 3 in the morning as the watch had changed three times since she sat down at half past 9. Her eyes were starting to protest to the dim light and her hand was tiring with the non-stop writing. Having finally reached the halfway mark she couldn't bring herself to go to bed just yet. She finished her current chapter and placed the quill into the ink pot. Sitting back and rubbing at her lower back, her red-orange eyes went over the papers spread in front of her: the neatly stacked pile of completely filled parchment, the one before her that was half covered with writing and the sheaf that was rapidly depleting.

She rubbed at her eyes and sat forward again, making up her mind that she needed some rest. Her gaze fell on the translations and she thought of her conversation with Martin earlier that day. She was so convinced that the cult was soliciting the destitute, now more than ever before. The writing encouraged the upheaval of oppressors and Katryn was sure that this was supposed to mean those in authority.

Baurus had given her an interesting file of papers as well. Tar-Meena, knowing that Baurus was travelling north, had sent several notes and copies of information to the different Mage leaders in the few northernmost towns. Since the Redguard was a common sight in Bruma, always on the lookout for any news that would be of use, he was given the file almost as soon as it arrived and he, in turn, handed it over to Katryn. It contained more history on Camoran that she had not been able to read through just yet and also the intriguing hint that the location of the cult's head quarters was hidden inside the books themselves. Since she was given the papers just that afternoon and Martin had already been sequestered away with Jauffre, she hadn't been able to tell the priest any of this information and she wasn't even sure which book it was in.

Her hands brushed the lamp in front of her as she went to lower the wick and leave the mess until the next day. She felt herself wandering back to the secret hidden in the pages and instead her hands went for her stack of finished work. Pulling it to her, she tugged the lamp closer as well. Her attention was focused completely on this task and she seemed to gain more energy now that she had a different project ahead of her. For the better part of the next hour, Katryn scoured through her translations, trying to find any passage that would fit the description of a riddle. Soon the table was in even more turmoil, the papers were scattered everywhere now and she seemed to ignore the fact that they were becoming jumbled together out of order. Finally she tossed the last one away from her in disgust and ran her hands through her mussed hair. She leaned forward, elbows on the table and dropped her chin into her palm. Her eyes roved over the papers and the now buried book. _A riddle in the pages? Tar-Meena, surely you could have done better! Given me at least a little help!_ She pulled the book from underneath the pile and flipped through the pages idly, thinking deeply. _A riddle..._ A sudden thought hit her and something in the depths of her mind seemed to click. _I merely meant the less fortunate are their most likely targets_. Her words from that afternoon echoed in her head, mocking her almost and she realized where she needed to look. Her hands flew across the papers and sent a majority of them flying to the ground as she uncovered the ink pot and quill. She propped the book open again and grabbed a clean piece of parchment. As soon as she finished she jumped to her feet, nearly sending the chair tumbling into the fire.

Not waiting another moment, she flew down the passage with steps that never made a sound. She skidded to a stop outside Jauffre's door, her bare feet slipping on the smooth, worn flagstone. The room was unlocked and the interior was pitch black and completely silent. She left the door open to allow the dim gleam of the torches to flicker across the stone floor. The Grandmaster was motionless and his breathing was deep and even, but Katryn knew better than to go by his appearance. Indeed, her fingers didn't have a chance to brush his bare shoulder before his hand locked around her wrist and he pulled her a little closer, holding her captive. She saw the movement of his other hand underneath his pillow and she reacted.

"Jauffre," She said sharply, not wanting any alarm raised, "I have something to show you."

It took him a moment to register who she was and as soon as he did, he released her and sat up, lighting the lamp beside his bed. He rubbed at his eyes and then looked at her rather severely. The Elf ignored this and perched on the edge of his mattress, brandishing the parchment in her hands.

"I was a fool," She began, "I was making it too hard on myself... again. Tar-Meena said the location of the head quarters was hidden in the books, I just never thought..." Looking down at her writing, she continued in a soft voice, "I just never thought it would be so simple. What I mean to say is, I've found it."

Jauffre didn't quite understand what she was telling him but her clear excitement encouraged him to reach out and pluck the paper from her blue-black hand. He angled it into the light and then frowned as he read it aloud.

"Green Emperor Way Where Tower Touches Mid-day Sun. Green Emperor Way? That's obviously the Imperial City. What tower?" He shooed the Elf from his bed and flopped the blankets back, revealing his bare chest and long, pant clad legs. He began pacing, his hands clasped behind his back, "Where Tower Touches Mid-day Sun?"

Katryn's quick eyes followed him with an uncharacteristic air of impatience. She had spent nearly 3 days on the damn book and she was frustrated to have the answers so close but not have anything done about it. Her determined personality was silently screaming at the Grandmaster to _do_ something but her resolute, cool self was keeping firm hold on her tongue.

Jauffre turned to her again quite suddenly and grabbed a linen shirt from the chest at the foot of his bed. In the pale lamp light his eyes shone brightly with exhilaration.

"I'm going to go wake Martin. He was asking me about Prince Camoril yesterday, that may be our link," He was speaking much more quickly than usual, "Go and see if anyone has brewed coffee yet. If not, wake someone or do it yourself. We have to discuss this, together."

Katryn nodded, biting her tongue more firmly to keep quiet and obeyed. Both he and Martin were waiting for her by the time she returned to the main hall. The priest was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he reached eagerly for the coffee she brought with her. Jauffre, meanwhile, was bright eyed and more energized than usual.

"Sorry," She said as she sat down, "I ended up brewing it myself and it took longer than I expected."

Jauffre looked the Elf over. Her dark skin hid any evidence of fatigue well but her eyes were burning less brightly and her slight shoulders sagged a little as she took up her own mug. Martin noticed this change as well and he asked before Jauffre could.

"Have you slept at all, Katryn?"

She glanced between the two in surprise. Both were looking at her with concern though Jauffre's was less obvious than Martin's. Smiling, she dropped her gaze to her cup and stared down into the deep, almost black liquid.

"No," She answered and looked up again, "But that is not uncommon and not why we are here."

Jauffre would have applauded her smooth change of topics if his mind wasn't so busy with thoughts of finally moving forward with this quest.

"Precisely," He said briskly, "Now, Martin, you asked me about Camoril yesterday and we didn't have a chance to talk. Prince Camoril was Uriel Septim's great-great uncle. He was a ruthless man; one willing to do anything to gain the throne. Thank the stars, he never did. His ambition lead to the death of too many good folk. Never easy deaths either. Camoril made sure those that opposed him suffered greatly. Fittingly, his ambitions brought about his own downfall as well. He became obsessed with one of his cousins and she conspired against him while encouraging the attentions. On the night they were to finally be together, she stabbed him through the heart. His supporters were also taken care of, though not all of them," Jauffre paused to take a sip of coffee and was pleased to see that he had their complete attention, "Camoril was not known for his subtlety and he made little secret of his admiration for the Mythic Dawn. Yet one thing he managed to keep quiet was the discreet placement of several of the agents in the Council. Two were found out and there were others that fell under suspicion. Even today there are whispers of rumors and the Mythic Dawn has given Camoril's name a place of honor among them. For all his deceit and murder, it was allowed that he was buried with other royalty, hence Green Emperor Way," His dark eyes were on the Elf and he continued in a patient voice, "His tomb lies just beyond the east tower, it all fits."

The Elf nodded in agreement. Her hands circled the coffee mug and she leaned forward, sitting up straighter.

"Meaning I will have to be watching from 11 on, correct? Or does the sun clear the tower later?"

Jauffre looked at her in surprise, wondering if she knew instinctively he would appoint the task to her or whether she felt it was her duty to see this through.

"You just assume it will be you?" He questioned, truly curious about her thought process.

Katryn's face was impassive; there wasn't even the slightest alarm she could be wrong. Calmly, she took a sip of coffee before answering.

"Why wouldn't I? Baurus is too easily recognizable and Steffan can't spare him. Also you yourself told me you need your other charges here for protection. Those Mythic Dawn agents that would identify me are dead so, yes, I assume it will be me."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Honestly how many ways can I say that I don't even come close to owning this game?

Jearl and her Breton companion Salvina left the cover of their hideout as soon as the darkness was deep enough to conceal them. They had been scouring the hills to the north of Bruma for three and half days now and so far had come up with nothing. Neither one had any wish to return to Jorjoba or Camoran without news and so they held firm, telling one another and themselves that sooner or later something would be discovered.

"Three damn days and nothing," Salvina muttered darkly as she pulled the makeshift door over the cavern's entrance with more force than necessary. It scrapped harshly over the stone and locked into place with a loud snap.

Jearl winced as the sound echoed through the surrounding woods and crevices. She sent an annoyed glance over her shoulder. If Salvina wasn't such a dear friend, Jearl would have berated her harshly. As it was, the Nord merely shifted the shield on her back and jerked her head.

"Come on, let's get going."

They trekked through the woods, taking a different path so they would not be tracked easily. Jearl knew exactly where Salvina's frustration stemmed. She was positive the priest had said Bruma but it seemed that she was being proved wrong. The Temple was eluding them at every turn and Jearl was afraid of the repercussions if they didn't find it.

"This is becoming ridiculous, Jearl," Salvina said quietly as they began working their way up the foothills.

"I know but we better be positive before we even think of returning to the others," She shoved away the bushes in her path and thanked the stars that the moon was clear and heavy. It was bright enough to allow the bushes to cast shadows and meant that they didn't have to worry about stumbling through the dark, "Camoran would be anything but happy having us return empty handed."

Salvina grudgingly agreed and they continued on in silence for the better part of an hour. The woods and rock outcroppings around them were still except for the rustling of animals on the prowl. Stars winked down at them as they crept up foothills and back down into wide valleys and gulleys. Each time the coast was clear. There was no vision emerging from the darkness with flickering torchlight and curls of smoke that betrayed habitation; not even a cavern that remotely resembled their own.

They had just ascended yet another hill when Salvina caught Jearl's arm and held her steady. Her fingers dug into the Nord's skin tightly and she took a step closer to whisper in her friend's ear.

"Look," Her voice was just audible, "Just through the trees there."

Jearl followed Salvina's finger and saw what she was pointing at. Just beyond a group of tall pines, through the thick branches, there was a small glimmer of light that seemed to dance in and out of its covering. The two women dropped to a crouch and put their heads together to discuss their plan of action.

"This can't be it," Salvina murmured, glancing back at the firelight, "It's too small."

Jearl's eyes followed Salvina's and she nodded in agreement. At most the fire looked like it belonged to a single campsite but she wasn't about to take any chances. If she were to allow one of those blasted Blades slip through her fingers simply because a campfire was 'too small' it could very well be the end of her career; or her life.

"No, but I don't want to miss anything," She whispered back and her fingers skimmed across the hilt of Mhirnha, "Let's get close enough to see how many there are. If anything, at least we can take them back to the caverns for Camoran."

Salvina loosened the daggers in her belt a little and her light brown eyes sparkled as she rose silently to her feet. The Breton was amazing with the knives and her aim was dead on. She had started to learn the use of them when she was 5 and never put them down since.

They crept closer and managed to secure themselves behind a boulder on a small rise looking down on the camp. The fire was built in a crude, makeshift ring of stones and there were two hares being roasted on a spit over the flames. A bedroll and small pack were the only things the owner had with him and he himself was turning the hares over with a long pointed stick. It was the hulking figure of a male Orc. His coal black hair was pulled into a short coarse ponytail and his pale green skin was grimy with road dust. Tatoos marking his tribe were visible under the shirt sleeves and the worn, battered armor was leaning against the pack beside him. A saddle was near too and in the flickering light they could make out the form of a creature that seemed to resemble a horse, though it was much larger. It had thicker, longer hair and the eyes that glittered in the fire looked half-mad.

Jearl felt a sneer cross her features. The Orcs and Nords had a history of bad blood and cruel wars between them. Since their countries bordered one another they had had many bloody disputes over lands and boundaries. There had been an uneasy peace between them during Uriel's reign but not everyone heeded that. Rumors and tales had circulated about small bands of pilgrims of either race being tormented and sometimes murdered when they ventured too far into the others' land. The Orc before them had the markings of the Ba'Zark tribe, a northeastern people that had eked out a living in the harsh climate between the Harn'ba mountains and the North Sea. Jearl felt the muscles in her back tighten and her hands curled into fists. The Ba'Zark people were more brutal and heartless than other tribes and it was usually attributed to the land they claimed as their home. Jearl's own village was the closest bordering town and for centuries they had fought over the lush green valley that ran between the two countries. Hundreds of Nords and Orcs had lost their lives for the chance to graze animals or farm the land. Even into the presesnt decade there were skirmishes and disputes and Jearl's grandfather and uncle had both been killed in one of them.

"What do you think, Jearl?" Salvina's voice, less than a whisper, broke through her thoughts. The Breton's small hands had closed once more over the knife hilts and her eyes were glittering with something close to fear. Understandable, considering a single Orc could take out two or three men at once.

The Nord motioned with her hand to move back. The two women eased down away from the rise and concealed themselves in a thicket. Moonlight bathed the surroundings and illuminated the bushes and trees. Jearl arched her brows at Salvina and felt her own hand drop to the hilt of her sword.

"Did you recognise the markings?" She whispered.

Salvina did her best to not look annoyed. This was the last thing they needed their focus on and although she understood Jearl's desire for revenge, she wasn't about to risk her neck solely for that. Her duty was to look for the Cloud Ruler Temple, not pick fights with other travellers.

"How can we be sure there's only one?" Salvina replied, hoping to dissuade the plan she could see forming in her friend's face.

"Orcs rarely travel with one another," Jearl seemed oblivious to the Breton's concern, "That way they don't have to share their food or drink. Salvina, I have an obligation. These people killed members of my family and Nord's are honor bound to seek vengeance. You know this."

"Yes, I do," The Breton had to remind herself to keep her voice down as she felt her frustration rise, "But there are two of us against a male Orc. I don't see this ending well."

Again Jearl didn't hear her worry. She was set on accomplishing this and she was not about to let anyone talk her out of it.

"We have the element of surprise," She argued, glancing up at the rise again, "If we merely get him subdued, we can take him back to the caverns and turn him over to the others. They're always looking for more sacrifices."

Salvina's face contorted unhappily. The main reason she had decided to become a spy for them was so she could avoid the sacrifice. Killing people in battle was completely different than murdering someone in cold blood for a cause that she simply admired. The Breton had joined because she didn't have anywhere else to turn and they had offered her the position of spy under the command of Jorjoba. She accepted immediately.

"It won't be easy either way," She observed, resigning herself to help if only because she wasn't about to let Jearl attempt this on her own.

In spite of her passion for blazing through the brush and taking the Orc on single-handedly, Jearl knew that Salvina was right. The Orc was well over 6 ½ feet tall, his torso was thick and broad, and his long arms were very muscular. They might have the element of surprise but once he got his bearings, they could very well lose their chance. She let out an aggravated sigh and plopped down into the grass. The Temple was far from her mind right now and all she could focus on was revenge but she knew she had to calm herself. If she let her anger get the best of her, she would not be able to accomplish this.

"Fine," She replied, "If it sets your mind at ease, we'll wait until he falls asleep."

**Snack break! **(Because that freaking text break won't work!) **Okay, carry on:**

Katryn wasn't able to get to the caverns until the day after her discovery. She had finally gotten word from her family, telling her that they understood her desires and they were very proud of her. Jauffre had also decided that she should have a training session with him to go over a few combat maneuvers and learn a couple of useful spells and enchantments. Katryn herself insisted on leaving her katana and shield; she gave up her Netch armor and instead wore a thick supple leather over pants and a linen shirt. On her belt she had nothing but a couple of knives and a pack of random herbs and food. When Jauffre protested she told him that it was for the best. The Mythic Dawn would recognise the Blades' weaponry easily and she didn't want suspicions raised if she entered their headquarters fully armed. In the end she won him over by informing him that she wanted the agents believing she was a simple traveller, not a spy.

She also insisted on going alone. That raised alarm among not only Jauffre but Baurus and Martin as well. Each came to her separately to voice their concerns and when that didn't work, all three of them approached her together. Jauffre tried to bully her into taking someone; Baurus cajoled and fretted; and Martin told her bluntly that he didn't want her to go alone. He was borderline ready to accompany her and Katryn finally made Jauffre call them off with the threat of saying yes to the priest. She gathered all three of them then and told them that she would be willing to learn a Mark and Recall spell to set their minds at ease. That way if and when she succeeded in acquiring the amulet she could cast the Recall spell and return safely to the Temple. Or if she was found out she would be able to safely get away. Jauffre agreed grudgingly and Baurus and Martin relented more hesitantly, still making comments and offering different Blades to send with her. The Grandmaster taught her the complex spell and she was able to Mark a spot in the main hall before leaving for the Imperial City. Immel accompanied her this time and she didn't think that she'd ever see him so happy.

The tomb was a little bit difficult to find and the stone facade had been vandalized by those that bore grudges against the late prince. As soon as the sun crested the tower, Katryn had her attention fixed on the tomb. She wasn't sure what she had expected: maybe a flash of light or a finger from the heavens that pointed out the engravings. What she got was a faint glimmer and flicker from the stone and she had to step close to make out what appeared. She gazed at it in wonder for a moment. It was a tiny, intricate map with even the forests and mountains marked. Everything was to scale and there, about 7 or 8 miles southwest of Bruma, off the shores of Lake Arrius was a mark labeled Mythic Dawn. She crouched and pulled out her own map, not sure how long this vision would last. Baurus had given her a quill that housed its own ink for a few days and she used that to mark the exact location. Tucking both away, she stood and hurried out of the city. She tipped the stable hand and picked up Immel. They teleported back to Bruma and left the town immediately. Eight miles would take most of the afternoon but she knew now where she was going and she was up for the travel.

The weather was perfect for them and they made their way through beautiful woods and along trickling streams that seemed to flow joyously beside them. Travelling alone allowed Katryn to make good time and Immel had been shut up for too long. He was eager to trot and canter about and she let him to an extent. Lee had given her a small pack of food for Immel and she opened it during their first short break to see that the boy had given the horse a bag of oats, along with a few apples and several carrots. Katryn kept an eye on the map and followed her own path. The terrain was easy and the gently rolling foothills and lush green grass were both equally beautiful. They reached the lake while the sun was lowering in the sky and Katryn dismounted, looking around curiously.

Lake Arrius was reflecting the deep blue sky and surrounding shrubs like a mirror. There were several rock outcroppings that bordered the shores and everyone of them had the potential to hide a cavern door. Grasping Immel's reins tightly, Katryn led him over to a swatch of green grass that was concealed behind both boulders and bushes. She removed his saddle and propped it out of the way among the rocks. The horse immediately shook his head, whinnied happily and began munching the grass. Katryn dug in the saddle bag until she came up with a length of rope that she stowed just for this purpose and tied it to his bit. She made a firm slipknot so he could get away if truly frightened but made it tight enough to keep him put for the time being. After tying the other end off on one of the bushes, she glanced around her at the rises and faraway mountains. This was the best place to conceal a horse and she didn't envision anything startling him away. She walked up and stroked his head, murmuring in her own tongue.

"Stay put, Immel. I won't be long and when I return we'll head home, all right?"

His answer was butting his head into her and blowing in her face before going back to the meadows. Katryn gave him one last pat and made her way down to the shore. The wide lake lapped quietly at the sandy banks and every so often there was a small splash as a fish jumped. She searched all the outcroppings close to Immel before she was forced to head away from him. There were many little crevices and burrows, most of which were home to small creatures but nothing resembling a cavern. That is until she was almost to the far end of the lake. She nearly walked by it and would have if the hawk hadn't appeared. The bird swooped down and struck in the grass that grew over the top of the outcrop of rocks. Katryn saw it out of the corner of her eye and the movement made her look even closer. There, tucked away behind a healthy growth of shrubs, was a sun-bleached door.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer and A/N: **Nope. And I had so much fun writing this chapter, cause I just kind of made stuff up as I went along. It was great, enjoy!

Taking a deep breath, she remained still for a moment. She tightened the knives in her belt and tried to still the sudden hammering of her heart. Pushing through the bushes, she paused for a second longer and steeled herself to the task before her. She mentally went over the Recall enchantment and all the information on the Xarxes that Martin had drilled into her. She took another breath and let it out slowly before trying the door. Not surprisingly, it was locked and she rapped her knuckles sharply against it before she lost heart. A moment later, an echoing knock answered and Katryn called softly,

"Praise Mehrunes."

A latch was lifted and the door was pulled open wide enough to let her through. Katryn cast one last look back at the fading sunlight and entered. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness of the cavern. It was a straight path in front of her and then the tunnel turned sharply but she couldn't see any off-shoots which she took as a good thing. That meant that if she had to make a run for it before casting the Recall spell she wouldn't get lost.

"Well, sister, what can we do for you?" A soft voice asked.

Katryn glanced over at who spoke. A small, blonde Wood Elf was waiting patiently for her answer. His red hood covered most of his face and he seemed an easy target for whomever wanted to overtake him. She inclined her head to him respectfully and then clasped her hands in front of her so he wouldn't think she was hiding anything.

"I wish to join," She said simply, making sure her tone was pure desire and nothing more, "Everything has been taken from me and I don't have anywhere else to turn."

The Bosmer nodded and motioned with one hand to the darkness behind him. Immediately another agent emerged, her red robe skimming the cavern floor. She extended her arms and he took another robe from her; holding it out to Katryn.

"If you wish to join you must leave everything connected to your old life behind," He said in that same quiet voice, "Are you ready?"

Katryn did not hesitate for a moment. She wanted to get this over with and back to the Temple. Pulling the robe over her for cover, she stripped her shirt and pants off, handing them over to the Bosmer. She felt a twinge as he pointed to her knives and she turned them over too, with more than a little reluctance. Those were her only means of protection and she was now completely lost as to what she would do if things turned badly on her. The Wood Elf secured them away on his person and dropped Katryn's folded clothes onto the floor beside them.

"Welcome to the Mythic Dawn, sister....?"

"Hlara," She said, using her mother's middle name so she would not be easily tracked.

"Sister Hlara, I am Harrow," The Bosmer's voice did not change in tone and he wasn't even the least bit happy to have a new member of his cult, "Come with me. Master Camoran is getting ready to speak to the elders. I will take you and present you to them since they will be gathered already."

Katryn followed meekly behind him, all the while letting her eyes flicker rapidly over her surroundings. She wanted to leave with as little chaos as possible if she could manage. They made their way down and around the corner and she saw with relief that there were no separate tunnels leading from this one. Before them was another door where a single agent was posted. He let them pass without a word and Harrow led her down yet another straight path. There was only one way that shot off here and it was a single wide room with three agents seated at a table. Katryn knew she could probably sneak past these ones but the two in the first hall would have to be taken care of. They reached a second wood door and Harrow turned to her.

"This is your last chance," His voice was a murmur and the warning was thick, "If you walk through this door, your commitment is final."

Katryn hesitated and it wasn't a show. This was becoming a real thing to her and she was well aware that when she entered that room, she would be locked in and she would have to see this out. She allowed him to see and hear the deep breath she took and held for a moment. She released it slowly and met his gaze before nodding firmly.

"I'm ready."

She clasped her hands tightly in front of her so the trembling wouldn't be seen and followed him into the next room. She had to stop for a second and look around her in amazement at the huge cavern before her. The ceilings towered above her and made even the huge Mehrunes statue seem small. Stalactites and stalagmites alike surrounded them and many of them were taller than two storey buildings. There was a flight of stairs ahead of them leading down and one that lead up to another door across from them. Harrow started down the steps and Katryn paused long enough to risk a strong lock and silencing enchantment on the doors. Both of which went unnoticed by everyone. She did a quick head count as she hurried after the Bosmer. There were at least 12 or 13 elders gathered and yet another man and woman on the platform underneath the statue.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harrow slowed his step and approached the others gathered with a tentative air. The man on the platform was already speaking and Katryn realized that the Bosmer hated to think that he was disrupting his master.

"I am now leaving to bide my time while our faithful commander Jorjoba and his soldiers take care of this up-start Freh. There's no need to fret and worry, this opposition will be quelled and we will take our rightful place as rulers of Cyrodiil. I am aware of the mistakes made in the past and I am assured that these will not be repeated. If there are, I leave the punishment of those unfaithful to you. Use whatever means you deem necessary and do not be afraid of making an example of anyone. Farewell, brothers and sisters, I trust you will not fail."

Katryn realized too late that the Dunmer had the blood-red amulet around his skinny neck. He turned and murmured something too quiet for her to hear, waving his hand slightly. Her lips parted as a flash of white-blue light swirled into view and hung suspended. The Dunmer motioned for the woman with him and together they disappeared into it. She bit back a curse as the light vanished and felt real fear flood through her. She was stuck in the mire now; there was no turning back. If she said she wasn't ready they would probably kill her for her unbelief, so she had to come up with something quick or use the Recall spell. Before she made up her mind to do so, Harrow motioned for her to follow. They went to the platform and spoke with a very slender Redguard woman. Her red robe was more intricate than the others and Katryn knew that she was the high elder from the respect that Harrow showed her.

"We have a new member," He told her and kept his eyes resolutely on the ground.

Katryn mimicked this and once more clasped her hands in front of her. She felt the Redguard's intense eyes on her and her skin crawled as she sensed the heartlessness there. The urge to get back to the Temple was growing more and more fervent with each passing moment and her fingers itched to cast the spell. She thought of Immel then and cursed herself for not marking a place in that field instead of the Temple.

"Very well," The woman said finally, her voice as cold as her eyes. Her attention went to one of the other elders and she lazily waved one hand, "Bring him in. We have a new sister."

The others murmured greetings and Katryn felt ice trickling down her back. She hadn't been told what entailed membership and she couldn't remember if she had read it anywhere. Soon she knew exactly what was expected. The elder returned from a small side door that Katryn hadn't seen, this time with a huge, rather stooped figure. She couldn't make out what it was until they came into the light. The sight of the Orc almost blew her concentration as she cast the silencing spell again. His jet black eyes were glittering with malice and exhaustion and his arms were bound tightly to his barrel chest. The green skin was pale and she wondered how many meals they withheld just so they could keep him under control. The elder forced him up the stairs and Katryn's mind worked feverishly. If she could manage to free him without it being conspicuous, they might have the chance to gain the upper hand. Jauffre had taught her how to summon both a Storm and Flame Atronach, monsters from the underworld that had the power of their namesakes, and she had learned at a young age how to beckon an ancestral ghost.

The Redguard arched her brows at Katryn as the Orc was shoved to the altar at the foot of the statue. The woman pulled a gleaming silver dagger from her belt and handed it to Katryn.

"Prove your devotion," She commanded imperiously.

Katryn felt her heart hammering in her chest as she ascended the stairs and mentally thanked Jauffre for the lessons he demanded she take. She approached the Orc and stood still, looking down at him. His black eyes met hers and she bent closer, putting the blade to his throat.

"I'm going to cast a spell that will cause some confusion," She said in a voice less than a whisper, "When I cut you loose, raise hell and maybe we'll make it out alive."

She didn't wait for any form of understanding and instead focussed her attention and cast. There was a sound of a small explosion behind her and smoke poured around everyone. As she hoped, the elders cried out and cursed as the summoned Flame Atronach launched itself at them. Katryn cut the Orc loose and then summoned the ghost as well that managed to take two elders down before they realized the spectre was among them. The cries of dismay were intermingled with the roar of the Orc as he sprang to his feet and flung himself at the first elder he saw.

"He's loose! He's loose!" Katryn shouted and then stabbed the elder that moved to grab her.

The smoke was clearing as soon as it came. The Atronach took out another elder and then was blasted by another with a water and ice spell. Although the monster faded too soon, the ghost was harder to get rid of. It managed to kill a fourth elder and start on a fifth before it was destroyed as well, leaving Katryn and the Orc with the others.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, right. Sorry to leave that hanging. :D Maybe it didn't feel that long for you guys. Anyway the next installment and I hope you like it!

* * *

It was five against two and Katryn managed to ignite one of the robed figures before they realized she was not one of them. The Orc had taken up a mace that had been dropped and was swinging it dangerously, making sure that Katryn would be protected as well as himself. The elders gaped at them for a moment longer and then all of them cast spells at the two at once. Katryn threw up her shielding charm just in time and barely managed to keep it steady against the force of the enchantments. She released it at the first chance and hurled the knife into the chest of the burnt elder that was still making his way to her, then bent and scooped up a discarded sword before the knife even found its mark. The Orc took on two of the elders and Katryn swung the blade just in time as the other two came at her. She cursed the absence of her leather armor as one of the elders' blades gashed through the sleeve of her sword arm. Warm blood flowed down her skin as she struck back, forcing one of them to stagger and trip over a sprawled body. She turned her attention to the other and ducked underneath his swing, making him lose his balance. Whirling to keep up with him, she struck again and this time he fell to the cavern floor with a shuddering breath before going still. The roar of his companion caused her to turn back with the blade raised and she realized that she was too late. She side-stepped and braced for the blow, which never came. The Orc dropped him with an almost lazy swing of his mace. The man was dead before he hit the ground, his skull cracked and blood trickling from the ugly split.

"Why did you choose to save me?" The Orc asked her, his northern accent thick in his baritone voice. His _r_'s were growled, _l_'s rolled off his tongue and there was the telltale smack of the lips after _m_'s and _n_'s.

Katryn allowed a small smirk as she bent and wiped the short-blade sword clean. She examined it as she did so. The blade was a watery silver and it gleamed in the faint light. The hilt had a milky pearl tint and the weight was next to nothing, which allowed for quick easy thrusts and movements.

"I didn't come to join," She replied finally and glanced up at the Orc.

He frowned at her and it made him look even more imposing. His black eyes flickered around the cavern in disdain before they landed on her again.

"There are more people, I've seen too many of them."

"They didn't hear a thing," Katryn searched among the bodies until she found the belt and scabbard for the sword. She fastened it around her waist and slid the blade away, "I'm Katryn Gwynyth."

"You're bleeding," He replied, motioning to her arm with his mace.

The Elf glanced down and saw that the deep red of her sleeve was turning even darker as her blood stained it. She muttered underneath her breath in her own language and cast a healing charm that didn't have its usual potency. Summoning the Atronach and ghost and adding the shield charm to it had sapped her strength and while the bleeding eased, it didn't stop completely as it usually did. In front of her there was the sound of tearing fabric and she looked up to see the Orc approaching her with a strip of one of the red robes. He ignored her outstretched hand and moved in close enough to bandage her arm himself.

"My name is Gozrak Shor'na," He said as he fixed his attention on ripping the sleeve free of her wound and wrapping it carefully, "I did not think Dark Elves thought this highly of Orcs."

Katryn knew he spoke of the past. The Dunmer thought of the Orcs as little more than illiterate barbarians and several of them even went so far as to imprison Orcs for the sole purpose of using them during hard labor. But this Orc did not follow their usual pattern of giving his middle name and then his father's, he gave her his true title and she was struck by his trust in her. She glanced up at his heavy, black haired head and took in the beginning signs of intense hunger, the haunted look of torture and pure exhaustion in the coal eyes.

"I'm not my ancestors and you would not have given me your proper name if you thought I was going to mistreat you," She observed drily, wincing a little when he tied the bandage firmly.

"I gave you my proper name because you saved my life. How are we getting out of here?"

Katryn thanked him for the aid and then walked up to the alter again. Where Camoran had stood to give his speech was a small stone table and she spotted a worn book that she was curious about. Gozrak followed her, frowning again. The Elf picked up the book and thumbed through it. It was yet another copy of the Mysterium Xarxes but this one seemed to have belonged to Camoran. There were notes written on the pages and several of them were marked with spare pieces of paper. Katryn tucked this into the pouch that had been secured to the belt she had found and turned to her companion.

"I came to retrieve the Amulet of Kings," She told him bluntly, knowing she could return his favor and trust him as well, "Camoran was wearing it when he disappeared. That's why I said that I didn't come to join."

"Who sent you?" Gozrak asked and fell into step with the Elf as she headed down the stairs. He had to shorten his stride to match hers and he was surprised that this little woman had the strength and courage to take on these caverns alone.

"Let's get out of here first," She answered simply and then added as they went up the steps to the door leading out, "There's three agents in this next room and then another in the one after that. There weren't any separate tunnels the lead off of them so hopefully there won't be any surprises."

She paused before the door and Gozrak tightened his hand around the mace. The Elf held up one hand for silence and she listened closely. There was quiet on the other side of the door and she glanced up at the Orc.

"They wouldn't have heard anything and I'm sure the elders are not to be disturbed during their meetings. I know that it's tempting to bash everyone's skull in," She smiled a little at his malicious joy and continued, "But I want to try to sneak out. The three agents were in a large room and when I passed through they had their backs to me."

Gozrak nodded reluctantly and watched as Katryn murmured softly and waved one hand over the door. There wasn't any sound of a lock releasing, but the Elf grasped the handle and pulled it open silently. She left it open and glanced about, listening once more and then waved for him to follow. They kept close to the wall of the tunnel and Katryn was relieved and surprised to discover Gozrak could move quietly for someone of his size. She held up one hand as they reached the small opening of the extra room and she risked her own neck, peeking around the corner to see if anyone had moved. The three red robed figures were in the corner of the room, huddled over a battered desk and they appeared to be studying an open book. Beside her, Gozrak's hand tightened around the mace again and his black eyes glittered unpleasantly. Katryn shook her head firmly and motioned for him to move further down the path. The Orc did so with reluctance and she followed, keeping one eye on the three. They reached the other door safely and Katryn knew that they would have to move quickly here. The agent that she passed when following Harrow would still be at his post and there would be no sneaking around him. She motioned for Gozrak to move closer to her.

"There's a man just beyond this door," She whispered in his ear, "We can't have him raising the alarm."

The Orc grinned and waved for her to open the door. Katryn did so, stepping out of the way immediately. Gozrak swung the mace and dropped the man without a sound. The Elf made a face at Gozrak's pleasure. She had never liked the idea of fighting with clubs or maces and the destruction and the mess were why. They hurried up the tunnel and Katryn stopped at the door to grab her clothes and armor that Harrow had left there. As she was taking them up, there was a woman's scream and then the repeating of a name and she realized the forgotten agent that had given her the robe. Cursing in her own tongue, she grabbed the Orc's arm and tucked the clothes underneath her other elbow.

"We have to get out, now!" She exclaimed as footsteps thundered their way.

They threw the door open and were blinded briefly by the setting sun. Katryn stumbled and shoved her way through the bushes hiding the cavern door and Gozrak was right behind her. They could hear the shouts of the agents and Katryn wished they would have taken care of the three in that room while they had the chance. There was no cover along the beach that they could duck into without being found and soon they had spells they were trying to dodge. Katryn paused and turned to shoot her own enchantments back at them and she hit one in the chest with a paralyzing charge. As he fell, another agent shot back. Katryn ducked and the pale blue jet shot over her head and skimmed Gozrak's face. The Elf grabbed the his arm again and they took off running. She heard the woman telling the other agents to go after them and she knew that they would have to deal with them if they were to get away safely. She turned again suddenly and dove behind the first expansive collection of boulders they reached. Gozrak was right behind her and they crouched, hurrying around the far side to gain some time. The agents weren't far behind and Katryn heard them slow and approach the hiding spot uneasily. As soon as they started to turn the corner, Katryn unsheathed her sword and Gozrak raised the mace. The agents were ready for the attack and their summoned Daedric armor was just as strong as it looked.

Katryn managed to force her opponent back against the rocks. As soon as she got the chance, she shot another paralyzing charge at him and it struck his sword arm. He looked at her in horror and then turned and ran. The Elf let him go and flew to assist Gozrak as he let out a roar of pain. The agent had struck him with a fire ball and distracted him enough to sink his blade into the Orc's thigh. Katryn flung herself at the agent's back and swung her sword with all her might, nearly severing the man's head. The body slumped to the ground and Gozrak's attention was on the black blood pouring from the deep laceration.

"Hold still," She told him sharply and cast the healing charm over his leg.

Much like before, it merely slowed the blood flow, not stop it completely. She worked quickly, tearing the robe on the body before her into a long strip to bind up the wound. Ripping a bigger hole in the already tattered pants, Gozrak excepted it and tied the makeshift bandage firmly. He tested his weight on the leg and although there was a steady throb of pain, it was nothing he couldn't deal with. The Elf wiped her blade clean and sheathed it before giving her own bandage a firm tug.

"Come on," Gozrak said, "It won't take them long to find the damage we did in the alter room."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** No. Not even close. Oh and I really went out on a limb with Gozrak's mount. If it's not believable, trust me, I won't be surprised, but I had fun making it up. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

* * *

Katryn didn't need him to inform her of that and she hitched her belt up as she followed behind him.

"I need to go around to the other side of the lake. I left some things there."

They made their way around the opposite side of the boulders, away from the shore and moved as quickly and silently as they could. There was no sound of pursuit but they knew that it was only a matter of time. Katryn was going over in her mind how she would manage to get both of them away safely, considering Gozrak's injured leg and having only one mount. They came around another outcropping of rocks and were able to see down the length of the beach. There was no sign of any of the agents but they could see that the cavern door was still open just a little. Katryn took the lead and hurried across the open area before they were spotted. Immel went wild at the sight of her and pulled so hard that the slipknot came loose and he trotted up to her. His head butted into her and he was sniffing at her new clothes with what sounded like disdain. She stroked his blaze and murmured to him.

Behind her, Gozrak said something in his own tongue and she thought briefly it was a curse and they had been discovered. She turned quickly, her hand dropping to her sword hilt but the Orc was looking beyond Immel and not behind them. Following his gaze, she felt surprise flood through her. There was a horse-like creature standing just at the edge of the line of bushes and Gozrak approached him eagerly. Katryn watched closely and finally realized what the animal was. It was a Kirshner, a four footed mammal that was native to Elswyer, the Khajiits' mother country. The Kirshners were horse-like in appearance until seen up-close. They had fur instead of hair and it was longer and thicker than a horse's. The long muscular legs ended with catlike paws instead of hooves and their tales were longer and more slender than a horse's. Katryn had read that Orc's preferred them to horses because of their stamina and durability, not to mention the fact that they could better handle the Orcs' weight than a horse. She tossed the saddle onto Immel's back and snugged it up before pulling at his reins and crossing to Gozrak. The Kirshner shied from her and would have bolted if his owner didn't have a firm hold. Katryn stopped a few feet away so the animal wouldn't spook anymore seriously.

"I've never seen a Kirshner in the flesh before," She said softly.

The Orc glanced at her as he stroked the soft fur of the creature's head, holding him steadily in spite of his nervousness at the Elf's approach.

"Well, those of us who are less fortunate have always tried to stay out of the way of the 'elites'. Perhaps that's why you have only seen Keer'zna today."

Katryn couldn't help but grin at that, seeming to forget how important it was to get out as soon as possible. She turned and pulled herself up onto Immel's back, trying to ignore the quick shot of pain in her wounded arm. Gathering the reins in one hand, she looked down at Gozrak.

"At least this elite is kind enough to allow you to go on your way without demanding payment for saving your life," She replied with amusement, "You're free to return home, Gozrak, thank you for your help."

"I'm not leaving you," He said firmly, pulling Keer'zna close and straightening the oversized saddle before hoisting himself up, "I owe you a life debt and I intend on repaying it."

Katryn looked at him with annoyance. She had expected this and she wasn't sure she wanted someone following her around like that. Letting Immel set their speed, she let out a sigh.

"Gozrak, I wouldn't have gotten out of there without you. You owe me nothing and I don't want you to be forced into our problems."

"You're not forcing me," Keer'zna fell in beside Immel and Gozrak kept his focus before him, "And I have nothing to return home to. You are stuck with me, Gwynyth, get used to it."

Katryn rolled her eyes a little and spurred Immel into a canter. He leapt forward eagerly as if to prove he was a better mount then the Kirshner. Over the sound of both the hooves and soft padding of Keer'zna, Katryn could make out calls behind them. She risked a glance and although she saw nothing she met Gozrak's gaze.

"They're coming. We'll cut through that grove of trees there," She told him and spurred Immel again. He gave a snort and bent his head, taking off like a shot.

The Kirshner kept up with him easily, his long legs eating up the ground. As they reached the trees, Katryn pulled up on the reins a little and Immel leapt a downed log as if it wasn't there. Keer'zna was right behind him and both mounts had to slow as the thick underbrush and low branches scraped and tore at them. Neither Gozrak nor Katryn relaxed until there was a half mile between them and the lake. The Elf reined in and Immel slowed to a quick trot, tossing his head with pleasure. Gozrak studied his companion with interest in the fading daylight.

"I overheard several times that the location of the caverns was a secret," He observed, "How did you manage to find it?"

"Well, I was studying one of the books belonging to the cult and I had been told that there was a riddle hidden in the pages of all four of them that told where to look. It took me 3 ½ days before I discovered it. They had concealed the riddle in the first word of each chapter, which gave us a starting point. And once we had that, we were able to pinpoint the location."

"Who's 'we'?" Gozrak questioned.

Katryn hesitated. The Orc certainly seemed stalwart about fulfilling his vow and she knew his stubborn nature would be a testament to that. But Jauffre had desired secrecy at almost any cost. Looking Gozrak over, she decided that she would just have to trust him to keep his word.

"The Blades; those sworn to keep Cyrodiil's emperors safe."

Gozrak frowned, his black eyes searching her face before coming to rest on the back of Keer'zna's head.

"You have a Morrowind accent," He told her bluntly as if she wasn't aware of it, "Why are you involved with this?"

She smiled at that, not at all surprised or unnerved by his questioning. The whole predicament was very much like a dream to her at times and she still wondered why she was the one that was chosen.

"Apparently Uriel Septim had a dream in which a fire eyed female Dunmer brought about the closing of Oblivion's Gate and the beginning of his son's reign," Her tone was bitterness mixed with annoyance, "And since he couldn't find any Elves fitting that description here, he sent men to Morrowind where I happened to be traveling on the coast of Vvardenfell. So here I am, thrown into the midst of war and turmoil and having no clue as to why it was me and not some other fire eyed girl."

"Well, at least you have a good attitude about it," Gozrak replied and wasn't able to stop the rather intimidating grin from crossing his features.

Katryn returned the smile and wanted to thank him for his teasing. She enjoyed that aspect of her relationships with Martin and Baurus and lately she had missed it. Both of them were entirely immersed in the Blades' lifestyle and she was so busy with Jauffre that she really didn't spend much time with anyone else.

"What about you?" She asked, "You said you had nothing to return to. Surely you don't mean that?"

Gozrak was quiet for a moment and Katryn wondered if maybe she was being too forward. The Orc finally spoke but he kept his eyes on the back of Keer'zna's head.

"My tribe was attacked by a band of Nords last year. We had fought off and on over grazing land that lies between our countries but this was the furthest west that the Nords had ever come. The village was well defended and we managed to beat them back the first day. But that night they started burning everything and they broke through. We were retreating, getting the women and children out and trying to fight at the same time. Several escaped and I was among them. We held out for as long as we could before letting the village go," He paused and glanced at her, "I did not know until late the next morning that my wife and 3 year old son had not made it. I went back and discovered that the Nords had burned each and every building down and were now long gone. The bodies of their dead were gone with them but they had taken the time to behead ours. On the west end of the village, the first thing anyone would see if they were to cross the border that far north, was a mock wall made of every Orc head they could find," Gozrak broke off again and looked away. Katryn was fascinated by the show of emotion. The other Orcs she knew were disdainful of doing so and she could never understand it, "I swore revenge. I found out some time later that those who lead the Nordic attack had traveled here to Cyrodiil. They deserve a long, torturous death for murdering our women and children and I intend on seeing to it."

Katryn didn't doubt it for a moment. Orcs were terrifying adversaries and their grudges could last generations. She nodded a little but thought twice about giving her condolences. The Orcs wanted anything but pity from others in times like these.

"Well, since you intend on sticking with me, I'll give you whatever aid you may need. For now though, we need to get back to the Temple as soon as possible."

Gozrak agreed and they continued on, making good time. They arrived after the Temple's gates had been locked for the night and Katryn slipped from Immel. She could see the flickering torchlight of those keeping watch and she banged her fist on the heavy door.

"Who's there?" An imperious voice called.

Katryn heard the sharp intake of breath as Gozrak recognised the Nord's accent and she spoke again with a quick, warning look thrown at her companion.

"Basil, it's Gwynyth and... a friend. Open the gate, I have to talk to Jauffre."

"Sure, sorry, Katryn," Basil replied as the winches started to work, "The Grandmaster warned us to keep a careful eye tonight."

"What, he did not trust me?" The Elf knew they were safe talking this loudly. Her enchantment had warned her just coming out of Bruma, but whatever it was had faded within moments.

Basil's light chuckle reached their ears as they slipped through the opening, leading their mounts behind them.

"He just knows that you best him at every turn," The Nord replied, her voice carrying down to them even though they couldn't see her anymore, "And he hates it."

Katryn grinned and took the lead, heading up the flight of stairs. Gozrak followed closely as he looked about the impressive stone fort with interest. The Elf glanced up at him as they reached the top of the building. She made her way over to the stables, Immel seeming eager to eat and rest.

"I'll find an empty stable for Keer'zna and let one of the boys know about him," She said and pulled open the wide door, "You can tell them what his diet is."

They did so and went to the main hall. Other than the guards posted at the doors, the Temple seemed to be deserted. The fires were banked but warmth still seeped through the large room.

"I think there's an empty room next to mine and you can bed down there tonight," Katryn said in a quiet murmur as they walked down the dimly lit hallway, "That way you can still be within easy reach if you need to fulfill that vow."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately. Though I'm liking my own characters more and more so at least I'm consoling myself. This chapter is a little shorter than the others and merely for decoration, or description, whichever you prefer.

* * *

Jorjoba sensed something was wrong before he even arrived at the caverns. He had been gone for a few days trying to track down the Redguard. The knowledge that Camoran was going to his conjured paradise was an incentive for the Altmer to stay away for as long as he could just to avoid the Dunmer. But sleepless nights and busy days turned up nothing. He left one of his most trusted men in charge and returned to the caverns for a quick respite. As the affects of the Recall spell faded, he could practically smell the fear and anxiousness in the air. He walked briskly down the beach, all the while keeping an eye out for any guileless travellers and pushed through the bushes to unlock the door with his key.

The interior was, as always, depressingly dark after the gorgeous blue of the sky and rich green of the trees and he blinked rapidly trying to get his eyes to adjust. The torchlight was flickering faintly and he realized that there were only two of them burning. Annoyance and something close to fear went through him. The only reason that all four would not be lit was if they had suffered losses and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Looking around him again, this time with more attention, he also saw that there seemed to be no one guarding the door and the small recess immediately to his left was empty; another bad sign. Muttering quietly in his own tongue, he prepared to shout for anybody when there were quick, quiet footsteps approaching him. He turned and expected to see the small, unimpressive figure of Harrow. Instead he was met with the sight of a new addition. A Breton that was a good foot shorter than him and even more slender than Harrow. She failed to notice him until she stepped into the entry area. Her brown eyes flew wide open and her lips parted in surprise.

"Commander," She murmured, trying to tell herself it truly was him standing before her, "We did not know you would be here so soon."

"What's going on here?" He demanded, "Why are only two of the torches lit?"

The girl stammered and clasped her hands tightly in front of her, the brown eyes refusing to meet his. Jorjoba felt his frustration growing with each passing moment but he told himself that the Breton may not know everything or else was sworn to keep quiet about it. He tried to still his anger as he stepped forward to move around her.

"I must speak with the council. Are they in their living quarters or in a meeting?" The agent was still pale faced and now her trembling was coming into her shoulders. Jorjoba felt that small fear-like emotion growing deeper in his chest, "Camoran went to his paradise, yes? He leaves the council in charge each time and I must speak with them. Now where are they?"

"I-I can't say, my lord," She finally answered, her soft voice terrified by his anger, "They were not aware you would return so soon, but I was told to direct everyone to Beryl in the room just down the hall."

Jorjoba continued on his way without another word. The girl was on the verge of breaking down and Beryl would be a much better informant. He threw the door open and stalked down the tunnel to the room the Breton mentioned. The High Elf was seated at the table and was looking over maps and other parchments with a crease between his brows. The blue eyes flashed up to meet Jorjoba's and a look of fleeting relief crossed his features.

"Commander, believe it or not I'm happy to see you here," Beryl greeted and motioned for him to sit.

Jorjoba did so and saw then that the usually ageless face was drawn and worn. The golden brown skin was pale and his blue eyes were exhausted.

"I don't," The commander answered bluntly, "But you look like you're in need of assistance."

"Something... happened, Antar," Beryl sighed, "What I've been able to gather from Norian, there was a prospective member that arrived yesterday just before Camoran left. Harrow took her into the alter room where the council was gathered. After this, the story gets a little muddled. Apparently she was supposed to sacrifice the Orc that Savi brought in a few days ago. Instead of doing so, she freed him and from the residue in the room, she must've conjured both an Atronach and ghost. But between the two of them, they managed to kill each and every one of the council members," The blue eyes locked onto green and Jorjoba was glad to see the absence of fear or trepidation, "Nobody heard anything, Antar. Not a damn thing. The living quarters were full and three agents were in this room, but everyone says it was completely quiet. Norian was able to give me her report because she made the discovery of the dead agent just beyond that door. She raised the alarm and the four of them went after the intruders. One more man was killed, another two were hit with paralyzing spells that are very slowly being reversed and Norian herself kept everything in order while they cleared up. Camoran can't be reached through Illumine, though we've been trying for hours."

Jorjoba sat back in his chair. Because he and his soldiers were a separate entity from the cult, he could afford to be grimly amused by the destruction. The Mythic Dawn was something he was tentative to get too involved in but Camoran had made promises to him after they rose to power. His own garrison and a larger group of soldiers among them. The Dunmer also told him that he would have sole authority over prisoners and all other troops Camoran might elicit.

"Well, keep trying and let me know when you do reach him," Jorjoba stood and he could tell Beryl was surprised by his lack of anger with the situation, "I need to speak with him, but for now I'm going to go get some rest. Camoran is so safely tucked away in his seeming brilliance, we may be on our own yet."

* * *

"Gwynyth, wake up," Jauffre's quick voice broke through Katryn's sound sleep and her eyes blinked open when his heavy hand landed on her shoulder, "Basil told me you returned late last night. What happened?"

Katryn closed her eyes again and shrugged off the Grandmaster's hand. She rubbed at her face and sat up. Her arm was stinging with pain and she glanced down to see that it had started bleeding again. She focussed her attention on it as she answered him, wishing that he would have brought her coffee.

"I found the caverns and nearly missed Camoran. He was speaking with his council and he opened up a portal to something and disappeared into it before I could do anything. I would have used the Recall and come back then, but I didn't want to leave Immel," She ignored his impatient sigh and the roll of the dark brown eyes. The wound was ugly and she winced as the bandage pulled at the tender skin, "They wanted me to prove my devotion by making a sacrifice to Mehrunes and brought out-"

The door opened again rather suddenly and Jauffre got to his feet immediately, surprise and alarm flashing in his expression when he caught sight of Gozrak. Katryn saw the movement of the Grandmaster's hand going to his belt before the Orc did and she spoke quickly, jumping from the bed and moving to stand between them.

"Let me finish the story, Jauffre," She didn't like being put into this position but she knew she had to prevent them from getting into a stupid fight. The annoyance was clear in her voice, "They brought out Gozrak for me to kill and I freed him instead, knowing that if I conjured the Atronach and had Gozrak's help, we could both escape. We did with minor wounds and caused the destruction of Camoran's council. They will be scrambling to recover order and Gozrak's heritage demands that he enter into a life-debt with the one that saved his life. He's with me and I intend on letting him fulfill his oath."

"The something that Camoran conjured is what he has dubbed 'paradise'. It's a safe haven meant for himself and his sons and daughter while they wait for things here to be taken care of. There's a way for others to open it, supposedly very dangerous and life-threatening of course, but Martin hasn't discovered it yet," Jauffre had dropped his hand and relaxed a little, but his dark brown eyes kept flickering to Gozrak and back, "I think it may be in the fourth book, so you'll have to finish the translations before we can be sure. Of course, if we had the amulet we could've just announced Martin as emperor and allowed him to use his authority to quell this cult."

Katryn's expression became annoyed and Gozrak made a warning sound in his throat from behind her. The Elf turned her attention to her arm and cast a healing charm over herself, if just to frustrate the Grandmaster by taking time to answer.

"I know," She said finally when it was clear he was not going to show her just how much she irked him, "I wasn't aiming for failure and I certainly was not aiming to jump on the platform and get myself killed. You would have no one to send on these suicidal missions if that happened. Now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to get dressed. I am sure we'll talk more about this with Martin later."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Nope... again. Okay another descriptive chapter and I've thrown in a potentially romantic bone here. I guess 15 chapters is long enough to wait.

* * *

She was right. They discussed it at length with both Martin and Baurus. Jauffre finally decided that Katryn should finish her translations and hand them over to the priest for him to study. Martin was to continue with scouring through the other books for anything that may help them. He also deemed it necessary for Martin to have lessons in combat after learning that the priest only had a smattering of training when he was a child and that was mostly with a long blade and hand-to-hand. He was a skilled magician and knew several ancient spells that even Jauffre hadn't been taught. The Grandmaster enlisted the help of Gozrak when the Orc told him bluntly he was not leaving Katryn and had no desire to join the Blades, being concerned with his own problems. Both Baurus and the Elf offered help then too and Jauffre did not protest.

The next two weeks were to be the best they had in a long while. Katryn tried to finish the translations as quickly as possible and then joined Gozrak and Martin in an empty practice field at the back of the Temple when she had time. Gozrak was a good teacher for all his imposing figure and gruff way of speaking and Martin had no trouble getting along with him. The priest was a quick learner and while Gozrak taught him skills with the mace and staff and other blunt weapons, Baurus stepped in to teach short blades. Whenever Steffan and Jauffre could spare him that is.

The days when they were not training, Katryn was busy with the translations and Gozrak was nearby, either reading different books himself or sharpening the barrel of blades that Jauffre had given him. It soon became natural for the others to have the Orc around with Katryn and one was never seen without the other. The Elf got into the habit of transferring all of her papers outdoors when Gozrak was with Martin and this usually ended with Katryn stepping in to teach as well. She took over with the short blade when Baurus could not be spared and Martin enlisted her personally for the archery lessons after seeing her hit targets that none of the other Blades could come close to. He was better than most at this and his skill with knife-throwing outdid everyone else, which helped ease the archery lessons. Usually these sessions took place in the evening, after supper was over. Both of them were kept too busy during the day to get any real time in and Martin suggested gathering as many of the available torches as they could to light their practice field. He had fallen into the habit of staying up late to study the books anyway and he thought that this would be time better spent.

"Good," Katryn complimented as Martin successfully backed her to the edge of the practice field, "Very good, but try it again."

Night had fallen long ago and the torches were flickering in the slight breeze. Gozrak was seated on the low porch with his back against the wall of the Temple; his head tipped and his eyes closed. His breathing was deep and steady, proof that he was sleeping soundly. The clatter of the wood practice weapons didn't seem to disturb him as Martin fought Katryn determinedly. Once more, he forced her to retreat to the end and she blocked his blow, leaving him exposed and sending the sword soaring out of the field. He looked at her in surprise before going to retrieve it.

"That was good," She told him and went back to the middle of the small circle, "This time push harder and don't be afraid to use all of your strength. Forget I'm a girl."

"It isn't that easy," Martin answered as he jogged after her. Indeed it was getting increasingly difficult to look at her as just one of the Blades. She had become a dear friend and he was well aware how easy it would be to allow that to metamorphosis into something a bit more complicated, "You put up a good fight."

Katryn grinned up at him as she turned and raised the weapon. Her fire colored eyes glinted with amusement and white teeth flashed in the torchlight.

"With four older brothers, I have not had much of a choice," She replied.

They began again and Katryn was proving to be much quicker than he ever thought. She ducked under his swing and then surged up blocking his blade and setting him off guard. Before he quite realized it, the Elf gave a powerful sweep with one leg and knocked him completely off his feet with her blade pointed under his chin. She smiled again when he looked up at her and then stepped back, extending her hand to help him up.

"Never forget that whomever you're fighting will do what they need to destroy you," She told him and handed him the sword, "Your blade isn't the only weapon you can use."

"It seems that I have to learn all these things the hard way," He muttered, rubbing his neck and accepting the sword.

"You will learn," She looked him over quickly. His face was flushed with exertion and his breathing was a little rapid, then again so was hers. But his expression was determined and stubborn. She knew it was getting late, but the priest was the type to try something over and over until he got it right, "One more go?"

He nodded and lifted the sword. This time he seemed to fight with more fervor. He was learning to watch before she made a move and his strength far outdid hers. Katryn was forced to retreat once more and she ducked under the arc of the blade, but before she could straighten Martin caught her with the same leg sweep she had used earlier. Not able to catch herself, the Elf fell backwards into the bushes lining the wall of the Temple. Martin joined her not long afterwards, unable to keep his feet. He put his arms out immediately to avoid landing on her fully and they stared at each other in surprise before they burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Kat, I think I may need to practice that one," He told her when they were able to talk again.

Katryn was still grinning and she giggled almost girlishly once more and then realized that was the first time she had heard him call her by the nickname. She had gotten used to Baurus calling her that and so far he was the only one to do so.

"Perhaps a little," She answered and wondered briefly why he didn't move right away. He seemed hesitant to even clap her on the shoulder as Baurus did and she thought maybe he didn't believe it to be his place. Yet now, he was perfectly at ease lying on top of her and indeed showed no intention of moving soon, "Next time, practice on Gozrak or Baurus. They wouldn't take so much strength that you fall too."

He bent his head and chuckled and then looked back at her. The greens of the leaves framed her face and made the dark blue skin and bright eyes more striking. As he studied her, he never imagined that she could be so beautiful and couldn't help but wonder if she would allow him to kiss her. He decided it may be a death wish and then was alarmed altogether by the thought. These feelings for Katryn certainly were not grounded in anything and he knew instinctively it was because it had been a long time since he allowed a woman to get very close to him. He spoke quickly before he did anything rash or stupid.

"You really think they'd let me fall on them like this and stay put afterwards?"

Katryn smiled again and felt her cheeks flush a little. Cursing her mutinous emotions, she dropped her gaze and then shrugged her shoulders as best she could.

"I suppose you wouldn't know until you tried. You may be surprised," She teased in return. At his smile, she cocked her head and changed the subject, "Are you still worried? I mean are you going to be able to resist the temptation of giving in?"

Martin felt his grin fade and his heart leap a little at the Elf's small enigmatic smile. He studied her face briefly and the desire to kiss her swarmed up within him again and this time was stronger than ever. Not considering that her words weren't an invitation, he bent his head until his nose almost brushed hers.

"Giving in to what?" He murmured and saw her eyes widen at the last second as he felt her breath puff against his lips.

Katryn tipped her head away, trying hard to believe that he wasn't about to do what she imagined he was. Her heart hammered heavily in her chest and although the thought of kissing him back flitted into her head, she didn't dwell on it. Instead she spoke as though nothing had been about to happen.

"Taking the easy way out," She replied and felt him withdraw. Risking whatever she was about to see in his expression, she looked up at him, "Giving up others to get what you want in your rise to power?"

Martin was borderline hurt at the question and tipped even further away from her as he thought about that. He suddenly felt like a fool and he hoped that Katryn didn't think anything less of him for misunderstanding her words. To his surprise an answer didn't come easily. When they first discussed this, he had been so sure that he wouldn't fall into the trap that she spoke of, but as time wore on and he read more and more of history books, he saw the reasons behind some of the decisions made. The rulers had believed that they were acting for the best of everyone involved and the outcome was sometimes greater for the whole of the country as well. His blue eyes met hers and he was sobered by the disappointment he saw there. Before he could respond the sound of a throat being cleared came from behind them. Startled, they both glanced up to see an amused Gozrak staring at them questioningly.

"The watch has changed again, meaning that it's close to midnight," He told them calmly, "Are you through?"

Martin was surprised that he wasn't anymore embarrassed. He hoisted himself easily off the Elf, whose face had flushed a paler blue and then helped her to her feet. Arching a brow as he bent and retrieved both swords, he glanced at Katryn.

"Well, Gwynyth?" He asked and the sound of her last name brought her back to herself, "Are we?"

She nodded and then smiled at the Orc. His black eyes were dancing and he was having trouble fighting down his smirk. This was something that everyone had been able to see except the two before him and he wondered if this was going to be the beginning or the end. There was also a small twinge inside him; not jealousy. Katryn was dear to him, a great friend, and he couldn't help but question the wisdom of getting involved with a future emperor.

"We're done," The Elf agreed in her soft voice.

Gozrak lead the way back to the Temple and Martin fell in beside Katryn, bumping her shoulder with his. Her fire colored eyes met his and he frowned briefly at his confused emotions. He wished now that he would've gone in for that kiss and he didn't like the fact that he wanted to even with the Orc present.

"If I can keep you close," He said finally, "I won't give in."

She grinned up at him as they entered the dim main hall and headed down to their quarters. Martin dumped the wooden weapons on a table as the Elf responded.

"Then I will be sticking around as long as I am needed. Good night, Freh."

Martin smiled with pleasure at that. Katryn was in the habit of calling only those close to her by their last names and he enjoyed the idea that he was falling into that category. Once more, he wished the Orc wasn't present as he nodded his head.

"Good night."

The priest bid Gozrak good night as well and continued down the hallway. Katryn pushed her door open and entered before turning to talk to Gozrak. To her surprise, he brushed by her and stood just inside the room. He crossed his thick arms over his broad chest and fixed his black eyes on her.

"What was that?" He questioned, making it sound more like a demand.

Katryn frowned at him. She tried to think if she had done anything to set him off and nothing came to mind. Shrugging her shoulders, she spread her hands a little.

"What was what?"

"Gwynyth, he's the future Emperor of Cyrodiil," The reply was sharp and concerned as Gozrak felt the urgency to protect the Elf from getting hurt, "He will not be able to promise you anything."

Her fire colored eyes went wide as she realized what he meant. Alarm flooded through her and she wondered just how obvious Martin's feelings were for her. She met the Orc's black eyes and felt herself bristling at the almost accusing look he gave her.

"I'm not an idiot, Gozrak," She answered sharply, "Martin is a friend and his feelings are beyond my control."

"Yes, but you can control how you respond to them. You can't encourage him."

"Encourage him?" Katryn could feel her anger growing.

"If this develops anymore one or both of you will end up getting hurt and I'm not going to allow it to happen to you," He straightened himself and a muscle in his cheek began to work as his anger matched hers, "I know I owe you just the life debt, but I'm talking to you as a friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

Katryn's anger gave way to fond annoyance and she stepped closer, touching him gently on the arm.

"Thank you for your concern, Gozrak," She replied softly, his words meaning more than he could know, "But in this matter I think I am well capable of taking care of myself. Please don't worry about it."

The Orc searched her face, doubting everything she was saying and knowing that she was going to be too stubborn about this to allow anyone to help her. He nodded his head slowly and reluctantly relented to her.

"All right," He said heavily and turned to go. Glancing once more at her, he added, "Just be careful."

She smiled at him, her fire colored eyes flickering.

"I will."

Gozrak left the room, pulling the door closed. He stood still for a moment and knew that this was just the beginning.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I kind of like jealous Martin. Naturally, I had him perfect in my head and it's not always a snap to translate that to paper but I think it worked out great. All right, enough patting myself on the back. I want to thank everyone again for reading and for the reviews. Oh and P.S... Oblivion STILL isn't mine.

* * *

The next day, Katryn remained indoors while both Gozrak and Baurus took Martin out for lessons. She had slept poorly, the Orc's words reverberating in her head long after she had gotten ready for bed and put out her lantern. She knew that she meant something to Martin and she held out hope that it was still just friendship. Though she was well aware that some small part in her wanted it to be something more. A thought that frightened her. In the past there had been a few men that would've made excellent husbands, men she still cared for, but this was different. Martin was royalty, the true Emperor of Cyrodiil, not one of her childhood friends that finally realized she was a girl. And though at the moment their lives were linked and running very closely together, she knew that it would not last forever. Some ruler would present the priest with his daughter and make demands that Martin wouldn't be able to refuse or ignore. That was something that Katryn would not desire to stand by and watch happen. Her own feelings were too strong to be dismissed as mere friendship and she didn't think she would be able to bear watching him marry another woman.

She reached her arm across the table to dip her quill into the inkpot. The lessons with Martin had replaced the translations and she was just now halfway through the last chapter. A sharp, painful tug at her right arm made her breath catch. She dropped the quill and cursed quietly in her own tongue as she turned her attention to her arm. The wound from the caverns still had not healed. Jauffre had been concerned enough to call in the Temple's resident healer and even her charms and potions had not sealed the jagged cut or stopped the pain. Katryn finally called an end to the fawning over her and told the Grandmaster to sew it up and allow her body to take care of itself. He did so, making the observation that it must've been the blade or the charge to it that prevented it from responding to the Restoration spells and potions.

Katryn slid the sleeve carefully up and over the stitches and cursed again when she saw that the fabric had pulled enough to make her bleed. She picked up the ink-stained rag beside her, sending a few papers fluttering to the floor and flipped it over itself to reveal a clean corner. Pressing it to the wound, she bent her slender body to pick up the papers with her free hand.

Steps suddenly sounded on the stairs leading to the main hall. They rang through the hall thanks to the open doors, but Katryn ignored them until a voice asked,

"Making a mess, Gwynyth?"

She didn't look up as she straightened and put the papers on the table again. Instead she swiped at the blood and kept her attention there.

"As usual," She muttered.

"Maybe you should take a break," He replied and came closer, "I've heard Kvatch is a prime place now that the damn gate's gone."

Katryn glanced up finally, realizing why the voice was so familiar. Levin's brown eyes were dancing as he looked her over and his smile was pleased.

"Levin?" She said and stood, holding out her free hand, "What are you doing here?"

The Breton shook her hand warmly, frowning at her wounded arm and then met her gaze again.

"Well, General Matius appointed you the Hero of Kvatch and wanted me to convey his thanks and gratitude. I also need to speak with the Grandmaster. Is he here?"

"Yes. The Hero of Kvatch?" Katryn repeated, looking rather frightened by that idea.

Levin laughed at the look of horror on her face. He imagined that this was how it would be. Katryn had been embarrassed even as Savlin congratulated her after the destruction of the gate and this was a much heavier item than the general's arm.

"He didn't know what to do with the bloody gate and he gave Marcus, Ket and I all promotions as well. It's Captain Levin now."

"My congratulations," She said meaningfully, "But you three did me no favors by heaping praise on me. Hero of Kvatch, by the stars, what a title."

"He'll be disappointed that you aren't more pleased," Levin observed with amusement, "The general's not used to people expressing anything but outright elation at one of his promotions."

Katryn allowed a small smile. Her arm smarted but the bleeding had eased. Tossing the rag onto the table again, she left her sleeve rolled up and then glanced at the Breton again.

"He doesn't know me well enough to understand that as much as I want to prove myself, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"And he won't accept no for an answer," Levin replied with a chuckle, "Where did you say the Grandmaster was?"

"I didn't and I'm not sure," She answered and noticed for the first time that Levin had brought a small band of men with him. They were loitering just in the doorway, talking amongst themselves and glancing around at their surroundings, "But I'll ask. Wait here for a minute, I'll be right back."

Katryn left the main hall and made her way down the hallway to Jauffre's room. There was no answer when she knocked and she tried the door to Martin's library and study adjacent to the priest's room. The only ones present here were two new additions to the Blades cleaning up the breakfast dishes. They both bowed immediately to her.

"Blade," The elder of the girls murmured.

"Have you seen the Grandmaster?" Katryn asked.

They glanced at one another and the girl who had spoken shook her head.

"I'm sorry, lady, I haven't seen him yet this morning."

The Elf nodded and thanked them as she left. She paused for a moment just outside the door and tried to think where Jauffre would be. As she stood there, the sounds of raised voices from the main hall reached her ears. She frowned and walked quickly back in that direction. Two Blades were hauling in a Nord woman and shouting for Jauffre. Levin and his men had stepped aside and were watching with interest. One of the men holding the Nord spotted Katryn.

"Gwynyth, where's the Grandmaster?" He asked.

Katryn's frown deepened and she shook her head.

"I was just looking for him. Jax, what's going on?"

He tightened his grip on the woman's arm and his blue eyes flashed with anger.

"We routed this one and her friend out of a cave south of here. They fought back and the other woman is injured," The Imperial's face became red, his eyes burning even more brightly, "They killed Ty and tried to tell us they were just bandits. Which is a damn lie."

"I was telling the truth," The Nord shot back, her anger just as hot.

Jax's free hand flew to the hilt of his sword and Katryn stepped forward quickly. The Imperial would have cut the Nord down then and there. Katryn caught his arm as another Blade rushed in to help with the prisoner. The Elf pushed Jax away from the Nord and held his gaze steadily.

"We'll let Jauffre handle this, Jax," She told him sharply, "I know you want revenge, but this is not the time for it. You've been up all night. Go and get some rest. Now."

She ended harshly and the tone seemed to get to the Imperial. He turned reluctantly and went down the hallway. Just as soon as that fiasco was through, Martin and Gozrak entered the hall, talking companionably. Before anyone could even bat an eye, the Orc let out a curse and threw himself forward. The Blades kept their grip on the woman even as she tried frantically to pull herself away. Martin and Levin both reacted quickly, grabbing Gozrak's arms and trying to hold him steady. Katryn hadn't moved from her place in front of the Nord and she was amazed that Gozrak seemed determined to get free even with her in his direct warpath.

"Gozrak, what the hell is going on?" She asked him, her voice barely audible over the priest's and Levin's demands that he calm down.

"It's her!" He shouted, his deep voice becoming a growl, "She's a damn cultist. Part of the whole bastard group."

He threw both his arms up and his elbow caught Levin's lip. The Breton released with him with a sharp curse and Martin was left trying to control the Orc. Katryn didn't flinch away from him as he pulled free of the priest. She didn't believe for a moment that he would strike her and she didn't end up finding out.

"Stop!" Jauffre's cold voice was deathly calm and Gozrak froze immediately, his black eyes glittering with poisonous hate as he looked at the Nord.

The Grandmaster walked into the room from the armoury and looked around disdainfully. He took in the Kvatch men standing to one side, Levin's split and swollen lip and Martin's annoyed expression. Katryn was still standing between the Nord and certain death and the Orc's menacing figure dwarfed her. The Blades were holding the woman grimly, their expressions set much like Katryn's.

"Grandmaster-" One of them said.

Jauffre held up one hand quickly, his dark brown eyes flickering over everyone again.

"What's going on here? Gwynyth, Gozrak is your responsibility. Why is he trying to kill this woman?"

The Elf sent a sharp, warning look at the Orc to keep him quiet and then turned her attention to the Grandmaster, not moving from where she was standing.

"Gozrak said that this Nord is part of the Mythic Dawn," She answered and could hear the frustration and annoyance in her voice, "I don't doubt him for a moment, considering what happened to him. Jax is the one that brought her in originally and he said that there's another woman as well. I told him that this was your problem, not his."

"And then your Orc tried to kill her," He replied.

Katryn's fire colored eyes flashed and Jauffre's tone even distracted Gozrak. His heavy head swung around to glance distastefully at the Grandmaster and the Elf opened her mouth to respond.

"He had good reason," Martin interrupted and his own annoyance matched Katryn's, "Come on, Gozrak, let's finish the lessons."

The Orc hesitated briefly before sending one last look at the Nord and turning to follow Martin. The priest grabbed two heavy poles to practice with and what they had come to grab in the first place. Katryn watched them go and then turned to the Nord.

"Next time, I'm not going to stop him," She said, "Whatever it is he'd do to you, you would have deserved tenfold for what you've done."

The Elf ignored the flash of the Nord's eyes and glanced at Levin who was nursing his lip.

"Even your own are going to turn on you, Elf," The woman replied, "They'll all see our world is better off without you and the rest of these non-human scum. Just wait."

Jauffre waved a hand.

"Get her out of here," He said tensely, his coffee colored eyes on Katryn's impassive face. A muscle jerked in her clenched cheek and her burning eyes followed the Nord and her guards as they left the room. Jauffre knew that Dark Elves had their own ways to achieve revenge. They weren't like the Orcs; they waited, brooded and came up with elaborate schemes to gain the upper hand, "Gwynyth, are you about done with the translations?"

The Elf glanced at him and nodded her head. She seemed to shake off the Nord's words as she turned her attention completely to the Grandmaster.

"Yes, I have half a chapter left," She answered, choosing to ignore the anger that went through her at the woman's words, "It will be done by tonight."

He nodded and then met Levin's gaze. The Breton had left his lip alone and was waiting patiently for the Grandmaster's attention.

"You had a message for me?" Jauffre asked.

"Yes, Count Goldwine is prepared to assist you in any way possible," Levin replied, "He is ready to follow the new emperor and has sworn loyalty to him. There are men ready for your disposal in Kvatch whenever you need them."

Jauffre nodded and motioned for a servant that emerged from the hall. He glanced over at Levin again.

"Very good, any help is appreciated. Can I offer you ale and food before you leave?"

"Yes, thank you," Levin answered and waved for his troop to sit at the tables.

The Grandmaster gave the order to the servant and then excused himself, disappearing down the corridor that his Blades had taken the Nord and her wounded companion. Katryn sent an annoyed look at his back and turned to the group of men. Levin was touching his split lip again and the Elf sighed at Jauffre's desertion. She beckoned to the Breton and went to her table, riffling through the papers until she came up with a clean rag.

"Sit," She told him in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Levin did so, amused by her antics. This was a side of Katryn that he hadn't seen and he liked that she had more spirit than he first thought. She placed her hand firmly under his chin and tilted his head up so she could see the damage more clearly.

"Here, hold this," She said and turned to the table to pour a cup of water. Taking the cloth from him again, she dipped it into the water and pressed it to his lip, "I'm sorry, Levin, I didn't know that Gozrak would-"

Levin held up one hand and his light brown eyes met hers. He appreciated her doing this for him and her touch was soothing and gentle.

"It's all right," He replied and winced a little as a sting went through his lip, "He believed he was exacting revenge on someone that wronged him. I understand his passion. How did you meet him?"

Katryn smiled a little and was more than happy to tell him the story. She would never forget Levin's loyalty when they closed the Oblivion gate and she hoped to be given the chance to repay it. As she spoke with him, she was oblivious to his admiring looks and the utter contentment even when he was overlooked as his men were served the ale and a platter of food.

Martin entered the hall again, having been told by one of the new Blades that Jauffre needed him. He glanced around the room as he walked in and stopped short. Katryn was standing in front of Levin, holding a rag to his split lip and speaking rather intimately with him. The Breton's eyes were fixed on her face and Martin knew that Katryn didn't see the desire and borderline adoration in the soldier's expression. He watched them for a moment, feeling a twinge of jealously. The Elf was utterly at ease with Levin and the soldier was clearly infatuated with her. Martin looked her over, realizing how attractive she really was and how much she had come to mean to him. He couldn't image losing her and he was sure that he didn't want to come in second to this man that had spent just one day with her. He stepped forward, not sure what he was going to do, merely thinking of interrupting the moment.

"Martin, here," Jauffre called.

The priest glanced at him in annoyance which Jauffre ignored as he headed down the hallway to the study that Martin had taken over. He had had a feeling that this would happen. Martin and Katryn had spent enough time together to guarantee a link stronger than friendship and the Elf seemed naïve enough to misinterpret it. She was an excellent warrior and there was more to her than anyone had foreseen, including him, but when it came to flirts and lovers, she was completely at a loss. He himself was amused by it and he could easily see where it would be attractive to any man that spent enough time with her to experience it. And he could tell by the jealously annoyed look on the priest's face that Katryn had, unbeknownst to either of them, ensnared him.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading and sorry this one took a little bit longer. It figures that I can update about every Saturday while I'm going to school and now that Christmas break has started I'm slacking off. But don't worry, you guys are so great that I wouldn't dream of letting you down. Enjoy! And the more exciting chapters are on the way, I'm just having a blast with these more everyday ones. Oh yeah, Bethesda owns the game, I'm just another dreamer.

* * *

Jorjoba split his time between pacing impatiently and looking over the maps spread haphazardly on his desk. Savi was scheduled to come in and report on her progress with the search for the Temple. They had had a time trying to sort out the loss of the council and Camoran, when finally informed, had been more than a little angry. Jorjoba was the one that volunteered to report to him and he was the one to take most of the swearing and threats. The Altmer had been less than impressed with Camoran's words, considering that the Dunmer was safely ensconced in his paradise and untouchable, but still, his blood had boiled over and he had said some unforgivable things to Camoran. The Dunmer had finally calmed after a half-hour and he was able to talk reasonably with his commander. They had decided to appoint some of Jorjoba's more promising leaders, after the commander's stubborn insistence of course, and the Altmer himself was allowed free reign of the cult. At least until Camoran changed his mind and found others to do what he considered a better job.

The Altmer stopped in mid-step as a soft knock sounded on the door. Relief flooded through him before he even thought that maybe it wouldn't be Savi. Now that he was in control, the Mages and other more magically inclined persons of the cult were successfully cowed. And needless to say, he felt better being surrounded by those that he related to more easily. Those that weren't afraid to use brute strength and force to get things done and Jearl Savi was one that fit perfectly into that category.

He crossed the room in three strides and flung the door open, ready to berate the Nord for being late. His words died on his lips as Beryl was the one he met instead. The Almer looked even more grim than usual and his blue eyes were irritated, as though he wished that it was anyone else but him in this position.

"Commander," He greeted mildly as he entered the room without any invitation, "I'm afraid I have even more bad news."

Jorjoba clasped both hands behind his back after closing the door and tried frantically to keep hold of his temper. Beryl looked with distracted intrest at the cluttered desk and then met Jorjoba's gaze.

"What is it, Beryl?" The commander asked and heard the impatience laced through the words in spite of his heroic attempts to conceal it.

"I've just had word from two of my own informants that they finally found Savi's cave," Beryl's own voice was disheartened and frustrated, "It's been deserted for a few days and they waited around for the night but no one showed up."

Jorjoba stared for a split second longer before walking almost leisurely to the desk. He tapped his fingers on its surface and his slanted green eyes met Beryl's blue.

"They were sure the camp was fresh?"

"Yes, both the captain's and her one companion's clothes were still there," Beryl seemed oblivious to the sudden change in the commander's eyes and how stiff his body had gone, "The food hadn't spoiled, there were barrels of wine and water, freshly stacked wood, tubs of wea-"

He was cut off when Jorjoba lost it, sweeping all the papers off his desk with a roar of anger. Beryl's brows arched up but his expression remained neutral. He was not surprised by the commander's outburst and would not allow himself to show any fear.

"And what the hell do you expect us to do now?" Jorjoba demanded, his face a study of fury and his green eyes burning so brightly they could have rivaled the torches.

"Well, knowing both Savi's mind and the way these idealist rebels think, they will most likely offer a trade and we may go from there."

The commander's tense body seemed to relax some at the Altmer's words and his green eyes banked to a steady gleam. He saw the intelligence in Beryl's words though he didn't want to wait and he forced himself to listen to the other Elf.

"So you propose we wait," He said and it wasn't a question.

"Precisely. These people are soft-hearted and minded enough to allow anyone with the promise of peace cross their threshold. The longer we wait to reach them, they more relaxed they become. Don't do anything rash at this time, Antar, and instead allow them to play into your hand."

**

* * *

**Levin's troop stayed overnight at the Temple and didn't leave until midmorning of the next day. He had informed Katryn that the platform used for teleportation had collapsed just the day after she and Martin left. So the men were left with no choice but to make the day and a half long trek east to Skingrad since Anvil, though much nearer, was too small a city to accommodate teleportation.

Much to Jauffre's dismay and Baurus' amusement, Martin fastened himself to Katryn's belt loops and followed her around as if there truly was a string attaching them together. The priest invited her to eat with him that night and Katryn in turn invited Levin, either reluctant to be alone with Martin or, much more likely, not seeing his obvious jealousy. Jauffre and Baurus both joined them and of course Gozrak trailed behind; a hulking, disproportionate shadow for the small, slender Elf.

As the Grandmaster watched Martin and the Orc perch on either side of Katryn, forcing Levin to sit across from her, he wished for one of the rare times that he had allowed more women into his fold here. At least then Martin wouldn't have so many opportunities to make a fool of himself. As usual Jauffre scoffed at the idea: more women would distract everybody. He sat next to Baurus and sent a relieved smile at Steffan when the Khajiit entered the room. Mas'kari Steffan was one of his oldest friends and someone he trusted implicitly. But he decided immediately that the captain was spending too much time with Baurus when the Redguard gave a nearly imperceptive nod to Katryn and her admirers with a knowing grin.

They chatted amiably while eating and when they were finished they remained at the table as the young squire went around, filling a glass here and there and listening wide-eyed to the battle talk. Even Martin had trouble keeping Katryn's attention when she learned that Steffan had been raised in Morrowind. She turned her eyes to him and they flamed happily as she questioned him about it. The Khajiit didn't mind and seemed eager to talk with a kindred spirit. He had lived in Vivec, which was a two day ride south and east of Pelagiad and his mother had had high standing in the House Hlaalu.

The three Great Houses of Morrowind: Hlaalu, Redoran, and Telvanni, were the governing entities for the province. Morrowind, like the other provinces, was part of Cyrodiil's Elder Council, but preferred to govern itself and considering that it was run by the Dunmer, this was no surprise to anyone. The fact that there were three bodies of power increased the strife that was common in any government and the people had done their best to regulate and isolate the power that was given each House. So Telvanni was delegated as the police force and Redoran and Hlaalu were given the rights to dole out judgements and set laws into effect.

"How did you end up here?" Katryn asked the Khajiit, confused as to why anyone would deliberately leave what she considered the most beautiful place in the world.

"Adventure," He replied simply with a little smile.

"You were that eager to get away?" Martin questioned, if only to be part of a conversation that Katryn was in.

Steffan nodded as he took a sip of ale. His round green eyes were amused by the fact that he suddenly had everyone's attention with just a few words.

"I had no desire to stay in Hlaalu like my family wanted and as they wouldn't allow me to join Telvanni, I told them I wanted to travel. That they encouraged."

"And you came here?" The disbelieving tone of the Elf's voice made Baurus chuckle and Gozrak's black eyes were glittering with amusement.

"This wasn't my first choice," Steffan answered, "I came here just for the sake of extending my time and I stumbled across the Arena in the Imperial City. That suited me better than anything my family could come up with and so I joined."

"How'd you get involved with the Blades?" Levin cut in, stealing a sliver of left-over meat from Katryn's plate.

She ignored this but Martin's face flushed a little with annoyance, something that only Gozrak caught and the Orc made up his mind that the priest was going to have to spend more time practicing and less time with the Elf.

"Jauffre was part of the Arena then, too, and after we were through, the Emperor chose us for his personal guard," Steffan's orange and brown furred face was unreadable and his large green eyes were still merely amused, but his tone sounded too guarded as he continued, "He actually didn't give us much of a choice and here I am."

"What he means is that Uriel didn't think much of Khajiits or Argonians at the time and was less than accepting of them," Jauffre added patiently as he motioned for the boy to top off his mug. His brown eyes flickered a little but for the most part his expression remained neutral, "Steffan has a reason to be bitter."

"No one was saying he doesn't," Levin replied mildly, wondering if he was out of bounds speaking so boldly to the Grandmaster.

"Imperials can be a little arrogant," Katryn cut in, seeming to read Levin's thoughts.

Her quick grin and laughing fire eyes made Martin smile goofily and Jauffre call the dinner to a close.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **All right, I'm so excited for the chapters coming up and since I would have waaaay too much trouble trying to split the story, this one's, as you can see, kind of long. So enjoy and I'll post again soon.

* * *

Although Jauffre wanted as much space between Martin and Katryn as possible, he wasn't able to fulfill that wish. Martin had started studying the Elf's translations and making headway into Camoran's 'recipe' for summoning his Paradise. And at the moment Katryn was the only one they could spare to fetch what he needed, so she became their errand girl. Neither one of the men liked this but Jauffre at least was set a little at ease knowing that the Elf had the intimidating and unwavering protection of Gozrak. The only downside to this new facet of their plans was that Martin now had to take over appointing the Elf's tasks, which meant they would be spending even more time with one another. The priest balked at the idea of giving Katryn missions that would put her life at risk and when Jauffre told him firmly that it had to be done, Martin turned his attention to Gozrak to give him a warning of sorts. And the Orc gave him the opportunity. Katryn was finishing the translations and Gozrak was free to give him another set of lessons with the blunt weapons. The weather was starting to turn foul and threatening grey and black clouds piled heavily on the peaks behind the Temple.

"Gozrak, I know you won't let anything happen," Martin said carefully when they took a short break, "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't warn you. These aren't Jauffre's menial errands and I don't want any harm to come to either of you. Watch after her."

The Orc's expression never changed, though his coal black eyes glittered a little more brightly than usual.

"Nothing will happen while I'm there," He answered and his gruff voice seemed to soften some, "She saved my life and that's not something I'm going to take lightly."

Martin nodded, his blue eyes flickering to Gozrak and then away again.

"Jauffre's afraid I'm making a fool of myself," He said softly, seeming to be talking to himself, "But Katryn has become a dear friend and I'd never easily get over losing her. If I am being stupid about this, I don't care. She means a lot to me."

"So Jauffre has reason to worry?" Gozrak questioned, keeping his voice carefully expressionless. He hadn't been sure how to get to the tender heart of this subject and he didn't want to say something that he'd later regret now that Martin brought it up himself.

The priest was quiet for a moment. He was surprised at the question. Of all the reactions he expected from Gozrak, this straight-forward level-headedness was not one of them. The Orc was almost too protective with Katryn and although romance would never come into their relationship, everyone was leery of looking at the Elf with even the slightest annoyance. He opened his mouth to respond but then hesitated. He had been ready to shrug or play it off as merely affection for a friend and realized that it wasn't going to be that easy. For the first time since the Grandmaster had voiced his concerns privately, he was sure of his budding feelings for Katryn. Taking a deep breath, he finally answered,

"Yes."

**

* * *

**Gozrak and Katryn left as soon as they could the next morning. Martin had sent them to find the first item for Camoran's 'recipe' in summoning his Paradise. He surprised Jauffre with his knowledge of where to hunt for Daedric artifacts and he set time aside to study the book Modern Heretics. It was a compilation of caves and ruins that had been used for centuries by those whose passion was looting; spelunking; or necromancy, of course. And although it included some of the spells that had been used to seal the caves or to protect them with creatures summoned from Oblivion, the frequent meetings of Daedric worshippers and more demented sects of necromancers, made adventuring through them extremely dangerous.

Jauffre refused to listen to Martin's balking about the dangers involved and impatiently told him to just pick one. And so he did, choosing one that seemed simple enough, sending Katryn and her shadow east to the Shrine of Azura. He had read that you simply needed to make an offer of glowdust to the goddess and you could ask her for whatever you wished.

Katryn and Gozrak reached the shrine by mid-day and the Elf was surprised that a few of the worshipers actually seemed to live nearby. In Morrowind, unless there was a temple, the shrines were merely cleaned and inspected every few weeks and people had the chance to pray, or violate, any that they chose.

Gozrak's coal black eyes glittered rather contemptuously. The Elf touched his arm, pulling at it steadily enough to make him lean towards her.

"Let me talk," She told him softly. Her eyes flamed a little more brightly as one of the worshipers sent the Orc an ugly, distrusting look, "You don't like them and they don't trust you."

Gozrak agreed reluctantly and moved back to stand with Keerz'na and Immel. Katryn eyed the 5 others that were milling about and finally approached one that was not preoccupied. The High Elf was cool but civil as he explained that offerings were to be made at dawn or dusk and there was no use placing the glowdust down now, because it would have no effect. She thanked him and went back to the Orc.

"We have to wait," She told him as she pulled the saddle off Immel's back and set it aside, "The offering only works at sunrise and sunset."

Immel moved away a few paces to a patch of grass and kept one eye on his mistress as she settled down in the sunlight and leaned against a boulder. A fierce storm had raged all night at Cloud Ruler and they had had to leave in a steady downpour. But the further east they went, the lighter the weather became and although they could still see the heavy build-up of clouds approaching, at the moment they couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day.

Gozrak muttered something under his breath in his own language and mimicked her, tossing Keerz'na's saddle aside with more force than necessary and sitting next to the Elf.

"Sunset?" He repeated, glancing briefly up at the sky. They had at least 2 hours before than.

The Elf grinned at him and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Enjoy the fresh air."

He grunted noncommittally and looked around again distrustfully. The worshipers were minding their own business and talking softly occasionally, but he could feel the heavy animosity in the air and it set him on edge.

"You really think they'll let us be?" He questioned, his voice more venomous than it should have been.

Katryn followed his gaze briefly and then tipped her head back, allowing the sun to warm her face as she closed her eyes.

"They are just worshipping," She answered mildly, not completely understanding the Orc's anger and definitely not wanting him to do anything rash, "And they are doing so peacefully, let them be."

Gozrak begrudged the point but still had to get the last word in.

"There's no tolerance for any other religion but ours at home," The bitterness in his voice dropped some as though he was torn between remaining respectful and knowing that the mindset was wrong.

Katryn didn't pounce on it. Instead she kept her eyes closed and replied lightly,

"And that's why no one likes Orcs."

Gozrak glanced at her rather murderously. The Elf was clearly enjoying the sunlight and although she didn't open her eyes, that little enigmatic smile played on her lips, assuring him that the words weren't meant to be serious.

"And the Elves' excuse?" He returned.

Katryn's outright laughter cause the worshipers to look at her darkly. She ignored this as the fire colored eyes opened and she grinned at him again.

"People expect it," She answered, "Besides, we don't promise to kill you if you disagree."

"No, you just ban those that do from everything until they have no choice but to agree."

The Elf's smile turned rather wicked as her eyes flamed more brightly.

"Each to his own."

* * *

Jauffre dismissed the guard with a short wave of his hand. The man bowed and moved to stand at the end of the hall. The Grandmaster opened the door and entered the room without knocking. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from the small, barred window that was above even his head. He had learned long ago to never leave a lamp in the room with the prisoners. Doors had been burned down and a few Blades had been badly burned when the lamps became projectiles. A small cot was directly ahead of him, built solidly into the stone wall and the figure reclining on it was partially shadowed, though he could see the pale gleam of the eyes.

"Grandmaster," She said and the word dripped with mock respect.

He shut the door solidly behind him and stood before it, crossing his arms over his chest. Although he bristled at the tone, he didn't betray the emotion. The Nord woman had so far refused to talk with anyone, not even Basil could entice conversation from her and so it was left to Jauffre.

"My congratulations, Mel," She continued, suddenly in the mood to speak, "But then, I always figured that Septim would appoint you sometime. How did Steffan take it?"

"I didn't come to discuss the past, Savi," He replied sharply, not liking the situation he suddenly found himself in.

"No, of course not," She agreed, leaning forward a little. The poor light coming in through the window bounced off her nose and prominent cheekbones, but left her eyes shadowed. Rain could be heard clearly, pattering onto the stone outside, "You came to question me, but about what, Mel? You already know where the caverns are, you also know that Cameron is currently untouchable, or well you must, considering that you haven't made that all important move to attack. So what do you want from me?"

Jauffre gazed at her for a moment, wondering if he had really become that transparant. He had known Jearl Savi since his Arena days and she had been one that was closer to him than most.

"You're right, we don't have any use of you or your friend," He answered and turned to leave, "We could just-,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mel," She snapped, leaning against the stone wall again, "You and I both know that those threats are meaningless."

The Grandmaster turned and folded his arms again. Jearl's face was hidden in the shadows, but he could see the annoyance in the stiffness of her arms and clenched fists. She was right, the threats were indeed empty but he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to dig at her.

"I'm not in the mood to make any deals, Jearl," He informed her firmly.

"Then you're wasting your own time," She replied, "Times have changed, I'm not part of your little band anymore."

He felt the sting of the words even if it wasn't supposed to be there. Jearl had come very close to becoming his second in command and would have if not for Steffan's deep and eventually confirmed suspicions of her.

"You weren't during the stint in Bravil either," He said evenly and was surprised to find that his voice was a little bit sad, "But that didn't stop your interference."

Something flickered briefly in Jearl's face and then the hard expression returned. She had had a feeling this would crop up as a topic, even after his insistence that he didn't want to talk about the past. Causing Jorjoba to fail at Bravil all those years ago, and actually getting away without the least bit of suspicion, was less about trying to damage the commander's and Camoran's plans and more about doing one last task for the Blades.

"That wasn't what it was about and you know it," Jearl almost cursed at the amount of denial in her voice.

Jauffre remained motionless, his face revealing nothing. He knew as well as she did that her loyalty to the Blades had clung to her long after she deserted them. Jearl's life up to the point that he had appointed her to his ranks years ago had been miserable and though she had never said so aloud, everyone knew that those years were her happiest.

"All right, Jearl, I'll leave that alone," His voice was gentle and much more sympathetic than he wished and his next thought was that she would react to it more favorably than outright intimidation, "What's Camoran planning?"

Jearl appreciated the forthrightness of Jauffre's question but that didn't stop her from chuckling quietly and eyeing him with distaste.

"Same old Mel," She sneered, "Soft where you need to be firm and always looking for the best in others. You should have learned long ago, there isn't good in everyone. People decide what their paths are going to be and no amount of outside pressure is going to dissuade them. The act of being good is not some little seed that suddenly decides to blossom when a show of kindness is done. Everyone is either completely bad or completely, stupidly, good. No one can be a mix of both."

"So you're one of the bad," Jauffre wasn't asking a question and he kept his voice emotionless while he continued, "You refused to talk to the others and I took that to mean you wanted to talk with me. You've wasted my time, Savi, with meaningless drivel on the subject of 'being good' and you don't believe a word of it. Grow up a little and let me know when you're ready to speak seriously on more important things."

Jauffre turned and disappeared from the room, leaving an angry, and deeply saddened, Jearl Savi.

* * *

It took Katryn two good hard shakes of the shoulder before Gozrak's black eyes opened and met hers with annoyance.

"It's near sunset," She told him and turned away to rummage through her pack for the glowdust.

The Orc got to his feet and stretched his long arms over his head. Keerz'na was still grazing patiently with Immel and the slanting rays of sunlight were dancing in between the thickening cloud cover. Although he had known that they would be heading out in the rain and wind, Gozrak had held out hope they would miss the weather entirely and now it didn't look like that would happen. Ignoring the dirty looks the worshipers gave, he followed Katryn to the shrine, curious to know how the glowdust would work.

Katryn glanced rather furtively around at the others and than up at the Orc. Holding her hands out questioningly, she arched her brows.

"So I just set it down?" She said, not really knowing how to go about this.

Gozrak gave her a look, his eyes glittering with borderline amusement.

"Do you think I will know?" He replied.

She shrugged and, with one last look at the setting sun, she placed the offering of glowdust on the small ledge of the idol. Both of them stepped back a little, looking at the stone statue warily. The delicately carved, feminine face remained frozen and the slender arms were a firm 'x' across the chest. Katryn wasn't sure what she had expected but as the sun's last rays disappeared behind both the deepening clouds and mountainous horizon, a wispy bluish-white smoke rose from the base of the shrine where the glowdust rested. Gozrak took another involuntary step back, his hand resting heavily on Katryn's forearm. The Elf wasn't as alarmed but the weight of his hand forced her back as well. As they watched the smoke took the same woman form as the statue and became a wavering vision. Katryn and Gozrak ignored the worshipers that fell to the ground in reverence; they were too focussed on what was before them. The form stood in the same position as her shrine and, without opening her mouth, spoke in a breathy, echoing voice.

"Many years ago five of my most devoted and trusted followers departed on a mission to dispatch the Vampire Lord Dratlk. They fought valiantly and succeeded but not before contracting the dreaded disease. Making the honorable decision to entrap themselves in the Gutted Mine so as not to endanger any others, they asked a fellow warrior to cast an impassable spell over the entrance to the cave. All these years they have languished in this half-death, waiting for any soul brave enough to set them free. Do this for my followers and I will grant you your wish."

The form was fading and before the last echoes of her words died, she had disappeared completely. Katryn and Gozrak stood still for a moment longer and the Orc was the first to move.

"The Gutted Mine?" He repeated and glanced down at Katryn, "Is that labeled on your map?"

Katryn shook her head a little as if to clear it and turned back to the saddles.

"We'll find out."

She dug through the pack until she came up with the worn map. Unfolding it and spreading it across the leather saddle, they both bent over it and began to study the markings.

"If you really intend on seeing this through," A voice broke in, "The mine is an hour's ride northeast."

They glanced up and met the cool gaze of the Hight Elf that had helped Katryn earlier. His expression clearly told them that he thought they were idiots but Katryn nodded her head.

"Could you mark it for us?" She questioned pulling out Baurus' quill.

He stepped forward and bent over the map as well. Studying it for a brief moment, he marked the way to the mine and circled a couple of random spots.

"It's here," He said, pointing with the tip of the quill, "You'll want to watch for when the rock outcroppings start and if you pass a small glen with the ruins of a fort still visible, you've gone too far east and south. The spell was broken several years ago when some foolhardy and self-appointed necromancers were either brave or idiotic enough to test it. Three of them were killed in the process and two others met an untimely death with the creatures inside."

"How do you know this?" Gozrak questioned, clearly impressed with his knowledge.

The High Elf's hard face and cat-like grey eyes were impassive as he looked both of them over once more.

"I was one of the survivors. The gods help you."

He went away without another word, dropping the quill softly into Katryn's hand.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Merry Christmas!! Hey, I just thought I'd be nice and upload yet another chapter for all my wonderful readers! Thanks so much, guys, you're honestly the reason I keep posting. You just keep reading and making it all the more worth it. All the best, catalinaD.

* * *

Katryn sat on a wide slab of stone, her chin dropped in her palm and completely ignoring Immel's repeated nudges against her arms and shoulders. Gozrak paced irritatedly in her peripheral vision and the flickering of the fire made his bulk seem even more impressive. They had been trying to get into the cave for almost three hours and the Orc had only just started the fire moments ago. The rain had soaked everything, including all of their clothing and made both the mounts and their owners thoroughly miserable.

The Elf had instantly made for the door when they arrived only to stop short when she saw the telltale gleam of magic and Gozrak then started to look for some form of dry wood. Hours later the Orc had succeeded right as the rain lightened and Katryn was ready to burn the door down with his fire. She had practically wasted her repretoire of spells trying to find the right one and Gozrak was worried she was was sapping at her strength.

"Was this supposed to be a joke?" He asked and threw another log onto the fire, causing sparks to fly skyward and a wave of heat to slap into their legs.

Katryn sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"No, he was being honest," She replied, "There was no reason for him to lie. This spell had to have been cast after that day he was talking about."

Gozrak sat down in frustration and Katryn could feel the tense anger radiating from him. She watched as the Orc rubbed his face and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and she knew they both were exhausted. Pushing Immel away for the last time, she got to her feet and went to the saddles and packs. She unfastened the bedrolls and turned her head to talk to Gozrak over her shoulder when it dawned on her. Dropping the bedrolls with such alacrity that they almost rolled into the fire, the Elf hurried to the door. She ignored Gozrak's demands and focussed her attention as she cast. This time she was rewarded with a small click and the gleam on the door flickered more brightly for a moment before going completely dark. With a crow of triumph, Katryn faced the Orc and grinned broadly.

"I over thought," She explained, "I assumed any necromancers wouldn't have sealed the door again and I was wrong."

Gozrak noted that despite her excitement, she made no move to open the door and went hesitantly to take up her shield and bow and arrows. And he understood. Martin was right to worry: this was not one of Jauffre's gopher tasks and this was without doubt going to be one of the most dangerous missions he had undertaken.

"Should we wait until morning?" He asked her and wondered if he was speaking more for his sake or for hers.

Katryn eyed him for a moment and thought about that. She could see his point and would've been more than willing to wait until morning. But then there was the fact that both Jauffre and Martin were counting on them to return as soon as possible. Jauffre: she wouldn't worry about disappointing; Martin, on the other hand... No, she couldn't do that to him.

"I don't think that it will matter to them," She answered finally as she fiddled with the hilt of her sword and sat down again, "Since it's a cave, they don't have any distinct night and day. And that means we would be unlikely to find them sleeping."

"That's not what I meant," The Orc's tone was matter-of-fact as he tightened his mace on his belt and slung both of his long, slender clubs across his back.

"I know, I'm striving for some form of normalcy," She replied, taking up her bow and the strong supple twine for it, "To tell the truth, I was hoping that spell wouldn't work. It's a form of the necromancers' Goltik sealing spell and to reverse it, you usually need a skull. Human is preferred but animal works as-"

"Gwynyth, calm down."

Katryn froze in the work of restringing her bow and met his gaze rather sheepishly. He was right, she was nervous and she was well aware she was slipping into her old habit of babbling when she was frightened.

"I'm calm, thank-you," She said and finished her job, "We might as well just get this over with since we're here."

Immel seemed to sense there was something wrong with his mistress. He approached her and nudged his head under her arm, making her start. The Elf turned to him and placed one hand along his face as she rubbed his blaze with the other. She spoke softly to him in her own tongue and he responded by butting his nose against her once more and accepting the carrot she offered from her pocket.

Gozrak straightened from stoking the fire as she turned and nodded once to her. In his hands, he was holding a few torches, one of which was lit.

"They'll be fine," He told her, tucking the others away.

"I know they will," She walked to the door, feeling the Orc's presence behind her. Breathing a prayer of thankfulness for him, she took firm hold of the door handle, "Let's go."

Without another look back, she pulled the door open and they entered the thick darkness. Katryn blinked her eyes, trying to get them to adjust. The torch in the Orc's hand was practically worthless and she was reminded sharply of her trek into the dungeon with Baurus. She extended her hand and touched Gozrak's arm as she spoke, keeping her voice just below a whisper,

"I'm going to seal the door from here, just in case we miss one or..."

Gozrak didn't ask her to finish the sentence. He knew what she was going to say and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He nodded his head.

"Fine, but remember if we have to run for it."

Katryn took her hand away and made a move to cast the spell. There was nothing. Frowning, she tried it again and still received nothing.

"It's not working," She muttered and glanced up at him, "We'll have to go without."

Gozrak nodded, not in the least bit concerned and she tried to adopt the attitude as she turned back to ses the long straight tunnel that welcomed them. The ground and the walls here were dry and the air smelled musty. Spiders had long ago taken up residence in every available corner, spinning thick, sticky white webs that seemed to cling to everything. Katryn glanced sidelong at the torch in the Orc's hand and then met his gaze.

"We may have to get rid of that," She warned him and noticed that she still couldn't bring her voice above a whisper, "I would be surprised if they can't see in the dark and that will give them one more advantage over us."

Gozrak nodded but didn't loosen his hold. He had taken up his mace in the other hand and by the stalwart expression on his face, she knew he wasn't going to be convinced so easily.

"I'll keep it as long as I can," He replied and his voice was as soft as hers, "I can't see anything in this dark."

Katryn ignored the itching in her palms that told her she wanted her blade and took the first steps down the sloping path. They didn't speak for fear of alerting whatever was there to their presence or not being able to hear anything else. The air seemed to grow thicker the farther down they trekked and the walls of the cave pressed inwards almost eagerly. It was completely silent save for the occasional scrape of their boots: there was no quiet shuffling of rats or the telltale drip of water from the outside, and wide open, air above them. The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, never wavering from its straight-shot path and Katryn began to wonder if this truly was a joke when her detection charm turned up nothing every time she tried it.

Finally after what seemed like hours, their straight-shot ended and Katryn stopped so abruptly Gozrak almost crashed into her, nevermind their feeble light. The Elf immediately forced his torch down so the flickering light would be less visible to whatever was lurking around the corner. She glanced up at him to say something and didn't when he shook his head violently. She froze and strained to hear what he had picked up. There. It was the unmistakable sound of quiet, cautious footsteps.

Gozrak fluidly and without thinking, dropped the torch and pushed Katryn out of the way. He barely registered her reaction as a dark form leapt from the shadows and launched itself at him. Immediately he swung the mace and nearly lost his balance when he was met with only air. He whirled about, thinking it had somehow gotten past him and to Katryn when he spotted the figure lying on the ground beside him.

The pale, haggard face was accentuated in the dying torchlight, making that terrifyingly, desperately, hungry look even worse and Gozrak bent to scoop up the torch and take a closer look. He barely had time to see the peaceful expression cross the features before it disappeared into dust with a small sigh, leaving only the arrow that had pierced its heart. He took an involuntary step back and glanced at Katryn who was still in a crouch, her bow dangling from her fingers.

"The heart, Gozrak," She told him quietly and there was a waver in her voice. Her fire colored eyes were on the pile of dust, "The killing blow has to be through the heart. If I hadn't realized..."

She shook her head, glad that he hadn't finished that sentence either. Bending forward, she took up the arrow cautiously and examined it in the torchlight. The head was useless, the metal badly pitted and looking as if it had been burned by acid. She took hold of the shaft firmly with both hands and snapped the arrowhead off. Tucking the shaft away, the Elf got to her feet and cast her charm again. There was still nothing.

"Can you hear anything else?" She asked Gozrak in a whisper, "I don't think I can cast any magic here. There seems to be some sort of damper."

The Orc cocked his head and they both stayed absolutely still while they listened. Katryn didn't hear anything, but she knew that Gozrak's ears rivaled her own and she was willing to wait for him to make the call. He finally shook his head but didn't relax his hold on either the mace or the torch.

"There's nothing."

Katryn inclined her head once and decided she liked the feel of her bow in her hands at the moment. Sticking close to the Orc, she moved quietly around the corner and was surprised to see a gleam of light at the end of this small section of the tunnel. The thought of these creatures using standard torches never even began to cross her mind. They didn't hesitate, afraid the scuffle earlier had been heard.

Katryn motioned for Gozrak to lower the torch again and she moved silently to stand at the opposite side of the tunnel that he was. From this position, she could see more of the room where the light originated. It was a small circular room and there were two tunnels leading down again across from her. There were stacks of decrepit crates and barrels and along the walls was a pile of broken jugs and wood. The light was issuing from a single torch that was hooked to a support beam in the middle of the room. It was poor and seemed to be fading, but it was certainly bright enough for her to see the two vampires as they emerged from one of the tunnels.

She shrank back immediately and glanced at Gozrak, holding up two fingers. Standing well out of the light, she knocked an arrow into the bow and carefully stepped forward again. Her back was pressed firmly against the dirt wall and she cocked her head a little to see around the corner. One of the creatures had disappeared and the other was standing with its back to her, as if waiting for something. She drew her arm back and aimed for the heart in the gaunt back. As soon as the arrow flew, she strung another but it was needless. Without a sound, the creature dropped out of view behind the crates. Katryn pulled back again and moved to the Orc, standing a little in front of him.

"There were two," She whispered, "But when I looked again one had disappeared. There are two ways it could have gone and-"

She was cut short when Gozrak drew one of his knives with a curse and shoved her violently out of the way. Losing her balance, she fell hard on the packed dirt and moments later the vampire fell beside her, the Orc's knife sticking out of its chest. She pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the sharp stab of pain in her knee and watched as the form became dust. Her eyes met Gozrak's and she was relieved to see he was okay.

"I'm sorry, Katryn," He told her, taking up his knife and making a face at the pitted and dulled blade, "I didn't mean to push you so hard."

"It's fine," She answered and again heard the waver in her voice. Taking a small step, she let out an involuntary gasp when the pain increased. She rubbed at her knee, hoping that it wasn't serious as she realized not even her healing charm was working down here, "This is better than being dead."

Gozrak reached out briefly to help her but she waved him off as she tried again. This time she was able to put some weight on it and walk a few small steps with a pronounced limp.

"That's three," The Orc observed, still watching her with pity, "Which way did you say they came from?"

The Elf bent her knee and grimaced. She moved to stand beside him just at the entrance to the room and motioned to the tunnel on the right.

"They first came from there," She told him, her voice dropping to a whisper again, "But that doesn't mean the others are down that way."

"I don't like having to choose," He muttered unhappily as they made their way to the left hand tunnel, "If something comes from behind-"

"I know and I don't either, but there's no helping it."

They both double checked to make sure the vampire Katryn shot was indeed dead before taking one last look at the other entrance and heading on their way. This one was much like the first, never shifting direction just going straight and sloping down towards the center of the earth. The darkness was so thick it set them on edge; neither one able to see what might be hiding just yards in front of them at the boundaries of Gozrak's torch. Katryn, her eyes a little bit sharper than the Orc's, glanced back occasionally just to be sure they weren't followed and Gozrak strained to hear all he could.

They finally came to the end of the tunnel into another small room. This one was not lit and there were no creatures waiting, eager for blood. There was only one exit and Gozrak moved to lead the way. If he hadn't, Katryn would never have spotted the near invisible rope that was partially hidden in the dirt.

* * *

**A/N: (again): **I did mean what I said at the beginning and I will post again soon, I just couldn't resist a little bit of a cliffy because everyone else gets their chance. So... stay tuned! ;-D


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer and A/N:** Not mine. Okay, here we go. I decided to still update as usual even after giving you all a Christmas gift. So, knock yourselves out.

* * *

"Gozrak, wait!" She hissed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back with all her strength.

The Orc's foot loosed the rope and there was a quiet whoosh of air as a long doubled-ended pick swung down in front of the entrance, missing him by centimeters. The sharp points gleamed dully, murderously, in the torchlight as it sailed back and forth, each time losing some of its momentum. Katryn let out a gasp of pain as she put her weight on her bad knee, but she didn't let him go until they were a safe distance away.

Gozrak muttered curses underneath his breath and felt his heart pounding in his chest. These kinds of tricks infuriated him. They went completely against his form of open, straightforward fighting and he didn't like not being able to defend himself properly in this situation.

"We went the wrong way," He observed when he felt he could speak normally, "If they-"

"No," The Elf interrupted quietly, "They walk so lightly they wouldn't have tripped it and they can't be killed by something like that anyway."

Katryn took the lead as soon as the pick was nearly stationary. She was careful to avoid the points at all costs. Despite their age, they were very sharp and there was no way she was going to risk getting any sort of infection while she was in these blasted caves. This tunnel was another short jaunt and it lead to a huge cavern. There was another flickering light across from where they stood and the Elf motioned for Gozrak to lower the torch again. Though she couldn't see it, Katryn could feel the ceilings soaring over her head and the pale light opposite them bounced off the several, nature-formed supports.

Katryn knew they would have to cross this open area to finish the task. She tested her detecting charm one last time and was greeted with nothing. But every fiber of her being told her that this was the end and the sooner they got it over with the better.

"We have to do it," Gozrak observed as if he could read her thoughts.

She let out a quiet sigh and nodded. Shifting her belt so her sword was right under her hand, she took a slow step forward. They carefully eased their way across the room, taking cover behind one of the stone supports every chance they got. The ground was rough and riddled with sharp, pointed stones that made this even more difficult. Halfway into the cavern, when they were safely concealed behind a support, Katryn made Gozrak lose the torch.

"The light is clearly visible," She told him, meaning the light from their destination, "And so is ours. We should have left it back at the entrance. I'm afraid we might have already been spotted."

The Orc left it reluctantly and stuck even closer to her as they continued. Katryn's fears so far were proven baseless and they reached the entrance without any incidents. They pressed themselves along the wall outside and Gozrak wasn't able to hear anything above the crackling of the fire. Katryn eased her body forward and risked a peak around the corner.

This room was circular like the others and the fire blazing in the center sent a wave of heat into the entrance. There were more crates and barrels here, complete and shattered, and pieces of broken pottery and other materials littered the floor. On a wooden bench pulled close to the blaze a vampire sat, its dull eyes staring into the flames and the light accentuated its sunken cheeks, long nose and sharp chin.

Katryn froze momentarily, wondering how it was that she hadn't been spotted by it. She slid back to Gozrak quietly and drew an arrow from the quiver along her back. She motioned for the Orc to stay put and she took a few steps away from the wall, remaining in the darkness. Letting out what was supposed to be a steadying breath, she drew her bow back and stepped into the light. The vampire jumped to its feet as she knew it would and, like a flash started at her. She waited a heartbeat longer before letting the arrow loose. It sank into the vampire's chest, making it stumble but not go down. The creature let out a shriek of anger and continued towards her.

Katryn dropped her bow at her feet and drew the milky white sword. She barely had time to ask herself where Gozrak was before the vampire was hurling itself at her with its own long knife. It was fighting against her furiously, its eyes now glittering with bloodlust and its fang-like teeth gnashing together. Katryn's sword locked with the knife and she shoved at the creature fiercely, feeling pain shoot into her knee. The vampire staggered back and tripped on one of the stones around them. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Katryn pulled a knife loose from her belt and shoved it into the vampire's chest when it came at her again. This time she found her mark and with a hiss of pain and relief, the vampire fell at her feet, writhing once and then disappearing.

The rush of adrenaline and the relief that she was still alive made her knees weak and she had to force herself to look around for her Orc. There, on the other side of the fire, Gozrak was fighting with the last vampire. This one seemed larger than the others and even the Orc was having trouble. Katryn rushed to help him as the vampire beat him back towards the flames that were licking eagerly at the wood. Even as she made her way to him, the creature forced him back and then hurled itself after him, its hands seeking and finding his throat

"No!" She cried as the blade flashed and she saw Gozrak crumple in pain.

The vampire whirled on her as she reached them and and she was more than ready for it. Her sword came up, slashing deeply across its chest and causing it to stagger back. She advanced and swung again, this time catching its throat and dropping it to the ground. Not waiting to see whether it was actually finished off, Katryn immediately went to Gozrak's side. The Orc's black eyes were open and glittering brightly but his face was a pale green and he wheezed with pain as he tried to talk to her. There were deep scratches along his neck and blood was issuing from a wound at his ribcage. Seeing how big an effort it was for him to speak, Katryn laid her fingertips gently on his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Don't try to talk," She told him and, with a grim face, went to work on bandaging him after trying one last time to cast a healing spell.

As if on cue, the vampire behind her let out a weak laugh. Katryn froze and turned slowly, taking her sword up in her hand again. She pulled away from Gozrak's feeble plucking at her clothing and saw that the creature was still immobilized on the ground and its eyes were fastened on her.

"It has been you," It said, its voice weak and hoarse as though it hadn't been used for weeks or months, "We knew someone was... using magic... Or at least trying. You should... get him... out of here if," The voice broke off with a dry cough, "... If you want him... to live."

Katryn approached and didn't think that she had ever felt so heartless towards another human, as this thing was indeed once.

"What's blocking it?" She asked coldly as she crouched next to it.

The vampire's eyes glittered briefly with hate and then flooded in relief when it spotted the sword in her hand and the knives nestled into her belt. The hard, ancient gaze met hers and it laid back as if in surrender.

"If... we had known... we would have escaped... years ago," It answered and the eyes fell on the blades again, "Give me peace... I am... almost there... please."

Katryn drew the pitted blade she had killed the previous creature with and bent nearer. Pausing with the knife pressed over its heart, her burning fire colored gaze bore into its own and she said softly,

"It's the last thing you deserve."

Still, as she shoved the knife down and saw the peace that came over its face before it faded away to nothing, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the tormented life they lived for years.

"Kat..." Gozrak's hoarse, weak voice broke her reverie and she went to him immediately, leaving the useless knife on top of the pile of ash.

His bandage was nearly soaked through and she didn't like how pale he had gotten in the past few moments. She set her jaw grimly and changed the dressing again. As much as she hated to admit it, the vampire was right, the sooner they left, the better. Besides as soon as she got Gozrak out of here, she could cast her healing charm and at least hold him together until they got back to the Temple.

"I can't carry you," She said when she finished and smiled gently at him, "I'll help you as best I can but don't try to talk. As soon as we are outside, I'll be able to use magic again."

"Listen," He whispered and shook his head fiercely when she opened her mouth, "Don't... let me fall... asleep. If it's contagious..."

Katryn nodded in understanding, smoothing his coarse hair back with one hand and meeting his gaze fully.

"I know," She could hear a tremor in her voice even as she frantically tried to keep it steady and she pushed the fear of losing him firmly from her immediate thoughts, "Put your arm around me and use whatever strength you can to help."

His arm was heavy and his fingers bit into her shoulder painfully as they both struggled to get him to his feet. Blood drained from his face even more and Katryn knew they didn't have much time. She had done what she could for his wound but without the use of magic or just proper stitching, he wouldn't last long. Her mind became even more jumbled when the idea weaseled its way in as she tried her best to keep it out. This was more than just their agreement on his life debt to her. Gozrak had become a true friend; her confidante; her shadow. And though at the start that, more than anything, had annoyed her to no end, she never liked the idea of turning around one day and not meeting the sight of her towering protector.

Carefully, they began their trek back and to Katryn it seemed to happen at a snail's pace. Since she didn't have a free hand, Gozrak carried another one of his torches and it dangled from the end of his long arm. Because of the tender wound, he walked on the Elf's left side, causing her to put more than her full weight on her bad knee. Wincing with almost every step and twice nearly buckling, Katryn forced her thoughts to focus solely on getting out of the caverns and to the fresh air.

Gozrak's strength held up until they reached the last room before their 'light at the end of a tunnel' would be a reality. Without warning, the torch dropped from his hand and his full weight caused Katryn to cry out with pain as they crashed into the wall of the last tunnel. It took a moment for the Elf to catch her breath and she let Gozrak lean heavily beside her against the wall. The torch's feeble light shone off his face and she could see that his eyes were glittering less brightly and his skin was now paler than she had yet seen. Stubbornly she slung his arm around her shoulders again, shrugged off the throbbing pain in her leg and helped him stand upright.

"Come on, this is the last one and then we can take care of you," She refused to let him speak as they left the torch lying on the ground and continued on their way, slower now than before, "No, don't talk. I will not be argued with and I'll be damned if I abandon you now."

Ever so slowly: inch by inch; foot by foot; yard by yard, they made their way up the path. Gozrak's breathing grew worse until it sounded like a chore for even the smallest gasp and his dependence on Katryn increased alarmingly. Still the Elf pushed on and after what seemed like hours, if not days, they reached a spot with a whiff of fresh air and Gozrak mustered up enough strength to put out one hand and fling the door open.

Katryn helped him to sit as close to the dying fire as he could and then slammed the door shut, casting a heavy sealing spell over it if only to prove that she could use her magic again. Forgetting her own wounds, she returned to the Orc's side, pushing Immel away impatiently. Keerz'na watched from a safe distance, too skittish around Katryn's quick movements to come within reach. The Elf stoked the blaze up and threw more logs onto it. Around them, the sky was lightening and the clouds were racing in the steady breeze. She worked quickly, peeling the useless bandage from his wound and casting a healing charm over him. The blood flow stopped and the shimmering purple haze was a welcome sight to her. Already the Orc's breathing had changed again and his eyes were becoming more bright.

"Kat-" He said.

"Don't, Gozrak," She interrupted, not looking up from his chest, "This is not powerful enough to-"

"It... won't heal any... infection," His voice was almost stronger for a moment and then it became a near whisper, "I can't sleep."

Katryn searched his gaze and, though she didn't want to believe him, knew he was right. Her simple, basic healing charm would have no effect on a sickness like vampirism and their best bet would be to make it back to the Temple as soon as possible. She turned away to pull out fresh dressing and wrapped him firmly, properly, back up. As soon as she finished, she stowed everything away and saddled Immel before cautiously approaching Keerz'na. The animal was still unsure of her but he seemed to sense that she was trying to help and he allowed her close enough to place his saddle on as well. She returned to Gozrak who seemed amused by her actions and raked the fire out, spreading the coals so they would die more quickly.

"We have to return... to the shrine," Gozrak told her as she helped him to his feet again.

"Gozrak-"

"It is on the way," He interrupted, ignoring the stubborn set to her jaw and the alarm in her eyes, "And by the time... we arrive... it will be dawn."

She remained quiet as she helped him as best she could up onto Keerz'na's back. Immel went to her and waited patiently as the Elf looked up at Gozrak.

"I'll come back-"

"Today."

His tone left no room for arguments and Katryn muttered darkly under her breath in her own tongue. She swung herself up onto Immel and felt another shot of pain in her leg. Casting a healing spell over herself, she let Immel fall into step beside the Kirshner and met Gozrak's eyes.

"If you die on the way out, it will be your own damn fault."


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Happy New Year!! So, I'll be starting my last two semesters of school next week, but I'm going to do my best to keep you guys happy with more Kat & Co. drama and adventure. Thanks to all the wonderful people that read and reviewed and I hope you enjoy. (And, of course, the game is not mine.)

* * *

Martin paced back and forth in irritation in front of the fire. Katryn and Gozrak had been gone too long for what he had thought was going to be a simple errand. He hadn't slept at all that night and he had been pestering the Grandmaster to send a small troop of men after them. Which Jauffre refused to do with an impatient look and sharp tone. Baurus had moved into the main hall with a worried expression early that morning as well and was now seated beside the fire, leaning against the wall and talking quietly with Jauffre. The Grandmaster gave up trying to make the priest sit down and eat something after half a dozen failed attempts and instead did his best to ignore the amused looks that the Blades exchanged every time they spotted Martin's agonized pacing.

Suddenly the door was flung open with a blast of cold wind and two of the Blades on duty helped a pale and shivering Gozrak into the room. Baurus and Jauffre jumped to their feet as Katryn followed behind them, her face grimy and determined and walking with a pronounced limp. She ignored the questions that were thrown at her from every side and dumped the packs in her arms onto the first available table.

"In here," She said shortly and lead the way to Gozrak's room.

Martin, Baurus and the Grandmaster followed after her still demanding to know what was going on. Instead of answering them, she helped the men lay Gozrak down and she went to work for the fifth time on the dressing of his wound. Without looking up, she addressed Jauffre.

"I need Matti," Her voice was clipped and short and there was slightest tremor in her hands as she removed the bandages, "He needs someone with more experience than I; this wound is not healing."

Baurus left immediately and returned within moments, the Temple's healer behind him. The Redguard woman moved to Katryn's side and gently forced her out of the way. Her slender hands pressed on the Orc's pale green skin and she glanced up to meet his coal black gaze.

"What did this?" Matti asked as she looked over the raw scratches on his neck.

Katryn leaned against the wall in exhaustion, rubbing at her eyes and feeling her shoulders sag.

"A vampire," She said quietly and once more ignored the men's exclamations, "We came out rather worse for wear. He hasn't slept. He was worried about any sort of..."

The Elf couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and thankfully Matti didn't need her to. The Redguard nodded briskly, taking a closer look at the scratches on his neck as she stood. Pulling her leather bag to her, she began riffling through it for the necessary potions.

"You were right doing so," She said calmly, her kind brown eyes smiling at Katryn, "It would have been irreversible if he had so much as dozed. Although the wound is ugly, I think he will be okay."

"I believed you," Katryn muttered to Gozrak when he sent her a rather know-it-all look, "Shut-up."

Matti smiled again as she poured a potion into a pottery mug. Baurus moved forward to help Gozrak sit up and the healer handed him the mug.

"Drink all of it," She told him, "Any infection would certainly be porphyric hemophilia. It is the most basic form of vampirism. This should take of everything."

Katryn's expression became immensely relieved but she frowned as Gozrak sank back weakly with a tired sigh. His eyelids became heavy and within moments, he was asleep.

"Is he-"

"He will be fine. You said he has not slept and the effects of the potion are very strong," Matti soothed as she poured yet another potion and handed it to the Elf, "You should have some as well, just to be safe. And you've been limping-"

"Take care of him first," Katryn interrupted firmly as she drained the cup. She grimaced at the taste and handed the cup back, "I won't collapse, will I?"

Matti shook her head.

"Kat," Baurus implored.

"No, I'll be fine," She argued and sent another look down at the Orc, "I would not have made it out if not for him and he's been bleeding heavily for too long."

"Katryn," The healer's soft voice broke through her racing thoughts, "You should go rest. The strain of something like that alone is too much for anyone. Gozrak will be well taken care of; you've done all you can."

Martin stepped forward without a word and took her firmly by her elbow. The Elf didn't move at first, but Martin pulled at her steadily and made her walk with him.

"Come on, Kat," He said gently, pulling her close to him, "Matti's right, he's in good hands now."

Jauffre followed them out while Baurus stayed behind to help Matti. Martin started to guide her to her own room when the Grandmaster spoke,

"Gwynyth, did you-"

"Jauffre," Martin's voice held more than a note of warning, "Not now."

Katryn shook her head, but didn't move away from the priest. Her fire colored eyes met Jauffre's and she smiled a little as though the whole situation had become immensely amusing to her.

"In my pack," She told him quietly, "Gozrak made me stop on the way back. It's in the outside pocket, wrapped in some clean bandages. It was a stupid thing to do, Jauffre. I almost lost him and I won't go through that again."

Martin turned her into her bedroom firmly and left the Grandmaster standing in the hall, feeling thoroughly chastised. The priest pushed her behind the screen and tossed the clothes strewn on the bed to her. The screen had been a recent edition to her bedroom as Jauffre insisted on coming in and talking to her at any and all times, and usually without knocking.

"Change those clothes," Martin instructed as he poured fresh water into a bowl and swirled a rag around the edges, "That potion will eventually have the same effect on you as it did on Gozrak."

She didn't need to be told twice, she really didn't need to be told the first time either, but she knew that he was just trying to help. With a sigh of contentment, she slipped out of her filthy clothes and into the oversized shirt and leggings that she had taken to sleeping in. She took up her other shirt and felt a twinge of painful guilt at the sight of the bloodstains. Gozrak didn't have to go with her; she could have told him to stay and she couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened. Throwing the shirt away from her, she came around the screen again and smiled tiredly at Martin, who was wringing the rag out and motioning for her to sit. She did so at the foot of the bed and accepted the rag, rubbing at her face and wincing at the sharp sting in her forehead. Reaching up with one hand, she felt the broken skin and ignored it. Martin pulled a chair over to sit in front of her and met her gaze rather severely.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he placed the bowl of water on the floor and dipped the rag again.

Katryn continued to clean the dirt from her face and the blood from her hands as she poured out the whole story to him. He listened patiently, never interrupting and occasionally rinsing out the rag for her. She appreciated that and confessed even her fears of losing the Orc.

"He's all right, Katryn," Martin said softly as he took the stained rag from her for the last time and dropped it into the bowl of water. He watched her expression carefully as he continued, "Matti will take good care of him and you don't have to worry about anything."

The Elf shook her head, her eyes not meeting his and her face impassive.

"He didn't have to come," She said in a voice close to a whisper, "I could have made him stay. This didn't have to happen."

"Are we talking about the same Orc?" Martin replied lightly, not sure what he would do if she started crying.

That seemed to break through her morose thoughts and she smiled a little at him, shaking her dark haired head. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt from her mind as easily, but Martin's presence helped to soften the blow.

"Come on, Kat, you need rest."

The priest took her by the arm again and helped her stand. She slipped beneath the covers and nestled her head into her pillow, all of the sudden too tired to even speak. Letting out a sigh, she met Martin's gaze as he bent over her, one of his hands smoothing her hair back gently. She thought fleetingly that he was going to kiss her as he opened his mouth and was proven wrong.

"I'm sorry, Katryn," He told her, a drawn worried look coming over his face, "If I had known-"

"You would have changed your mind," She finished and smiled again, "That can't be helped."

"We'll talk later."

Martin squeezed her hand and turned to leave. Immediately she took hold of his wrist and waited until he glanced back down.

"Wait until I fall asleep," She said and was surprised that her face didn't flame anymore than it did, "Please."

The priest couldn't have been happier as he drew the chair close to her and pressed her hand between his own. Within moments, the fire colored eyes were getting heavy and Katryn didn't think she had ever felt so safe since leaving her home.

**

* * *

**

Martin opened the door to what had become his office, personal dining room, and bedroom without knocking, knowing that's where Jauffre had disappeared to. Sure enough the Grandmaster was seated at one of the tables and his brown eyes met the priest's blue as Martin closed the door and sat across from him. Jauffre nodded to him before he looked back down at the grand soul gem shimmering brightly in his hands.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked and his voice was quietly awed. His hands were shifting the gem around so he could gaze at it from all angles.

"Yes," Martin replied shortly and heard the angry impatience in his tone that he was trying to hide. He nodded to the gem, "Is that what this was all about?"

"Azura's star," Jauffre answered extending the six pointed, star shaped gem. It gleamed even more brightly under the Grandmaster's appraising gaze and nearly speechless wonder; it's pearly color shifting between purple-blue and silver-green, "It is a grand soul gem. Immensely rare and highly sought after. Azura must have been very pleased with them."

Martin didn't think he had ever been so angry or irritated. He shook his head, refusing to even hold the gem.

"She's right," He replied and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm not doing this again, Jauffre, I'm not sending them off on any other 'errands.'"

"They both arrived safely," Jauffre said, refusing to give in to Martin's romantic idea that no one got hurt during times of war, "And-"

"Gozrak almost _died_," The irritation came out strongly and his blue eyes were flashing, "Katryn risked her own neck getting them both out of there and that barely happened. I won't stand for losing them with another idiotic thing like this."

"Like I said-"

"Damn it, Jauffre!" Martin slammed his fist down on the table and made the stack of books at the opposite end waver and almost topple, "That's not a good enough excuse for me. We're talking about peoples' lives here, friends' lives, and they aren't supposed to be expendable."

Jauffre's face was expressionless as he let Martin rant. This was what he had been afraid of: the priest's feelings for Katryn were probably deeper than even Martin himself realized. The Grandmaster knew firsthand how difficult it was to remain aloof and detached when someone became dear to the heart and with Martin in training to take up his father's mantle, Jauffre would have to stifle those feelings somehow and very quickly.

"Lives become expendable in a time of war," He said slowly, patiently; hoping Martin would allow him to talk this time, "I'm not happy with it, I don't know who is, but right now it can't be helped."

"This is Katryn. She should not have anything to do with this," The priest's tone was tight and his gaze was still smouldering. He stood, bringing himself up to his full height and couldn't have looked more regal in that moment, "Find someone else and assign them the errands yourself."

He made his way to the door and had his hand on the knob when Jauffre spoke again,

"If this was anyone but Gwynyth, would your feelings be the same?"

Martin froze and then turned slowly back to the table. He wanted to be angry that the Grandmaster would suggest that anyone's life but Katryn's was indeed expendable; wanted to be thoroughly furious that he would begin to think that Martin could be so hypocritical. But as he met Jauffre's gaze and tried to think of an immediate answer that would deflect such a tender subject, he came up empty. Crossing his arms over his chest, he walked back to the bench and seated himself again. His eyes dropped to the table top and he remained quiet for a moment longer before glancing up.

"No," He confessed softly, his gaze practically daring Jauffre to speak out against that, "They wouldn't and I don't care how obvious they've gotten."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** It feels like my last addition was weeks ago! Maybe it's just because school's started and everything has taken a while to get back to normal. Anyway Jorjoba makes a comeback here. I really like the way he's turned out and I had to bring him back for this chapter.

* * *

Katryn's eyes blinked open slowly and she lay still for a moment, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her thoughts went back to her insistence at Martin staying with her until she slept and she hoped she hadn't made a fool of herself. But the priest had so eagerly accepted and had sat there so patiently that she was sure he was thinking the very opposite. Her cheeks flushed a little at the idea, despite the fact she was alone. Martin obviously cared for her, very obviously, and she realized quite suddenly that Gozrak had been correct in warning her about that.

As the Orc's name entered her mind, she bolted upright and threw her covers back. She knew that if anything had happened, someone would've woken her, but that didn't stop worry from flooding through her. Placing her feet on the floor, she was surprised to still feel a small sting in her knee. Ignoring it, she took a few cautious footsteps before consenting enough to the pain that she cast a healing spell over herself. If that had no effect she would have to talk to Matti. She forwent getting dressed and hurried to Gozrak's room. The door was open and the Redguard healer was bending over the Orc.

"How is he?" Katryn asked.

Matti glanced up, startled and then smiled, her teeth flashing brightly against her chocolate colored skin. She shifted her weight and revealed Gozrak completely. His eyes were open and his face had recovered some of its old color.

"He's just fine," Matti answered softly and finished her work on the fresh dressing over his wound.

Katryn stepped lightly to the bed and sat down opposite the healer. She looked the Orc over critically, happy to see him doing so well. Cocking her head a little at him, her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You owe two lives now," She teased him, "You'll be stuck with me forever."

"The gods forbid," He replied, his voice still hoarse and rather weak, "I think you're trying to get me killed."

Katryn chuckled and nodded briefly to Matti as the Redguard left the room.

"It's not me as much as it is Martin. And besides, if he sends us on any more fool errands I'll need you. That was too close a call for me and I don't think I'd make it without you next time."

"He's not sending you on any more 'fool errands'," A new voice spoke from the doorway and Katryn felt her heart jump a little as she realized who it was, "It's all up to Jauffre now; you'll have to take it up with him."

The Elf ignored the knowing warning look in Gozrak's eyes and glanced at Martin as he walked into the room. He went to the other side of the bed and smiled down at the Orc.

"You had all of us worried, Gozrak. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Katryn was frowning at the priest as he sat down. She wondered what he meant by that and voiced her thoughts.

"Jauffre's taking over?" She questioned and then couldn't help but tease Martin as he glanced up at her, "He's not happy with you either?"

Martin's smile was not as amused as hers and he dropped his gaze to his hands. He wasn't sure how to answer that question, especially with Gozrak present. He was ready to be bluntly honest with Katryn and that was not something he felt he could do with the Orc literally between them.

"It is the other way around," He replied finally, carefully; his blue eyes flickering to Gozrak quickly before landing on Katryn, "I wasn't happy with him and I told him to... issue the errands from now on."

Katryn didn't want to think about any double meanings with that sentence and inclined her head to him, striving to win back that light banter that she had shared with Gozrak.

"Thank-you, now I know to expect at least three or four times the danger. That is terrific."

Gozrak gave a weak chuckle and the intimidating grin spread across his face.

"At least," He repeated and his voice sounded a little stronger, "Maybe more."

Martin grinned himself and couldn't stop a little twinge of worry that went through him. Katryn was teasing but as usual there was the sharp edge of truth there. They all knew that Jauffre was indeed concerned about them, even if he would never show it, but he wouldn't be nearly as careful about choosing their quests as Martin was. He had enough faith in Katryn and Gozrak's abilities that he would choose the first cavern or tomb that would get him what he needed.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Gozrak asked, his voice still hoarse but curious now.

Katryn shrugged her shoulders and looked at Martin.

"I've been sleeping for as long as you have, at the very least. I honestly don't know."

"You got here early yesterday afternoon," The priest answered, addressing the Orc, "Jauffre decided to take it easy on you when he tried four or five times to wake you without any effect."

Katryn grinned down at Gozrak again, her eyes flaming in amusement.

"Keep that trick in mind next time," She told him.

"That may come sooner than you think," Baurus said drily from the doorway and then called over his shoulder, "They're in here, Jauffre."

The Grandmaster joined him seconds later and merely nodded at the Orc. His brown eyes went to Katryn and he appraised her quickly, glad to see she was doing well if only to accomplish his own ends.

"Are you up for another trek, Gwynyth?" He questioned. Martin had gotten to him, making him remember the promise he made to himself about keeping the Elf safe as long as it was within his power to do so. He wasn't as heartless as the priest believed and he was willing to give Katryn the opportunity to say no.

Both Martin and Gozrak opened their mouths to answer for her, but she was faster than them. Tossing annoyed looks at both, she turned her attention to Jauffre.

"Yes, and Gozrak is staying this time."

"Like hell I am," The Orc muttered and tried to sit up. His face paled and with a gasp of pain, he sank back to the pillows.

Katryn reached out her hand and stopped just before she touched him. Her face flickered between pity and irritation as she met Martin's gaze briefly.

"You're not going alone," He told her firmly, softly and he knew his expression showed more emotion than he wanted.

She stared for a moment longer and then glanced up at Jauffre. The Grandmaster hadn't shifted his gaze from her and it was like he never even registered Gozrak's protestation.

"What is it this time?" She asked, ignoring the other men in the room.

"This recipe calls for the blood of a god and the only way I know how to achieve that is by recovering the armor of Tiber Septim," Jauffre was actually speaking reluctantly, like he wasn't quite sure of himself and it was something Katryn never thought she'd see. His brown eyes went to Baurus briefly as he added, "That means you'll have to venture into Sancre Tor."

"What?!" Martin and Baurus' voices were alike in alarm and the priest jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing brightly.

Katryn and her Orc stayed silent, neither one well enough versed in Cyrodiil's history to really know what that meant. Gozrak's face had turned apprehensive. If they were reacting this way that couldn't be good news. Katryn remained expressionless; her mind was working rather feverishly. The name Sancre Tor was vaguely familiar and the most she could recall was that it had been a holy site for several years, and that was centuries ago. She waited until Baurus and Martin's exclamations died down and met the Grandmaster's eyes again.

"Where is Sancre Tor?"

"Damn it, Kat, you're not going to do it," Martin cut in, his voice angry, "That place has been cursed for years. If you thought the Gutted Mine was bad... No, I won't let you."

"Well someone has to," Her own voice was calm and unassuming. The fire colored eyes gleamed with determination and she set her jaw stubbornly.

"It's due north of Chorrol, about a day and a half ride out. Sancre Tor is hard to miss: the entrance is in the ruins surrounding it. You can't go alone, Gwynyth, but you're right. I know you owe her a debt, Shor'na, but Matti doesn't want you going anywhere and neither do I. Who can you spare, Coll?"

"She's not-"

"Levin said anything you needed," Katryn interrupted the Orc, raising her voice to be heard, "Let me send word to him and-"

"No," Martin said fiercely and felt his cheeks flush a little when they glanced at him, "I just meant... I know Goldwine offered but with the destruction that occurred from that gate, they probably need all their available strength to recover."

"I'll go," Baurus said calmly, saving Martin from any further embarassment. His quick eyes flicked to Katryn, who's cheeks had flushed that pale blue. Her gaze snapped up to his and she opened her mouth to talk as he continued, "Steffan can take care of everything here and you need to give Basil her fair shot anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous, Baurus," Katryn argued and looked annoyed again, "Neither Steffan nor Jauffre can spare you and Jauffre will never forgive me if you don't come back."

"He's right, Kat," Gozrak cut in and that stopped the Elf short. The one she least expected to convince easily was him and now that he was practically telling her to go for it, she wasn't sure what to say, "Coll is the only one that I would trust to take my place and he's smart enough to know that if he comes back without you..." He glanced sidelong at the Redguard who was grinning, "He'll wish he had never been born."

Baurus laughed appreciatively and clapped his hand gently on the Orc's leg from where he stood at the foot of the bed. He met Katryn's gaze and his smile broadened at the suddenly trapped expression on her face.

"There you have it," He said matter-of-factly, "Either you come home alive or neither one of us does. When do we leave?"

"I'm not taking you," She answered stubbornly, ignoring the impatient sound that Gozrak made and looking straight at Jauffre, who seemed rather amused by all of this. Watching Martin carefully out of the corner of her eye, she added, "Send word to Matius and ask who would be available. You can afford one more day, can't you?"

**

* * *

**

A heavy hand landed on Beryl's shoulder, waking him with a start. His blue eyes snapped open and his fingers immediately closed around the blade underneath his pillow. Before he could make a move, Jorjoba's voice spoke from the darkness.

"You said to wait," The commander hissed and Beryl wondered if he had slept at all in the past two days, "You said they would play into our hands. Well it hasn't happened yet. Could you possibly tell me when to expect this magic call?"

In spite of his immediate reaction to grab the knife, Beryl was still coming awake and he knew that, on little sleep, Jorjoba would be an even more dangerous threat. The Altmer was bending over him and Beryl shook his hand away, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that they will try to pry anything they can from Savi and Kench," He replied and heard the sleep laced in his voice, "Mel's a smart man. He won't make a rash move and you may find yourself waiting until next week," Reaching out, he lit the lantern beside his bed and then blinked up at the commander, "I don't need to tell you this, Antar. You understand better than I do how all of this works."

Jorjoba began pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes swept the room with disdain and his face was drawn and exhausted.

"That's what I thought too," He answered, "But they could be planning something as well. Savi was not kept in the dark on any of this. If they got her to talk, everything could be ruined. Camoran would be the only one to escape and we would be left looking like we were responsible for this whole damn mess."

Beryl watched him interestedly. He wondered where the old Jorjoba had gone: the man that had ruthlessly clawed his way to the top ranks of Camoran's army; the man that had been Beryl's friend for the past 10 years. And then the idea crossed his mind that absolute power did indeed corrupt absolutely.

"Antar, if they are planning something, it will have more to do with Camoran and his paradise than us here. And if Savi does talk, she would give that information. She wouldn't risk her life and ours; like you, she'd much rather see Camoran suffer."

"Is that supposed to set my mind at ease?" Jorjoba demanded. He stopped with his erratic movements and faced Beryl. His words were practically growled and despite the other Altmer's attempts, he wasn't calming, "We could all be killed-"

"Antar, nothing will happen," Beryl spoke quickly, firmly and was not about to be talked over, "Savi is not an idiot and Salvina prizes her life and safety enough she won't make a stupid mistake that would get her killed. Wait a few more days and if they don't reach out, than strike. You know you have the power to do so," Beryl saw with some relief that Jorjoba seemed to like the idea, "Take one of the smaller towns. These people will do what they can for the less fortunate and reveal themselves in the process."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I know, I know. I missed a week. I've finally reached that point with this story where I have to play catch up with the actual typing and school's kind of taken up my time. Anyway, here you go and enjoy!

* * *

"This is stupid," Katryn muttered for the fifth time as she impatiently laid out her bedroll and glanced rather darkly at Baurus, "I still don't know why he let you come."

Baurus rolled his dark eyes as he mimicked her after tossing a few more logs on the fire. They had left early that morning and used the teleportation to Chorrol. Traveling all day, they finally decided to set up camp when they couldn't even use the moon to travel by.

"You can't do this on your own," He replied patiently, watching her scoot her bedroll closer to the blaze. There was a chill in the air that threatened the coming of fall and the temperature at night had been dropping severely.

"And Jauffre really cannot spare you. I don't care what he says," Katryn flopped her body down and stared into the blaze, her eyes practically matching the color of the flames.

"And yet, here I am," Baurus answered with a grin, seating himself and drawing his knees up so he could prop his arms on them, "Don't worry about watches. Chorrol's city guard still ventures out here at night, so we'll be safe."

Katryn gave a minute inclination of her head that could have been considered a nod and then met his eyes.

"He could have waited one more day and sent word to Matius or Goldwine," She said, her voice slowly losing its edge, "I would have had a whole guard then and you would not have been pulled away from more important tasks."

"And then you would have Martin trailing after you because he does not want you to be alone with Levin," Baurus replied softly and his sharp gaze fixed on her with interest, "Jauffre wouldn't have stood for it."

Her cheeks flushed momentarily and then she rolled her eyes and looked away. She drummed her fingers against her blanket and kept her face carefully expressionless.

"Don't be ridiculous," She protested quietly and wished that she could have sounded at least a little more nonchalant.

Baurus cocked his head, the light from the flames bouncing off his nose and forehead as he appraised her. The Elf didn't look at him, she seemed suddenly intrigued by Immel's shape just visible at the light's edge. While he was sure he knew Martin's feelings for her, he only had an idea what Katryn's own feelings were. And he seriously doubted that she would open up easily to him, but he had been proved wrong before.

"You can't possibly be that blind to his attentions, can you?" He asked gently, trying to tread carefully.

Her gaze snapped to him and then away. Parting her lips a little, Katryn thought on that before replying. He didn't have to tell her how Martin felt, it was becoming increasingly obvious to her as the days wore on. True, she had been blind or oblivious or completely impartial to begin with, she wasn't sure which. Whatever it happened to be, she had avoided being alone with him since his angry outburst at the suggestion of Levin's assistance. It confused her, to say the least. She had never been so uncomfortable with any other man and she wasn't sure what it was about him that made her feel this way.

"No, I'm not," She heard herself say and she glanced up at the Redguard, hoping he wouldn't make this any more difficult for her, "And I am not sure what to do. I can control me, my actions, but his... That's not my concern, no matter what I feel."

"Fair enough," Baurus answered with a nod of his head, "But are you worried about this metamorphosing into something more?"

Katryn looked up at him in alarm, wishing that they could have settled on any topic but this one. She hesitated again and then shrugged.

"I know what would happen if it did," She stared into the fire as she spoke, fiddling with the end of her blanket. Her eyes went to his suddenly and she gave him a small, almost self-deprecating smile, "No need to worry, Baurus. Our lives are complicated enough without that added strain. I do not want to hurt him and he, quite obviously, would do anything to keep me safe."

The Redguard sighed with what sounded like defeat and laid back, tucking his arms behind his head. As usual, though, he had to get the last word in.

"Just remember, Kat, sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love when you want to keep them safe."

Katryn woke early the next morning after an almost worthless night. Her mind had stayed busy well after Baurus' breathing changed. His words bandied about in her thoughts and made her seriously consider what he actually meant. And when she finally settled on something, she didn't want to think about anything anymore. Baurus was right. If things did evolve and the royal life was not suitable for her, her prayers would be that Martin would hurt her before she even got the chance to hurt him.

She woke Baurus with a brush of her fingers and together they prepared the horses and went on their way. He chatted with her easily, as though their conversation last night had never happened. Soon they left behind the thick forests that they had been travelling through just north of Chorrol. Around them grass covered hills swelled up to meet the clear sky and on the sparse trees, leaves were taking on that beginning sheen of gold that betrayed the coming of fall. Rock outcroppings were visible in the distance and Katryn's sharp ears picked up the sound of running water.

"It's not much further," Baurus commented as the path crossed through a small glen where a pair of birds was startled from the branches.

"This place is beautiful," Katryn answered as her fire colored eyes roved over the landscape, "It reminds me of home."

"Sancre Tor has been a holy place for years and the Mages in Chorrol are rather fanatical about keeping this prairie and valley land sacred. The only place they don't venture is into the cave," He glanced sidelong at her with a small smile, "Smart move."

She gave a quiet snort and turned her attention back to their surroundings. The pang of homesickness increased slightly and for one of the few chances she was given in the past weeks to think on it, the desire to see her family almost overwhelmed her.

"That's a reassuring thought," She said drily.

Baurus grinned at her as they followed the path through another patch of trees and around one of the numerous hills that seemed to hem them in. There, crumbled and trampled with years of neglect and overgrown with vines and shrubs were the ruins of Sancre Tor's long deserted fortress. Large foundation stones, worn smooth with age and weather, took up the majority of what was left of both the outer walls and the remains of two towers. The latter of these stood well over 15 feet and Baurus and Katryn lead the horses that way. As they situated them, Baurus glanced at the Elf, his expression concerned.

"I should have asked you before we left the Temple," He said as he straightened and slung his belt around his waist, "Did Jauffre give you an enchanted blade? Whatever we run into down there... it would just be a good idea to have something that will take care of anything."

"No," She replied simply and smiled at his startled face, "The sword I picked up from the caverns will be fine. This blade was the only one that wasn't destroyed after I used it on those vampires. Jauffre said while there's no sure way to tell, he knows only an enchantment would've protected it."

Baurus eyed her with doubt. His frown deepened and he held out one hand.

"Let me see," He told her and his tone left no room for arguments.

The Elf sighed and couldn't help but feel as though she was back at home and being chastised by her father. Instead of removing her belt, she tugged the sword free of the scabbard and handed it to him hilt first. She knew that Baurus was something of an expert on these things but now was not the time to trouble themselves with such trivialities. The Redguard looked the sword over critically, testing its balance and examining its hilt. He stepped back from her and gave a few quick practice swings.

"He's right," He commented finally, angling the blade into better light, "You know, Kat, this sword is a lot older than you would think. During my years in the Arena, I met an Argonian that used to tell stories about sea creatures that would create weapons and sell them to 'land-dwellers,'" He nodded his head at Katryn's arched brows and disbelieving look, "That's the story he told. These creatures are supposedly a lot like your dreughs only these can speak and are intelligent enough to forge weapons. Anyway there may be some truth to this; he had a sword that could easily have been the sister to this and I've never seen another like it."

"Or he was born to be a poet or singer and was simply weaving tales," She observed as she took back the sword and slid it home in the scabbard, "Our dreughs are so stupid it is a wonder they aren't extinct yet."

Baurus had to smile as he conceded to that. He liked this no-nonsense and practical side of Katryn and, knowing that Jauffre would gut him alive if he ever said it aloud, he thought that she could be very good for Martin.

"Either way that sword is one to keep at hand," He replied, "Usually the magic is fairly obvious on weapons, kind of like the gleam at a sealed door, but I've found that the less visible the magic, the stronger the charge. At the very least, you know that whatever it happens to be, it's saved your life enough times for you to trust it."

"At the very least," Katryn repeated and smiled patiently as he seemed to rattle on. She was discovering that Baurus dealt with his excitement by talking even more and not about anything really. Not that she minded, it was entertaining and a stark change from Gozrak's serious focus, "No tricks to opening this door, I hope?"

They started across what used to be the courtyard towards one of the only remaining walls between the two ruined towers. The grass whispered against their boots and the breeze that flowed through the valley was cool and refreshing.

"Maybe a sealing charm," Baurus answered as he shifted the shield on his arm and for the fourth or fifth time checked for his knives at his belt, "Nothing like the Gutted Mine. The tales told about this place are mainly ghost stories. Tiber Septim was Cyrodiil's first Septim and so far the family hasn't found an equal for him. Like Jauffre said, when he died he was proclaimed a god and four of his most trusted warriors were posted here to guard the tomb and altar. The story goes that they never left. All four of them died here and the secret of the path to the tomb died with them. There's been a few who have claimed they found it, but no one ever believes them because they can't retrace their steps or even mark the way on a map. And as for me, I don't know what to believe but I'm up for the challenge."

"So Jauffre knows the way to this fabled tomb?" She questioned, wondering if Baurus had had aspirations to become a poet at some point in his life.

Baurus gave a rather ambiguous smile and shrugged his broad shoulders. They were approaching the wall and Katryn saw that they would have to work a little to uncover whatever door might be there.

"This place held a rather all-encompassing fascination for Jauffre and Steffan while they were in the Arena. Both have told me stories about sneaking in and trying to find the armor themselves, but they never did. They didn't tell any ghost stories either. A number of years ago, after Jauffre was appointed Grandmaster, he found an old map of Sancre Tor and he gave it to me in hopes that it'll be of some help."

"Even a little would be nice."

The Elf had been right in her guess and it took them nearly half an hour to clean the brush and tangled vine from the worn, battered door. It was short and wide with rough, strong hinges and a look that spoke of years of torment. There were scars in the wood and the heavy iron handle and lock had been picked and bashed so many times that it was a wonder that there was anything left. Katryn studied it a moment longer and then glanced at Baurus.

"No lock and key?"

"I doubt it'd work anyway," He cocked his head as he looked at it and added, "Any magic?"

The Elf stepped back and shielded her eyes. The bright sunlight made it nearly impossible to tell and finally she moved forward and simply laid her hands on the wood.

Baurus watched as she spread her long fingers and concentrated. After a very brief moment, she stepped back and her flame colored eyes met his.

"Not any more," She said as she grasped the iron ring and pulled.

The door, with years of disuse, didn't budge and Baurus moved to help. Bit by bit, after clearing away more vines and roots, they managed to pry it open enough to just slip through. Katryn, slender as she was, had no trouble while Baurus had to strip off his belt, shield and cuirass before he could even think about getting inside. And after this, he still got stuck twice and Katryn had to pull him in towards her to free him, resulting in several tears in his shirt and the stitches popping in her arm.

Baurus used on of the precious few spells he'd ever learned to light one of the torches and sunk it into a patch of bare earth in the floor. Katryn moved closer, inspecting her arm. It wasn't as bad as it felt and she breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to cast a healing charm, not that it did much good. She tied a bandage around it firmly and waited while the Redguard armed himself once more.

Holy place or not, it was clear that Sancre Tor had once been a great fortress. The ceilings were low, Baurus' head came within about 6 inches of the intricately carve arches. What was left of the paving stones gleamed ivory in the pale light; that same color that revealed an ancient grandeur. Every so often, there were small alcoves in the walls that had once held oil lamps and were now home to spiders' webs and those little plants that thrived in dark, moist places. Although this place was nothing like the Gutted Mine, Katryn couldn't help but start a little at Baurus' voice.

"We should look this over while we have the chance," He was crouched by the torch, carefully unrolling a battered map.

She went to him and mimicked his posture, putting her back to the door so she could see what was ahead of her. The air was still, musty and damp, and she didn't like this deserted, abandoned aura. The mine had been an angry, demented place while here it was haunted and rather sad. These feelings pressed down on her and she couldn't shake the idea that they were being watched closely.

"Are you positive that will lead us where we need to go?"

Baurus had been silent while he studied the map and Katryn didn't like the deep furrows of a frown between his brows. His dark brown eyes flashed in the light as he glanced up at her and then back down.

"Sure it will," There was a false assurance in his voice that made the Elf grin and roll her eyes. He fell quiet again and then added, "It looks as if this is just a big continuous circle. Look: here's the entrance, this path goes straight down here, but I can't tell if this is a door or a fork."

"There is only one way to find out," Katryn got to her feet fluidly after restringing her bow and slinging it over her shoulder. Her eyes flamed with excitement as she glanced down at him, "I suppose you should come along as well. Remember Gozrak's warning."

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered and stowed the map away again. He had grimaced at the mention of the Orc but now his face was lit much like hers at the prospect of a fight, "We'll leave this torch here. Light at the end of the tunnel, right? Just in case that door closes."

That remark sobered Katryn as it brought back sharp, rather painful memories of the mine and failing Gozrak. No matter how many times the Orc chastised her for those thoughts, she couldn't bring herself to feel otherwise. It was just as much her duty to protect him as vice-versa and she would never forget that.

Baurus seemed not to notice her swift mood change or if he did, he wasn't going to register it. The Elf tended to wear her emotions on her sleeve when it came to those situations. He had seen it clear as day the night they met and even more clearly during their trek down into the Sunken Sewers.

"Your eyes and ears are better than mine in this damn dark, keep a weather eye," He told her.

And this Katryn did. The way was wide enough for them to walk side by side and while Baurus gripped the flickering torch, the Elf strained to hear all she could. There was the trickle and drip of water somewhere in the quiet depths and occasionally the scuttling of rats. Though all seemed quiet, if not peaceful, Katryn still could not get rid of the sensation of eyes burning into her back. Baurus must have sensed this as well. He moved a little closer to her and glanced down.

"What do-" He started; too loudly, Katryn thought.

"Shh!" She hissed and one hand landed on his arm to stop him, "Something's just ahead."

The urgency in her whisper made him freeze and for a moment they both stayed perfectly still, trying to hear anything they could. There, just a few yards ahead, was that quiet scrape that sounded alarmingly like a footstep.

* * *

Ha, ha! I couldn't resist. And, trust me, I'll update again soon.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hey, sorry about taking so long! But here you go and I love this whole fiasco with Baurus and Katryn so they have one more chapter together before I move on. I'm trying to stay on top of everything and thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

It scraped again but didn't seem to come any closer. Baurus, without removing Katryn's hand, took a step forward, and then another. A pale gleam of light was ahead of them and, added to the torchlight, it revealed the origination of the noise. A section of dirt and stone had fallen from the ceiling, leaving a hole about 8 inches wide. Through this a tangle of vines crept and blew lightly in a breeze from above, causing them to brush the wall and scrape much like a dragging footstep.

Katryn let out an impatient huff of breath and dropped her hand from Baurus' arm. She moved forward and tore the vines away in annoyance and with more force than necessary. A little avalanche of dirt and smaller stones collapsed down as well, missing her by centimeters. She ignored the cloud of dust as she tried to still her anger and cast her detection charm.

"Well," Baurus interrupted and grinned when the fierce, fiery eyes landed on him, "If plants are our only foe, this will be simpler than anyone thought."

The Elf rolled her eyes and focused her attention once more on casting. Her jumbled thoughts were making this more difficult and because she was berating herself for not doing it sooner, she was very nearly killed. Just as she was ready to cast, there was a tickle at the back of her neck and she tilted her head a little, reaching up to knock it away. Simultaneously, she heard the twang of an arrow being released and a blink of an eye later, it zipped past her face, grazing her cheek and cracking sharply off the wall behind her. Baurus reacted instantly, pushing her back out of the way and behind him as he dropped the torch and drew his sword.

In the fading light, bones gleamed a pale, dirty white and Katryn took another involuntary step back as she saw fully what they were up against. She'd only ever heard tales about fighting skeletons and hadn't believed half of them since it was such a far-fetched notion. Yet here one stood, lowering its bow and taking up a war hammer as Baurus threw himself at it, sword flashing in the dropped torch. The skeleton swung the hammer with a strength that didn't seem possible and the Redguard barely had time to duck under and around the swing. He let the momentum carry the creature a little beyond him and towards Katryn and then slashed his own sword through its neck bones. The skeleton remained still for a moment and then, with an unseemly, clumsy lurch, fell forward and collapsed to the ground in pieces. Baurus stepped over it and approached the Elf without looking down. His face was concerned and he frowned at the wound on her cheek.

"Are you okay, Kat? You're bleeding."

He reached out to touch her when, faster than he could blink, she strung an arrow.

"Back," She said shortly.

Baurus stepped out of the way immediately, not even thinking of questioning her. He tried to follow the arrow but it moved to quickly and his attention was grabbed rather suddenly as it sailed harmlessly through the eye of the ghost hovering over the skeleton. As Katryn strung another, he stepped between the two and raised his blade, letting the light catch the green gleam of the steel. He held up one hand to keep Katryn from shooting a second time and watched the ghost closely. Its baleful eyes looked down at the scattered skeleton and then at them again. The armor held the same pale transparency as his skin and had a battered look. His cheeks and eyes were sunken, telling a tale of either starvation or illness that ended his life. After a long pause, he spoke, his mouth never opening and his voice seeming to come from the very air about them.

"I am finally free. My brothers-in-arms and myself were sent here centuries ago to lift the curse cast by the Dark Underking Zurin Arctus. Our leige, Tiber Septim, wished to make this the final resting place for the Septims and did not want it teeming with Black Magic. We were captured and killed by Arctus himself and sealed inside this place, bound to haunt the halls until a stronger and braver warrior set us free. The old curse was lifted after this and my lord Septim was buried at the base of this fortress. We have turned our failure into one last badge of honor and guarded his tomb ever since. You have come for the armor. Free my brothers and we will use our magic to assist you. Use it wisely."

As the words faded, so did the spectre. They didn't put up a fuss over his knowledge of their plan. If Tiber truly was a god, then his warrior's comment shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone. Katryn finally relaxed her bow arm completely and shoved the arrow into the quiver at her back. They had the same paralytic charge as Jauffre's little dagger and she did not want to waste them.

Baurus slid his long-blade home in its sheath and turned to her.

"I hope that arrow wasn't-"

"No," Katryn interrupted, her hand going to her cheek. The gash was deep and bleeding freely, "It just stings."

She cast the healing charm and on top of that the detection, which came up empty.

"Are we safe?" He asked, knowing firsthand he shouldn't ever doubt the Elf's abilities.

"Yes, grab your torch. Wouldn't want you getting lost now, would we?"

"After that, I know you wouldn't."

She grinned at him and her eyes flared up brightly.

"Be careful," She warned, "Your head may get to be so big you really will not be able to fit through any door."

Baurus chuckled at that as he stooped to pick up the torch. The dimming light brightened instantly and lit up his dancing black eyes.

"We'd better get going while it's clear," He said, "Keep testing with whatever you're using."

"Don't worry."

They continued on in the dark. Katryn stepped rather gingerly over the bones as if she didn't believe they would remain stationary. A few yards down, they nearly ran into the second door. Here, Baurus stopped, handing the torch to the Elf and looking over the map again. Just as he thought the path continued down in the circular, almost spiral shaped pattern and wouldn't start branching off and becoming a labyrinth until about the third floor. This door was much like the first: wide, low and damn difficult to open. There were no vines or roots here though; the problem was disuse and rusty hinges. Baurus flat out refused to take anything off and caused them to force the door open as far as they possibly could. The hinges screeched loudly in protest, making Katryn grimace with worry and cast the charm several times before she was satisfied with the result.

The path stretched on, always with the gentle, nearly unnoticeable slope towards the center of the earth. For Katryn the place began to seem more and more oppressive. She could feel the walls pressing in upon her and the darkness was growing in spite of the flickering torch. The Gutted Mine and the sewers beneath the City had never been this terrible and she could feel the ghosts of her past coming to haunt her again.

When she was 55,(or 10), she and her older brother were playing in a deserted mine near their home. Their parents had forbidden them to go in, saying it was dangerous and about ready to cave and that was merely an incentive for them. This time, she and Enis went farther in than before. It had been Enis' idea, really and Katryn simply followed so as not to be outdone. They were chatting and throwing stones and being kids when the ground started trembling violently and dirt began falling off the walls in chunks. Enis had grabbed her hand and they both started running for the exit when a rock fell and hit her on the head, knocking her out. She had woken up surrounded by the dark, foul smelling earth and for a terrifying moment had been unable to move. Her legs had been buried and the way out blocked by the cave in. She screamed herself hoarse before she finally heard her rescuers. Enis had gotten out safely and immediately set his sights on home, but it took them several hours to dig through and make it secure enough to pull her out. Since that day she had avoided going into any cavern or mine where the ceiling was within reach of her fingertips. When the ceiling soared above her and didn't really come within her sight, she felt differently. Then it was just any other cave and she would trapese into it without the least bit of fear.

This was one of the latter and she felt her heart start to hammer with fear. She could still smell the musty scent of the earth in the mine and feel the press of soil on her legs. Her thoughts turned to the skeleton that was now a ways above them on that first floor and she wished another would show up. It would pull her attention away from these irrational fears give her something else to focus on. She cast the charm once more and deemed it safe to talk with Baurus. She could freely admit she was becoming desperate.

"How much further, do you think?"

Baurus glanced at her and saw the quick look she shot around their surroundings. He recognised the look of fear and apprehension and was surprised that she let so much of it show.

"Why, Gwynyth, I do believe you're scared," He teased gently. Usually he wouldn't have done that, especially with her, but he knew that he would get a rise out of her and at least become a distraction.

She snorted quietly and, as he had suspected, her eyes flared up when she looked at him. Her expression turned from the uneasiness to annoyance.

"Ask me to climb to whatever height you want me to and I will do it without hesitation," She answered, "But I can't stand to be in such a cramped place for very long."

"Jauffre tried to give you a way out," He replied, "You should've accepted. That was a once in a million offer."

"And let you miss out on all the fun we have been having?" She was thinking that maybe it was a good thing to go through this place talking. Baurus was great at distracting her.

He chuckled and stepped a little ahead of her to knock away the thick spiders' webs that curtained the path ahead.

"If you think this is fun-"

Baurus broke off suddenly with a curse and both he and the torch disappeared completely from Katryn's view. She remained frozen for a moment, afraid to move forward and share his fate. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and as she took a step and got ready to call his name, she could hear him cursing roundly from somewhere below her.

"Are you all right?" She called and was able to make out the deeper, thicker dark of the gaping cave-in just ahead of her.

"I think so," His voice was a little muffled, but she could tell he was fuming with anger at being taken by surprise like that, "The damn torch went out and I can't see a blasted thing. Drop one down for me."

"What happened to the ones you brought?" Katryn knew she was egging him on and she couldn't help it. The Redguard reacted amusingly when he was pissed off.

Her sharp ears picked up a few derogatory terms about Dunmer and women and then he said more loudly,

"Just drop the damn torch."

Katryn grinned and pulled one of the torches from the strap at her back. She moved a little closer to the black mass before her and peered down. Her quick eyes were good in the dark and she could just make out the Redguard's shape one floor beneath her. She was standing practically on top of him and she couldn't resist irking him a little more. Holding out the torch, she made a quick judgement of where to drop it and then let it go. Half a moment later, she heard the dense 'thud' as it hit his head and another round of cursing.

"What the hell, Gwynyth?" He exclaimed, "I thought Dunmer were supposed to see in the dark?"

She eyed the cave-in and found a more gentle slope to slither down as he jumped quickly out of the way, not sure what was making the noise. He lit the torch and glared at her, waiting for her answer.

"You told me to drop it and I did," She replied innocently and cast her detection charm. It was still working, but she could tell that the range was becoming more restricted. She glanced at him, the amusement fading from her expression, "There's something coming."

He sobered as well and forgot his annoyance as he moved closer and pulled his sword from the scabbard.

"Can you tell how many?" He asked quietly.

"No, and whatever it is, is moving closer."

She already had her blade in her hand and together they moved forward into the dark. Baurus' fingers were wrapped so tightly around the torch that his knuckles were turning pale and Katryn wanted to tell him to step more quietly. Her own footfalls were nearly imperceptible and the scraping of the Redguard's boots made it difficult for her to hear whatever danger was coming. She suddenly grabbed at his elbow, forcing him to stop. Pressing her finger to her lips, she signed him clearly to stay silent. They both listened intently and heard that dry shuffle that could not be mistaken for vines this time.

Baurus took the Elf's arm and pulled her across the path to the wall on their left. He knew that the track was curving about that way as well and this would give them the element of surprise. Tossing the torch back up the way they came, he placed himself between Katryn and the thing lurking beyond the corner.

Time stood still and it seemed an eternity before not one but two of the skeletal warriors appeared before them and froze in surprise. While they were unable to speak anymore, they both let out quiet hisses that could have served as war cries. Katryn moved a little apart from Baurus as the skeletons lurched forward, throwing themselves at them. She didn't want to risk hitting the Redguard in the tense skirmish that followed.

The skeleton swung its long-blade around and instantly locked with Katryn's own sword. She was shocked at the strength in the creature and she knew that it was a foolish thing to underestimate these warriors simply because they were no longer flesh and blood. Her sword glittered more brightly in the pearly white color as it clashed against her opponent's. Unlike the skeleton above, this one had a shield and Katryn quickly learned that it wasn't used so much for protection as it was for another weapon. Their blades locked again and the skeleton pulled its own free, stepping forward and swinging the shield dangerously. The Elf moved back and immediately threw her own shield up to block the blow. Her arm was at an awkward angle and when the blow came, she was forced back a step, reeling from the pain. Immediately she ducked beneath the long-blade as it soared over her head, missing her by inches and then reacted, thrusting her sword up into the rib cage. She twisted her wrists, hearing the bone crack with an unmistakable sound of age and she threw her weight forward. The skeleton was forced back and Katryn hurled both of them simultaneously at the wall. She pulled her blade free as soon as the creature's momentum would carry him and put her arm up to catch herself. Beside her, the skeleton was flung against the stone surface and shattered into pieces.

A quick glance behind her told her that Baurus was safe and nursing a bleeding hand. The pain in her arm increased and she turned to lean her back on the wall, catching her breath and casting her healing charm. The blood that was steadily seeping from her stitched wound lessened but the pain stayed. Baurus had retrieved the torch was sinking it into the bare earth as she carefully eased her shield from her throbbing arm. Gingerly she reached up and probed at her upper arm and shoulder, hoping against hope that nothing was broken.

"All right, Kat?" Baurus' voice was little more than a murmur, reminding her of their current predicament.

She cast the detection again. There was something but it was some distance down the tunnel yet. They would be safe for now.

"I think so," Her own voice was quiet and she knew it was the atmosphere of the place that made them talk in near whispers, "My shoulder hurts like hell. If it's broken, there is nothing I can do but wait until we get back. The healing charm I learned works better on gaping wounds than broken bones."

Baurus frowned and moved towards her. He returned his sword after another look round and than gently placed his hands on her arm.

"Can you lift it?"

Katryn tried twice after she was unsuccessful the first time. Her face paled considerably and she nearly bit through her lower lip to keep from crying out. She could only go up a few inches before the pain almost overwhelmed her and she had to give up. There was absolutely no going behind her back or even out to the side.

"It's not dislocated, which is good news," Baurus said with certainty after a few agonizing moments of doubt.

"And the bad news?" Even Katryn could hear how her accent seemed to have gained potency. It tended to do so when she spoke quietly and add to it that pain was taking over her mind, it was more pronounced than before.

"There's no way you can wear that shield," He replied simply, "And any fight you're in is going to be one hell of a pain."

"I could have told you that."

The Redguard's black eyes glittered with pity as he allowed his hands to fall away from her. Her face was becoming a paler blue and her usually flaming eyes were cloudy with discomfort. She was leaning heavily on the wall and slowly, she allowed her body to slide down until she was perched on her heels. Cradling her arm against her body, she glanced up and motioned him down to her.

"The last one is down there," She told him softly, "What floor do you think this is?"

"At least the fourth or fifth," He answered, "The tomb is not far from here."

Katryn got back to her feet and straightened up completely. She kept her arm close to her chest and though her color faded for a moment, her eyes shone brightly.

"Then let's go," She said, wincing in pain.

Baurus shook his head a little, not liking where this was going.

"Kat," He replied warningly.

"Don't try," The Elf was pulling a long narrow bandage from the pouch at her waist. Draping it over her bad arm she also took out a bundle of herbs, a few of which she chewed quickly. She grimaced at the taste, but some of the look of pinched pain left her features, "Help me with this."

He sighed in aggravation and moved forward. Taking the cloth from her, he tied the ends together in a firm knot.

"You know, I could-"

"I'm not staying here alone in the dark and letting you do this on your own," She interrupted.

They carefully slipped the makeshift sling over her head and under her arm. As Baurus helped settle it comfortably he asked,

"Can you read minds, too?"

Her eyes glittered with amusement as she looked up at him.

"No, you just tend to wear your emotions on your sleeve."

Baurus bent to free the torch. When he glanced at her, she was fussing with the sling again and her face was pained. Rather then add to her worry and discomfort, he teased her in return.

"Why do you think I brought so many torches? There's no way I'd leave and not give you at least a partial one."


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Once again, I'm sorry about taking a while. I could've posted sooner but I had to include a little Martin and Katryn angst and I wanted to get it just right. All the Miscarcand history was completely fabricated and while it was sooo much fun to make it up, I'll understand if you feel the need to correct me, I'm pretty easy-going about that. So enjoy and I _should_ be updating in a few days 'cause I'm kind of on a roll here. Talk to you then and of course the game doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Katryn cast the detection again and halfway down this passage, they encountered their last foe. Baurus thrust the torch into her hand and pushed her back before drawing his sword and charging. This fight was even more intense than the others and twice Katryn almost dropped the light and went to help even with the pain now snapping into her collar bone. The Redguard finished the skeleton off at last and like the first, a ghost appeared and hovered over the remains. This one didn't speak; merely motioned for them to follow.

The Elf stepped next to Baurus and, after giving him the torch, she took his once more bleeding hand in hers and cast the healing charm over it. He looked at her with surprise as he thanked her and left her wondering briefly why he thought she wouldn't have at least tried to help. They turned their attention back to the ghost that was waiting patiently for them and he beckoned them a second time. With a quick glance and almost comical shrug at her, Baurus fell into step behind the Elf. They followed the specter down the trek and into a long stretch with several branching off circuits. There had only been two other paths like this and so far they hadn't run into any trouble. But now they were following a ghost and the darkness seemed to be getting thicker; add to that their guide had just turned off into one of the other hallways. Baurus and Katryn hurried after him and for one agonizing and frustrating moment it seemed he vanished. The Redguard went forward and the torchlight landed on the transparant figure again. He was standing at a dead end wall and while they watched, he walked through it, leaving them alone.

"Damn," Baurus muttered. He went to the wall and held the light close, running his hands over it, "Do you think maybe it's a hidden door? If that's the case, there has to be a latch somewhere."

Katryn moved to stand next to him. She studied the wall and let her gaze slide up to the ceiling above. She stared at the arch carved over the section of bare stone and her eyes caught an engraving in one of the bricks.

"Baurus," She said softly, taking a step back, "Hold the torch up a little over here."

The Redguard frowned at her but did as she asked. The flickering light bounced off the white stone, chasing away the inky shadows. Katryn turned so she could grab his elbow with her good hand.

"Right there," She told him, pulling his arm up a little more and then releasing him. Taking a step back, she rose up on her tiptoes and added, "Septim. That's what it says: Septim."

Baurus handed her the torch again. He stepped forward and reached up, his hand hitting the cold stones.

"To your left," Katryn instructed, "One more. Do you think that is what-"

She was cut off quite suddenly as the ground shivered beneath them with a tired grumble. Immediately she moved closer to him, trying not to panic. It was that familiar sound and feel of a cave-in and her stomach dropped with fear as her heart began thudding violently. But instead of the ceiling caving, it was the wall that was dropping and they watched in silence as the top of it became level with the floor. The earth gradually stilled and they glanced at one another before taking a step and entering this new cave together.

They came into a huge cavern that would have fit the entirety of Cloud Ruler and found themselves looking down on a tomb. Before them a narrow set of stairs had been cut into the stone and led down into the thick darkness. The faint gleam of light on the tomb came from the four ghostly warriors that had gathered around it. Without a moment's hesitation Katryn started down, thinking Baurus would follow.

"Gwynyth," He hissed, grabbing at her good arm.

"Come on, Baurus, they said they would help and now they're keeping their promise," She grinned at his expression, "We've killed them once and that makes twice for them. I think we will be okay."

He ascented reluctantly and then stepped down beside her. He pushed her closer to the wall and lifted the light higher to illuminate more of the steps.

"Stick close."

Katryn wanted to tease him or at least tell him off for being so protective, but he was trying to help and the ghosts were enough of a distraction anyway. They had each laid one shimmering hand on the smooth stone of the tomb and even with the distance and the fact that their faces were practically expressionless, it was clear they were concentrating very hard. By the time Katryn and Baurus reached the bottom of the stairs, the specters had stepped back one by one and instantaneously the air of the place lifted. The heavy feel of desertion and despair seemed to ease and as the pair approached, the ghosts looked at them and with expressions of eternal relief, they faded away to nothingness.

The Elf gave a sigh and felt her body giving in to the pain. She had chewed what was left of the lavander sprigs Matti gave her and although the effect was at first powerful, it waned quickly and her shoulder felt as though it was on fire. Remaining where she was standing, she watched as Baurus moved to the tomb and suspended the torch in an iron ring at one of the supports beside it. He placed both hands on the stone top and shoved. It moved barely an inch and Katryn stepped beside him and did her best with one hand to help him. Together they finally managed to reveal the interior.

Tiber Septim's skeleton had begun to turn to dust years ago but in the torchlight, the gold tinted armor gleamed. It was as if, after all these years, it desired to be found and now it was showing its colors; trying to appear as appealing as possible. There had once been a plume at the top of the helm but age had taken it away long ago; the breast plate was smooth and they knew it had been polished and never touched after the Emperor was laid to rest. The greaves and gauntlets were more scuffed and dented and the gold color had faded away with wear and years.

"I thought Jauffre said the blood of a god?" Katryn said when Baurus glanced at her.

"There's only one way to find out," He answered and reached down.

For once the Elf didn't try to help and he looked back at her. Her flaming eyes were unreadable, as usual, but she shook her head and took a half step away.

"I am not about to steal from a tomb," She told him adamantly, "Especially one that may belong to a god."

"I thought you didn't believe in our gods?" Baurus' voice was curious and maybe a little mocking. He didn't pounce at her tone though and went single-mindedly about his business.

"No, I do not, but that doesn't mean I am not superstitious."

"And if one of those assassins you stole from becomes one?" He questioned playfully as he succeeded in freeing the breastplate partially, "Then what?"

Katryn arched her brows as she watched.

"Is that really a deep-seated fear of yours?"

"Well it would seem a little hypocritical, don't you think? Besides you went through Azura's task without complaint."

She stepped towards him again, pulling the torch from the support. She held it out and illuminated Baurus' work.

"Azura was ours first and I don't worship her. I do not believe there are a multitude of gods; just one. I just haven't figured out which one it is yet," Her eyes were gleaming brightly as Baurus freed the breastplate and met her gaze. She looked rather stubborn and more than a little argumentative, "You disagree?"

The Redguard knew she was in substantial pain and he turned his attention to the armor. Sure enough there was a smear of blood on the inside.

"Well, yes, but if everyone agreed with everybody else, we'd live an incredibly boring existence."

* * *

They made their way back to Cloud Ruler. Katryn's shoulder protested wildly to a night sleeping on the ground and swelled alarmingly. She had been lucky enough to find a few lavander plants on their trek back to Chorrol and that helped with the pain. Baurus informed her grimly that there was every chance in the world she had broken bones and she didn't doubt him for a moment. She teased him of course, serving him with the pointed, sarcastic side of her tongue, but didn't doubt. The Redguard was astounded at her stalwartness; how she simply set her jaw stubbornly and continued on. The Elf never once complained, never asked for more breaks than what they took already. Immel seemed to sense that something was going on with his lady and he put his hooves down gently, not wanting to jostle her too much.

Katryn didn't think she'd ever been so relieved to see one of dozens of teleportation platforms that she had used over the years, but the Chorrol platform, tucked away behind the temple, was beautiful. Not even the drizzling rain and the thick damp fog that rolled in dampened her spirits. Returning to the Temple meant being under Matti's care and if anyone could take away the pain in her arm for good, it would be the Redguard healer.

As they entered the Temple and cleared the stairs, coming into view of the practice field, shouts went up and the men and women immediately swarmed around them. The Blades clapped Baurus on the shoulders, throwing questions at him from all sides. Katryn shied away from the attention and managed to slip into the Temple without even an attempt from someone to jostle and congratulate her like the Redguard. They were all too happy to see their captain. The Elf entered a nearly empty hall; there were only a few of the new recruits clearing off the lunch dishes. A door to Katryn's right was suddenly flung open and Basil emerged, her arms full of wooden practice weapons. Her hazel eyes lit up when she spotted the Elf.

"Hey, Gwynyth," She greeted and dumped the swords unceremoniously into a nearby barrel, "Did you just get in?"

"Yes, Baurus is still outside and I need to see Matti," Katryn almost cried out as she eased the pack off her shoulder, "Do you know where she is?"

"Her room, I think," The Nord frowned at her, "What happened?"

Katryn smiled wanly, heading for the private quarters. She liked Basil but she tended to run on and on without consideration for the time she was taking up.

"If you get outside soon enough you can hear Baurus tell the story. He's better than I at that sort of thing."

The Elf wasn't sure who moved more quickly: herself or Basil as they went their separate ways

"The lavander sprigs were a smart move, but it feels like it's most likely broken," Matti's voice was a little grim.

"It certainly does," Katryn's face was pinched with pain and her tone was dry and slightly breathless. The healer was gentle but Katryn had nearly screamed as the fingers poked and prodded, trying to gauge the severity, "Is there an easy way to set it and move on? I am sure that Jauffre is going mad with im-"

"He didn't wait for you," Matti was rifling through her potions and herbs. Her voice was calm and unassuming; she was obviously quite used to hearing criticism of the Grandmaster.

"Didn't wait?" Katryn repeated, forgetting her pain for a moment.

"The priest found that your next task would have been trekking through Miscarcand and he would not let Jauffre send..." Her intelligent brown eyes landed on the Elf who tilted her head and nodded for her to go on. She was either missing Matti's implication or choosing to disregard it completely, "He refused to let the Grandmaster send anyone. He wouldn't be swayed and finally Jauffre had to promise to send a whole guard."

"A whole guard?" The Elf was torn between incredulity and amusement, "I thought he could spare no one?"

"He wrote to General Matius. Captain Levin was more than happy to help," The healer handed her a pottery mug containing a pale purple liquid, "Drink that."

Katryn felt indignation course through her. Clasping the mug firmly in her hand, her striking orange eyes flared up brightly as they followed Matti.

"What: was he just so tired of waiting that-"

"It was Martin's idea," Matti knew exactly how treacherous this ground was and it wasn't because Baurus spoke of it so regularly. She had two very good eyes in her head and everyone knew that the priest's gloomy, pessimistic moods only survived until Katryn returned, "Drink it so I can bind up your arm. It will take the pain away."

If Katryn was indignant before, she was downright pissed now. Martin had no right! It was not his responsibility or place to give Levin and those other men such a dangerous task. At least not yet.

Miscarcand was well known throughout all of Cyrodiil's neighbors and its reputation was one of absolute evil. From its inception on, it was a place to be avoided at all costs. Worshipers of the Daedric god Molag Bal had built Miscarcand as a sanctuary in the ninth century of the second era; a place to hide out while planning an attempt to overthrow Tiber Septim. He had just ascended to the throne and thanks to an wide-spread, intricate web of spies the plot was discovered early. The new emperor sent a troop to the sanctuary to abolish the cult once and for all and told his men to make an example of them. This they did; with glee. The massacre of Miscarcand went down in history as one of the bloodiest ever ordered by an emperor. It was said that the blood was so thick it felt as though you were breathing it in and the smell of fear and death lasted for decades. Even when the last of the rebels holed themselves up at the bitter end of their sanctuary and pleaded surrender, they were ruthlessly cut down. And it wasn't as though their deaths were quick ones either. Many had been tortured and mutilated before their anguish was ended suddenly or they were left to die.

In the years that followed, necromancers and other cultists took over Miscarcand. They seemed the only ones impervious to the death and decay that had taken place in the deep caverns well beneath the earth. Scavengers and foolhardy or ignorant adventurers were soon venturing into the depths as well, fueled by a legend of treasures and heaps of gold. After this ghost stories and rumors of more gruesome things began cropping up. It seemed as though the necromancers had dabbled in raising the dead; some of them had been inspired by the thought of an army of dead rebels. Instead they succeeded in conjuring zombies and fierce ghosts, neither of which anyone seemed able to control. Finally a mage was summoned and the place was sealed; and then opened years later as was the way with these sort of things.

And the mere fact that Martin thought it was okay to send a friend of Katryn's and someone loyal to their cause into such a place infuriated her. Before she could grill Matti on it, the doorway was filled with Gozrak's intimidating form. His black eyes took in her appearance with one sweep, lingering a little on the gashed cheek and momentarily useless arm.

"Baurus was not entirely to blame," She said with a smile as if she knew what he was thinking.

He entered the room and moved to her other side as Matti started to bind her arm up firmly. The Orc had missed her though he would never say so out loud. His oath was not to be taken lightly but he had never expected to form such a close friendship with her.

"I'm glad you're safe," He answered finally, "And I won't be too hard on Coll."

* * *

Supper that night was a cheery one. Everyone was happy to have Katryn and Baurus back and they made the most of it. Martin was especially thrilled and he seemed oblivious to the Elf's rather cool manner. She was still fuming a little and now anxiousness was setting in. While Matti had been a good informant, Gozrak was an even better one. He had told her that the decision to send for Matius' men was made the same day that she and Baurus left. It was a little northeast of Kvatch, but being such an extensive ruin Jauffre had guesstimated at least three days; maybe more. The fact that they were close to their own home; good medical supplies, put Katryn a little more at rest and she knew that if the first troop didn't return, Matius would send another, even larger one. Until they were safely back in their own camp, however, she was going to stay angry with Martin.

She wasn't even sure why either. A big part of her was mad simply because of the hypocritical attitude displayed by the priest and the fact Jauffre allowed this to happen. The other part was more confusing. She had a good idea why it was that Martin encouraged Levin and that made her even angrier. If Martin was truly so encompassed by this petty jealousy, she wanted nothing more than to smack him upside the head and tell him to forget the entire situation. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that Levin admired her, but that didn't give anyone the excuse to act like a child.

"You are awfully quiet, Katryn. Is it your nature or the pain?" Steffan's voice was quiet and although he was teasing, Katryn could hear his concern.

She smiled a little as she looked up at the Khajiit. His furred face was unreadable as always and the round green eyes were bright and kind.

"It is a little sore," She replied and her eyes slid around the room. Martin was sitting just a few places down from her and she knew he could most likely hear, "I think I will turn in early. Good night, Captain."

In an uncharacteristic move, she placed her good hand on Gozrak's shoulder as she got to her feet. The Orc glanced up with a small frown and then nodded to her when she wished him good night as well. She walked down the length of the tables and purposely right past Martin. Because she had avoided him most of the afternoon, she had a feeling that he would get up and follow her to talk; which was exactly what she wanted. This way she could confront him about Levin without asking him in front of everyone.

She was right. Though she had been in her room and had already changed into different clothes when the knock came. Martin smiled rather bashfully when she opened the door. Returning the smile half-heartedly, she stood before him and felt a twinge of pain in her arm that somehow fitted the situation.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you," He said and his eyes lingered briefly on the arm that was cradled close to her body, "How is that?"

"Getting better," She replied simply, knowing well that she was not being subtle in her cool demeanor.

His smile faltered and the blue eyes were confused. He opened his mouth to talk to her and then stopped as if he wasn't sure where to go next. Shifting his weight, he crossed his arms over his chest and tried again.

"You'll have a chance to recover this time. We've sent someone else on the next task."

"Matti told me; so did Gozrak," This was the opening she had been waiting for and she had enough true affection and deep respect for Martin that she was not willing to string him along for a while like anyone else would've, "Why did you allow it this time? With Sancre Tor, I made that same suggestion and you looked as though you were about to burst. So why this?"

Martin was caught off guard. He hadn't given a single thought to how Katryn would react when hearing this news; hadn't considered for a moment that she would be angry with him. He had known when he and Jauffre agreed to send for help that his motives weren't exactly pure and he eased his feelings by telling himself that the Grandmaster's were. Now that he was confronted by Katryn's downright anger and simple question of why, he didn't want to pretend that there had been anything pure about it. He stepped forward, invading her personal space for the first time since the night they were practicing, which seemed ages ago. Her fiery eyes flared up and then began smouldering uneasily. She obviously didn't like where this was heading and he didn't care. He wasn't willing to ignore these feelings anymore and that made him bolder than he had ever been with her.

"You really don't know?"

Reaching out, he gently brushed his fingertips over the gash at her cheek and then laid his palm softly against it. Katryn's eyelids fluttered a little as she pressed closer to his touch and then seemed to come back to herself. Her eyes locked with his and her face flushed in anger mixed with apprehension. This was not what she expected and the tenderness of the moment shook her. She had been so set on being angry with him that, like he had done, she never considered his reaction. Confusion at her feelings and shock that he was so open with her made her even more defensive about how vulnerable she was feeling.

"Do not do that," She told him fiercely and almost caved at the hurt look on his face, "That is not an excuse for what you've done and if Levin does not come back, it will be on your head."

Placing her hand purposefully on the door handle, she waited until he stepped back before saying a harsh good night and closing the door with a loud click of finality.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Here you are! And it's a little bit short but I finally posted it. Naturally the game does not belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

When Beryl entered Jorjoba's quarters, he was once more surprised at the commander's demeanor. This was the old Jorjoba. He looked exhilarated, as though he was making plans for an attack and as usual there was a worn spot in the corner of the room where he had been pacing. It was a joke within his army that Jorjoba could wear a hole in a room faster than a stick of dynamite and today Beryl was more prone to believe it.

"You must have thought of something," Beryl was not asking and he thought nothing of foregoing a greeting.

Jorjoba was leaning over his table, looking at maps that were spread across every spare inch of bare surface. His slanted green eyes flickered up and then back to his work. Beryl came closer and saw that the commander was studying a map of Cyrodiil.

"I have," He answered finally, "Camoran wanted chaos; we'll produce chaos."

Beryl frowned, his blue eyes confused. Maybe it wasn't the old Jorjoba. Maybe he finally snapped.

"Do you mean going against the cult or against Septim and his Blades?" He questioned.

The commander seemed to ignore this. He was placing markers at several smaller towns and Beryl started to get an idea of what he was considering.

"We are going to conjure more gates," Jorjoba glanced up again, "At these less fortified towns. Not the Imperial City. At least, not yet. It's too well protected."

Beryl eyed him. He had been right; this was the old commander, his friend, that was speaking now.

"Good. At the very least it will draw them out."

"Precisely. I am sick of waiting," He stepped back a little, surveying his handiwork, "We should have thought of this sooner. This way we will not lose any of our men and they will lose some of theirs."

"What about this champion that was rumoured? Should that be a concern?"

Jorjoba could not have looked more unimpressed. His green eyes smouldered with disdain and all of the arrogance of his race seemed to be revealed in his expression.

"It is a single female Dark Elf," He said scornfully, "And her skills seem to be nothing more than luck and talent for conjuring. She's of no concern to us. Gather Therrick's group of mages and meet me back here in 20 minutes. We'll solidify our plans and screw with Camoran's."

**

* * *

**

Matius sent two men to Cloud Ruler the afternoon after Baurus and Katryn returned. They brought with them the Great Welkynd Stone retrieved from Miscarcand and the news that Levin had lost two men in the depths. Three others had been wounded, including the captain, and one of these was in serious condition. Jauffre had been relieved that it wasn't Levin delivering the news, but when Martin's gloomy attitude grew even worse, he almost wished it would've been the Breton. At least then the priest could have focused on an entirely different emotion. The Grandmaster knew that Katryn's coldness had attributed to the moods greatly and he hated the childishness of it all. The Elf had been spending more time with Baurus and her Orc and less with Martin, and Jauffre was well aware of how deeply this effected the priest. Finally the Grandmaster had to break down and confront her about the whole situation which could not have been more uncomfortable to him.

After searching the Temple for nearly half an hour, he finally found her perched on the top of the wall behind the building, staring out at the landscape. He eyed the ladder and wondered for a moment how she had managed to climb up without falling considering she only had one good arm. He grasped hold of the metal rungs and hoisted himself up, wishing that the climb wasn't so loud. At this height the wind bit into the skin and sent small shivers up and down the spine but Katryn sat in the sunlight without a complaint and didn't even turn her head to look at him.

"I was curious how long it would take," She said softly as Jauffre leaned his body against the wall beside her.

"Have you been waiting all day?" He was partially teasing but it wasn't a question to be answered. This conversation, uncomfortable though it might be, was going to be much better with Katryn than Martin. Her straightforwardness and blunt honesty promised to make it quick, intense maybe, but quick, "You obviously know why I want to talk. What's going on?"

The Elf still didn't look at him. Her burning eyes were focused on the snow dusted peaks that seemed so close at this height. A muscle jerked in her cheek, the only outward emotion she showed at his words. Her feelings about Martin's actions had cooled some but she wasn't ready to forgive and forget until he had at least some remorse. Which he had proved already, several times.

"I should have brought Shor'na," Jauffre's clipped tone interrupted her thoughts, "He knows how to translate your silences better than anyone else."

She took a breath and finally glanced down at him.

"He's with Matti if you want him. She wanted to check his wound and I don't like to see it," Her attention went back to the mountains, "It makes me feel guilty."

"Gwynyth," The Grandmaster's was exasperated and he was rapidly getting annoyed, "This is ridiculous."

"I know, Jauffre," Her voice was quiet and calm, "My feelings are not the same as Martin's. It was the wrong thing for him to do and I told him exactly that. He knew what he was doing and there's no excuse for it."

Jauffre was taken aback by that. He thought perhaps it was something that had been thrown out of proportion and to discover it was for this reason she was angry, he respected it completely.

"That's... um... not what I expected," He replied and felt a little chagrined, "So that's why he's been so out of sorts. Is there anything that would make you change your mind?"

She looked him completely in the face this time and her bright eyes flared up before banking. Setting her jaw stubbornly, she drew herself up a little.

"Unless he a-"

"Grandmaster!" The call interrupted them.

Katryn turned her body and dropped down beside Jauffre. One of the younger Blades was standing at the foot of the ladder.

"There's a messenger from Bravil here that needs to speak with you."

Jauffre seemed to completely forget what he was doing as he headed for the ladder, Katryn at his heels. It was interesting to watch the Elf descend. She was strong and lithe enough to have no hardship making her way; she simply wrapped her good hand around each rung and allowed it to slip free as she went down them. As soon as her fingers fell away, she would grab the next rung.

The messenger was waiting in Martin's quarters. From one look at his face it was clear something was very wrong. His dark blue eyes were huge and there were smears of soot on his face and clothes. Martin and Baurus were already with him, seated across the table and Steffan was leaning against the wall opposite. As if he had sensed or smelled something amiss, Gozrak was suddenly at Katryn's elbow. They stood with the Khajiit as Jauffre approached the table and sat in the place Baurus vacated for him.

The Grandmaster's sharp brown eyes went over the Imperial's wan, pale face and also took in the pitcher of ale and half drained mug.

"What's happened?" His voice was still clipped though it had softened in tone.

"It was..." The man took another swig of ale, trying to steady his nerves, "It was one of those gates. Daedra are swarming all over the place. The men had heard there's a way to destroy it and I was part of the troop. While others went in, I was instructed to hide and wait. If they didn't return within the hour, I was to come here."

He broke off with a shudder and Jauffre refilled his mug.

"They didn't come out," The Grandmaster was not asking and his eyes seemed only able to see the man in front of him, "Did anyone know the method for destroying the gate?"

The Imperial shook his head.

"No, sir, but we knew that one of your own had destroyed the Kvatch gate and the count asks for your help."

Every eye in the place, save the messenger's, went to Katryn and each lingered momentarily on the bound and slung arm. She felt their looks and ignored them, her eyes on the Imperial.

"I am afraid I would not be much help this time," She told him, her soft voice making him jump.

His expression as he took in her slender form, dwarfed even more now that she was standing between the Orc and Khajiit, became disbelieving. The blue eyes flickered around as if looking for someone to tell him that this was a joke.

"You're the Hero of Kvatch?" He asked and the doubt in his voice made Martin's eyes flash and something like a growl rumble in Gozrak's throat.

Katryn sent annoyed looks at both and it was enough of a warning for them to keep their mouths shut. She turned her attention back to the man and smiled a little, laughing more at herself than him.

"At the moment, it doesn't seem that way. And I was not alone: three of Matius' men accompanied me and I would not have achieved anything without them."

Though she never glanced away, Martin felt the sting of the Elf's words and he wondered how he could have forgotten that Levin had been one of those men. He suddenly felt like a fool. Katryn was right, his actions had been completely childish. Levin had just as much of a claim on Katryn's emotions as he himself did. But right now that didn't matter. He knew he was jealously desiring to keep her to himself and he was not going to let anything come between them.

"And she's not going anywhere now," He said, drawing the Imperial's attention back and ignoring the Elf's rather dark look, "Jauffre's right. There is a way to destroy these gates. We can help but-"

"It will be limited," Baurus continued, "We're working here to build up our own forces and nearly everyone should be present."

"That does not mean that we won't help," Katryn's own voice was annoyed. She didn't like them delegating what she could and could not do, "The destruction of the gate is fairly simple, getting to that point is hard."

"Getting to that point?" The Imperial repeated, turning to face her fully again, "What do you mean?"

"All Oblivion realms differ from one another, but to destroy the gates your objective remains the same. You have to enter whatever tower is nearest and more or less make your way to the top. The gate collapses when the Sigil Stone is taken from its place."

"With you still inside," The man's voice was incredibly dry.

"You will be safe, no worries," Katryn smiled a little.

"I can spare five or six men at the most," Jauffre interrupted smoothly, wanting to move on and get away from Katryn and Martin's passive aggressive behavior, "And you can leave whenever you're ready."

The Imperial stood and it seemed as though both the Grandmaster and Katryn's words had steeled his nerve. His eyes lost the haunted look as he nodded briefly to them.

"Thank-you, sir, but I need to head back. The count is waiting for my word."

Jauffre stood as well and motioned to Baurus and Steffan. Both immediately snapped to attention, becoming soldiers in that instant and not merely men.

"We'll choose the men to accompany you and send you on your way then."

The four men left the room and headed down the hall. Without a glance back, Katryn moved to follow and saw Gozrak out of the corner of her eye when he took his place as her shadow once more. It had been several days since he had been at her elbow at all times and she now realized how much she missed it.

"Kat, wait a minute," Martin's voice was almost a command and he noticed her back tense at his words.

The Elf felt Gozrak's gaze before she met it. He was looking at her rather quizzically, affirming her suspicions that no matter who was in charge, he would wait for her word. She nodded to him and stepped aside so he could go out the door. Turning to face Martin again, she shifted her bad arm gingerly and arched her brows at him. The priest's gaze had landed on the slung arm and she could see the sympathy and guilt in his expression.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" She asked and almost winced at the venomous animosity she heard in her tone.

"Um, yes," Martin suddenly became fascinated with his fingernails and he spoke to them as he continued, "I'm sorry about Levin and Miscarcand. You're right; I had no business sending them into such a dangerous place."

Katryn felt the anger lessen as her curiousity grew. She took a few steps forward and fisted her hand against the rough wood of the table.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Her question was simple but it shook him. His eyes locked on her steadily burning gaze and he wondered if his answer last time had been ignored or forgotten. Both possibilities made his stomach clench uncomfortably and heart beat rather sporadically. Could it really, simply be that he had wanted to get Levin out of the picture forever? And what in the hell was simple about that? Realization flooded through him. It wasn't so much Levin's affections that bothered him, it was the fear that Katryn, herself, might return them.

"Martin, are you okay?" The calm accented voice broke through those thoughts, "Did you hear me?"

He gave himself a shake as though he was trying to wake up. His gaze was on her again and he took in her worried expression and for the first time he saw everything clearly. This was it.

"I don't think I'm okay," He said finally and went on in a rush, worried he was going to lose his nerve, "And I did it because... I'm afraid I love you."

* * *

Now that I've left you hanging with that, I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to continue this one, but I'll manage. See'a


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hey, look-ee here, I'm early! I just got on such a roll this week with ideas and I didn't have the heart to leave you hanging out there with poor Martin, so I'm throwing you a bone. I'll try to keep it up, guys, because your reviews are just wonderful and they're really what keeps me going. I just don't want to let you down after all the time you have put into reading and reviewing this, or sending me PM's. Thanks so much!!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, just Katryn and after Canna's (I _really_, _really _hope that mention is okay!) comment on telling Kat I'm the reason for her troubles, I don't think I even want to make that claim.

**

* * *

**

It seemed as though the Oblivion gates were contagious. Overnight four more sprang up at towns and villages too small to defend themselves properly. Soon Jauffre and other well-armed and manned cities were sending soldiers out left and right. The Blades were better prepared for this, having in their midst the Hero of Kvatch herself: the one that was said to have singlehandedly taken out at least 3 dozen Daedra and was left with just enough strength to destroy the gate. And if she seemed out of sorts or wan, it was blamed on worsening pain her arm. No one, or at least very few seemed to notice that her face flushed a little whenever Martin's name was uttered and she absolutely refused to be alone with him anymore.

She hadn't known what to tell him after his confession. That was the last thing she had expected to hear from him and it threw her. Time had seemed to stand still after he spoke and she was left more than a little breathless and absolutely speechless. The Elf hadn't been able to think of a response and instead she had simply apologized and left the room. She wasn't even sure why she apologized. Martin was the one that went out on a limb; he was the one that put himself, or herself, on the spot; whichever way it was looked at. And what did he expect from her? She cared for him, perhaps too much for just a friend, but love? That was not what she wanted to think about at the moment. But seeing him every day, having her life so enmeshed with his, it was difficult thinking of anything else.

So far, she had refused to tell anyone about her complications. Not even Gozrak, though she knew he had at least guessed at something. And although Jauffre didn't corner her about Martin's gloominess again, he seemed to see or sense a big change in the dynamic.

Luckily, Katryn was kept busy with prepping the men and women that were sent to assist in the fight against the Oblivion gates. She immersed herself in that work eagerly and was surprised at how much of her time it took up. The Blades wanted as much information as they could get and it seemed that most of the lectures she gave them were taken up with questions from them.

It was two days after the word came from Bravil when Martin discovered the last item needed for conjuring Camoran's paradise. And he also revealed his plan for acquiring it. After supper was over that night, he told Jauffre of this and the Grandmaster in turn gathered Katryn, her shadow, Baurus, and Steffan together. They met in Martin's quarters again and Jauffre, anticipating either arguments or at the very least uncomfortable conversation, ordered coffee brought to them instead of the usual wine and ale.

Katryn, her arm now freed from the sling and healing beautifully, refused to sit at the table. She didn't want to be within Martin's reach even remotely and instead she moved to the fireplace, putting her back to the flames. That wasn't the sole reason either. Fall was entirely upon them and the Elf couldn't ever get warm enough. Gozrak sent her a look that was at once both annoyed and amused before he sat at the table in front of her. While Katryn couldn't warm up, the Orc was having trouble staying cool now that there was a fire burning in practically every room. And to have his ward position herself right in front of one of them was irritating.

"You called this meeting, Martin," Jauffre said simply, taking a seat beside the Orc, "You can have the lead."

Martin nodded, his blue eyes flickering about the room at each one of them. They lingered briefly on Katryn who refused to hold his gaze. He felt again that sharp sting of rejection and he forced himself to shake it off and focus on the task at hand.

"The next item is a Great Sigil Stone," He told them bluntly, remaining on his feet, "The only way to accomplish this is to open a Great Gate and I want it to happen here. We can defend Bruma well enough and there will be no travelling involved. But this means that we have to reveal ourselves somehow."

Jauffre stayed silent as Baurus started to protest and Steffan stiffened with unease and opposition. Katryn's eyes locked on Martin's for the first time in two days and though she didn't say anything, she was ready to agree with him.

"That's ridiculous," Baurus said firmly, "We don't have the manpower to defend against something like that."

"You have been training men and women for weeks," Martin argued, "I thought that was kind of the idea for doing so."

Katryn couldn't help but grin at the sarcasm in his voice. He caught her eye again and his own smile was gentle, loving, making her wish she wasn't in the position she found herself. Baurus bristled at the tone and the Elf broke up what could have become a rather ugly fight.

"He's right," She said softly and knew she would be dead if the Redguard was capable of killing with one look, "We can defend Bruma well enough and perhaps garnish more support from the other cities as well. I know that Basil and her troop have destroyed the Leyawiin gate and Bravil is safe, too. Terentius and Caro won't refuse you aid after your help. And you know that Matius would step in without hesitation."

"He probably would not even ask the count," Steffan added and his green eyes glinted with amusement.

"You would be putting the Temple at risk," Jauffre cut in and never once looked away from the priest, "I can't, in good conscious, do that. And Narina will have to be convinced. She's not just going to allow an Oblivion gate be opened on her city without warning."

"I've thought of that," Martin answered and began pacing, "Katryn's got a good point. We will have even more assistance thanks to our success in closing these other gates. The plan is fairly simple. We'll start recruiting help from the cities that are safe now and I'll let the enemy know my position. It won't be long before they launch an attack and we can be more than prepared for it. The only stall is finding someone to send into the gate once it's opened."

"Have I been forgotten?" The Elf questioned.

Though Gozrak said nothing, his back stiffened with displeasure and he shook his heavy head without looking at her. Martin stopped midstep and faced her fully, his blue eyes determined.

"No," He said simply, "And that's why you're not doing this."

Katryn knew exactly what she was doing as she remained silent and let them soak in the uncertainty. She was baiting them and she was getting more annoyed by the moment. The whole lot was acting like a mother hen with her as their one chick. She was tired of the defensive attitude towards her and she had proved herself more than capable to deal with whatever life threw at her.

"Don't be ridiculous," She answered, her tone sharp and her burning eyes flaring up more brightly than ever, "A Great Gate is different than the others and if you reveal yourself to them, there is every chance in the world that this will turn into a siege."

"A siege?" Steffan repeated as he fixed his attention on her, "What do you mean?"

"A Great Gate is only conjured when the enemy wants to completely annihilate whomever they are up against. These have siege weapons that will emerge from the gate whether or not it is open. And once they do, that's it, there is no way to destroy them."

"And you think we're going to send you in there?" Baurus was more than a little incredulous, "With only one good arm and every chance you won't make it out?"

Katryn's eyes flickered around the room in disdain before coming to rest on the back of Gozrak's head. She wished that he would look at her, that way she could get some idea of what he was thinking since he seemed to have gotten tongue-tied.

"You have made this all sound so urgent that it would make more sense to send someone with at least a base knowledge of the gate than one knowing nothing at all," She met Jauffre's gaze when he shifted to look at her and realized she had at least one ally, "There may not be enough time to teach anyone else how to do this."

"You will have at least a day and a half," Martin informed her, refusing to be swayed.

"It's not that simple," She answered patiently, "If I am right and this turns into a siege, time will be short. We cannot afford any mistakes that might take place once we are inside."

"How much time?" Jauffre questioned. He saw the practicality in the Elf's suggestion, but he wanted all possible information before openly agreeing.

"At the most, maybe half an hour," Katryn was lost in thought for a moment, trying to remember everything she had read, "And it may be less than 20. It just depends."

"You're actually going to let her do this?" Baurus' voice was borderline insubordinate and his black gaze was disbelieving.

Jauffre got to his feet and was at once all business. He looked around at all of them and they could see the cogs turning as he figured out what he wanted each of them to do.

"She's right, we don't have time," He said briskly, "Gwynyth, I want you to go down and explain this plan to Narina. If she wants to discuss this, send word to me and I'll come down to talk with her. Steffan and Baurus, put together a few small guards and get word to Terentius, Caro and Matius. Ask them for any assistance they can give. Martin, I need to talk with you privately."

The priest nodded briefly and watched as Baurus and Steffan left the room. Katryn and Gozrak were next and they bypassed a young Blade as she entered to talk to Jauffre. Martin excused himself and went after the Elf. She had already made it to her room and Gozrak was nowhere to be seen.

"I think I'm the one that's been forgotten," He told her as he leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest.

Katryn jumped, startled. She turned to face him and noticed how his long frame seemed to take up the whole of the doorway and block an escape absolutely. Dropping the unstrung bow onto her bed, she faced him fully and hoped with all her might he wouldn't bring up their last conversation.

"I'm doing what I believe is right," She said calmly and wished her heart wasn't beating so treacherously. The pain in her arm was steadily aching, but it was easing. It just seemed so much worse when she was placed in situations like this one, "And ultimately I will let it be Jauffre's call. He's spoken and-"

"So what I have to say doesn't matter?" He interrupted, his blue eyes glittering with anger and frustration, "My feelings don't mean anything to you?"

"I did not say that," Her accent was a little thicker as she got worked up, "This has nothing to do with what you or I feel. You were the one to express your emotions and I... I know that was not a factor of my decision."

Martin had come into the room and was a mere foot or so away from her. The expression in his bright blue eyes cooled and Katryn found herself frozen to the floor. She couldn't have moved away from him if she had wanted and that was her problem. She did not want to. Instead she wanted him to either touch her cheek again or kiss her or whatever it was that he was thinking of doing and not leave her with this uncertainty.

He was towering over her and his expression softened. The Elf both fascinated and captivated him and he didn't once regret the confession of his feelings. Her burning eyes were not meeting his and the clasped hands were turning a pale blue with how hard she was squeezing them together. He wanted to take her in his arms and forget about everything; just close the door and not worry about any of Jauffre and the Blades' problems.

"You're sure?" He asked her and his voice was so husky it was almost a whisper.

The priest was too close to her now and she was practically able to count the dark eyelashes skirting those beautiful eyes. Her heart felt like it was jumping up her throat with every thump and her breath caught when his fingertips brushed tantalizingly across the pulse thundering in her neck. Her gaze locked with his and she felt him move closer to her, dropping his other hand to her waist.

"Yes," She whispered back, not caring that her door was open and anyone walking by could see them, "I'm sure."

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, the door to the room beside hers slammed shut and Katryn inhaled quickly. Her reverie was broken and she looked up at Martin again as she stepped back immediately. The disappointment and want in his gaze was too much and she glanced down at her hands.

"That would be Gozrak," She said quietly and heard how shaken she was, "I... I can't, Martin. I am so sorry."

The Orc was suddenly in the room and his black eyes flickered briefly between the two, knowing something was wrong but unable to pin-point it. Though his mace and war-hammer were in their usual places on his back he was dressed simply, making it clear their mission this time was a purely civilian one.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked and the amusement in his voice made Katryn want to smack him upside the head.

"No," The Elf replied firmly. She had made sure Martin was no longer invading her personal space before Gozrak had entered the room but she couldn't get herself back to normal, "Martin just had a question for me. Are you ready?"

Glancing between them once more and bursting with curiousity as to what happened, Gozrak searched Katryn's face and then nodded briefly.

"Yes," He answered, "And it seems you are as well."

* * *

The countess was not easily convinced. Jauffre indeed ended up meeting with her personally. However, she was fascinated by the Elf and her story and Katryn was also invited to sit in on this meeting. It seemed that Narina and Jauffre were old friends and his assurances and the promise of more aid coming from Leyawiin, Bravil, Kvatch, and now Chorrol was enough to sway her. She even appointed her own guard to help as well and of these, two were chosen to accompany Katryn and Gozrak when the time came.

So they were as prepared as their window of time would allow. The Temple was now packed more fully than it had ever been before and down in Bruma, tents were pitched practically everywhere. Out of curiousity, Jauffre had sent word to the Imperial City, asking for a small troop. In reality, he was testing the waters. He wanted to know the feelings of the Elder Council towards Martin's rightful claim to his father's throne. The Grandmaster made it very clear that the priest was indeed the true emperor and he didn't shy away from the facts of their trouble. Their messenger was sent back that afternoon with a refusal and the excuse that they were worried about one of the Oblivion gates opening outside the City. Jauffre left it at that. Dealing with the Council would come later.

Martin was kept busy with Jauffre and the troops and it seemed that just in the past week he had stepped fully into his role as ruler of Cyrodiil. In spite of his training as a priest, his mind was geared towards battle strategy and he knew exactly what he was doing as he spent time with the Grandmaster and all the generals in the placement of the soldiers. His main objectives were to keep Bruma and her townspeople safe and to give Katryn and her group enough clearance to reach the gate once it appeared. He had argued with Jauffre more times than he could count to get that changed, all to no effect.

The Grandmaster was as firm as always on that account. He trusted in Katryn's abilities; her knowledge of the Oblivion gates and their intricacies was unsurpassed by anyone else he knew. She and Gozrak were keeping the two men that were to assist them well informed of their task and he knew she was avoiding Martin, for whatever reason. This was even easier for her to do when she discovered that Levin had come up from Kvatch with the rest of Matius' men. Easy for her; not Martin. The priest was turned practically inside-out when Levin and Katryn spent almost as much time together as the Elf and Gozrak. But there was nothing he could do about that and Jauffre made sure of it. If the young man was to keep on this track to becoming one of Cyrodiil's best emperors since Tiber Septim, he had to either sum up enough gumption to come right out and claim Katryn as his queen or forget it entirely.

* * *

Jorjoba was happy for the first time since news of Camoran's leaving reached him. The Oblivion gates had been an even bigger success than he originally thought. They had caused wide-spread havoc and terror and troops were sent from practically every city to destroy them. Every city, that is, except the Imperial City. Which amused the commander to no end. It seemed that the Mythic Dawn were not the only ones reluctant to accept this unknown priest as Uriel Septim's heir. Perhaps they should have invited the Council to join the cult.

Now they were playing the waiting game. It appeared that Jearl was right about Bruma hiding the location of the Cloud Ruler Temple. More troops had emerged from the small town than the countess had stationed there and that merely confirmed the Nord's words. Jorjoba wished that she hadn't been caught. Beryl was a good battle mind, but Jorjoba wanted Jearl's no-nonsense brutality. Her race was one that was not afraid of physical pain so long as they struck a blow to their enemy and that was not a claim that the Altmers could make. It was not something he could worry about at the moment and besides, when they won this battle Jearl would be freed and then, without a doubt, given a promotion.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and without looking up from the map spread on his desk, he called an invitation. It was opened by Beryl who was followed by the Mage Therrick. The Mage was a Bosmer that was older than both the Altmers together and it was rumored that he had links with practically every cult whose motives were chaos, deception, wide-spread terror and the overthrowing of power. It was also said that he was the necromancer leader that was responsible for Miscarcand's undead and his family had some sort of connection with the vanished Dwemer race.

"Commander," He greeted with a bow. His voice was deep and smooth and it seemed a little out of place in his small frame. The once blonde hair was now silver and cut just at his shoulders, pulled up out of the way as usual. His hazel eyes held ancient intelligence and were always unreadable, "We have news."

Jorjoba glanced at Beryl, wondering why he was allowing the Mage to speak. As his second in command, the Altmer was usually the one that would deliver any news and bear the brunt of the commander's anger. But perhaps it truly was the Mage's work that had uncovered this.

"The priest is in Bruma, Antar," Beryl added as if he could read the other's thoughts, "He has made it public and they have enlisted an army at the town. They are waiting for something."

"And you have come to see me why, Therrick?" Jorjoba was pleased with this news, but the Mage's presence confused him and he didn't like anomalies, "Was there something you needed?"

"We have decided to conjure a Great Gate, sir," The Bosmer answered without taking offense at Jorjoba's rather disrespectful tone, "There is a spell that makes it possible to lay siege on a town without having to be present. The siege weapons will make their way through the Oblivion gate on their own and destroy everything in their path."

"What happens at the end of the siege? How will we destroy it?" Jorjoba asked, curious about this plan.

"There will be no need. The weapon does its work and destroys itself," Therrick smiled a little and his hazel eyes glittered dangerously, "Your men can then move in and finish off anyone left."

"Should we be worried about them succeeding in closing the gate before the weapons can emerge?" Beryl cut in, as always the voice of reason.

Therrick's smile grew and the two Altmer could see why he had been feared for so long. He looked downright demonic and his eyes seemed to burn with absolute hate.

"There is no chance of salvation for them once it is set in motion. They will be wiped out."


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer & A/N: **Hey, I'm early again! Seriously, guys, I'm really trying to keep this up and this weekend while I was working, my mind kept straying back to my story and I was writing on every available piece of paper. Whenever I got the chance that is. And I've finally figured out where Gozrak's character comes from, I mean other than the rat maze of my brain. I have this little cat that's partially blind and completely deaf and she is absolutely my shadow. She even chases the other two cats out of my bedroom and around the house, like that protects me in some convoluted way. So that somehow crept into my subconscious and became a 61/2 foot Orc instead of a tiny little cat. Anyway, I felt like sharing that and I'm not really sure why. (The rat maze brain again) I'm still writing pretty much nonstop and I'll try to update again soon. Oh, and it's not mine.

* * *

Everyone was nervous when dawn crept through the morning after Bruma had gathered all her defenses and those that were sent to help her. The townspeople were told to stay within the walls of the city and Jauffre had appointed several troops to watch over them in case things went wrong. They were prepared for the worst; those willing and able men and women were armed for that specific reason. Matti and her little band of healers had set up a hospital of sorts in the great hall of the castle and the town's meeting hall. Katryn and several others that had experience with herbs and potions had worked rather feverishly with the Redguard healer that night to prepare as many curing potions as they had time for.

Now, the Elf and her shadow, along with Narina's two donated soldiers were loitering around the base of the wall where Jauffre, Martin, Baurus and Steffan were waiting. The weather had turned foul again. A strong wind had come up from the north and seemed to bite into every break of their armor and article of clothing. Clouds were piling up all around; those thick, heavy grey clouds that threatened snow and with the severe drop in temperature, it seemed very likely.

The troops in the little green valley between the mountain peaks were moving about rather aimlessly and it was clear they were becoming less and less sure about why they were present. Jauffre's eyes were quick to spot this and he himself was having doubts about being a little premature with their actions. But it was not to be helped. If they were to remain up at the Temple, the time it would take for them to get to town would take far too long for them to be of any use.

Katryn and the Orc seemed to be the only ones that were at ease. Gozrak was running a file over the pick end of his battle axe, sharpening it to a needle point. He was sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out before him and leaning against the stone wall of the city. The Elf was beside him, restringing her bow and patiently answering questions and giving last minute instructions to Narina's soldiers. The constant looks Martin sent her way were not unnoticed by the Grandmaster. Neither was Katryn's obvious avoidance; that was the strange thing. Her usual amiable and indulgent temperament towards the priest had shifted away from him and Jauffre knew that there had to be a big reason for her to change so completely. Bigger by far than her anger at him over Levin. The Elf was downright nervous about Martin getting physically too close to her or anyone even hinting that she put herself in a position where she would be alone with him. And of course that just made the Grandmaster suspicious. Perhaps it was that Martin had indeed asked Katryn to stay with him after everything was over. With the Elf's actions and obvious emotions that seemed the most likely and Jauffre was left wondering if she had either said yes and was trying to hide it or she refused and was avoiding him because it hurt the both of them.

A yell suddenly went up from the scouts at the first line of tents and broke through the Grandmaster's thoughts. Immediately everyone was at attention as Bruma's first line of defenses charged a swarm of Daedra that ran up the hill at them. Gozrak and the two soldiers were after Katryn like a shot as she ran through the rows of tents and soldiers to get a look at the gate that was around the bend in the road. As soon as it came into view, another seemed to leap up from the ground roughly 200 yards away. A second wave of Daedra emerged and for a moment it seemed it was the four of them against this swarm before they were surrounded by the Blades and other soldiers.

Gozrak deftly beheaded two of the scamps as they came at his little group and turned to watch after Katryn as she killed a third and then a fourth. The two other soldiers were holding their own and soon the army around them was succeeding in pushing the creatures back towards the flaming gate. The Orc glanced at Katryn and opened his mouth.

"No, neither one is the Great Gate," The Elf called over the clash and clamour of the fight, as if reading his thoughts. She grabbed the arm of a passing soldier and felt her heart twist when she saw that he was a boy not much older than 17 or 18, "Find the Grandmaster or Captains Baurus and Steffan. Tell them to put together two bands of guards and get these gates closed."

The boy's terrified face flooded with relief as he realized he would not have to enter the fight so soon. He turned and disappeared amongst the press of men and women. Katryn watched him go and then turned back to her own little band. Her eyes slid past them to the two gates flaming up against the grey day and hilly landscape. Daedra were still pouring from them and it seemed as though there would be no respite any time soon.

"This is our priority now," She told them and saw they were more than willing to follow her lead, "Stick close, I will make for the gate as soon as it appears. We cannot afford to lose any time."

They nodded as one and turned to charge towards the gates with the rest of the troops. Gozrak and the two others flanked Katryn, determined to keep her safe to finish their appointed task. There was no chance to destroy the gate without her and if anything were to go wrong, all would be lost. They were upon the enemy before they quite realized it. Three scamps threw themselves at Narina's soldiers, followed by a Dremora which Gozrak dropped with that lazy, absentminded swing of his battle axe. A second was going for Katryn and she sidestepped quickly to avoid using her shield arm. The Dremora was unperturbed and spun around immediately, his longblade swinging dangerously in front of him. Katryn's sword locked with his and he shoved against her, pushing her out from the protection of the other soldiers. She used that to her advantage and stepped away from him, pulling her blade free. The Dremora's momentum carried him out as well and Katryn swung. The sword glinted in the fiery light from the gate soaring above her head as she swung it around again and slashed through his neck. It was a good blow, but not a killing one. He threw himself at her again and then was dropped when a fellow Blade got him through the back.

Katryn didn't have time to thank the man. A scamp was right behind her and the Elf turned just in time to raise her shield as the creature's conjured fireball was sent her way. She could feel the intense heat of it even behind the steel and the burning on her forearm told her she would have to do better next time. She ignored the pain and finished off the scamp easily with another swing of the sword.

Almost as soon as the creature dropped, there was a tremendous crash and than whoosh of air that sounded like a forest fire. Roughly 75 yards ahead of her, another gate was appearing, this one bigger and wider and more intimidating than the other two. Instead of a rounded top, this one pointed menacingly up towards a sky that swirled black and orange with fiery smoke. Also absent was the troop of creatures that emerged from its doors.

The Elf glanced around quickly. All about her, Bruma was under intense attack; soldiers were fighting with the Daedra and even more were coming forth from the other Oblivion gates. The clash of steel on steel; the harsh calls of generals, captains and commanders; the screeches and roars of Dremora and scamps; and the hissing and crackling from the gates themselves made it hard to think clearly. And it was impossible to see who was ahead in the fighting. She could hear the screams and hoarse calls of the fallen soldiers and she wanted to close her ears to it. Instead she had to tell herself there was nothing she could for them and looked for her troop in the meantime. At the moment, each one of them was busy with their own separate battles. Katryn was torn. She knew that she shouldn't go in on her own, but time was short. Cutting down another scamp that came her way, she paused for a half second more hoping to get someone's attention and then made her decision.

**

* * *

**

Gozrak let out a roar of anger and frustration when he caught sight of Katryn's slender form disappearing into the third gate that appeared. He shoved the Dremora away from him with more strength than needed and then smashed its skull in with one powerful swing. His way was blocked by more of the enemies as he tried to break free and run after his ward. Fury flooded through him and he fought with a fervor that would have frightened Camoran himself as he knocked down everyone in his path to protect the Elf.

From his vantage point, Martin saw with grim satisfaction that they seemed to be pulling ahead of the swarming Daedra. He and Jauffre had sent the two bands of soldiers on their way to destroy the other gates. The men and women seemed to be getting over their initial dismay at the sight of so many of the creatures and now they were gaining a second wind. They trusted in the Blades and Jauffre's assurances almost implicitly and they knew that Martin's champion would do all she could to save Cyrodiil from this nightmare. But what he saw next made his blood run cold and the need to do something, anything, swept through him like a tidal wave.

Katryn had disappeared into the bright orange of the Oblivion gate: alone. His blue eyes flickered around the battle field. Gozrak was fighting fiercely with the Daedra, obviously trying to get to the gate himself. The other two soldiers were nowhere to be seen. Helplessness chased at the heels of his need to go and save the Elf. There was nothing he could do; he would have to wait and watch, not to mention hope, that all would end well. He could not live through losing Katryn now, not with the way things were between them. There was one last thing he had to ask her and in his mind it was the most important question he would ever ask and the most important answer she would ever give. Katryn Gwynyth could not die.

**

* * *

**

Katryn was momentarily frozen. The sight before her was like nothing she had ever seen. This was not the other Oblivion planes. Directly in front of her was giant pool of lava over which had stretched a dried lava bridge. Past tense because it was currently smashed halfway across. The sky was a smoky black but the burning of the lava pools cast an orange glow over everything. And then there were the siege machines. There were only two, but that was enough. They were like grotesque cockroaches, without the head, and towering above her; even taller than Bruma's city walls. Moving slowly, painstakingly towards the gate, it hardly looked like any of their six legs picked up or put down. They simply glided through the lava, the spiked mouths whirring loudly. The scales on their creepy bodies looked impenetrable and the Katryn's fears were confirmed. If she didn't get the gate closed in time, all would be for nought.

**

* * *

**

Gozrak was livid. Every time he cut down one of the Daedra, another would come out of nowhere, impeding his path to the Great Gate. The number of the creatures had seemed to decrease some, but still the soldiers were kept very busy. These Daedra were not going down easily and when they banded together, it became even more difficult.

The two donated soldiers were suddenly at his side, helping him take down a particularly stubborn Dremora and then they were surrounded by allies rather than foes, giving them a chance to talk. All of them were feeling the strain of battle, though at the moment they were kept going by the intense flood of adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

"Where's Blade Gwynyth?" One of them asked; Gozrak thought it was Perci.

He hadn't ever been able to discern which was which. The Nords were brothers and looked like they were close to being twins. Katryn had told him that Perci was the shorter one and Cay had a scar spanning the width of his right cheek. At least that's what he thought she had said.

"She couldn't wait for us," The Orc answered shortly. His black eyes danced around him and he saw that the assault had eased for the moment, "Come, I have to find the Grandmaster. It may be too late to go after her and I have to speak with him on the matter."

They shoved their way back up to the wall of the city and ran into Jauffre as they did so. It was obvious that the Grandmaster had not had a chance to join the fray but his eyes were glittering brightly with the prospect of a fight. His expression changed from exhilaration to alarm when he realized who was standing before and, more importantly, who was missing.

"What happened?" He asked and heard an echo of the same question come from behind him.

Martin had charged down as soon as he saw the Orc and his companions and he was ready to toss himself into battle without hesitation if that was the only way to get Katryn back. His blue eyes were blazing fiercely and he had set his jaw stubbornly as if expecting any of them to stand in his way.

"She went in on her own," Gozrak said and was surprised at how calm his voice was.

"That's obvious," Martin snapped and then regretted it immediately, and it was not solely because Gozrak looked like he wanted to rip his head off; though that did have something to do with it. It was not the Orc's fault and everyone knew that he would sooner light himself on fire than allow Katryn to do anything like this. Even when it was her own prerogative.

The black eyes flashed to him dangerously and then went back to the Grandmaster. Ignoring the priest and knowing that would infuriate him more than anything, Gozrak addressed Jauffre.

"It is our fault. She told us to stay close and that was harder than any of us realized. Time was not on anyone's side and we cannot blame her for this."

"What happens now?" Martin's tone had cooled though he was still fuming inwardly.

Shouts went up from the front lines again and they saw that the second wave of enemies were upon them. Gozrak's expression became singular. His eyes glittered with desire to get back down to the battlefield, but that was out-shined by his want to hear what Jauffre had to say.

"Shor'na is right," The Grandmaster was also watching the men and women fighting at the bottom of the hill, "Time is our biggest enemy and roadblock at the moment. Pray to whatever gods you have that Gwynyth pulls out all the stops on this one."

**

* * *

**

The air was thick with the stench of sulfur and something metallic; rather like blood. Burning flesh was another of the smells and the heat was so oppressive, Katryn wanted the constant chills from the Temple back. She was tempted several times to completely ditch her armor as she slunk along, trying to find an alternative route over the river of lava before her. So far she was not having any luck. She doubled back again and noticed that the siege weapons were a little nearer now to the gate. Cursing roundly in her own tongue, the Elf hurried up the broken bridge and scanned the width of the gap. There was no way. Not even a Khajiit or an Argonian could jump that.

Feeling like she was wasting too much time and not knowing how to go about this, Katryn looked helplessly around her. There, just below her, were the leftover supports of the smashed portion of the bridge. They were still quite a distance from her perch, but she knew that there was a better chance of reaching one of these than reaching the opposite side. A screech interrupted her concentration and she looked up to see a scamp hurtling itself along the other side of the bridge. She drew back immediately, expecting the fireball to come at her and then strung an arrow. Her aim was as good as always and the creature was dropped a half moment later, the arrow piercing its neck.

She couldn't afford to let anymore time go by. Securing the bow at her back and slinging the shield there as well, she tried to steel her nerve as she judged the distance and took a few steps back. Sending out a prayer to any gods that might be listening and thinking, of all things, how Baurus would tease her about this after her insistence that there was only one, she drew in another deep breath and ran forward; literally taking a leap of faith.

**

* * *

**

This next skirmish was even more intense than the first. Daedra were breaking through the ranks and charging towards the city, intent on causing as much destruction and death as possible. Things had gotten so fierce that Jauffre and Martin were tossed into some of the fray as well. Archers from the top of Bruma's walls were shooting so many arrows that the sky was thick with them. The three gates were out of range of course, but not the Daedra. They really were single-minded and simple creatures and that made them even more dangerous.

Gozrak was fighting closer to the city and his eyes kept straying to the Great Gate, hoping to see some sort of change in its appearance. So far there was none and neither was there sight of the Elf. Real fear was coursing through him and he wanted nothing more than to go after his ward. Honestly, how the hell was he supposed to protect her if he didn't know where she was? But Jauffre was right, as usual, time was working against them and with their current predicament, they could not afford to lose any able fighters.

**

* * *

**

Katryn's boots hit the support hard and she stumbled, almost slipping off. She had landed just on the edge of the hardened lava and it crumbled sickeningly beneath her. Pushing away from the edge, she fell forward instead and crashed onto her knees. Pain shot through both and the old wound from the Gutted Mine reared its ugly head with a vengeance. She let out a hiss of breath and got to her feet slowly. Another wave of heat hit her and she could feel sweat pouring down her back. Her right knee wouldn't allow even the slightest weight and she cast the healing charm to at least hold herself together.

Ignoring the easing pain as best she could, she glanced around her and was terrified that she had trapped herself on her own personal island. But, no, just ahead of her there was another section of fallen bridge. She couldn't figure out how it was that these hadn't been destroyed in the lava long ago but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She could only be relieved there was a way across. The Elf eyed her next jump and felt her heart sink. She might as well have been aiming for the moon: her next target was less than half the size of the one she was perched on.

The whirring of the siege weapons was even louder and Katryn glanced over to see their legs soaring above her and that steeled her resolve. She turned her attention back to her next little island and focused solely on her task. Taking a few steps back, she ran and jumped again. Her knee protested and she pushed off of the dried lava awkwardly, veering too far to the left. While her right foot planted, her left was hovering over the lava. She turned her body to pull her other boot up and felt the intense heat through the soft leather. A moment later, her pant leg burst into flames. The Elf dropped to her rump and slapped at the fire as it licked eagerly through the fabric to get at her skin.

She was able to distinguish them quickly and she got back to her feet, disregarding the pain and looking up to see that the far section of the bridge was now just before her. This was yet another jump and she was going to have to grab hold of the shaped ledge of the next support. Taking just enough time to cast a second healing charm, she gathered her strength and jumped for what she hoped would be the last time.

Her fingers barely caught the lip that she was aiming for and her stomach dropped uncomfortably as her body seemed to be pulled down towards the lava. She was suspended in time for a moment before she got it together enough to put her feet on the dried lava as well and shove herself upwards. This gave her a chance to secure her hold with one hand and grope up for the top of the bridge with the other. She just about had it when her right leg gave out and almost sent her to her death. Immediately the Elf grabbed the ledge in a death grip and pushed her left toes against the bridge support. She didn't hesitate for a moment and used what felt like all her upper body strength to pull herself up completely.

Arms and legs shaking with the thought that she almost died and the effort it took to get out of that situation, she would have loved to to sit still and catch her breath, get her heart back under control. But that was proved impossible. The urgency of wasting precious time made her get moving again. Add to that a Dremora had just spotted her. She dragged herself to her feet and realized with a sinking feeling that she didn't have enough time to free the shield from her back. Grasping the sword and planting her boots firmly, she mentally tried to shove the shaky exhaustion from her limbs and met the Dremora with what felt like her last remaining strength.

**

* * *

**

Jauffre had finally been forced to join the battle as well. The amount of Daedra charging all around them was astounding and he was left wondering what the hell had happened to the two troops that were sent to close the other gates. He knew that these creatures had no commander to tell them when to fall back and when to surge forward. This meant that as long as their ranks kept multiplying, Jauffre's own troops would tire and eventually break down completely.

The Grandmaster had tried to stick close to Martin but with how thick things had gotten it was becoming increasingly more difficult. They drifted apart as they fought and soon Jauffre lost sight of the priest completely. He ducked underneath the longblade of a Dremora and then cut it down easily. His path was taking him closer and closer to the gates and while he was slipping back into the soldier lifestyle with no problem, his muscles were starting to become sore with the strain. He cursed Katryn underneath his breath as a scamp's fireball soared above his head and singed his hair. The Elf had waited long enough and he was beginning to fear the worse in spite of his faith in her abilities. As soon as the curses died away, he had to send up a prayer that Katryn would succeed. It would be the end of life as everyone knew it if she failed. Not just Cyrodiil, but the whole of Tamriel.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N & Disclaimer:** See? I told you I was on a roll. This chapter and the one about the Gutted Mine are two of my favorites, I think. Or well, the ones that turned out the best as far as I'm concerned. Once again the game is not mine and I should tell you that I watched the Lord of the Rings while writing some of this. So if you see names like Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Legolas, Gandalf, Legolas, (see the pattern?), it's not on purpose. Have fun!

* * *

Katryn never again wanted to fight a Dremora without her shield. The damn things were hard enough to kill when you were at your best and fully armed. But for the Elf, who was nursing mending bones and wearing thick leather armor with light mail underneath, well it was a different matter entirely. Her only option was to move as quickly as she could away from the edge and try to coax the creature that way. It was not difficult. He wasn't smart enough to realize what she was doing. The hard part was trying to shove him over.

It seemed that every time she got close, he would side-step and almost force her into the lava. They performed this deadly dance for what felt like hours and Katryn was getting desperate. Finally, she made her move. The Dremora swung his longblade up in a deadly arc which the Elf ducked under and then charged at him. Their bodies tangled together and Katryn ignored the pain as the spiky armor dug into her skin. She was full-on tackling him, forcing them both closer and closer to the drop-off. The Dremora's boots hit the edge and Katryn shoved him again as she began disentangling herself. Her push off of him to save herself sealed the creature's fate. He teetered back and forth, his arms flailing as he made wild grabs for her or anything that might save him. Finally, as if time had slowed down solely for this moment, he plummeted over and disappeared.

Heart hammering and breath entering her lungs rather erratically, Katryn sheathed her sword and didn't pause to see if the Dremora had actually perished in the lava; she didn't have time. Instead she turned her attention to the road before her and the tower visible at the top of the hill. Okay, new rule: No more all-out fighting; defensive only. It took too long and the siege weapons were crawling dangerously close now. She cursed the whole of Oblivion and, sticking close to the dried lava cliffs, began jogging up the road. She utilized her detecting charm and was able to bypass six Daedra; then she reached the tower.

There was no gate in front of this one and amazingly she was able to duck down behind a boulder without being seen by the two Dremora guarding the tower. The road lead straight to the door, weaving its way between the steep crags and not giving her any chance to sneak up as she had been doing. If there was any time to wish for Gozrak's presence, it would be now. The Orc would not have conceded to this sneaking around and his strength would have been indispensable. But luckily, Katryn was deadly with her bow and the desire for her shadow was put on hold for the moment. She strung an arrow and lifted her upper body enough over the top of the boulder to aim. The Dremora was dropped a half-second later, the bright blue feathers on the shaft taking place of his eye. His companion was immediately at attention, his spear grasped tightly in one hand as his head swiveled all around, trying to pinpoint the attack. He never got the chance to see his killer. Katryn rarely missed, if indeed she missed at all, and the creature was dead seconds later.

Even with those gone, Katryn still stuck as close as she could to the crags as she hurried to the door. This tower was even taller than the Kvatch one and the top of it disappeared into the sickly orange sky. She made a quick deft search of the bodies, double-checking for a key and then tried the lever when she came up empty. Before the door was open all the way, she had her blade at the ready. She took a few cautious steps inside and was surprised that it was empty. The shaft of fire that shot perfectly up the center was so big around that at least three Orcs of Gozrak's size could have fit the inside. It lit up the entire room and made the deep red floors glow with a terrifying brightness that seemed even more intense against the thick black of the walls. Two doors and three little alcoves were before her and Katryn headed for one of the former, more on edge than ever. The alcoves housed grotesque little statues and the Elf didn't have time to look anymore closely at them. Opening the first door she came to, she started up the dimly lit hall and wished feverishly that she had never entered that damn gate alone.

**

* * *

**

A cheer went up from the battered troops. One of the Oblivion gates had successfully been closed. The soldiers converged onto the Daedra with a renewed vigour and eyes kept straying to the other gates, as if expecting them to disappear any moment. Instead there was yet another herd of Daedra emerging and the tide of the battle shifted once more.

Jauffre thought that this was perhaps a good thing. Maybe it was that the final onslaught would be the most intense as it seemed this one was. Then he scoffed all together at the thought, wondering when he had become so gullible.

**

* * *

**

Katryn was growing increasingly more anxious. The courtyard she reached was devoid of the creatures, but that did not put her at ease; if anything it made her nervous. There was a still, rather deserted feel to the place and the Elf knew that it was not supposed to be this easy, there had to be a catch. Her burning eyes scanned the room. There were two doors to her right and directly ahead of her another hall leading up. She hesitated, not sure where to go. Her words to Bravil's messenger and all the other men and women she instructed came back to her: _Whatever happens, keep travelling up. You must reach the top of the tower._

Convincing herself, she crossed the room and stood at bottom of this next tunnel. She pauseed just long enough to cast her detection charm again. The only hits came from behind the doors and she went on her way, walking briskly. If she had broken into a run, she never would have felt the pressure of the trip-wire on her legs. As it was, she caught the sensation just in time and jumped back down the incline, almost losing her balance as a huge, double-ended axe sailed down in front of her. She felt the wind of it brush her hair and she remained frozen for half a second.

This was why there was nothing here. It was a very dead end. She turned, cursing under her breath and ran down the tunnel. _Follow your gut_. Marcus had told her. She intended to listen this time. The scamps behind the door she chose went down easily and Katryn kept this pace, rushing up the hallway. She reached another courtyard. Here there were two Dremora. She took one out with a quick shot of her bow. The other was jarred by the sudden, upward swing of her blade. Gashing him across the neck, she pressed on, not looking to see if he was actually dead.

The next door opened onto the shaft of fire and the spiralling walkway leading up. This was not wide at all and there was nothing that would serve as a barrier between the drop back to the bottom and the wall to her left. Not wasting another moment, she jogged up the path and bypassed every door that she came upon. She downed two more Dremora with her bow and then had to turn back into the tower. This courtyard was also empty and she went immediately to the other doors. She was back on the narrow path and amongst more Daedra.

She fought fiercely, aiming mostly to merely incapacitate her enemies and move on. It was not easy. She kept coming dangerously close to the edge and having to dodge away from flashing blades. Finally, she knocked a scamp out of the way and rushed up the path, wishing she had some way of knowing how close the siege weapons were or if she was just serving a lost cause. The Elf crested the top and felt her heart sink when she realized what she was up against. Three Dremora were waiting for her and she could hear the screech of the scamp from below. Before the creatures could make their moves, she had killed one with her bow and was stringing the next arrow. The remaining two charged.

**

* * *

**

The second gate collapsed and more cheers exploded from the men and women. They had been getting hammered and now that the sources of the monsters were no more, they began to hope. Bruma's numbers had been great, or so everyone thought, but with that amount of Daedra and the fact they had not been prepared for such an intense attack, they had suffered.

Jauffre was getting overwhelmed. Dremora and scamps were all around him and he seemed to be on his own in this horde. For one of the few times in his life, he felt fear. Yes, the gates had both been closed, but their trial was far from over. The Great Gate was still standing and the creatures swarming everywhere seemed to outnumber the Blades' army two to one.

The Grandmaster spun quickly and took out the scamp he was currently battling. He called a warning to one of his men and never saw the Dremora come up behind him. White-hot heat was suddenly coursing through his lower back and he felt the enemies blade being wrenched free. He had to make a conscious effort to turn and was just barely in time to block the next blow. Breathing was becoming a chore and he was getting light-headed with the pain. He used up his last remaining strength and killed the monster before his legs gave out and he collapsed.

**

* * *

**

Katryn ducked underneath the first one's swing and spun out of the way of both. The second's spear-tip bounced off her armor and while they were trying to recover, the Elf ran forward, her sword swinging. The monsters danced out of the way and Katryn focused her attention on the one that was closest to the edge. She was well aware that she was putting herself in an extremely dangerous position as she moved towards the first Dremora and well out of the way of the second. He jumped out of the path of her blade's arc and it was the wrong move. His boots slipped and he went head over heels off the edge.

The Elf whirled back immediately and threw her sword up to deflect the point of the spear that was thrust at her. The scamp was cresting the top of the path and Katryn shoved the Dremora back towards it. The monsters collided with one another and Katryn bolted for the door, hoping against hope she hadn't just sent the key over the edge. She cursed roundly when she discovered the door was locked. Her bow came out a second later and the scamp was dropped. The Dremora was much closer than she thought and he was already shoving the spear at her. The point sank into her right shoulder, just below her collarbone and she cried out with pain. He tightened his hold, trying to pull it loose and gave the Elf enough time to grab one of her knives and return blow for blow. Her blade found the eye in the helm and the creature was dropped instantly, convulsing a few times before going still.

Katryn went to her knees beside the monster and she tried to steel herself as she wrapped both hands around the shaft. Gripping firmly, she tugged hard and gasped with the pain as the point slid away from her body. Blood poured from her shoulder and she had to take a couple of deep breaths before casting her healing charm and leaning over the Dremora, searching for the key. She came up with it immediately and felt herself sway as she got back to her feet. Giving herself a shake, the Elf went to the door, praying that this would be it.

Time was slipping away so quickly and if she was any judge of how long this had taken her, she would have to say that her limit was practically up. She flung open the door as she pulled her shield on and grasped her sword. No matter what, she was going to finish this. Katryn charged up the path, not willing to stop for anything. She swung the blade at the two scamps that swarmed her and ducked around three more Dremora. Their swords and spears nicked and scraped at her armor and she felt her hair singe as a scamp's fireball sailed past her ear. She didn't stop running until she reached the top of the incline and saw the Sigil Stone before her. A Dremora stood in her way and, faster than anyone could blink, she pulled out her bow and strung an arrow; ignoring the pain in her shoulder and killing him instantly. Another fireball came at her and she ducked away, racing for the shaft of fire and the Stone that was the size of about four or five fists put together. She slung the bow over her back and took the Stone in both hands, pulling it from the flames.

The monsters charging at her grew shaky as the ground trembled violently and her vision became blurry. One of the Dremora kept at her, sword drawn and about to come down on her neck when, with a loud whoosh of air, she was free. The city of Bruma was perched on its hill before her and snowflakes were starting to drift down from the heavy clouds. They swirled in the wind and landed on the horrific scene littering the road at the base of the city. Bodies of both soldiers and Daedra were tangled together and the ones that threw up cheers and yells of triumph about the absence of the gate seemed softer than what she knew it could have been.

Martin felt his heart jump as he realized the gate was gone. That meant his Elf had succeeded; it meant he could ask her that question he wanted to ask. His blue eyes flickered over the landscape and just as soon as his heart lifted, it dropped. Katryn was nowhere to be seen.

The priest was not the only one to think immediately of the Elf. Gozrak renewed his fervor as he tried to get to the remains of the Great Gate and every opportunity he had, he would allow his eyes to wander that direction, searching for his ward. So far he couldn't see anything and it was making him nervous.

Katryn was the first to stumble upon Jauffre. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she forgot her trek to Bruma's city gates as she fell to her knees beside him. His eyes were closed and his face was deathly pale and the Elf thought that she was too late. She gently laid her hands on his cheeks, feeling the warmth fading from him and then brushed the snowflakes out of his greying hair. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on casting and was stopped when one of his hands came round her wrist. Her flaming gaze met his and her heart dropped even further as she saw that time had run out for him.

"Don't, Kat," He breathed and his voice was so weak that she wasn't even sure it was the Grandmaster that had spoken. This man before her that had given up and was so pale and seemed so old couldn't be the man who had believed her implicitly when they first met; had taken the place of a caretaker for her; had become one of her first friends in Cyrodiil, "It's too late."

"No," She said fiercely and moved so that she could cradle his head in her lap. Her eyes went over him and she felt her conviction take a sharp tumble. Jauffre had been bleeding profusely from what had to be an ugly wound and he was right: it was no use, he should have been dead long ago and it was a testiment to his will that he was still breathing. But she couldn't just let it go, "I can go get-"

"Katryn... stop it," It was one of the few times that he had ever used her first name and it brought her up short, "This is it... I'm not afraid."

She blinked her eyes quickly and ran her fingers tenderly down his cheek. If they had been in any other situation, Jauffre would not have consented to her touching him like this and she would never have considered it.

"I am," She replied and felt unshed tears burning in her eyes, "If I had been-"

"No," His voice was a little bit stronger and he frowned a little when he saw her bleeding shoulder, "You... succeeded. I'm sorry... about Martin."

It was Katryn's turn to frown. She didn't stop her gentle ministrations on his face as she met his gaze and blotted out the sounds of the last of the Daedra being killed.

"You had nothing to do with that, Jauffre," She told him, "I was the one to make my decision about him and we will have to deal with that later."

He took a sharp breath and the Elf almost lost heart. The end was coming. His brown eyes looked beyond her just momentarily and he seemed to lose focus on the present.

"Marni," He whispered urgently.

Katryn knew his mind was wandering, but she patiently laid her other hand against his cheek and forced him to look straight up at her.

"What about Marni, Jauffre?"

"You knew... that day," His voice was almost accusing and she knew that she had beckoned him back to this battlefield and the hell this day had become, "You... saw. Tell her... tell her, I l-" A cough broke through his words and the Elf felt pain rack her at the sight of blood on his lips, "Tell her, I love her... Tell her... this would've been... the year."

"I will, I'll tell her," She knew that he was slipping from her and sorrow flooded through her. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as though that would keep him on that field with her and she wouldn't have to give Marni the message, "You have been a great friend, Jauffre, and I will not forget your kindness."

He met her gaze, his face now paler than ever before. His dark brown eyes were cloudy, but they cleared a little as his lips turned up in fond amusement.

"Gwynyth..." The cough returned and it took him a moment to continue, "Kat... you are... quite something... And thank you... No doubt... you've... made your family... very proud."

Katryn held him even closer and watched as his lids drifted shut and his breathing picked up. The air seemed to rattle in his lungs and suddenly his eyes opened wide and he seemed to struggle harshly for a breath. The brown gaze went beyond the Elf and then he sank back down into her arms and went utterly still.

Fighting off tears, she reached out and closed his eyelids again. Her strength was absolutely sapped from her body and she didn't have any desire to move off and leave Jauffre where he lay. All around her, the Blades were cutting down the Daedra, but where she was the coast was clear. A huge, shadowy figure was suddenly beside her and she looked up to meet Gozrak's gaze.

She couldn't even bring herself to smile. Her burning eyes looked him over critically. His coarse hair had started to slip from the usual ponytail and his forehead and hand were bleeding. The broad shoulders sagged a little and although his frown saddened at the sight of the Grandmaster, he had eyes for her only.

"I was too late," She explained and heard how thick her accent was; how broken her voice sounded, "He... he was already almost go... almost gone."

The Orc refused to acknowledge her guilt. His glittering gaze flickered over her. She looked like hell and it wasn't solely because she had just lost someone dear to her. Her small stature seemed to be dragged down, her hair was singed in places and the gash at her cheek had been split open again. The slender fingers that gripped Jauffre's shoulders tightly were smeared with blood and by the gaping wound under her collarbone, he guessed it was hers.

"Kat, you need-"

"No," She interrupted, her hands turning a pale blue as she squeezed harder. It was like a child refusing to give up a beloved toy; like she could bring him back by simply putting pressure on his body, "I won't leave him."

"You won't be," Baurus' voice made her want to break down in tears. This was one of his oldest friends she was holding and although she hadn't been the one to rip open the Grandmaster's back, she felt like she could have done more for him. The Redguard reached out and gently took her left arm, wary of the other, "Take her to Matti. Get her some help."

Katryn reluctantly let go of Jauffre and as she looked down at him and then at the rest of the dead, she felt physically sick. She wanted nothing more to do with this; all she really wanted was to get away; to go to some quiet, unknown place where this would have no effect on her. Her fiery eyes went around again and this time she was looking at those standing with her. Gozrak was pitying her and Baurus simply cared too much. Martin was suddenly there as well and she didn't want to meet his gaze after he caught sight of Jauffre. Instead she felt her head start to spin and her vision became blurry. Baurus had let go of her but hadn't moved very far away.

"Baurus," She gasped urgently, "I think I-"

Breaking off as her legs gave out, she made a wild grab for anything that would save her and felt the darkness start to close in. The ground was coming up to meet her and then gentle arms caught her and she knew no more.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer & A/N: **Okay, now that everyone's had sufficient time to mourn poor Jauffre, we can move on, right? Anyway this feels like kind of a short chapter but maybe it's just me. I have just 3 days of school and the spring break, whoo-hoo!! I'm trying to carve out some time for writing between working and throwing a baby shower so we'll see what happens. In the meantime, enjoy and hopefully I'll be posting again soon.

* * *

Jorjoba was livid. Therrick had failed where he was so adamant about triumph. And though he had good reason, the commander was not willing to oppose the Mage without an army at his back. Therrick was an extremely dangerous man and arguably the best magician in Tamriel; and Jorjoba was not an idiot. The Mage had practically dared Jorjoba chastise him when word reached them about the Blades' success. Instead the commander kept a tight hold on his temper and simply left the room. Granted he had destroyed his office and terrified the two agents that came to investigate the noise, but he had held his tongue in front of the Mage. As soon as his initial fury subsided and he had calmed himself as much as he could, he set about straightening the room. A knock sounded at the door moments later and he called a greeting without looking up from the papers strewn across the floor.

"Commander," The ancient voice made Jorjoba's spine stiffen, "We have another idea."

The Altmer glanced up, only to be met with the last person he wanted to see. Therrick stood just inside the doorway with one of his protègès behind him.

"Let's hope this works better than the first," He snapped and slammed the papers in his hand down onto the recently righted wood table.

The protègè's face grew red with indignation and the Bosmer held up one hand to keep the boy from speaking. His hazel eyes burned a little more brightly as he scrutinized Jorjoba and deemed it worth his while to respond.

"Gather your troops and launch an attack on the Imperial City," He said calmly, knowing well this answer would not be received warmly.

"Right," The commander responded drily and went back to his work, clearly dismissing the two, "And get all of us killed in the process."

"Not exactly."

The soft-spoken contradiction raised Jorjoba's curiousity. He left the rest of the papers where they were and folded his arms across his chest, wishing he could read the Bosmer's face. Beyond the Mage, he saw the boy's face become smug as his teacher seemed to peg the purely battle-minded Altmer.

"Go on."

"There is a means to summon the Lord Mehrunes himself," Therrick's voice was smooth and cold, "We have one last chance to shatter this rebellion. Opening gates within the Imperial City will draw the Blades out once more and away from their fortress and once Lord Mehrunes is released, there is no going back."

"I have heard this before," Jorjoba was well on his way to being convinced, but he despised making the same mistake twice, "Your siege weapons failed and you expect me to believe this?"

"This is not my magic. This has been tried and proven successful for centuries and there is no easy way to overcome a Dagon lord, not when he is summoned to crush opposition completely. These Blades would have to summon their own god to defeat Lord Mehrunes and although this champion of theirs is impressive, she is also very mortal. Have faith, Commander, we will win yet."

* * *

Katryn woke with a gasp of intense pain, her hand immediately flying to her shoulder only to be stopped short.

"Don't, Kat," A soft voice told her. It sounded incredibly distant and she cracked her eyes open, blinking in the strong light, "You will only make it worse."

She tried to focus on the room, but everything was spinning wildly and the burning in her arm was taking up her concentration. Inhaling quickly, she squirmed when she felt pressure on the tender wound.

"She has a fever," It was the same voice, "There is every chance in the world this could get infected. Help me."

Katryn felt an arm slide around her shoulders and moments later a cup pressed against her mouth. She had no choice but to gulp it down and then was eased back to the mattress. Darkness swirled about her and soon she was lost within it.

Gozrak's frown deepened as he looked between Matti and his ward. Katryn's face was the palest he had ever seen it and he didn't like the ragged sound of her breathing. His black eyes landed on the healer as she went grim faced about her work. She was cutting away the sleeve of Katryn's shirt; her armor having long ago been discarded. The Redguard's face was drawn and pale and she looked exhausted. She and her helpers had been working nonstop since the battle broke out and the Orc knew they were lucky to have run into her when they did.

Matti refused to leave Katryn in Bruma and so they had simply stabilized her and moved her as quickly and comfortably as possible to the Temple. Martin and Baurus both stayed behind to help with the other wounded and to get Jauffre's body out of the fray. Once Gozrak had Katryn in his arms everyone knew that it would be very, very stupid to try and convince him to stay behind and help them while Matti cared for her. As far as he was concerned he had done all he could for the Blades' cause and now he was seeing to more important things and no one was brave enough to argue with him.

"I won't lie to you, Gozrak, she is losing blood and fading," Matti spoke bluntly and didn't mince words. She knew that the Orc would appreciate this and she wasn't willing to mislead anyone solely for the sake of easing a blow, "My potions will help with the physical pain and I can stop the bleeding, but her will to live is going to have the biggest effect on the outcome."

"Then she will be fine," Gozrak replied stubbornly.

Matti allowed a small smile as she returned to the bed and proceeded to clean the gaping wound in Katryn's shoulder. She liked the Orc's stalwartness and unwavering certainty and she tried to adopt the attitude. The Elf's condition was fairly serious and she had been trying to prepare Gozrak for this, but it was just important for him keep heart as Katryn did. She pushed these thoughts aside and focused on her task at hand. The spear had done quite a bit of damage and she was worried about missing something and causing an infection.

"I am sure she will."

**

* * *

**

Quiet calm reigned in the Temple and as she came slowly back into conscious thought, Katryn could clearly hear the crackling of the fire in the next room. The lantern beside her bed was barely burning but it illuminated the window and bounced off the steadily drifting snowflakes. It also revealed the cot under the window and the rather mountainous figure laying across it.

Gozrak was sound asleep and though he was usually very in tune to her movements, he remained motionless as she sat up. Her head was pounding and her face felt flushed, but she knew for certain that the fever Matti had been worrying about had broken. Mouth dry, she reached out for the cup beside her bed and stopped short, biting her tongue to keep from crying out in agony. Immediately her hand went to her shoulder and she could feel the thick bandage underneath her flimsy linen shirt. The intense burning eased slowly back to the steady throb and though pain was foremost in her mind, the Elf was well aware that Matti had done all she could. Desire to get up and move around overwhelmed the pain and Katryn silently tossed the covers back, setting her feet gingerly on the floor. Attempting to stretch out her arm hurt like hell and so she kept it close to her body as she stood.

The Orc grunted in his sleep and rolled onto his back, snoring even more loudly. Katryn moved without a sound to the door and slipped outside. The great hall was empty and she pulled a chair close to the fire blazing in the hearth after tossing three logs in half-heartedly. Her eyes matched the color as she stared into the flames and lost herself in thought. Matti would have rebuked her for walking around so soon after a wound like this. But she needed to prove to herself that she was still capable of feeling something other than pain. Her heart was heavy; the loss of Jauffre was felt deeply all through the Temple and probably none quite so deeply as the Elf's.

She was the one with whom he had shared his last moments. He had died in her arms, his final thoughts on those that he cared most about and now that he was gone, she wasn't able to take any satisfaction in the fact she had been right about Marni. Instead she was thinking how incredibly hard it was going to be to let the woman know that her lover had been killed; how hard it would be for the Blades to pick up the pieces and press on like nothing had happened; like they hadn't just suffered the severest blow and lost a leader that would never be replaced.

A stifled sob shattered the peaceful stillness of the hall and Katryn was drawn from those dark thoughts. She cocked her head and turned to scan the room. There in the far corner was a huddled form and she slowly got to her feet, wondering what use she would be in this situation. But she couldn't just leave, not with knowing that someone was hurting.

"Hello?" She called softly, walking across the hall towards the form, "Is there something wrong?"

"Lady Katryn," The tremulous voice was unmistakable, "I'm sorry to trouble you."

There was only one person that ever called her _Lady_ Katryn and the Elf's stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

"Lee, what's the matter?"

She had reached his corner and she crouched, her arms close to her body and her voice patient. The young Nord boy had become her second shadow, whenever he got the chance. His endless questions and observations had worn on Gozrak, but Katryn was always eager to accept his company. The fact that his idol seemed happy to have him was an even further encouragement and that made him willing to talk with her now.

"M-my father," He managed and then his voice broke and he began sobbing again.

Katryn, unable to think of what else to do, reached out with her good hand and squeezed Lee's shoulder gently. The boy reacted with a louder cry and went forward, wrapping his arms around her neck and pressing his body close to hers. She froze for a brief, uncertain moment and then allowed him to melt into her as she sank down to the floor and took him fully into her arms. Shifting them both, she turned to lean her back against the wall and moved him to her left side so she wasn't causing anymore harm to her shoulder. Lee tightened his hold, burying his face into the curve of her neck as he cried. Katryn didn't push him, she had very easily guessed by his reaction to her words and touch that the boy had lost his father and that was why he was sobbing, alone, in the dark.

They remained like that long after Katryn's legs fell asleep and Lee's crying eased; all the while his breathing deepened. After about a half-hour, the Elf's sharp ears picked up on the sound of a door closing and moments later Baurus appeared in the far doorway. Even in the dim light of the room, she saw the expression of fleeting relief that crossed his face and he approached her quickly; quietly. His eyes moved down over her and Lee, pausing for a moment at her right shoulder before meeting her gaze again and crouching beside her.

"Since Gozrak was still in your room, I guessed that you couldn't have gone far," He said softly, "You wouldn't have even been able to step outside the Temple before he'd know something was up."

"Do you think I am that fickle?" She made a vain attempt to sound light-hearted but it fell flat.

Baurus' smile eased. The Elf wasn't the only one to have suffered. Steffan was being even more reclusive than usual and Martin had turned sulky. The Redguard himself was having trouble dealing with this added pressure, but he knew that they could not afford to waste time. Not when so much of it had already slipped away.

"This won't be easy," He replied and wondered where that had come from. If anyone knew how difficult this last move was going to be, it was Katryn. He sat beside her, stretching his legs out, "Steffan and I will both take over command for now. Jauffre was planning on Steffan taking his place, but he's not ready to yet."

Katryn felt a sharp sting in her heart at Jauffre's name but she pushed it aside as she stroked Lee's hair. The boy was sound asleep now and her shirt was slowly drying from his tears. Soft white-blonde strands of hair fell from her fingertips as she glanced at Baurus, his shoulder and knee bumping her own because he was sitting so close.

"These things are never easy," She agreed quietly, keeping her voice to a murmur so as not to disturb Lee's deep breathing, "Are you okay with that? I mean, were you hoping it would be you?"

Baurus looked at her quickly, wondering if they would have to be even more careful around her than he first thought. She was sharp and she did not miss much, even when those things were left unspoken.

"It was Jauffre's decision and Steffan has seniority. I don't have a say in the matter," He answered and winced when he heard how scripted it sounded. Steffan was the one who deserved this the most and Baurus was adult enough to realize this. Though there was still that stab of jealousy, he wasn't willing to allow something so stupid to break up a friendship and, besides, Jauffre had asked him for a different favor anyway.

"I see."

Baurus allowed a little half smile at her rather disbelieving voice and he shook his head, realizing how stupid that really sounded.

"I was appointed the leader of Uriel's personal guard with Nora Renault years ago and Jauffre played an integral roll in our placement there. Jauffre, Steffan and I met several times after Uriel's sons were killed and we had to decide what was going to happen to the Blades if there was no longer an emperor to protect. It was then that Jauffre told us of Martin and gave us out separate orders. Like I said, Steffan was always destined for the Grandmaster position and I was to do all I could to keep Martin safe. Although now that task has kind of fallen to you."

Katryn rolled her eyes a little, shifting her position and feeling her face get pale as Lee's arm hit her shoulder. Pain radiated through her and she took a moment to recover before she answered him.

"I was doing this to prove myself," She said and heard how breathless she sounded, "And then that became a task for Jauffre. The fact that Martin is the one who benefits from all of this is simply one outcome."

The Redguard was watching her with pity. Her face was still pale and that pinched look of intense pain had returned. Matti had warned himself, Gozrak and Martin that Katryn should get as much rest as possible and then told him privately the Elf might never fully recover. She would live of course, but the pain could cling to her body for years to come.

"All right," He replied softly, "We'll leave it at that. Would you like me to take him?"

She hesitated, looking down at Lee's blonde head. Her heart was breaking for him and she wished that she could do a little more than just comfort him.

"His father's gone. Do you know if he has any other family here?"

"No, his mother died in childbirth and I believe the rest of his family is still in Skyrim," Baurus cocked his head to study Lee's face, "Their parting was not a good one and the family wanted nothing to do with them anymore, they believed this one's parents were traitors simply because they came to live here. Since infancy he has been stuck in his father's hip-pocket. You hardly ever saw one without the other."

Katryn uttered a sharp word under her breath and wondered how much more bad news they would have to receive.

"Is there anything the Blades can do for him? I know he has been working in the stables, but is there a way for him to stay permanently?"

Baurus put his hand on Lee's back as he shifted around to lift him away from the Elf. The boy struggled for a moment and Katryn caught his hands so they wouldn't hit her shoulder. She helped ease him back into Baurus' arms and Lee fell into the same deep sleep.

"I am sure Martin will open up any place for him as long as it makes you happy."

"Shut-up," She muttered as she struggled to her feet, trying not to move her arm anymore, "I would appreciate it if you would find a place for him on your own."

They began walking back towards the private quarters slowly, Baurus making up his mind to give the boy a room of his own. Before he had a chance to respond to the Elf's sentence two figures emerged from the end of the hallway. It was Gozrak and a man that had been on duty guarding Jearl Savi's room. The Orc was a little bleary eyed still but he became all business when he caught sight of Katryn.

"He came into the room to ask you something," He practically growled, jerking his head at the guard and giving Katryn the impression that he was not as fully awake as he wanted everyone to believe, "When you weren't there-"

"I wanted to stretch my legs," The Elf interrupted firmly and it was more of a warning for him to stay quiet than an explanation. She turned her attention to the Imperial guard, "What is it?"

"The Nord says she has to speak with you, Blade," His voice was apologetic, "She threatened to make as much noise as possible all night if she couldn't and she wasn't going to be happy until I at least came to ask you about it."

Gozrak was shaking his heavy head at her as Katryn's eyes flickered between each of them, but Baurus was shrugging one shoulder at least. Lee stirred slightly and the Redguard spoke softly so as not to disrupt the boy's slumber.

"It's just to talk," He argued and ignored the dark look Gozrak sent him, "It might be worth it to see what she has to say."

"Tonight?" The Orc cut in, very aware of the pain written clearly across his ward's face, "I am sure it can wait until morning. Kat-"

"I will go," Katryn interrupted and then had to calm Gozrak's frustration, "Come with me, Gozrak. At the very least I want you to be waiting outside."

"Like you have a choice," He replied, his black eyes glittering maliciously.

They parted ways; Baurus taking Lee down the hallway and the Imperial leading Katryn and Gozrak towards the prisoner's cell. He pulled out a single key and slid it into the lock as the Elf turned to her shadow.

"Gozrak, wait out here. No, don't argue with me, please," She held up her good hand as he swelled with stubbornness and indignation, "She wanted to speak with me and that will not happen with you present."

The Elf didn't wait for an answer and slipped inside the dark room as soon as the Imperial had pulled it open.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer & A/N: **It's only been 6 days! I feel like I haven't updated for weeks. But, hooray! I've finished my finals and started enjoying my spring break by ripping up stinky carpet on Thursday. Oh well, that's life. So here's the next installment, sorry if it seems a little short. I really liked the way it ended and I didn't think that I'd be able to top it. Once again, the game isn't mine.

* * *

Snow was still falling thickly outside and there was a slight chill in the air. Katryn felt another uncomfortable squirm of her insides as she realized that Jauffre had concerned himself with the wellbeing of those imprisoned. Outside the door were two fireplaces that would've seemed out of place without the vents through the stone wall into the prison cells. The warm air seeped through the door and the vents themselves and though it wasn't quite as hot as Katryn would've liked, it wasn't an icebox.

"You came," The Nord was both relieved and rather annoyed.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Katryn went to cross her arms over her chest and then changed her mind, "What do you want with me?"

Jearl paused and then stood, just a few inches taller than the Elf. She clasped her hands behind her back and began pacing beside her cot.

"You were the last one to speak with Me- Jauffre..." She trailed off and faltered in mid-step, "I had to... I wanted to know if he... if he had any message for me?"

"A message for you?" Katryn repeated and wished that she was anywhere else but the cramped room, "No, nothing."

"Nothing? Not even a mention?" Jearl was hurt and it was obvious that she didn't want to believe the Elf's words.

"No, should there have been?" Katryn cocked her head at Jearl and forgot her pain as curiousity took hold.

The Nord went to the small barred window and looked up at the snowflakes just visible from where she stood. She was lost in thought it seemed and took a moment to continue their conversation. It was very clear that she had absolutely no patience with the Elf and she wasn't going to pretend that she did.

"I- I used to be... I used to be a part of the Blades," She finally admitted softly but didn't turn around, "I joined after Jauffre became Grandmaster and was part of this... group for almost 11 years. Jauffre was close to making me his number two but..."

The Nord broke off with a shrug and shook her head a little as she faced Katryn again. The Elf arched her brows and hardened her heart to the fact that Jearl was hurt by Jauffre's death just like everyone else.

"And you thought that in his moment of weakness he would, what? Let you go?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Jearl's eyes flashed and her voice became murderous.

Katryn was surprised by the amount of venom she heard and she bristled, going on the defensive.

"Why should it matter to you? Your cult is the one who launched the attack; your cult is the reason Jauffre is... is gone. Do not presume to know how deeply this has wounded all of us and start judging what we feel."

"That's not what I meant!"

Jearl's face was becoming red and her eyes were burning brightly.

"Then stop wasting my time," Katryn turned casually to the door and moved to open it, "The guard said that you had to speak with me and I now see that it-"

"What do you want me to say to convince you? That I was in love with him? Would that change your mind?"

The Elf's hand froze on the door handle and she glanced back at Jearl. The Nord was fuming and her arms were crossed sullenly over her chest. She looked for all the word like a child that refused to admit a fault, even with the unquestionable evidence before her. Another of the puzzle pieces of Jauffre's past slid into place for Katryn and she faced Jearl completely; this time allowing the sting of the other woman's sorrow stab her.

"Were you? Be honest, I will not stay next time."

Jearl was becoming even more frustrated and now she was embarrassed to be caught in this situation. Her eyes flickered around the room with disdain before she looked back at her visitor.

"Yes," She said shortly, "But that is besides the point. I am only telling you now to make you stay and hear me out. I need... someone to understand."

Katryn finally broke down and took pity on the Nord, knowing that Gozrak would scorn but Jauffre would've appreciated it. Jearl _was_ a former Blade, after all.

"There is nothing I can tell you," She answered softly, "If you are looking for someone to absolve you of your mistakes, of your betrayal, then your search must end with me. Jauffre never mentioned you and I'm not one to withhold this sort of information for pure sport."

"So now what?" Jearl asked after a pause. She sank down onto her cot, hiding the fact that her heart was becoming even heavier with this knowledge, "You keep Salvina and myself until the end and then... execute us?"

The Elf dared a small smile as she pushed away from the wall she was leaning against. Her pain allowance was at an end and she desperately needed to see Matti for whatever potions the healer had used.

"Again, you have chosen the wrong person. Captains Baurus or Steffan are the ones to ask. Perhaps you can trade information and save yourselves."

Katryn was once more stopped with her fingers grasping the handle.

"What would the cult's next move be worth?"

**

* * *

**

The urgency to make a decision was increased tenfold it seemed when Katryn told Baurus about Jearl's words. The Redguard let Steffan and Martin know and early than any of them wanted, they were making their way to Martin's personal quarters. Matti did not like this at all and she let them know by being with the priest when the others arrived. She was wearing a frown and holding Katryn's potion but that wasn't a clear enough message.

"This is stupid," She said as she got to her feet and motioned behind her to Martin and the glowing, white-blue orb suspended in the air before him. Shoving the cup into Katryn's hand so that it almost spilled, she added, "Katryn doesn't need this and now you're going to make it worse. Do I have any say in this since I'm the one trying to stitch her back together?"

"Afraid not," Baurus answered her with what was supposed to be a disarming smile.

Matti rolled her eyes, the most annoyed Katryn had ever seen her, and swept out of the room, clearly washing her hands of them. The Elf turned her attention to the room before her and then froze with the cup halfway to her mouth. For one of the few times since he had told her of his feelings, her fiery eyes locked on Martin. The priest was dressed completely in his armor; Gozrak himself had on his usual tough leather breastplate but Martin it seemed was ready for another battle.

"Are you mad?" She asked as her gaze flickered between him and the orb.

The others frowned at her, not understanding what she meant. The Elf was the only one that seemed to know what the ball of light was and she wasn't bothering to explain. Martin's face reddened a little as he steeled himself. Katryn had only to ask and he would do anything for her. Anything, save letting her perform this last task. He tightened his belt, shifting it so the hilt of the blade would be right under his palm. His blue eyes left hers momentarily as he glanced around the room, looking rather nervously at the orb.

"Drink that, Kat," Gozrak muttered to her in this new lull of conversation.

To his surprise, the Elf downed the potion without thinking twice about it and then set the cup on the table with perhaps more force than necessary. Martin was looking at her again and finally deeming himself ready to answer her.

"This has to be done, tonight," He said firmly and his tone left no room for arguments.

"And you think yourself the only qualified one to do it?" Her own voice was becoming sarcastic in a bitter sort of way. She felt the absence of her sword and bow and arrows so she resorted to her words to try and stop him, "Don't be a fool, Martin."

He almost winced at this and caught himself just as he was looking around the room for Jauffre. If the Grandmaster was present, they would not be having this conversation. Come to think of it, if Jauffre was here he would have reacted just like Katryn to Martin's decision to enter Camoran's paradise alone. It hurt, hearing Katryn talk to him like this. Especially when he had become so used to her support.

"You are no longer an option, Kat, not with that arm," He adopted her cool tone and saw the immediate effect of this.

Katryn's cheeks flushed pale blue and her burning eyes burst quickly, like an intense spark. She set her jaw stubbornly and opened her mouth to snap back at him. Steffan was quicker.

"She's right, Martin," He said and stepped forward as though getting ready to protect the priest in case Katryn decided to use physical force, "Give me a few moments and I will choose-"

"No," Martin interrupted swiftly, his eyes focused on the Khajiit, "No more innocent people are going to die because of me."

"So it is just going to be you then?"Katryn was still smarting with Martin's last comment to her or rather the tone he used, but she herself heard how her voice softened and became concerned.

The usually patient and easy-going Steffan cast an annoyed look back at her and then turned his round green eyes to the priest again.

"We cannot afford to lose you, too, Martin. Without you, we can do nothing to stop this onslaught. Cyrodiil will not be the only one to suffer. If we fail so will the whole of Tamriel. Don't do this alone."

For a moment it seemed that Martin was convinced. He waffled, arguing with himself. Steffan had a point, he had to admit and this knowledge was clamoring to overcome his drive to do this on his own. Sending another glance around him, he made up his mind, again.

"No, this is something that I can't have others doing for me."

He was stepping purposefully toward the ball of light. Katryn's insides roiling with a hot fear and she was moving forward as well.

"No!" She cried and pulled away from Steffan to grab at Martin's arm.

Of course as she did this, the priest was already on his way inside the white-blue light. From a distance she heard a chorus of voices calling her name, Gozrak's the loudest and then there was a sudden whoosh of air and flash of white light. She couldn't make out anything else and she was only conscious of the feel of Martin's arm under her fingers. Suddenly the air around them calmed and Katryn opened her eyes to look around her.

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. Any other time she had dealt with the enemies' realms there had been nothing but fire and destruction and death; not so with Camoran's paradise. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The sounds of rushing water reached her ears and the light was so bright and pure it almost hurt her eyes. Trees and shrubs that she couldn't even begin to guess the name of surrounded them and the path before them wound up and then around one of the rich, deep green hillocks that swelled up to meet the clear blue sky.

Katryn suddenly realized that her fingers were still gripping Martin's arm tightly and the reason for their presence here took over her mind again. She released him as though the very touch was burning her and stepped away, glaring at him.

"You idiot," She said sharply and was surprised at how quickly he turned an angry gaze on her, "What do you think you are doing? Being a hero should be the last thing on your mind."

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed a hold of me then," He answered patiently, unable to be mad at her. Besides he knew that solidifying his feelings for her in the Elf's mind would be torture enough for her, "But now that we're here, we should keep moving. All I have are knives for you but-"

"I will be fine," She answered and took the knives in her left hand.

Matti's potion had done the trick and her wound was becoming numb again. It would only be a matter of time, however, before the pain returned with a vengeance. She shoved the knives into her belt and arched a brow at the priest, wordlessly telling him that he was the leader in all this.

"This paradise is destroyed only when Camoran is," Martin explained, refusing to give in to her childish antics, "That means that once we've killed him we will be transported back to the Temple. It's really fairly simple."

"It depends on which way you look at it," Katryn muttered. She was well aware of what she was doing and she was beyond caring. Her emotions would remain the same. Martin was being a fool and she wanted to be very clear with what she felt on the subject, "Honestly, Martin-"

She stopped abruptly as the priest simply reached out one open hand and met her gaze steadily. Was he really thinking what she thought he was? And then she decided, yes.

"Come on, Kat, we have to stick together."

The Elf stared at him for a half second longer before starting up the path without him.

"On a straight path? Have faith in your abilities, Martin, or at least your sense of direction."


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer & A/N: **I know, I'm a little late this time around. Sorry about that. I love you guys and I really don't want to let you down after getting so far! But the baby shower's over and now that school will start up again this week, I'll have some time to write! (Ha, ha.) And I've finally gotten around to finishing the Harry Potter series. My little brother has been badgering me about it even though he's told me most of the story and no matter what, SPOILER!!!! long live Gred and Forge!! Oh and the game does not belong to me.

* * *

The priest caught up with her easily, shrugging off the sting of her cool rejection. A new emotion was flooding through him anyway. Katryn had nothing but her linen pants and loose rather flimsy shirt for protection and while Martin had the utmost faith in her abilities, she had sacrificed too much for him and he did not want to lose her like he had lost Jauffre.

The Elf was resolutely looking down the path and seemed to ignore his presence completely. She quite obviously was not willing to continue their conversation. He took the none too subtle hint and also turned his attention to their surroundings. The priest was just as surprised by the beauty as Katryn was. The green of the trees and little shrubs and grass seemed even greener and the sun and sky were so bright it hurt the eyes. Every time they passed a flowering plant the color was shocking and it took Katryn a full quarter hour before she spoke again.

"It is almost too perfect," Her voice was a murmur as though she was worried about waking someone or something, "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I don't like this emptiness," Martin was so relieved that she was speaking to him that he made a conscious effort to keep conversation on this tack, "Is there anything ahead?"

The Elf, who had been testing for the past few moments, shook her head. She didn't mind this new tactic of Martin's, nevermind how transparant it was. In fact, it surprised her. The priest was always the easiest one to talk to, he even beat out Gozrak, and this was one of the few times she had fully appreciated it.

"No, nothing, which surprises me. I would think if Camoran was building up an army than this place would be crawling with others."

"There was no mention of what exactly to expect here, probably because no one rightly knows. I don't think that his army was to be stationed here though," Martin's voice was matter of fact and confident; he wasn't disagreeing with her just to be an ass, "This is just supposed to be a waiting place while the dirty work is done."

Katryn purposefully slowed before they went round a bend and cast her charm once more. It was still clear but the scenery was changing. The trees were disappearing and the hills were more numerous as they grew in elevation. Up ahead they could see a graceful white stone bridge spanning the width of a dancing river that sparkled in the bright sunlight. Martin's hand went to his sword hilt immediately as he scanned the bridge, looking for any movement. There was nothing until they reached the river itself. A tall, slim Dark Elf seemed to materialize out of nowhere and was suddenly standing before them, barring their way.

"What business do you have here?" He asked in a cold, hard voice.

Martin and Katryn were at a momentary loss. The Elf glanced at her companion and saw that he was just as taken aback as she was. This Dark Elf matched the rest of the paradise. He was breathtakingly handsome with high prominent cheekbones, a straight nose, and fine almond shaped red eyes. His black skin was smooth and even and the muscles in his arms were almost too perfect, as though they had been formed from stone instead of flesh and blood.

Martin's cool blue eyes went over him again and then he drew himself up and once more achieved the very regal appearance that had, and still would have, made Jauffre proud. He was not about to let one of _Camoran's _people intimidate him, no matter what.

"I desire an audience with Mankar Camoran," He told the Dark Elf importantly and Katryn was impressed with his tone. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was not going to take no for an answer.

The Dark Elf stared at him for a moment as though trying to decide if this was in any way a joke. His red eyes flickered briefly to Katryn and then away again.

"What would you be troubling yourselves over?"

Katryn looked at him critically. He seemed a little too eager for them to meet Camoran and his eyes had lingered longer than necessary on their weapons. She thought on this for a moment before it dawned on her. She didn't have a chance to voice her opinions as Martin took over the conversation.

"That's not your concern," Martin said rather fiercely.

"Depending on your mission it may be entirely my concern," His voice had softened and he sent one nervous look around him as he stepped closer, "Promise me you are coming to kill him."

Martin's look of alarm faded more quickly than Katryn's but it didn't matter, the Dark Elf was not looking at her anyway. He was speaking entirely in confidence with the priest; his burning red eyes fixed on Martin and looking rather manic with excitement. Martin, meanwhile, was puzzling out this rapid change in countenance. He wasn't sure what to make of this but the Dark Elf seemed to genuinely want this outcome. Signaling vehemently for Katryn to stay quiet, he answered.

"If we confess, what use would it be? You would kill us instead and then gloat to your master about it."

"I am unarmed," The Dark Elf confessed ruefully, spreading his arms a little as though that woud prove it, "The master does not permit anyone but our guards to have weapons. Not that it matters, seeing as all of us have died at one time or another. We are immortal."

He clearly added this last statement to clarify things; Katryn and Martin were both frowning at him.

"And this should change our minds?" It was Katryn who asked and the Dark Elf glanced at her for a third time, blinking as though just realizing that Martin was not alone, "If you cannot die again, what is stopping you from deceiving us?"

He eyed her, obviously annoyed that they were not believing him. Stepping back and glancing around him rather helplessly, he finally deemed himself prepared to answer what should not have been a difficult question.

"My name is Eldamil Fireze, I'm a Dunmer like yourself, obviously, and from the east coast of Morrowind, north of Nocrom. My family comes from a long line of Dunmer that were loyal, always, to the ancient ways. You, more than this Imperial, should know how damning and gut-wrenching it is for one of our race to be caught in this limbo," Again there was the little arrogant and irritated flick of the eyes around the trees and bushes, "If you were to kill... the master... you would give me and my companions here the final, peaceful rest that the Dunmer desire above all else."

"Even if you chose this limbo?" Martin was almost sneering, smarting from the tone Eldamil had used when he said 'this Imperial'.

It was Katryn's turn to motion him to silence. Her bright orange eyes were on Eldamil and other then the quick movement of her hand, she was ignoring Martin.

"It doesn't matter," She said softly and Eldamil's features became relieved as he saw that he got through to at least one of them, "His choice may have seemed the better one at the time and it is not our place to judge. Yes, we have come to kill Camoran; are you offering help?"

If Eldamil was relieved before, he was downright elated now. Apart from being trapped 'in limbo' like he had described, it seemed as though he was terrified of speaking his master's name aloud and Martin felt some of his misgivings ease. Katryn seemed to trust Eldamil and that was good enough for the priest.

"I can ensure a safe path through these caves to Carac Agaialor, the master's palace," His voice was even more eager now and he was genuinely happy to have someone willing to dispatch Camoran standing before him, "You will need me. I have the trust of the master and he has informed the guards of this. Part of my authority is the transport of prisoners to him and while I know this will disgruntle you, I must have your weapons. Do not worry, the master desires all swords, bows, arrows and..." He cast an amused smile at Katryn who appeared unarmed until a very close look was taken and ignored the rather scathing look Martin gave him, "Knives. While I am to go unarmed at all times, I can keep weapons safe at least until we are within Carac Agaialor. Please, it will be so much easier."

Martin and Katryn exchanged glances, arguments and differences forgotten as they faced this new stumbling block. The Elf was the first to move as she reluctantly pulled the knives from her belt and handed them over. Martin followed suit but as Eldamil took his sword, he kept one hand firmly on the hilt and warned in a soft, dangerous voice,

"If you harm so much as a hair on her head, I'll have yours."

The Dark Elf glanced at Katryn again and seemed to take in her appearance fully for the first time. Katryn's cheeks had flushed in anger and embarrassment and she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the flattered feeling that erupted somewhere in the region of her stomach. Once more she wasn't given the chance to speak for herself.

"It appears both of us have too much to lose to take our deal lightly," Eldamil replied simply, meeting Martin's gaze again, "You have my word. At the slightest hint of trouble, your sword will be yours once more and I shall do all I can to keep her from harm."

Katryn sent Martin a quick, irritated look and his gentle smile made her stomach do a strange flip-flop within her. His attention turned back to Eldamil before hers did and she stared for a half moment longer. A small voice in her head began mocking her. _Perhaps you should give him a chance, Kat. What is the worst that could happen? He obviously cares for you and you cannot deny that you feel more than friendship for him._ She blotted the voice out as Eldamil stored their weapons securely at his own belt and pulled out strange, chainless bands of what looked like iron: save the fact they were gleaming silvery-white and didn't look to have any seam where they could come apart.

"I am sorry," Eldamil said as he muttered an incantation and the bands split immediately, falling apart without a sound, "But to pull this off, you must have these on, both of you. They are called Bands of the Chosen; they merely proclaim you as prisoners and ensure that few questions will be asked. You will just have to trust me."

He had read the expression on Martin's face expertly and he answered the unasked question. Katryn shared Martin's unspoken protests though she stayed quiet as well, determined to trust Eldamil since he had given her a very good reason to. For a Dark Elf to confess such a weakness was not to be taken lightly. She hesitated for another half moment and then extended her hands to him, exposing her wrists. Martin glanced at her in alarm and then mimicked her. Eldamil stepped closer and bound them. The Bands were light but almost too warm for the skin and they were a little too tight. Katryn flexed her fingers and tried to rotate her wrists which was quickly proven impossible. Eldamil's expression had turned pitying as he surveyed them.

"You never become accustomed," He said mournfully, "They are a constant reminder of your imprisonment and every time you stray too far from the caves, they tighten and burn beyond toleration. But you are lucky, you have me to remove them and now, let us press on."

They crossed the white bridge as the water flowed happily beneath them and found themselves in a small square of deep green grass, looking at the face of a cliff that towered above them, cutting a sharp angle across the bright blue sky. Eldamil faced the solid rock wall and murmured another incantation under his breath. The outline of a door burned into view and with the blink of an eye, a way was opened before them. Eldamil nodded to them once and stepped inside, out of the perfect sunshine and away from the too brightly colored shrubs and trees. With another exchanged glance, Katryn and Martin plunged into the cool darkness after him; the Elf wishing that Martin had extended his hand once more. This time, without a doubt, she would have accepted.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N & Disclaimer:** Yes! I managed to update this week! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The caverns they found themselves in could hardly have differed more from the outside. This was more of what Katryn had been expecting: the wave of intense, muggy heat that made sweat immediately start pouring down the back; the smell of burnt flesh and molten lava and the burning orange and red walls. Martin and Katryn were both blinking, trying to adjust their eyes in this depressing darkness and so they missed the sight of a Dremora guard approaching them. Eldamil told them to stay quiet from the corner of his mouth and made a small bow to the guard. They were able to see clearly that this was not one of the usual Dremora. The Daedric armor had the same sharp spikes at the shoulders and across the helm that the Oblivion gates' creed had but there was a tougher, stronger look to this one and neither Katryn nor Martin wanted to find out how difficult it was to break through it to kill him. The intelligent though dead looking black eyes in the reddish skinned face stared around at each of them and lingered briefly on Martin's armor and Katryn's lack thereof.

"What's this, Fireze?" The Dremora was asking lazily but his interest in them was palpable, "Are these live ones?"

The black eyes went over Katryn, this time slowly and with an appreciative gleam in his hard face. Martin stiffened beside her and, with Eldamil unwittingly shielding the gesture, she brushed her fingers against the priest's wrist. Thankfully the Dremora's attention was being taken up by Eldamil and he missed Martin's sharp jerk. The priest glanced down at her and tried to smooth his face as his surprise deepened into pleasure.

"Yes," Eldamil's smooth voice broke through his and Katryn's moment and they turned their faces to the Dark Elf and Dremora, "And as you know, Orthe, I have been given leave by the master to bring all prisoners to him."

"One of your few allowances, isn't it?" The Dremora, Orthe, was looking over them again and Martin followed Katryn's lead as she lowered her eyes and tried to appear as downcast as possible, "Why don't you leave them to me and go back to your duties? We cannot have you making any more mistakes, can we?"

Eldamil's eyes burned brightly and a muscle jerked in his cheek as he clenched his jaw. It was very clear that neither of them cared for the other and Martin seemed to respond to the Dark Elf's stiff back. His own body had gone tense and he immediately began scoping out their surroundings now that he could see them clearly. It would be no use to start a fight in here, there were so many others that it would be incredibly foolish to believe, for even an instant, that they would get the upper hand.

"There will not be any mistakes made today," Eldamil replied coolly and he gave them the impression that he was doing some very quick thinking, "And I will not be turning them over to you for whatever price, Orthe. Your history works against you and the master may never have the chance to question them if I were to do so. Beside, Anaxes needs your help. There was some sort of misunderstanding in that grotto he calls home. I told him I would fetch you for him."

The Dark Elf spoke innocently enough but his eyes were still glittering and it seemed he was aiming to sting Orthe with his words. And the Dremora rose to the challenge. He drew himself up, becoming a few inches taller than Eldamil and stared menacingly down at him.

"Fetch me?" He repeated and never noticed Katryn and Martin exchanging worried looks, "Am I some sort of dog?"

"I would not begin to further a guess at what you consider yourself or what Anaxes thinks of you. He just made it clear that he needed someone with your skill and was adamant that I shouldn't return without you. But as you can see, something else has come up and I cannot return with or without you."

His words seemed to have a certain magic to them. Orthe forgot his anger in light of these flattering words and he capitulated with a little reluctance.

"If he thinks that only I could help him than perhaps I should see what I can do," His gaze flickered to Katryn again as he moved forward to go out the door, "Do me a favor, Fireze, if you can find it within your heart. Tell the master I want a moment with this one before he dispatches her."

Eldamil responded rather vaguely with an answer that suited the Dremora and somehow managed to shunt them both forward as Orthe went around them. Martin was fuming and he immediately turned his anger on the Dark Elf as they left the entrance and ventured further into the wide, low-ceilinged cavern; the heat so stifling it was hard to take a proper breath.

"What do you-" The priest started furiously.

"Let him think there is hope," Eldamil was a quiet voice of reason; he knew exactly what he was doing and wasn't in the least bit frazzled by how dangerous that situation could have been, "He will not give us much trouble if he believes that a reward will be coming at the end of the day."

Katryn drew strength from Eldamil's calm quiet and was more amused than angry at the Dremora's words. It had been several years since she had met someone who had been so open about wanting her and Martin's discomfort and protective attitude added a whole new facet of entertainment to the scene. Martin wasn't convinced but he fell silent as they followed Eldamil toward a long narrow fissure in the ground before them. There was another bridge spanning this as well and a keening sound filled the air as they got closer.

Eldamil suddenly faced them, his features strained. His red eyes flicked between the two of them and he became very serious.

"This is one of the many reasons that you must succeed," He told them firmly, "And also another test of your trust in me. The master believes in torture, even for those of us who are immortal. And especially for the 'live ones' as Orthe so elegantly put it, that venture into his realm. This hardly ever happens and he is more curious about those who manage it than anything else."

"What are you saying?" Katryn asked, voicing the question that both she and Martin were thinking.

He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder with that expression that spoke solely of unease and nervousness. There were silhouettes of people across the fissure and the keening sound rose and fell horrifically.

"Those sounds..." He trailed off with a shudder and then continued in an even quieter voice, "We are immortal but we can feel pain. The master doesn't want us forgetting our place and so, when the mood suits, we are... reminded."

There was no need for him to finish. Another Dremora guard was approaching one of the five cranks on the opposite side of the fissure. He began to coil it up with a sort of manic excitement; leaving Martin and Katryn to watch in trepidation. It took them a moment to discover what the objective of this was and then it became clear. Katryn took an involuntary step back and Martin made an angry, indignant noise in his throat. A long cage was dangling from the end of the chain that the Dremora was winding. It was no more than two or three feet in diameter and was at the most six feet high. The bars were glowing red hot but the guard seemed to think nothing of it as he reached out to guide the cage onto the blood red floor in front of him. It was that moment they realized it was not empty and the keening sound had been screams. Those had quieted to moans of pain as the figure huddled in the cage began pleading.

"Please... please, no... no more," The voice was hoarse, weak and a hand reached towards the door stopping just short of the bars.

"Thievery is not tolerated here," The Dremora answered coldly, not in the least bit concerned with the pain this person was in.

"I... never... I would not..." There was a heaving sob and another half-hearted reach, "It was... not..."

The guard was bored already and he shoved the cage back over the fissure where it swung violently, sending the one inside it back and forth between the super heated metal. The moans and sobs rose to screams again as the Dremora went back to the crank and began lowering it once more.

"NO!! I swear, I swear! It wasn't me! I never took a thing!"

The cage was slowly dropping out of sight and the words were lost in a piercing shriek that echoed off the walls and then was abruptly deadened. The keening began as though someone had dropped a lid over the top of the fissure, trying to silence the sound of desperation and suffering. A wicked smile spread over the Dremora's face and he suddenly caught sight of the three of them.

"It is a pity they can't be heard more clearly, don't you think, Fireze?" He called and there was thick animosity in his voice.

"It is a pity indeed," Eldamil spoke softly but the response carried and the Dremora walked away, not thinking twice about the fact that the Dark Elf's eyes were on the fissure and the real pity he felt was for the prisoner suffering below them.

He turned to the others. Martin was red in the face and was completely speechless with horror. He shook his head and glanced sidelong at Katryn. Her cheeks were pale and her fiery eyes were on the spot where the guard had disappeared. She curled her hands into fists and felt herself shaking with rage.

"How... how..." Was all she could manage and her gaze snapped to Eldamil.

"We have no courts, no judges, not even the master gets involved in these petty accusations," He replied and they could see that his calm was shaken, "The guards decide who will be punished and who will walk free; but they are so fond of dunking people in there that they forego all processes and punish any involved."

"It's sick," Martin responded sharply but quietly. He was just as shocked as Katryn and didn't want to reveal just how rattled he himself was, "Lead the way, Eldamil. The sooner we destroy this bastard, the better."

Eldamil seemed to strengthen with this promise and he broke from his reverie. His eyes strayed quickly to the fissure and back again before he nodded his head.

"I am sorry, but we have to cross the bridge. When you feel uneasy, do your best to not look down."

They pressed on and Katryn breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had thought for one heart-stopping moment he was going to put them through some sort of trial with the horrid cages. But even the bridge was bad, it was very easy to see the cages below them and think of the suffering that was going on. The Dremora guard seemed to have vanished completely and they made their way quickly to the other side. Here there were several tunnels all leading in opposite directions. Eldamil didn't hesitate for a moment as he chose the right hand tunnel and pressed on in the sweltering heat. It seemed that everything was going smoothly until they ran into the Dremora guard that had so heartlessly tortured the prisoner. His eyes roved over them but unlike Orthe, he didn't linger on Katryn. Instead he was incredibly single-minded as he realized these two didn't have the look of recently being dunked into molten lava.

"Wait a moment, Fireze," He said and his voice was still cold and ruthless, "Are these the master's?"

Katryn felt goosebumps bubble up all over her body and the memory of the screams and pleading was foremost in her mind. Her body was entirely stiff and she didn't think that she had ever been so frightened in her life. If they ended up going back and enduring the lava, there was every chance in the world that Eldamil would not be controlling the depth that the cages were dropped which meant their odds of survival were next to nothing.

"Yes and I do not want to keep him waiting," He seemed to sense Katryn's fear and he took a minute step back towards them as though his very presence would protect them.

"Why you?" The guard had no qualms about keeping both his master and comrade in suspense, "I believe Orthe was keeping watch at the door; why would he allow you to take credit for these?"

Neither Katryn nor Martin understood this obvious baiting, but they held their tongues. Eldamil had weaseled them out of two close calls already and they were more than willing to place absolute trust in him.

"This was no concern to Orthe," Eldamil's voice was sharper than usual and the guard picked up on it, "Anaxes needed his help with another matter and he gave me leave to take these two to the master."

"Like this?"

The black eyes went quickly around them again and it was obvious he knew that something was amiss. He knew that these were no ordinary prisoners. His gaze lingered on the weapons at Eldamil's belt and he even seemed to sense that Katryn was injured as he stared momentarily at her shoulder.

"You and I both know, Vexra, that the master wants prisoners untouched at first," The Dark Elf was even closer to them now and he was incredibly tense, "He would not be happy if something were to happen to them before he could question them. Are you going to let us through?"

Vextra blinked, clearly not expecting this. He was much more observant than Orthe and he knew that there was now a very big threat. The tunnel was deserted and Eldamil was armed fully for once; not to mention that it was going to be three against one. But he had never backed down from a fight before and if he could defeat the bothersome Dark Elf and manage to keep the prisoners alive, he could take all the credit for himself and perhaps a little more. He would merely have to beat Eldamil enough to make him give in which would be a credit to his reputation. Also the woman was quite attractive and he was sure he could find a very good use for her. Smiling wickedly, venomously, he drew his ebony longblade and took a stance.

"No, I don't think I will."


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer&A/N: **Well, I'm back and I liked the way this chapter turned out. Maybe it's just because I like writing the rather bipolar relationship that is Martin and Katryn. Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon.

* * *

He stepped forward and swung without warning and Katryn didn't even stop to think as she threw her shield charm up in front of all of them. She held it steady as the Dremora smashed against it furiously and Eldamil, true to his word, threw Martin's sword to him. The priest nodded to Katryn and she released the charm as they both advanced on Vexra. Like she had thought, he was not going to go down easily and she kept a distance, wishing fervently that they had had to go through at least one door. The fight seemed so loud and there was no way to cast a silencing spell over open air.

Vexra spun away from them both and the Dark Elf and Martin almost collided. The priest whirled immediately and raised his sword, ready to cut down the Dremora when he came at him again and then froze, cold fear gripping his heart. Vexra had moved quickly and gone right for what he knew would bring a very quick end to the fight. He had grabbed Katryn and was now holding her against his body, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other pressing the longblade to her slender neck. Her face was pale with fear and pain and she was not struggling. Her hands were gripping the arm holding the blade to her throat but her eyes were steady on Martin.

"Let her go!" The priest demanded harshly, his voice gaining in pitch as the fear swarmed through him and took over all rational thought.

Vexra merely tightened his hold and Katryn winced as the steel bit into her flesh. Eldamil immediately lowered the long knife he was grasping and glanced rapidly between Martin and Katryn and her captor.

"Certainly," Vexra's voice was clipped, short and it seemed that he was doing nothing more important than discussing the weather, "Drop your weapons: all of them."

Without another glance at Martin, Eldamil tossed the knife towards Vexra's feet and felt eternally grateful that he had thought to hide the twin knife in his pocket. Martin's reaction was much slower. His face flamed angrily in the Dark Elf's direction at how quickly he gave in and when his eyes fell on Katryn again he realized what a mistake it was to do so. Her fiery gaze had never left him and he felt his stomach lurch while his heart took up residence in his throat at the tender expression in her face. She shut her eyes very briefly when Vexra pressed the ebony even closer, not registering her tug at his arm. Orange eyes meeting blue once more, she gave the smallest shake of her head, hoping that the Dremora wouldn't realize the tremendous hold she had over the priest.

Martin waffled for a moment and then slowly, his eyes never leaving Katryn, he lowered his sword to the floor. As soon as he straightened, his expectations were for his Elf to be free to return to his side so that they could face everything together. And this time, he would keep a very tight hold on her.

"Shove it here," Vexra ordered, making it clear that any wrong move on their part would cost Katryn her life. Martin did so with a hard, impatient flick of his foot, "Very good. Now move around in front of me and if you so much as think about taking one of them, your friend's blood will be on your head."

"You said you would release her," Martin argued in a fierce voice, not budging.

"And I will but not until I am sure you are within my power completely," The guard drew Katryn even closer and tightened his hold simultaneously, seeming to know exactly where she was hurt and exactly what to do to aggravate it .

The Elf's face became such a pale blue that it was close to turning white and Martin felt fury flood through him. If not for Eldamil's quick, quiet, and rough shove to get moving, the priest would have flung himself at Vexra and probably killed Katryn in the process of trying to save her. The Dark Elf managed to get Martin around in front of Vexra without any life-threatening acts of heroism and they retraced their steps towards the cavern.

Eldamil's thoughts were racing furiously. Unlike himself and the rest of the stock here in Camoran's paradise, the Dremora were not immortal; they were just damn hard to kill. Camoran had planned well when constructing his waiting place and giving the Dremora free reign over the punishments of everyone else was a very smart move. No one wanted to openly oppose them while the lava cages and other, even more deprived dangers were hanging above them. But he had to do something. The weight of the knife in his pocket was luring him into thoughts of doing incredibly stupid things and he was surprised to find that he didn't care. Martin and his Elf held that alluring promise of rest and freedom that his kind desired more than anything and he was ready to do whatever he must to ensure their success in this task. First things first: he had to get Katryn away from Vexra before Martin finally lost it or the guard dropped his uncharacteristically amiable nature. He knew that it was wildly grasping at straws to think that Vexra would not take them back to the fissure and cages but his composure still took a sharp downward spiral as they went right back.

Vexra herded them to the opposite end of where the first prisoner was suspended. He was still holding Katryn too firmly, too harshly and with a half glance at Eldamil, he then fixed his eyes on Martin. Watching the priest avidly and pulling the sword from Katryn just long enough to motion with the tip of it, he commanded the Dark Elf,

"Pull that cage over. And watch what you do with that hook."

Eldamil didn't even need the warning as he took up the long hook that was used to pull the cages over when they were out of reach. If he was the end of Katryn, Martin would probably throw him into the lava pit, immortal or not. The cage was eerie even with the absence of the red hot metal and it thudded down rather wickedly as Eldamil released it.

"Get out of the way," Vexra said harshly and moved forward, shunting Katryn ahead of him, "I will deal with you in a moment."

Martin realized what was happening instantly. He shut out Eldamil as the Dark Elf moved out of his peripheral vision and fastened his apprehensive and furious gaze on Vexra.

"What's going on? You said-"

"I know what I said, Imperial," Vexra snarled and shoved Katryn so that she stumbled and pitched forward against the bars of the cage. The full weight of her slight body made the cage rock wildly back and forth and her cry of pain was intermingled with the clunks of the iron as it smacked off the floor. He slammed the door shut as Katryn pulled herself together and sprang at him, "And now I've released her. This is just to give you an incentive to loosen your tongue even more."

Without an effort, he pushed the cage off the edge and Katryn was suddenly suspended in midair from the long chain, completely helpless within the iron cage. She didn't think that she could even concentrate enough to cast any spells at the Dremora and instead she found herself seeking out Martin's gaze.

"Martin, don't give in to him," She warned and wondered if it was really her voice; she barely recognised the high pitch of fear present in it, "I am not worth it and you cannot fail."

Vexra stopped with his hand on the crank and his eyes were also on the priest. The surprise in his face was hard to miss and, like Martin before him, he seemed to forget that Eldamil even existed. His sword was still held at the ready though he was not as tense as he had been.

"Well, I had not expected this. She was merely supposed to make you talk. What does she mean? What has been planned that would make her say that?"

Martin couldn't look away from the Elf and his blue eyes were tortured. He refused to believe that she knew what she was saying; what her death would do to him. His mind rebelled and he was ready to spill everything to Vexra. But Katryn's sure face, the calm that she was visibly striving for, settled him. At least it did until Vexra spun the crank suddenly and the cage began crashing downwards. Martin's yell mingled with Katryn's as he teetered on the edge of the chasm, thinking that he could reach out and stop the descent with his bare hands.

"Stop!!" He shouted and felt his knees get weak with relief as his gaze met Katryn's once more, now several feet beneath him.

"That was what I had thought would happen," Vexra was smug and uncaring, "What are you doing here?"

Katryn shook her head infinitesimally. The heat was almost unbearable but she couldn't let Martin give everything away. Not now when they were so close to accomplishing their goal; when he was just a few precious steps from gaining his father's throne and fulfilling both Uriel Septim and Jauffre's dying wishes. She was not going to stand by and let their sacrifices be for nothing. It wasn't fair if Uriel, Jauffre, Matius' and Levin's men, those Blades following their commander's orders, Lee's father, to have died in vain because their future leader wasn't willing to let her go and die a hero's death like they themselves had.

"If I have to ask again, Imperial, I won't stop her plunge."

Martin didn't turn, couldn't turn, away. Katryn's lips parted to scold him again or maybe to answer Vexra's question and the priest had to act quickly.

"We wanted an audience with Camoran," Martin ignored the way his Elf closed her eyes and, in spite of their situation, she looked incredibly annoyed with him. For some strange reason this quieted and strengthened him.

"That wasn't so hard," Vexra's voice was furiously condescending, "What could possibly be so important that you would dare to interrupt the master?"

"Martin, don't," Katryn did not raise her voice, making it clear that the words were meant solely for him.

The words and then the expression as well. Her eyes became tender again as she saw the internal struggle and she wanted to say more to comfort him and never got the chance. Without warning, Vexra's hand hit the crank a second time and whatever the Elf had been about to say was lost in her terrified scream.

Martin was on the verge of diving after her and it took a huge effort to rip himself away and hurl himself at the Dremora instead. He wondered why he wasn't more surprised to see that Eldamil had acted. He was fighting with Vexra fiercely and with nothing more than an almost blinding speed and one of Martin's knives. They performed their dangerous dance closer and closer to the edge, away from the crank and the priest reacted instantly. He caught the handle, smashing it the other way so that it creaked unpleasantly. His fingers smarted and he was sure they were bruised by the force with which it had slammed into his hand. Eldamil's cry of pain didn't register with him as he tried frantically to bring Katryn's iron prison back into view. A moment later there was a soft grunt and then another hoarse cry. Vexra had disappeared and Eldamil was suddenly at his side, moving Martin away with an effort and then taking over the crank himself. The priest hovered nervously, practically pulling his hair out with how slowly Eldamil seemed to be working. Finally, with an agonizing sluggishness, the top of the cage came into view. The Dark Elf secured the chain and crank and moved forward with Martin right behind him.

"Katryn," The priest moaned her name hoarsely.

The Elf was curled at the bottom of the cage, absolutely motionless. She didn't so much as stir at the sound of her name, nor did she move when Eldamil secured the cage gently on the firm ground again. Although others were definitely in the cavern with them, they very wisely avoided getting involved in Eldamil's dispute with Vexra. And besides Katryn's fate was foremost in their minds; if anyone had approached them, they would have been completely ignored.

Without a thought of the hot metal, Martin reached up and flung the door open. The absence of a lock and key didn't deter him. What was the use? Anyone within the iron cage would have to be incredibly desperate to open the door and try to escape. He didn't react to his burning fingers as he moved forward to scoop Katryn up in his arms and get her out of the cage. Eldamil was hurrying along the row of cranks and pulling each one up, hooking and securing them at the edge of the chasm before protecting his hand in his robes and flinging open the doors. The priest sank to the floor and cradled Katryn to his chest. Her body was very hot and her dark brown hair was singed and curled with the heat. Eyes closed and head rolling listlessly from side to side as he jostled her, Martin thought for one heart-stopping moment that he had been too late. But no, her breath was coming in shallow, uneven gasps, making the priest feel as though his greatest dream had just come true.

"Kat, please, you can't leave me, too," He whispered as he lowered his mouth to her pointed ear. Her hair smelled smoky and burnt but he was too thrilled that she was still alive to worry about that now, "Not you, too, please."

Eldamil was suddenly there, falling to a crouch beside him. The knife was still grasped in one of his hands and in the other was a jug of what looked like water. His red eyes flickered briefly to Martin's face and then away again just as quickly, feeling as though he was intruding on something very private. The pain on the priest's face was not a thing that was to be shared and Eldamil didn't want him thinking that he was trying to impose in anyway.

"Hold her steady," He murmured softly, "This mixture stings even our wounds. The master does not like seeing us marred by the guards' work and this will prevent that."

Martin, willing to do anything the Dark Elf asked so long as it brought Katryn back to him, tightened his hold firmly and gently. The Elf's body was cradled with utmost gentleness to his chest and it didn't seem that he was ready to release her anytime soon. He watched as Eldamil placed the jug beside them and dipped his free hand in, wringing out a cloth. With one quick, wary glance around him, he dropped the knife close to his knee and leaned forward, pressing the cloth to Katryn's forehead. She moaned in pain and squirmed in Martin's arms. Eldamil set his face and dipped the cloth a second time. As he worked down to her chin and neck, Katryn's pain seemed to increase rather than ease. Her face was twisted in agony and her body was entirely stiff.

Martin finally had enough. He pulled the Elf even closer to him and leaned away from Eldamil when he moved forward for the sixth time.

"No," He said hoarsely and his face was just as pained as Katryn's, "No more. She's in pain."

"She will be in even more pain if I can't finish this process," Eldamil answered grimly, "The master doesn't allow this to be done on the few mortals that have come here and this is her only chance for survival. I just hope we have been quick enough."

The last statement was spoken with a new bleakness and the stab of intense fear made him lean in again. His blue eyes were fevered with anguish and it looked like he had been in Katryn's place. The expression on his face turned beseeching as he held the Elf out a little, giving Eldamil better access to her. The Dark Elf didn't wait for him to change his mind again. He worked quickly, drenching Katryn's arms and legs by wringing out the rag over her body. Martin's face became steadily whiter and whiter as Katryn's moans of pain increased in volume. Finally he had to close his eyes entirely, trying to cut out the sound.

"Martin," She suddenly gasped, "Please."

The priest's eyes flashed open again and instinctively he pulled her against him. Eldamil was sitting back on his heels, the rag dangling from his fingers with the air that he was finished. Martin ignored him as he fixed his attention on Katryn.

"I'm here, Katryn," He whispered tenderly, "I'm here."

"Do not leave," Her reply was barely a breath and her fire colored eyes were wild with a fear he never wanted to see there again.

"Never," Whispering fiercely to her, he dropped his lips to her ear again, kissing her singed hair and drawing her closer, "I won't leave you. You're safe now."


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer&A/N: **I was hoping to get this chapter posted a little bit sooner, surprise!, but a lot of stuff came up and then I just couldn't find the right break call it another chapter. So consider this a late Easter bunny gift. Enjoy! And you all know by now who is mine and who is, sadly, out of reach.

* * *

Katryn's breath was a harsh, ragged sound as she drew it in quite suddenly, her body going stiff with pain again. But as she let it out in a long sigh, she relaxed against him for the first time. Her head burrowed into his shoulder as she felt the intense burning of whatever Eldamil had used on her fade. Instead her skin was feeling like she had spent too much time in the sun and she was so tired. Martin's arms were strong and gentle around her and it would be too easy to just close her eyes and sleep for days. She felt the tender pressure on her head one more time, just above her ear and knew that he had pressed his lips there for at least the second time.

"Martin," Eldamil's voice, smooth and even, seemed to grate at Katryn's nerves. Her head was pounding and every little sound reverberated between her ears, "We have to keep moving. None of the others here are loyal to Vexra but that doesn't mean that they will not stoop to informing someone else."

"I won't leave her," Martin was murmuring against her hair but his voice was clear and firm, "Come on, Kat, he's right."

She groaned softly and tried to worm her way even closer to him as he shifted her around to help her to her feet. With her head so close to his neck it was easy to hear how his breath caught at her sudden reluctance to let him go. It surprised her as well, though she was the one acting. After her hesitance to even look him full in the face for days on end, it was a pleasant surprise to want him close to her. It took him a minute to try again and he slid one hand up her arm and gently pulled her away. He was careful to avoid touching her other arm too close to the wound there and then got his feet under him.

"Please, Katryn, we can't stop here," He implored and wrapped his arm around her waist as he stood.

The Elf sighed as she steadied herself against him and then risked the pain in her head to look around. The others that had been held captive in the iron cages had disappeared long ago, probably afraid that they would be forced back if they waited for too long. Eldamil had eased up from his crouch and was dipping the rag again.

"Here, Martin," He said as he wrung it out and stepped closer to them, "For your hand. You may not feel the pain now but you will not want to have any handicap when facing the master."

The priest had Katryn clasped firmly to one side and he was relieved that he didn't have to release her to tend to his burnt fingers. It was the first time he realized he actually was injured and wondered why he hadn't felt the pain yet. His skin was a deep bright red, burnt clear through so that he would have been bleeding quite profusely had the hot metal not seared the wound shut.

"Martin," Katryn breathed and heard the hoarse, spent tone to her voice, "What did you do?"

He tried to ignore how his heart flipped a little at the care and concern in that question and the way she said his name so that he could concentrate fully. It was like everything had been forgiven, like she had never been angry with him or maybe it felt more like none of the arguments had ever happened and they had spent blissful days together. Whichever it was, he wanted to make sure that tone stayed present in her calm voice.

"I was too worried about you to think of what I was doing," He said calmly and surprised even himself at how matter-of-fact he was.

Eldamil hid his impatience well. They didn't understand fully the danger they could be in and he wanted to keep them moving so that next time they weren't facing three or four of the guards unawares. When Martin didn't take the rag from him, the Dark Elf stepped forward and dealt with it himself. The priest was caught in Katryn's burning eyes and Eldamil was not such a fool he couldn't see why. What surprised him was the actual match of Imperial and Dunmer; it was unacceptable at his home but he knew that was an old-fashioned ideal. He _was_ well over 300 years old.

Martin hissed in pain, unconsciously tightening his other arm around Katryn's slender waist. The pain in his hand was excruciatingly intense. It burned hotly, spreading all the way up to his elbow before creeping back down, making his arm tingle like he had slept on it all night. The priest's body went stiff and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to focus on the present. He sucked in a breath and held it, blotting out the pain as best he could, and then released it slowly. As he did so, the burning eased and he was able to open his eyes again. They immediately sought out his Elf whose fire colored gaze was on him rather mournfully, knowing exactly how he felt.

"I'm so sorry, Katryn," He told her, "If I had known that-"

She was shaking her head and she gently loosened his hold on her waist. His fingers had dug into her flesh roughly but with both firsthand knowledge of his pain and the fact that her guard was no longer up around him, (collapsed into smouldering dust by now), she didn't mind.

"It was momentary," She interrupted, "And I'm fine now. Eldamil is right, we must keep moving."

The priest nodded reluctantly, watching her as she moved so that just his hand was resting at the small of her back. She stood straight, giving the impression that she was taller than she actually was but when they took that first step, she swayed a little and would've have fallen if not for his support.

"Kat-"

"It's the potion," Eldamil cut in, grasping Katryn's other arm gently. He knew there was a good reason Martin avoided that one and he didn't want to cause her anymore pain, "Like I said, we have never used it on mortals and I was not sure how greatly it would effect her."

"I am fine," Katryn insisted, pulling away from Eldamil and her priest. That was a wrench but she was not about to be babied again. And she needed to prove to herself that she was capable of doing something as simple as walking, at the very least. She accomplished a few steps on her own, her strength returning gradually and she turned to face them once more, spreading her arms, "See?"

Martin's sharp gaze caught her wince as she quickly lowered her right arm again and he wondered how long she had been beyond her tolerance for pain. He sighed and moved next to her again, wishing that he had never announced his plan to her in the first place. Not caring if she was determined to walk the whole way on her own and wanting her close to him again, he pressed his hand against the small of her back as he reached her and kept them both walking.

"Yes, you're fine," He answered in a tone that suggested anything but, "Now let's move on."

For the first time since Jauffre's death, she found herself grinning genuinely at the sound of long-suffering in his voice. His hand was warm and firm on her back and as she met his beautiful blue gaze, she wondered how it could have been so hard for her to just simply admit that she really did care for him.

They reached the spot where their weapons had been dropped and continued up the path once more. Eldamil was keeping a careful eye for any of the other guards but when their trouble started again, it came from behind instead of ahead. The sounds of loud angry voices reached their ears and Eldamil was suddenly stiff with unease. He uttered a sharp curse underneath his breath in his own tongue and then stared warily at them.

"We cannot leave you to face them alone," Katryn told him sharply, reading the thoughts in his face as if she was reading a book.

"It is no use," Eldamil was tense and he was listening just as hard as Katryn to the curses and threats that were being called from the cavern below them, "I will try to head them off. Keep to this path, do not turn off it no matter what. We're about halfway to the outside door and that one is not guarded. Carac Agaialor will have two guards outside and the Lady Ruma will be with the master. The guards will not allow you access unless the master knows you are coming. That is why I don't like this. I will do my best to meet you outside. Wait no more than a few minutes and then press on without me. Go."

He spoke quickly but his hands moved the entire time. He had pulled the knives from his belt and pocket, giving himself a slice along his hairline and proceeding to rip holes in his robes. Tossing one knife to Katryn, he gouged at his cheek with the other, wincing with the pain and smearing the blood along some of the tears in the fabric. Bright red eyes met them again and he bowed a little too regally. Somehow he managed to pull it off and the ancient grandeur was quite something in this dark, sweltering heat.

"I wish you the best of luck," He said and his voice was more gentle this time, kinder, and his eyes flickered briefly between the two of them, "In all you do."

With a flash of ruby red robes, he disappeared down the tunnel after giving the twin knife to Katryn. She and Martin watched him go and then shared a brief glance. The priest slid his hand down her wrist and grasped her hand, intent on not letting go of her unless absolutely necessary.

"Let's go."

They hurried up the stretch of tunnel. No one stood in their way and they reached the outside door with ease that was a little unnerving. Like before, it shouldn't have been this simple. The door opened at the slightest touch and when they looked behind and around them, they were standing on the worn pathway in the too bright green grass with the cliff to their backs. The sky was still a deep, perfect blue and the flowers that suddenly exploded on each bush lining the path were shocking colors. Through the next clump of trees a flash of pure white was visible and the path before them seemed to cut straight for it. Katryn glanced once more behind her and then met Martin's gaze. Like the first door, this one had disappeared as soon as they were through it, making the face of the cliff smooth and perfect.

"Just a few minutes," Martin echoed Eldamil's words, still squeezing Katryn's hand. He glanced down at their clasped hands and realized what a blessing and a curse this was. Finally able to express his feelings for Katryn and have them returned, it couldn't have come at a worse time. Their lives were hanging in the balance and they would have no opportunity to be alone and do more than just _discuss_ their future together.

The Elf seemed to read his thoughts and she smiled gently, tenderly, as she repositioned her fingers to lock with his. Her orange eyes searched his face rather sadly_. Why now?_ She asked herself as she studied him, seeing again how handsome he was; how much he looked like his father; how his blue eyes seemed to pierce right through all her doubts and see that she had always loved him. _It's so inconvenient._ And it was, more than anyone could know.

"I've been awful to you," She murmured and had to look away, afraid that this would evolve into something that neither one of them could control. That neither one would _want_ to control, "I was such a fool. If I had just _listened _to you, we could have had so much more time and now..."

Martin reached up and brushed her cheek, his fingers grazing the healing gash there and then wandering down her jaw to tip her chin so she would look at him.

"Better late than never," He replied and smiled a little, unable to begin to put into words how happy he was to hear her say that. His fingers caressed her cheek again and he pressed his palm against her smooth skin.

Katryn tilted her face closer and her eyelids drifted shut. Her breath hitched a little in her throat as she felt an intense urge to fling her arms around his neck and let their desires overwhelm them. Martin shuffled closer, his hand tightening around hers and she felt his breath across her nose and lids before he pressed his lips to her forehead. He went still, afraid to go too far and spiral out of control completely. Drawing in the still rather smoky scent of her, he sighed against her hair.

"But, unfortunately, we have to cling to the later just a little bit longer," He was whispering, terrified that this would be a dream and he would wake up and discover a still cold and distant Katryn. It took a monumental effort to pull away from her but he wouldn't let go of her hand, "We can't afford to wait any longer."

Katryn reluctantly opened her eyes and had to take a few breaths before she could be sure that her voice would come out steady. Her burning gaze finally met his and she nodded, reminding herself that they were being beyond stupid, almost giving in like that: here, where just behind the cliff face there was a good man that was probably suffering because he had saved their lives. But their emotions and feelings for one another had never made sense before, why should they start now?

"All right," She finally managed, "Later than."

Martin once more tightened his hold and together they headed down the path to their final adversary. The air was warm and sweet, a huge difference from the thick heavy atmosphere of the caverns. Even with this change, Martin felt his spine stiffening. It was the feel of the place; the fact that they knew exactly what went on down in those caverns, Katryn better than anyone. They were coming closer and closer to that brilliant flash of white and the Elf slowed her pace, pulling at Martin's hand and holding him up. Her burning eyes scanned the breathtakingly beautiful building that suddenly sprang up before them.

The palace was three stories high and the facade was all the gleaming ivory that the bridge had been made up of. Pillars spanned the entire front and supported a flat roof that sheltered the two guards posted at the tremendous doors. Carved windows were barely four feet apart on each floor and they each swept gracefully to a gentle point. Flimsy curtains swept outward in the light breeze and if they hadn't known the evil it housed, they would've been grateful to come across such a magnificent sight. Even though there was nothing to match its grandeur around it, they got the strange inkling that it belonged there; that there would have been something missing without it.

They ducked quickly behind a small clump of bushes, just out of sight of the guards. Perhaps it was the fact there were no real threats here that the two Dremora missed them and Katryn breathed a prayer of thankfulness. Still, two of Vexra-like Dremora were not going to be easy to bypass and they had to come up with some sort of a plan.

"We cannot sneak around them," Katryn informed him quietly, "And since these are our only knives, I'm not sure if you want to risk throwing them?"

"You won't have to," A soft voice spoke from directly behind them and Katryn had to clamp her hand over Martin's mouth to keep him from giving away their position.

Relief swept through her fiercely at the sight of Eldamil, looking the same as when they had left them and absolutely contented with his lot in life. She counted to ten before she deemed it safe to remove her hand and then smiled at her fellow Dark Elf.

"Success?" She asked, though by the look on his face it was very clear.

"Very successful," He answered with a nod, his expression becoming smug, "It was Orthe that we heard. He found that the cages were empty; he was Vexra's relief guard. Of course I had to think quickly to explain my appearance but he seemed pleased when I told him that you had more of a temper than any had believed likely," This with a nod to Katryn who smiled a little and ignored Martin's sudden indignation.

"I am glad you're safe," The Elf murmured before Martin could cut in.

Eldamil returned her smile and nodded. His red eyes flickered to the palace briefly and then back to them. He was becoming extremely nervous again but his resolve remained firm. He would do all he could to get them into that palace and alone with the master.

"Likewise," He finally answered and motioned to the bands on their wrists, "I had not thought of those. Even if you had been diplomatic in approaching the guards, there would have been questions about that. I think I have bought us some time with Orthe, but we still have to move quickly. Give me your sword again, Martin, and one of the knives, Katryn. Put the other in your pocket, just in case."

They did so without complaint this time and Eldamil tucked them away on his belt. He motioned for them to follow and they eased out from the bushes, taking a few steps back to make it obvious to the guards where they were coming from. Eldamil walked just a step ahead of them and once more they could feel the slight pull of the odd bands. It grew more insistent when they lagged behind and Katryn felt the burning start as she did this just once to test them. She had to pry her hand away from Martin's when they came within a few yards of the palace and she assumed a subservient position and expression. Beside her, the priest mimicked her and they tried to ignore the chills of horror that cascaded down their backs when they felt the Dremora gaze at them coldly; ruthlessly.

"Prisoners for the master," Eldamil murmured softly, answering an unasked question.

One of the guards stepped forward to open the doors while the other stared unblinkingly at them. Despite the monstrous size of them, the great wooden doors swung in without a sound and Eldamil urged them forward, getting them away from the Dremora before any suspicions were raised. The hall that they found themselves in was uninterrupted in height as its ceilings soared up to the roof itself. A wide, sweeping staircase wound its way to the second floor where the landing was open to the great doors and spacious hall. The cool marble-like floor glowed a deep reddish-black and was a startling contrast to the white of the walls and ceilings. Blood-red curtains swathed the windows and hid what could only have been doors leading into other sections of the palace but those were the only furnishings. There was no furniture to be seen and hall was devoid of life. Still, Eldamil knew what he was doing as he moved to his right and swept away a portion of a red curtain. Behind this there was no window and instead he uncovered a small niche in the wall. Nestled within was a statue about a foot tall in the likeness of Camoril, which Martin immediately recognised, and beside this was a small gold gong. The Dark Elf took up the matching hammer and tapped it once, softly. The light, bell-like sound echoed in the hall and seemed to reverberate back and forth between the walls as it bounced up to the ceiling and faded out.

He returned to them instantly, his face becoming anxious. The red eyes bore into each of them rather sternly as though he were about to scold them but when he opened his mouth, it seemed that he was the one in pain.

"I will be allowed into the room with you," He was speaking in such a quiet whisper that even Katryn had to lean closer to him, "But when the time comes, I cannot help attack... the master. The way he has linked us to him makes it excruciatingly painful to do so. Like I told you, the Lady Ruma will be with him. It should only be those two but the master is a very skilled fighter and the Lady is not to be underestimated. She-"

Eldamil was so intent on giving them last minute instructions that he didn't hear the footsteps coming. Katryn, who was listening with half an ear at least, picked them up easily and gave him a quick shove to turn him around, interrupting him mid-thought. Eldamil recovered instantly, smoothing his face into an expressionless mask as he met the gaze of the Altmer that emerged from behind another curtain.

The woman, much like Eldamil, was beautiful beyond belief. Her blonde hair was tinted with a strawberry red and cascaded to her waist. Her slanted eyes were halfway between grey and green and startling in her pale, heart-shaped, luminous face. The full lips were slightly pursed and with the high, prominent cheekbones, it added to her superior, arrogant expression.

In spite of her unwavering self-assurance and the fact she never gave anyone the power to make her feel inadequate, Katryn was suddenly self-conscious. She was rather painfully aware of her singed hair and bedraggled clothing. Blood was seeping through the thick bandage Matti had swathed around her shoulder and the gash at her cheek felt tender. Even Martin's obvious, over the top adoration and devotion to her didn't ease these feelings; and usually he made her feel so desired that her appearance never mattered.

"Yes, what is it, Fireze?" The Altmer's voice rankled Katryn's still raw nerves, "I hope for your sake this is important."

This time Martin stiffened as well. She was becoming less and less attractive the more that she spoke. Her arrogance was more than a little off-putting and it made the silky voice grating. Martin wished that Katryn would speak. The desire to hear her soft, calm voice was overwhelming and it helped him concentrate on helping Eldamil pull this off perfectly. If this Altmer was another part of Camoran's magic than the priest wanted nothing more to do with it.

"Tell the master I have mortals he will be interested in," Eldamil's tone was cool and important.

The Altmer's breathtaking face darkened for a brief moment and her slender body stiffened. The grey-green eyes flashed and then cooled.

"You presume to know the master so well?" Her tone was biting and irritated.

"You know that's not what I meant, Sela," Eldamil stayed patient but a little smirk tipped the corners of his mouth, "But if this is below you, nevermind. I'll inform the master that you are unsatisfied and-"

A quiet hiss of breath interrupted him. Sela wasn't the least bit attractive now. Her pale face was flushed with anger and her eyes were bugging with terror. If Katryn had not been upset with her for her attitude towards Eldamil than she would have felt sorry for the Altmer. Maybe.

"Wait here," She snarled and stalked up the stairs.

Eldamil couldn't help but look smug, his fears and misgivings forgotten for the moment. He smiled at them with a rather vindictive joy.

"She likes to think of herself as the master's favorite. Any threat against her position here is a foolproof way to make her angry and get what you want."

"But why did she listen? If she knows she's so important to Camoran, why would she allow you to intimidate her?" The priest's tone was politely curious and he ignored Eldamil's wince at the flippant use of the master's name.

Eldamil recovered quickly and his smile was chagrined; bitter. He was hating himself for one reason or the other and he suddenly had their undivided attention.

"The master likes me as well. I told you that I had certain... freedoms, and that scares Sela more than anything. One hint of suspicion from me and her life could be made very uncomfortable here. I would not destroy her place completely but I could conceivably make it much more difficult."

"So we were lucky to have run into you," Katryn was not asking and she wondered briefly why Martin seemed to visibly relax beside her.

Eldamil understood the priest's reaction. The Elf's voice was like music, a long beloved song that had not been heard for some time and it calmed the men's overworked nerves instantaneously. He smiled a little, realizing how much he was going to miss his new friends.

"Very lucky."


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer&A/N: **The next installment in my epic has finally arrived! :-p I just wanted to take a minute and thank all of those that have been wonderful about reading and reviewing this story. It took me ages to work up the nerve to post this and you guys have made all my fretting seem like unnecessary torture. I won't mention any names and, though I hate cliches, it's true that I'd forget way too many of you. So I'm just going to say a collective thank-you, you guys are great!

* * *

They both heard the light steps this time and the conversation came to an abrupt halt. Sela's face was pale and furious, her eyes glittering with what could have been tears. But when she looked fully at them, they saw that she appeared more like a chastised, sulking child.

"I was to send you up," The silky voice shook as she strived to keep it calm, "The master is with Lady Ruma but he will see you immediately."

Eldamil gave her an exaggerated bow which made her eyes flash rather dangerously and then he lead them past her up the stairs. Sela immediately flitted away to disappear behind one of the red curtains and Katryn felt another prick of sympathy. This time it was for whoever crossed the wrathful Altmer next.

Martin's palm practically itched to reach out and take Katryn's hand again but he pulled himself together and forced his focus to what was coming next. That was much easier than he envisioned. Eldamil was leading them down a wide hallway toward double doors that looked to be made of pure gold. The reddish-black floor set off this color even more brilliantly and the thick knot of dread in his stomach intensified.

Katryn sensed his disquiet and risked it to reach out and brush her fingers gently over his. She clasped them for only a moment before letting go. It amazed her how quickly things had changed; how easy it was for her to admit the buried, intense feelings she had for him, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to be put to that severe a test for all future lessons. Her eyes met his and she smiled gently, wishing again, fervently, they had more time; or at the least were somewhere secluded, away from prying eyes.

"You are not alone," She murmured as they came within reach of the golden doors.

He smiled and although it reached his eyes, there was a uneasiness that was perfectly understandable.

"I know," The priest fixed his attentions on Eldamil when the Dark Elf gave them a questioning look over his shoulder, his hand partially raised to knock on the doors, "If anything happens-"

"I will see to her safety," Eldamil promised in a low, intense voice.

Katryn forgot her annoyance with Martin's protective watchdog attitude in her confusion with Eldamil's promise.

"I thought Camoran had to be destroyed before anything like that could happen?" She questioned, following his lead and speaking quietly.

"There are ways around that," Eldamil answered with a new grim note in his voice. He had dropped his volume to a near whisper as though he was terrified of being overheard.

His expression made them wonder if he had protected other clueless souls that had, for one reason or the next, managed to enter this world since its creation. They would've been Mythic Dawn followers, certainly, to have had knowledge of where to look for the paradise recipe; perhaps ignorant souls that didn't want to wait for their master's timetable and so acted on their own. Either way it was a rather unnerving thought. It meant others had died trying to summon the paradise; still more had probably met untimely deaths with the air-headed but dangerous Orthe, the vicious, horrifying Vexra, or Camoran's morbid curiousity. They didn't have time to ask him or voice their concerns; Eldamil had rapped his knuckles sharply against the gold door. A muffled voice called an answer and Katryn and Martin realized why Eldamil had been speaking so quietly. Martin clenched his jaw and his gaze hardened. He was bound and determined to accomplish this task and he shoved all of his worries and fears out of his mind.

The room they entered made them blink rapidly, trying to get their eyes to adjust. For as light as the rest of the palace had been, this room was depressingly, unsettlingly dark. Katryn felt her claustrophobia vying to take hold of her and she shrank a little closer to Martin, hating the weakness. The priest hardly registered this. He himself was wondering why anyone would want to exist in a room that looked and felt like a cave. The floors had more black than red and the walls were such a dark black, they appeared purple. Velvety midnight curtains swathed the windows and rather than merely diffuse the light, they shut it out completely. The pinpricks of candles floated eerily about them, giving the impression of eyes glittering and winking from every corner. There was a black marble desk set directly ahead of them and although his skin melted into his surroundings, Camoran's burning scarlet gaze gave him away, that and the Amulet of Kings suspended from his neck. He spared a withering glance for both Katryn and Martin. Interest and recognition flickered in his eyes briefly but he seemed to want to give Eldamil a chance to explain.

"Prisoners, Eldamil? I was under the impression that it was something a little more important by the way Sela looked," The smooth, flowing voice called to Katryn's mind the nerve-racking trip into the Lake Arrius caverns and she couldn't stop the chill from creeping up her spine, "Please, explain."

Eldamil was obviously more caught up in the magic of Camoran's voice and it took him a great effort to wrench his eyes from the floor and lock on his master's. Camoran seemed to appreciate this and he turned his attention to Martin and Katryn for the moment. His red eyes moved over them with palpable interest and Martin had the feeling that Camoran was merely milking this for all it was worth. The Dunmer knew exactly who they were and what they were doing in his domain but he did not sense the trouble. The priest just hoped they were given the chance to at least knock the smug expression off his face.

Though he started off a little shaky, Eldamil once more became their calm, level-headed guide as he heeded Camoran's words and explained. He told Camoran of his discovery of the two and made it sound as though he had talked them into turning over their weapons by promising them an audience with his master.

"That is all?" Camoran asked when Eldamil fell silent again. His scarlet eyes were on the Dark Elf and he was staring so intently that Katryn wondered if he could read the thoughts in their heads.

Eldamil resumed his subservient posture, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes lowering to the floor. Katryn changed her mind when the Dark Elf nodded an agreement and Camoran appeared satisfied.

"Yes, my lord," He murmured softly and ever so slightly shifted closer to them.

Katryn wanted to push him forward again, thinking that the movement, small though it was, would speak volumes to Camoran. Or Ruma. She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen the woman yet and a quick, nearly imperceptible flick of her eyes told her that Ruma was leaning against a wall to the left of her father. The woman's bright yellow gaze was fixed on them with distaste and suspicion and Katryn wondered just how much she had seen through Eldamil's story.

"So this is Cyrodiil's new Septim," Camoran's voice was measured, biting and mockingly impressed. He eyed Martin for a moment and then turned his attention to Katryn who drew herself up under his gaze and didn't shy away from the smouldering scarlet eyes, "And his champion. I had heard you found yourself a guard, of sorts. Where is the over-sized pig?"

Katryn's eyes flashed brilliantly and her hands curled into tight fists. She bit her tongue and set her jaw in determination, trying desperately to keep a firm hold on her tongue. In spite of her desire to have Gozrak at her elbow, she was immensely relieved that he wasn't present. The Orc would have launched himself at Camoran, probably smashing the marble desk, and started the fight earlier than they had intended. Ruma's delighted chuckle made matters worse and the Elf spoke before she realized what she was doing.

"He is waiting for you to be a man, show some courage and come out of hiding," Her voice was scathing and the venom in it caused even Martin to look surprised, "He wanted a fair fight and he is disappointed that you are hiding like a frightened child."

Ruma let out an angry hiss and was shoving her body away from the wall and at the Elf when her father held out one hand. He was on his feet and though he never looked at Ruma, she stopped short like she hit something solid. She glared at Katryn who ignored her. The Elf's attention was taken up by Camoran. The scarlet eyes were boring into her and his amusement had faded. He was sizing her, taking in the small stature and ram-rod straight back. Her fiery gaze hadn't left him and she saw with some satisfaction that he was rethinking his initial perception of her.

"A fair fight?" He repeated, testing the words and making a face like they were revolting to him, "Is that your definition of what happened in my council room?"

Eldamil couldn't help but be impressed by Katryn's absolute fearlessness. He could tell by the way Camoran was standing that it would not be long before he snapped and the Elf ruthlessly continued to push his buttons. It was understandable that her anger had given her a reckless bravery but he saw that that wasn't the only cause for this behavior. Katryn was just a very courageous young woman and she was not going to back down when a friend came under attack.

"It was 2 against 13," She answered in a sharp voice, "That is not what I would call a fair fight and we still destroyed them. You need to teach your mindless drones better."

Ruma made another move to throw herself at Katryn but Camoran was faster. He swept around the desk, freezing his daughter by the quick movement. Though he refused to clear the way, Eldamil unconsciously shrank closer to Katryn and Martin. The Elf put up her hand to push him away, now seeming eager for a fight and Martin took that moment to speak.

"Enough," His tone had a strong command in it that wasn't meant to be ignored and it stopped all of them short, "You know why we are here, Camoran, and we do not intend to leave without my father's amulet. I am giving you a chance to return it and if you don't, than we will have no choice but to destroy you."

Whatever Camoran had been expecting, it wasn't that. His good humor returned and he seemed to forget his anger with Katryn as he stared at Martin with suddenly dancing red eyes. The smile that he allowed was anything but welcoming and he was transfixed on the priest.

"That is quite the threat, considering that you are unarmed and any fight would be 'unfair', as your champion would say."

Katryn's wicked grin looked startlingly like her Orc's and Martin glanced at her to be sure that she wasn't going to act rashly. As soon as he did, he had stare for a moment. With her fierce expression and brightly burning eyes, her casual prettiness was transformed into a frightening beauty. If Sela was present she wouldn't have been able to hold a candle to the way Katryn looked. Martin wasn't sure what magic it was in his Elf that produced this or whether it was actually healthy for her but he didn't care. Her excitement for something to start and the eagerness in her face worked in her favor and he wasn't ready for it to come to an end.

"This isn't what you might believe it to be," Martin forced his gaze back to Camoran and he spoke patiently, his tone revealing nothing.

Camoran's eyes flickered between the priest and Katryn and then landed on Eldamil for the first time since he spoke to the Dark Elf. The sight of the sword and knife made him frown as though he suddenly realized that one of his most trusted men was armed. It had happened before, but so few times that they could hardly count.

"Eldamil," His voice was quiet, dangerous and the Dark Elf could barely suppress a shudder, "You did not declare the weapons. Are you becoming forgetful? Should I have Vexra remind you of your place?"

Alarm bells rang shrilly in Katryn's head and her body coiled almost beyond tolerance. In the same instant she realized that while her thoughts and Martin's were safe, Eldamil had warned them in not so many words that his head would not be. He had told them Camoran bound his servants to him and since his thoughts were no doubt on Vexra's death, Camoran must have had some view of that horrifying scene. Eldamil made another monumental effort to shake off his master's power and two pairs of red eyes locked together.

"No, my lord," Eldamil's strength was returning and he took heart in the two warriors he had standing firmly behind him, "I did not forget."

Camoran stared a moment longer, ignoring Ruma's impatient, angry hiss of breath.

"Ah, I thought not," He spoke with an unnerving calm as his eyes went around the three of them again, "So be it."

Katryn quickly cast her silencing spell over the gold doors and then turned her attention immediately back to Ruma and her father. Chances were that Ruma would attack her and leave Camoran to Martin, which was probably exactly what the priest wanted. Ruma seemed more at Katryn's level at the moment, considering that the Elf was without armor and had only a knife for a weapon.

Camoran was turning back to his desk and taking up a Daedric longblade that looked to be as ancient as time itself. Ruma was advancing slowly on Katryn, her watchful yellow eyes straying every now and then to her father's back. When he turned, Ruma froze but her furious gaze stayed fixed on her foe. Camoran was sliding the blade free of the scabbard and holding it firmly in his left hand. His bright eyes were on them again and this time he seemed rather mournful; they knew better. He assumed that the fight would be heard and his guards would come to their rescue; Katryn silently blessed the fact that her spell went undetected.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked and the soft voice fitted his expression.

Eldamil was stepping back and clearly drawing the lines between friend and foe, master and servant. Meeting Camoran's gaze fiercely, he said nothing and merely slipped Martin's sword free and handed it to the priest. He also took Katryn's twin knife and curled his body into a fighter's stance.

"Without a doubt," Martin answered for him, bracing himself at Eldamil's left side.

Katryn also stepped closer, twirling the knife between her fingers and nodding her agreement. Without warning, Camoran threw himself at Martin and Ruma hovered in the background, firing a paralytic spell at them. Katryn didn't even blink as she tossed her shield charm up and Ruma's magic flared uselessly against the invisible barrier. The Elf tore herself away from the other two and rushed at Camoran's daughter. For all Camoran's talk of 'fair fights,' he was perfectly happy with Ruma setting things off balance and the woman became Katryn's priority. She swung the knife at her and Ruma reacted more quickly than Katryn believed she would, snatching up her staff that was resting against the wall where she'd been standing and continuing to cast spells at the Elf. Katryn pressed on, ducking underneath another paralytic spell and throwing her own trusty fireball at Ruma which caught the woman's sleeve on fire and caused her to stumble back into her father's desk. She tried to recover, dousing her robes with simple conjuration magic and casting again.

Katryn wasn't so quick this time and she felt the damper come down over her. Ruma had cast a silence spell and the Elf felt the effects instantly. Now she wouldn't even be able to do something as simple as lighting a torch with her magic and she cursed roundly, getting within striking distance of the other woman. Eldamil was suddenly at her side and together they advanced on Camoran's daughter, still ducking under spells and feeling their hair and skin singe when there were calls that were too close for comfort. Even with the advantage of being able to cast magic while the other two couldn't, Ruma was steadily pressed back towards Camoran's desk and her expression was terrified. She had always been in fights where she had the immediate upper hand and to be part of a rather fair one was too much for her. She got her respite just as quickly.

Martin made a soft, pained grunt and Katryn forgot what she was doing. She spun around and saw with a jolt that Camoran was besting her priest. Immediately she sprang to his aid and Eldamil was just in time to intercept the spell that would've killed her. He jumped fully into the fray with Ruma and was enough of a challenge that he easily caught and kept her attention. The Elf tried casting a shield spell in front of Martin before remembering that Ruma had debilitated each and everyone of them in the room, save herself. She satisfied herself with throwing her body at Camoran and trying to ignore the intense pain that flared up in her wounded shoulder. Although her aim had been spot on, Camoran spun out of the way at the last moment and instead of severing his neck, Katryn's knife caught on the chain of the Amulet. It snapped easily and, in slow motion, started to drop to the ground.

The three of them froze as they watched it fall and Camoran was the first to recover. He bent quickly, moving faster than they could blink and caught one end of the chain just before it hit the red-black floor. The Amulet slid down its length and stopped short at the fastening, making the chain jerk up towards Camoran's body and then swinging innocently back and forth, winking up at them in the feeble candle light. Camoran twisted himself back up just as soon as he stooped but Katryn was quicker. She shot forward, leaping towards him and plunging her knife into his neck. Camoran went stiff, trying to gasp for the breath that teased him just out of reach. His scarlet eyes bugged out widely and he tried to shake off Katryn's restraining hands. Instead of releasing him, the Elf leaned closer and murmured in his ear,

"This is for my over-sized pig."

She wrenched the knife once and let him go. His legs gave out immediately and he slumped to the floor. Ruma let out a scream of grief and fury as she ducked away from Eldamil, which didn't take much effort. The Dark Elf had froze as soon as Katryn's blade sank in and the look on his face was complete elation. The knife slipped from his fingers and he moved forward a little too, before stopping short and grinning broadly with relief. Ruma meanwhile had dropped to her knees beside her father and gathered his head into her lap. Katryn was reminded so forcefully of herself and Jauffre that she had to look away. Martin was staring at her with such a tender and grateful expression that she couldn't look at him either. Instead she found herself gazing at the floor and her eyes landed on the Amulet that had finally fallen from Camoran's grip. She stooped and retrieved it, ignoring the breath that was rattling in Camoran's lungs right at her ear. The ground below her feet was slowly starting to tremble, just slightly: tremors that were barely felt. Ruma was sobbing now, alternately moaning to her father and screaming curses at Katryn, Martin and Eldamil.

Each of them ignored her. Eldamil was standing beside them, wringing their hands with an ecstatic look in his eyes and thanking them over and over again. He barely had time to remove their Bands before Martin was grasping Katryn's hand again and pulling her close. The palace was violently rocking now and with Camoran's last strangled breath, they were being transported back to the Temple with the same rushing air sound and brilliant flash of white light.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer&A/N: **Okay, after the action-packed chapters that I have been posting, this may seem like a little bit of a drag. But I had to get some more closure with two of my characters, (I'll let you figure out which two). I'm finding that the closer I get to the end, the harder it is for me to keep up with steady posting. This has been so much fun and I don't want to finish just yet. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

A strangled crow of triumph greeted them and there was the loud, rough scraping of wooden benches against the smooth flagstones. Both were quite suddenly seized, Martin by Baurus and Steffan and Katryn by Gozrak. Without sparing a thought to the others present, Gozrak pulled his ward into a bear hug. The Elf was surprised but touched and she returned the embrace until her shoulder protested violently and she unconsciously let out a small cry of pain. Gozrak released her instantly and held her at arms length. His black eyes glittered dangerously as they roved over her and noted the small spot of blood seeping at her shoulder.

"I need Matti," She told him swiftly, quietly, "My tolerance was long ago exceeded."

Martin had already summoned her, having managed to worm away from the other two and the Redguard healer appeared, still looking rather sour. She drew Katryn away from the men as Baurus and Steffan began peppering Martin with questions. Gozrak, to Katryn's amusement, was at her elbow immediately and she loved his presence there.

Matti's annoyance was fading fast as she sat Katryn on one of the benches and unwrapped the bandage at the Elf's shoulder. She sighed in defeat and her irritation disappeared, replaced with pity. Katryn's wound was red and angry, the stitches had pulled and blood was smeared messily about it. As she reached end, the cloth stuck a little and the healer dropped it instantly at Katryn's sharp gasp of pain and clenched jaw. Matti took up a pair of scissors, cutting the bandage into a much smaller piece and soaking it thoroughly so that she could pull it free.

Katryn turned her head away from the ugly wound and instead focused on Martin's story. He was quite expressive, he laced everything with detail and he had Baurus and Steffan's complete attention. Gozrak was studying his ward with a frown and was entirely ignoring the three behind him.

"Kat, what happened to you?" He asked softly.

The Elf winced as Matti spread a salve across the raw wound and then sighed with relief. The salve was cool and soothing and even the smell had a calming effect. She glanced up to see that Gozrak was eyeing her singed hair, the reopened gash on her cheek and the skin that had been burned so severely that even Eldamil's potion hadn't had an effect.

"I think Martin may be getting to that point," She answered and motioned with her good hand to the priest and his audience, "He'll do a better job than me."

The way that Katryn said Martin's name caused her Orc to frown. She had absolutely refused to speak about the priest even with him and that mindset had seemed to disappear. Her flaming eyes were on Martin and the corners of her mouth were upturned gently, giving her a soft, rather tender expression. Gozrak stared at her a moment longer before turning his attention to Martin. His thoughts were racing furiously. If Katryn was in the process of opening her heart to the priest, Gozrak was going to have to watch them even more closely. The idea of his ward walking into a situation where there was every chance in the world she would get hurt if and when things ended badly was pure torture. He could not protect her from something like that and he felt himself bristling at the thought. He supposed the easiest thing to do at that point would be to walk away and instantly he was berating himself. That was not an option; there was no way. The Elf would be stuck with him forever at the rate she was going. She had the knack for getting herself into such impossible positions with death that no one would be foolish enough to even hope for survival. It would be entirely irresponsible to turn away from her now.

Martin was coming to Katryn's tumble into the chasm and he was suddenly stumbling over his words. His blue eyes flashed around the room quickly, lingering for half a moment on the Elf before fixing on Gozrak. Katryn was smiling gently and it took what felt like all his willpower to look away from her but he was afraid of what the Orc would think about this. Or to put it a better way: how furious he would become.

"Vexra, the Dremora, was trying to get us to talk," Katryn cut in, saving Martin from her shadow's over-reaction and catching everyone's attention with her soft voice, "And he knew that the threat of pain or death to one of us would make the other more than willing to do so. Since I was unarmed and not joining the fight, he went for me."

"Of course," Baurus interjected darkly.

"And there was the fact that Eldamil and Martin were both willing to die to protect me," Katryn continued.

"Or, well, me at least," Martin was the one to interrupt this time.

"Camoran, for all his desire to be refined, has a very... primitive system of torture," The Elf was speaking more reluctantly, though for a different reason than Martin. She could still feel the terror that had swept through her when she plummeted into the chasm and the burns from the iron cage were very tender. Survival at that point had not really been an option and she never again wanted to relive it, but she owed these men the truth and it wasn't fair to Martin, giving him the burden of explaining. Not when it hurt him as much as it hurt her, "He has his guards place the offender in an iron cage. Once they're secured within, the cage is lowered into a lava filled chasm until you can practically touch it through the bars. Camoran's servants are immortal but they can feel pain and when subjected to such torture, it's... beyond unbearable. I thought I would never... Martin and Eldamil both saved my life. If they hadn't reacted so quickly, I would have died."

Martin made a sudden movement as though to reach out and touch her, forgetting the fact they were sitting too far apart, and then let his hand fall before anyone spotted it. Matti seemed frozen beside Katryn, her slender hands hovering above the Elf's shoulder. Baurus and Steffan had gone still as well and even Steffan looked shocked, which was quite the accomplishment for a Khajiit. Gozrak was the only one to react somewhat vocally. The growl that rumbled in his throat was the fiercest they had heard and his eyes were glittering maliciously as they stayed on Martin's face. He wasn't holding the priest responsible; by all accounts he had done all he could to keep Katryn safe. But what he wouldn't give to have had a moment with this Vexra!

"Praise Talos," Baurus finally muttered and his eyes were suddenly dancing. He was practically begging Katryn to jump on that but her attention was on Matti again.

Martin cut in to give his Elf time to recover her pains, both the seen and unseen. He picked up where she left off and Katryn sent him a look of thanks that had in it more affection than necessary. Gozrak was the only one to notice but he wisely didn't say anything and as Matti was wrapping the Elf's shoulder tightly now, she was a distraction.

"That will help with the pain," The healer said quietly, nudging a pottery mug closer to her patient and speaking quietly so as not to interrupt the story she was listening to.

Katryn took it up in her good hand and studied the contents. Wincing when Matti applied pressure to secure the bandage, she met the healer's gaze.

"I do not want to sleep yet," She said firmly.

"Kat, it's been hours. You-"

"No, we need to discuss our next move," The Elf resolutely put the mug back down and then reached into her pocket to retrieve the Amulet as if it was proof.

Matti's former sourness returned as she raged a fierce internal debate with herself before surrendering to Katryn's wishes and handing her a second mug. She knew that the Elf was going to be stubborn about this but that hadn't stopped her from hoping to win any argument. Now that her primary concern was taken care of, Matti took the chance to examine her patient further and more critically. Her blue-black skin had an almost red hue and through the burned linen of her shirt there were ugly, angry scarlet sears up her left arm and across her hip and thigh as well that the healer now knew came from that iron cage. There were chunks of her hair that would have to be cut out completely because of the damage done by the intense heat and the gash on her right cheek was ugly and raw. But her fire colored eyes were bright and the haunted, perpetually pained look that they had held for days was gone, entirely gone. The looks and smiles Martin gave the Elf and the way he absolutely basked in what she returned told Matti exactly why.

There was a sudden knock on the door that interrupted Matti's scrutiny and Martin's story. Steffan called an answer and a young Blade entered the room. He bowed with one hand over his sword hilt, customary for Nords, and straightened. His hands were clasped in front of him as he addressed the room as a whole.

"Marni Riskas is here asking for an audience with Lord Martin or Blade Gwynyth."

Martin and Katryn exchanged glances, the priest's surprised and confused and his Elf's knowing and apprehensive. Dread was seeping into Katryn's belly and her formerly buoyant spirits deflated. She knew exactly why Marni was there: she wanted to discuss Jauffre and Katryn didn't think she was ready. Even though she had known that this was going to happen no matter what. So she steeled herself, breathing yet another sigh of relief that Matti had been faster than usual with her potion and getting to her feet, facing the young Nord.

"I'll go. I was the one..." Katryn shook her head a little and then added, "I need to speak with her anyway. We'll speak in my room, Blade."

The boy bowed again and left the room. None of the others argued with the Elf and she moved immediately to Martin, extending the Amulet to him.

"Kat, you don't-" He started.

"No, Jauffre had a message for her and it's only right if I am the one to deliver it," Katryn dropped the Amulet into Martin's outstretched palm and was speaking matter-of-factly, like it only made sense for her, and her alone, to do this, "I will be fine."

She left before anyone else could try and talk her out of it. Marni was waiting patiently in her room, looking around with assumed interest. Her chestnut hair was pulled back in a long braid that draped over her shoulder and her hands were clasped behind her back. Her brown eyes went to Katryn and she smiled gently. She looked much older than the last time the Elf had seen her and her gaze was sorrowful and exhausted. A pang stabbed through Katryn as she realized quite fully, for the first time, just how much Jauffre had meant to the Breton.

"I know you must be very busy," Marni said and it was the same quiet, patient voice that Katryn remembered. This was the type of woman that would have done the late Grandmaster good, that would have kept him calm and good-humored, "Thank you for meeting with me, I'm sure it was the last thing that you wanted."

Katryn was shaking her head, entering the room and scooping clothes off the extra chair. She motioned for Marni to sit and then settled herself on the foot of her bed, tucking one leg underneath her.

"I knew this would come," She answered easily and strived to keep the somber note in the conversation. Seeing the Breton called to mind those awful moments she had shared with Jauffre on the battlefield and she was worried that her voice was going to falter, that she might break down again as she had that day, "I should have sent for you sooner. I guess you want to know about..."

She couldn't go on and thankfully Marni understood implicitly. The Breton looked down at her clasped hands briefly and spoke to her fingers as though they held all the answers with a grief-filled tone.

"Yes, and at the same time, not entirely," Her soft brown eyes met Katryn's one more and she pressed on though her voice was now shaking with emotion, "For example, I don't want to know if... if he... he suffered and, yet, I know he wouldn't have chosen any other way to... to die. But I was wondering if he had a message for me? I was under the impression that you were with him in his... in his last moments and thought..."

It was Marni's turn to be unable to continue and Katryn's to save her. If the tables were turned and the Breton was the one to deliver news of Katryn's lover dying, (_Martin?_ A voice in her head mocked), than she would avoid speaking of the death as much as she could.

"You are right," The Elf was almost whispering and she wished fervently that she was anywhere but that little room with a woman that was hurting more than anyone could imagine, "His last thoughts were for you and no one else. He wanted me to tell you..." Katryn had to take a moment to compose herself and she couldn't look at Marni for fear of what she would see in her eyes, "He said that he loves you and that this would have been the year."

The room was so silent that a pin would have been heard had it dropped in the great hall. Marni was searching Katryn's face intently as though she was looking for any unspoken words and it took a moment for her to be completely satisfied. When she was, she dropped her gaze back to her lap where her fingers were so tangled together that the blood flow was restricted. She released them at the same time that she sighed heavily and tried to prepare herself to look at the Elf again. It took her longer than she anticipated. _This would have been the year._ She could hear Jauffre's voice crystal-clear in her head and she had to close her eyes. The pain was so intense it was almost unbearable and rather than lifting, her heart felt even heavier. _Oh, Jeff. _She thought. _Why that last year? We could have started early and been so happy. Always that last damn year!_ Taking another deep breath and ever so slowly letting it out, she glanced up at the woman sitting motionlessly across from her. The Elf was waiting so patiently and looked so forlorn that Marni didn't have the heart to keep her waiting any longer.

"I am sorry, Katryn," She finally said and didn't even try to stop her voice from shaking. This was such a tremendous blow it would have been so heartless to feel anything but sorrow, "You shouldn't have been placed in this position, but you have no idea what a relief it is to know that he was not alone."

Katryn smiled a little, her face flushing with surprise at this unexpected praise. She felt awkward accepting it and she was amazed at how instinctively kind this woman was. Marni had just been told her lover's last words and her first reaction was to think of what it did to the Elf that had been with him through his death. It astounded her.

"I could not leave him," Katryn answered and was still speaking softly, barely above a murmur, "He was too kind, too good a friend to me to simply ignore his plight. I did what I could, Marni, but I was too late. He was no longer in pain when I found him and he refused to let me waste my energy trying to revive him by casting. He was purely selfless and I know I will never meet an equal to him in my lifetime. Jauffre Mel was a great man, Marni, and he will not soon be forgotten. Not by his family here."

Marni's eyes were suddenly swimming with tears and she couldn't form the right words to thank Katryn. Her hands were clasped tightly again and it took another two or three minutes before she could speak.

"He was... very blessed," Her voice was quieter than Katryn's and thick with tears. She sighed and composed herself as she got to her feet and allowed another sad little smile, "Do you want to know what he meant?"

Katryn frowned momentarily before she realized what the Breton meant. She stood as well and noticed that Marni was just barely as tall as she was and at one time had been gorgeous. The beauty lingered still but had turned distinguished with age and was now dulled by grief. The Elf merely nodded as an answer, worried that she would break down more completely than the Breton.

"He meant marriage. We had a pact, of sorts. I refused to marry him until after he retired and he promised to marry me the same day that he did so. We have been together for over 30 years and in all that time, neither one of us caved. Call it bull-headedness or stupidity, it worked for us, until now. I won't ever have that chance but you've been given me great comfort, Katryn, I won't forget the kindness you have shown us," Marni stepped forward and squeezed the Elf's good shoulder, "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

And like that, just as soon as she came, Marni Riskas was gone.


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer&A/N:** I know I'm late. Sorry about that. I hope the content of this chapter makes up for it and once again, the game isn't mine.

* * *

Katryn remained motionless, staring at the wall where the Breton had been framed moments before and allowing her emotions to play themselves out within her. Speaking with Marni did indeed revive those painful memories of Jauffre and Katryn didn't think that she was ready to face Martin and company just yet. She was sure that her expression would tell them the whole story and that was not something she wanted. It had been bad enough with Marni alone and there was no way that she wanted the others to know just how personal their conversation had become. The Breton probably wouldn't have minded, without a doubt she had been as open as possible with Katryn, but the Elf wasn't ready. She hadn't even told Gozrak what Jauffre had shared with her that day and she certainly wasn't going to tell him with the everyone present.

Slowly, she sank back down onto her mattress and propped her elbows on her knees as she dropped her chin into her palm. Really, the conversation hadn't been as bad as she envisioned. There weren't gasping sobs or what her father dubbed 'waterworks'; Marni hadn't been angry that Katryn survived while Jauffre didn't, and no blame was cast at the Elf's feet. Deep down she had known that Marni would be personable and very kind about what Katryn had gone through and there was no reason for her to have been dreading it so much.

Thoughts of Marni and Jauffre together caused a sharp, interesting pang of homesickness mixed with loneliness. To share that kind of love and devotion with one person for so long would be wonderful. Katryn had had one man that was close to becoming that special but things ended so badly, she was afraid of getting hurt again. Those memories had taken up the habit of repeating within her head every time she thought of Martin and herself together. But this merely told her that her past was one reason for her hesitance to allow him any nearer to her. Which wasn't really a very good reason at all. Martin was more than infatuated with her and she knew from recent and all-too-intense experiences that it would be much more likely for him to get himself killed than allow her to get hurt.

The envy Katryn felt for Jauffre and Marni came as a shock to her system. She had never been a romantic, not by a long-shot. Her brothers had made sure that she grew up with a healthy abhorrence for close, intimate contact; and while her parents had given their five children an idyllic homelife, they didn't give an excess of hugs and kisses. But still, 30 years! And all that time never making any of it official or final because of thick skulls! In one way, at least, it seemed a huge waste.

Her new, (or rather finally, fully realized), feelings for Martin made this even more poignant. Her heart ached for Marni's loss and she pinched the bridge of her nose between the thumb and forefinger of her good hand. Once more, she could smell the sulfuric air from the Great Gate, feel the chill wind blowing that day and the settling snowflakes. She tasted the metallic tang of blood again and, most importantly, heard Jauffre's weak, gasping breaths and pain-riddled voice.

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the hot tears that threatened to overcome her. Grief racked her exhausted body more fiercely than before and the desire to be away from all of this, to be able to just curl up and sleep away these nightmarish memories was foremost in her mind. Jearl's warning of her commander's plan of attack was pushed into the dark recesses of her thoughts and she dropped her hand from her face. She got to her feet, intent on swinging her door shut and taking Marni's advice for once. She was in desperate need of sleep and she could see now the intelligence of letting the men decide what they wanted to do next. Turning to cross the room she blinked in surprise, wondering how long Martin had been watching her.

The priest was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. The armor had been discarded and the expression on his face made Katryn's heart leap. It was calculating, as if judging just how much time they had to be alone, how much time they had to keep her promise of 'later'. And there was such a tender and loving softness to his eyes that her breath caught immediately. Not for the reasons she expected either. Tears flooded her eyes again, her mind flying back to Marni's distressed, anguished expression; Jauffre's pale death mask; the thought that those two would never again be together. And finally, she came to Martin's own hurt and bewildered look when she snapped at him for Levin's predicament; her rejection to his admission of love when she wasn't ready to hear it; how short and cold-hearted she had been with him for days.

Her body gave in to the exhaustion and despair and she was slumping back to her bed, burying her face into her palms and not feeling the sharp pain in her shoulder at the pull of stitches. Her eyes burned more intensely and it took her a moment to realize she was trembling with sobs. It wasn't until Martin's weight caused the mattress to dip heavily beside her that everything from the past two days hit her fully. Before she could get a chance to compose herself and at least form a coherent sentence, the priest's arms were around her, pulling her to him and pressing her to his chest. The Elf teetered briefly between her self-pride and the need to be comforted and the warmth and strength of Martin's arms won the argument for her. She curled into him, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt and letting the sorrow take complete hold of her.

Martin gathered her slight body closer and lowered his mouth to the tip of her ear. He inhaled the still smoky scent of her and then murmured quietly,

"Come on, Kat, you should sleep."

She drew in a long, shuddering gasp and clung even more tightly to him as he shifted around to stand. He waited until she settled against him again before reaching down and curling one arm around her knees, scooping her up into his arms. Cradling her gently, he got to his feet and moved further up her bed, easing back down and sliding up until he could lean against the headboard. As soon as he did, he wrapped his arms comfortably around her and let her burrow into his side as she pleased. The racking, heartbreaking sobs were quieting now as she pillowed her dark haired head into his shoulder and just had it out with everything. She was instantaneously relaxing, feeling sleep catch hold and seconds later, as his lips pressed against the top of her head, Katryn was lost to a deep, dreamless slumber.

**

* * *

**

"That will never work," Jorjoba was getting aggravated but he was striving valiantly to stay calm and collected, "You know how surprised Calgor was by the strength of Mel's army two days ago. We can't just assume this will be simpler because some of their number was taken out."

Beryl rubbed at his face and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. They had gotten maybe four or five hours of sleep each since the battle for Bruma and this was the wrong time to be discussing battle strategies. They were going to get sloppy, trying to plan while so tired but it was no use explaining this Jorjoba. He was so single-minded and intense that he wasn't going to listen to any sense or practical conversation and Beryl wasn't about to waste his energies.

"All right," He conceded, knowing full well that their current thinking was well below their usual par, "Well, we'll press on then. But I don't think that we'll come up with anything groundbreaking at this point. It may be just as pell-mell as Bruma."

Jorjoba's slanted green eyes locked on his with a vicious interest and he cocked his head slightly, seeming to size up his fellow Altmer. This wasn't Beryl fault, he knew that, but it was just so convenient to lay blame on someone else. Especially someone that had just as much stock in this plan as he himself did.

"Are you doubting our captains' abilities?"

"You know that's not what I meant, Antar," Beryl's voice held all the easy calm that Jorjoba tried his damnedest for, "I was saying since we don't have any idea of what to expect from the rebels, it is hard to make a concrete plan."

Wishing fervently, as he had dozens of times already, that Jearl Savi was with them adding her sharp intellect to theirs, Jorjoba stilled his impatience yet again. He glared down at the maps spread across his table, like they were somehow betraying him by withholding integral information. But if Beryl didn't jump at his antagonism, he surely couldn't expect inanimate objects to do so. His mind started to focus on the task at hand and to his disgust he saw that Beryl was right, as usual. There really was no way to do this stealthily. With the Imperial City positioned as it was on its little island, Therrick's plan held every chance of falling through. Timing was going to be everything. The Mage had to pinpoint his magic at exactly the right moment: when Jorjoba and his troops launched their own attack on the City. So far there didn't seem to be a way around getting the agents in prior to the Dagon lord being summoned without being conspicuous.

"There's nothing for it," He said finally and shoved away from the table, retreating to his corner to begin pacing with his hands clasped behind him, "Calgor will just have to keep an eye on us and make sure Therrick acts quickly enough."

Beryl watched the commander for a moment, feeling the frustration that settled over the room. It overcame what little hope they had for a breakthrough and, if possible, made Jorjoba all the more dangerous in his ambitions. They had both been so sure of coming up with a fool-proof plan; a plan that really didn't have to be all that complicated since Mel was dead now, that they never for a moment considered the Imperial Legion. At least they didn't until Jorjoba showed a moment of calm lucidity in his usual impatience to get moving. Not that the Legion would be that big a threat. They had been skeptical of Uriel's sons being assassinated, not wanting to believe anyone could slip by their ranks unseen and cause that much destruction and death. Beryl also knew that those men and women sworn to protect the city were like children trying to play 'grown-ups' when compared to Jauffre Mel's well-disciplined, ambitious Blades.

In spite of this, the Legion posed one serious problem. They could raise the alarm louder and more quickly than any other city in Cyrodiil and the surrounding towns would come immediately to their aid. These people were sickeningly peace loving and like fools they depended on the Imperial City to keep everyone safe. As long as the City was safe, all would be well: was no doubt their constant refrain.

"Therrick has been wanting to redeem himself, if only for his sake, since Bruma," Beryl finally answered, his gaze roving over the map again. He eyed the soft curving lines portraying the mountain ranges and the spotless swaths that belied valleys. Lakes were shaded gently and faint trails were scrawled over practically every district. With the number of times he had seen Jorjoba fold and unfold this map, marking new trails and caverns and rivers every time he came across them, it was a wonder it was still whole, "The only way he would fail was if he gets killed before the spell can be cast."

"It may be more likely than you think," Jorjoba muttered, hating the chill that crept down his spine at the mention of the Bosmer. He wasn't being entirely honest, it was just wishful thinking.

"Don't be a fool," Beryl replied calmly.

Jorjoba was instantly irritated and he faced the other Altmer fully. Beryl hadn't risen his voice, wasn't being difficult, he was simply warning the commander in the only way to get his attention. It was nothing to him if Jorjoba overreacted. Before the commander could respond, there was a sharp, urgent knock on the door. Beryl called an answer before Jorjoba could even take a step forward to open it.

An agent entered the room slowly, terrified. His hands were so tightly clasped in front of him that his skin was almost white and his eyes were fixed on the floor. He spoke rather haltingly and refused to take even the smallest look around the room to see if they were paying attention.

"I am sorry to interrupt, my lords," His voice was shaking, obviously the news was bad, "Master Therrick was supposed to talk with Lord Camoran and he has been unable to reach him so far with the Illumine. He is fearing the worst and he wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

Jorjoba froze, his expression becoming completely unreadable and leaving Beryl with the task of dismissing the agent.

"Send him right in," Beryl's eyes were on the commander as the boy went out the door again, "Antar-"

"We proceed," Jorjoba lost the blank look and was invigorated in a rather frightening way, "If it's true that Camoran is dead and we have success tomorrow than this world is ours, Beryl. Completely ours."

**

* * *

**

Jauffre was dying and there was nothing Katryn could do. She couldn't even _move_; her breath quickened. He needed her, he was calling for her, for anyone and she wasn't able to force her legs to listen to her. She struggled against these invisible bonds, feeling her eyes burning with desperate tears. Jauffre's arm reached out for her and his brown eyes were huge with pain and terror. His bloody lips parted and she could see the words he formed even though she couldn't hear him.

"You betrayed us."

Katryn shot upright with a sharp gasp of fear. The gasp was cut short with a harsh sob and for a moment she wasn't able to breath. Her whole body was trembling and when gentle fingers brushed against her neck, pushing her loose, tangled ponytail over her shoulder, she couldn't help but jerk away. She hadn't expected anyone to be there with her in the dark and it wasn't until he spoke that she remembered Martin had been with her since she fell asleep.

"It's all right, Kat," His voice was barely a murmur and sleep was laced through his words, "It was only a dream. You're safe."

His fingers were caressing her neck as though he could soothe her by merely a touch. The words were spoken close to her ear, making her very aware of the nearness of him. Instead of shrinking away as had been the norm for her for the past few days, the Elf shifted closer to him. There was just that one sob and she was more or less in control of herself but Martin was so tender with her; so incredibly patient and loving, that she didn't want to be away from him any longer. The priest's hand slipped down to cup her shoulder gently and the other was resting idly against her hip. He was not met with any opposition as he tugged her close to him in a warm embrace. Her cheek was pressed to his collarbone as she whispered,

"Stay with me. Don't leave."

"I promise," He breathed and Katryn could feel his body shift a little lower, "I won't leave, sweet, I'm here."

The hand at her hip tightened as the other slid up her neck and cradled the back of her head. Martin was lowering his face to hers at the same moment that she arched up to him. Their lips touched hesitantly, on Katryn's part mostly. She was terrified of going too far with Martin. This was stupid, they had so much to talk about, to decide; Jearl's warning was not meant to be taken lightly and here they were, starting something that would take much longer than just a few moments to finish.

Katryn was the first to drop her chin but her fingers were clenched tightly in Martin's shirt. His own had locked firmly in her hair and she could see the gleam of his eyes in the dim light of her room. Around the drawn shade of her window there was the barest hint of dawn and it reflected across his face in a way that made him wholly irresistible. His grasp was steely and his blue eyes were determined, telling the Elf that she wouldn't have been able to get away if she wanted. Once more, that was her primary problem. Katryn didn't want Martin to leave her alone and especially not now. That kiss had been too short.

The priest thought so too. He leaned forward, his breath hot on her face, as his other hand moved up to pull softly at her elbow. Even in his drive to see this through, he was conscious of her pain and she felt herself caving even more completely to him. Their mouths met for the second time, his lips moving across hers with resolution. Katryn remained motionless for a half a second, stiff and unyielding. Martin's immediate thought was that she was going to push him away and he reacted. His arms slid down to lock around her, trapping her own to her body. She hadn't been thinking what he thought but his sudden, rather harsh movement triggered it. She struggled away, tearing her lips from his and hearing the sound of their ragged breathing. The priest ignored her resistance and acted like she asked him to move closer. He merely pulled her to him again and pressed his mouth to hers. Katryn went rigid and he was slanting his lips over hers and kissing her passionately.

Some small portion of the Elf's mind, the one that was usually dominant because of being so completely rational, was telling her that this was not the right time. Her sharp ears were picking up on disturbances in the great hall, but she and Martin were so far removed and he was kissing her so forcefully that everything else was obliterated and she was wriggling her arms free so she could twine them around his neck. She melted into him, causing him to pull away momentarily with a sharp intake of surprise. Her body leaned with his, desperate to keep his lips against hers.

Martin watched her through his haze of desire and saw that she was just as lost as he himself was. Moaning her name hoarsely, he was kissing her for the third time. She tasted like wine and smelled of cinnamon and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to pull himself away. He parted her lips and then his own and had a damn hard time keeping a hold of himself when she whimpered as their tongues tangled together. Her hands twisted themselves painfully into his hair as they pressed into one another, trying to lose any space between their bodies, no matter how microscopic.

Katryn was much more aware than Martin, who was ready to shove her back into her pillows and forget about time. There was definitely something happening in the great hall and she reluctantly pulled her fingers from his hair so she could push on his shoulders. His fingers bit into her skin as his teeth caught her lower lip. She pulled herself away with an effort and tried vainly to still her voice.

"No... there is... a complication."

"Complications be damned," Martin growled advancing on her, knowing that he was closer now than he had ever been before to breaking down her defenses absolutely.

She tried to protest but her body wouldn't allow it and she felt her heart leap with apprehension when he shoved her into the matress and was suddenly lying on top of her. He was heavy and not in the least bit gentle anymore. This kiss was hot and frantic and Katryn panicked for a brief moment, trying to push him away. Martin caught her wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head. His fingers interlocked with hers and she wondered when she had told him that she needed her hands free to cast her magic. Then his mouth was pressed against the side of hers and continuing down her jaw line. All coherent thought disappeared and there was only him and her. Two people that wanted one another and were taking what they needed.

"Martin," She gasped breathlessly, "We can't... There is too much... Oh!"

His mouth hit the overly sensitive patch of skin just under her earlobe and she went stiff, all her senses seeming to be focused where his teeth were scraping over her skin. Her breath caught and her heartbeat raced even more fiercely as he paid more attention to that little collection of nerves. She unwittingly let out a little moan as he pressed his lips firmly to her neck in an open mouthed kiss. He smiled against her silky skin as he made sure to leave his mark and then nibbled at her ear, trying to push her fully over the edge. Her fingernails were already sinking painfully into the flesh at the back of his hands but he knew that he was much further gone than she was and he just didn't find that fair.

"Can't what, Kat?" He breathed into her ear and then lowered his head to where her pulse was thundering in her neck. Kissing that as well, he added, "This? Then tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want it."

He ground his hips into hers and the Elf struggled to remember her name. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she would have hated him if she didn't want him so much. Martin was chuckling in the back of his throat and releasing one of her hands so that he could skim his fingers under her shirt and start hiking it up. Katryn let out another involuntary moan and she was dizzy. The priest's mouth was hot on the hollow of her collarbone and somewhere far away, she could hear footsteps coming in their direction. She came back to the present slowly but not before wondering who could be stupid enough to interrupt them in a time like this.

"Wait," She whispered, pushing half-heartedly at his shoulders. He might as well have been made of stone considering he didn't budge. Some of it was that the Elf didn't want him to stop but the footsteps were closer now and slowing down, "There is someone coming."

"They can come back," Martin was murmuring against the base of her throat and slipping his fingers up her ribcage, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

"Martin, please," She replied, impatient and almost angry with him for the first time since they found themselves in Camoran's paradise. And even this wasn't entirely his fault; she was furious with whomever it was that was turning down the hallway and the frustration of being unable to finish this was maddening.

The priest groaned against her skin and she froze, her free hand tightening at his shoulder while his own gripped her captive wrist so hard she wondered if she would have even more bruises. The sensation of the sound rumbling at her chest was oddly exquisite and she had to recall who and where she was for at least the third time. Martin sensed her weakness and let his hand travel further up her shirt as he continued his ministrations on her neck and shoulders. Katryn forced herself back to the present and with a sad, meaningful sigh, she waved her free hand. A second later her shield charm sprang up between their bodies and Martin was so surprised by the absence of her soft skin underneath him that he slid sideways, tipping off the bed and landing with a thud on the floor. Her lantern flared to life and the fire colored eyes met his over the side of the bed. She was laughing at him, her teeth flashing in a delighted smile. His fall hadn't been her intent but since it happened she was milking it for all it was worth.

"Sorry, Martin," She was chuckling and her irritation had disappeared, "I did not mean for you to fall. You probably should have listened to me in the first place though."

Martin drew himself up onto his knees and made to grasp the corner of the mattress to help him stand. His hand butted up against something solid just before his fingers brushed the blankets and he glanced up at her again. Her grin softened into a warning smile. There was still quite a bit of apprehension in her eyes but now that she was away from him, she was thinking clearly. He wanted the befuddled and passionate Katryn back.

"Are you really that afraid of me?" He asked as he forewent the aid the bed could have given him and got to his feet.

She studied him for a moment and felt her cheeks flush at the desire smouldering in his gaze. His blue eyes were darker than she had ever seen them and his usually tanned face also had a dark red note to it. The pulse in his neck was sure and strong and he was making a visible effort to calm his breathing. She finally dropped her eyes from his, finding the scrutiny unnerving, and instead stared hard at her fingers.

"No, not of you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I am... I'm afraid of myself."

The Elf's voice gradually faded and she still wouldn't look at him. His face softened, he could hear the footsteps now and he took in her appearance to make sure that what happened wouldn't be too obvious. Her eyes were calm, her cheeks still red and he saw with a little pang that he _had_ hurt her. There were bruises on her wrists, he had been a little too eager when he bit her lip and the red mark on her neck made his heart leap. That would be the biggest tell for what happened and he was hoping that she had some knowledge of what would cover that up. Not that he minded seeing it, he was concerned for her reputation and he knew that kind of an image she made with others would bother her.

"Don't be. It's not worth it," His words and the tone he used held the promise of things better left unspoken and even his eyes picked up her little shudder.

Their gazes locked but before anything else could be said, there was a rap on the door and Martin was moving across the room to open it. He was much more collected than even he himself expected and he knew it was because Katryn wouldn't be able to hide from him anymore. He knew just how much she cared for him and how to break through those defenses that had seemed so impenetrable just two days before. And this knowledge gave him the strength and the patience to wait until she was ready. The priest opened the door and was met with the sight of Steffan. The Khajiit's face was as expressionless as always but now that the door was open, Martin could hear quick, urgent voices in the hall. Katryn had been right, there was something going on.

"How is she?" Steffan asked quietly.

Martin's body was directly in front of him, blocking the view to the room and the Khajiit was truly concerned.

"I am fine, Steffan," She answered for herself as she slid out of bed and over to the mirror, staying out of sight. She knew that Steffan would read her like a book and she had to do something about the mark on her neck. _Damn Imperial!_ She thought fiercely as she saw the damage. Her wrists smarted and there was a swelling in her lower lip that she knew would only get worse. The healing charm would probably make a little difference but she couldn't give that much away to the Khajiit and his next words blew her concentration anyway.

"We have been forced to make a move. The Imperial City is under attack."

* * *

**A/N: **Ha, ha!! You really thought they were going to go all the way, huh? Am I not awful? I was soooo nervous about writing this because I hadn't planned on it happening this way, but I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are as well.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer&A/N: **So, if everyone's forgiven me for cutting short Martin and Katryn's 'moment', here's the next chapter. It's a little late and short. But I reached a convenient stopping point and I wanted to get this up for you guys. Forty chapters and still going strong! Whoo-hoo! Thanks, guys!

* * *

"When?" Martin demanded. His previous, near-overwhelming passion for Katryn's soft skin and warm mouth seemed forgotten as he became immersed in the catastrophe before him.

The messenger arrived just moments ago. He said those gates were opening _inside_ the city walls," Steffan's voice was urgent but never once wavered from its steady patience, "They need us, Martin."

Katryn stepped behind the priest, pushing one hand into the small of his back to get him moving. She was well aware that Steffan could get a clear look at her and come away with more than an inkling of what had happened.

"Go," She told him firmly, "I will be there shortly."

Martin shifted a little as though to look back at her and she pushed him harder. Steffan was already halfway down the hall before the Elf successfully shunted him from her room and closed the door. She moved quickly, tearing the burnt and ratty clothing off her and only pausing for a moment when she caught the woodsy and almost mintlike scent she would forever correlate with Martin. It took an effort to pull herself away and toss the clothes into a corner but when her thinking went back to the Imperial City and the urgency in Steffan's voice, it made it a little easier. _Only_ a little. She pulled on a new pair of pants and carefully eased another shirt over her head. Martin may have been gentle at first but when their passions took hold, all injuries had been forgotten and she could feel her shoulder protesting. She flew to the mirror and realized how ridiculous it was to be worrying about her appearance now.

Martin was so close to completing this: all that was left for him to do was lighting the Dragonfires and cementing his claim to his father's throne. None but a true Septim could achieve this task. It would not only prove Martin's heritage; it would also reseal the barriers between Tamriel and Oblivion: two worlds that were never meant to mesh. Tamriel, flawed though it may be, striving to do good, to keep the peace, to give her inhabitants the opportunities to live freely; and Oblivion, its antithesis in every way, promising death and destruction, the annihilation of anything and everything good and wanting above all else, the enslavement of those freed people. And Martin and the Blades standing firm between them, willing to sacrifice their own lives and freedoms so that others would have a chance at them. It was ultimately good against evil, like all the old stories they had grown up with and Katryn had never fully realized until now what it meant to live her life for someone else, to be so zealous to fight for what was right and good, to be ready to lay down her life to protect those weaker than herself and those less fortunate.

And in light of this revelation, it was hard to think of something so trivial as looks. But no one would believe that mark had come from the iron cage. She covered it up easily enough and cast her healing charm, noting with satisfaction that the swelling in her lip eased a little and the bruises looked less vivid. Now at least she could explain them away by blaming them on the Bands of the Chosen, (if anyone even noticed them in the tumult.) She snatched up her belt and slung it around her waist, liking the slight weight of her blade at her hip. The bow and quiver full of arrows were strapped on her back moments later and she had to slow considerably to settle the shield there. She hurried out the door, her boots grasped in one hand and pulling her hair loose with the other.

The men were still gathered in Martin's quarters and present with them was a battered-looking Imperial. His rich black hair was hanging lankly about his ears and his shell-shocked face was pale with terrible fear. He barely registered Katryn's entry to the room and though his grey-blue eyes flickered in deep respect, that was the only emotion he gave away. Steffan and Baurus had their attention on Martin as he spoke quickly and with assurance. He gave the impression of knowing precisely what he wanted of them and they seemed to know better than to interrupt him. Gozrak was the only one that really noticed Katryn and he frowned briefly at her rather hagered expression. His ward was exhausted and although Martin glanced briefly at her and then away again, the look spoke volumes. The Elf was ignoring everyone in the room as she settled down onto one of the benches and raked her fingers through her hair, pulling it up behind her ears and twisting it into a knot before she secured it again. Gozrak glanced between her and Martin suspiciously. Whatever had happened between them was hanging heavily in the air. The priest's eyes were no longer desperate when they landed on Katryn; on the contrary, there was nothing there but passion. And while the Elf's own face was carefully expressionless, she didn't avoid Martin's gaze at all costs anymore.

"Obviously teleportation into the City is out of the question," Martin was saying, his voice so clipped and short it could have rivaled Jauffre's, "How many gates?"

This was directed at the Imperial and the man jumped, startled by the sudden question. His eyes darted around the room quickly, landing briefly on Katryn again. He stared for a moment, his expression wondering like he couldn't believe that this small Elf had accomplished so much in such a short time.

"The last count was three, sire" He said softly, the grey-blue gaze on Martin.

"Were there any Great Gates?" Katryn asked and she flushed a little at the esteemed look the Imperial gave her, "They are almost twice as big as the normal Oblivion gates and instead of a rounded top, they come to a sharp point."

"No, not that I saw," He spoke slowly, thinking on her words for a moment, "There is no need. Along with the Daedra, there were men and women, too... So many... We feared..."

He broke off with a shudder and couldn't continue. Katryn glanced quickly at Martin again and then let her gaze slide to Gozrak. The Orc's jaw was set stubbornly and his eyes were glittering; he was ready. She tipped her mouth into a grim smile and got to her feet.

"We have to move, Martin," She said matter-of-factly, "There's no other option."

"There is a temple just outside of the City that we can use," Steffan cut in. He was bent over one of the tables, pulling a map loose from a pile of papers, "Here, just to the west. We do run the risk of entering in the midst of Camoran's army, but that will be a chance we have to take."

"If you mean the old temple of Arkay, you should be safe," The Imperial's husky voice was certain, "The enemy entered from the east and south; as far as we know, the north and west boundaries should be clear."

"So our decision's made," Baurus' comment was spoken with finality and it seemed the beginning of the end was about to start.

**

* * *

**

The early dawn sky over the Imperial City was tinted blood red with flames and the stench of sulfur and death filled the air. Screams of terror and pain echoed across the water surrounding the island city and on up the gullies that cut their way through the foothills around them. The Blades had no choice but to teleport by groups of a dozen and those that were waiting for the others grew increasingly nervous, listening to the sounds of war and death from inside the City walls. Martin, Baurus, Steffan, Katryn and her Orc were among the first group with a selection of Blades that Baurus and Steffan had the most trust in. It was all precautionary but there had been no need for it; the west shore was dark and silent.

Katryn and Gozrak immediately drew away to one side and neither one was oblivious to Martin's constant glances. His blue eyes were drawn to the Elf's slender form as though she were his magnet and more often than not, they lingered with such intensity that she had to give him a warning look that seemed to bring him back to himself. He wanted more than anything to have the freedom to pull her aside as easily as her Orc did and tell her that he loved her; that he wanted her with him forever; that, more than anything, he wanted to marry and grow old with her. But life was damn hard sometimes and now was not the time. He would just have to satisfy himself with the memory of her arms twined around his neck, her finger locked in his hair, the sweetness of her yielding mouth beneath his... Then again, maybe that wasn't the right thing to dwell on either. He didn't need anymore distractions.

"Not all of us have to wait here," Gozrak finally observed and his coal black eyes were eager for a fight, "They need our help and we have our orders. Some of us could go and join in."

"The City gates are locked," The Imperial messenger, a volunteer to Baurus' and Steffan's group, was close enough to hear that comment, "They will remain locked until the City is safe or the Legion starts evacuations."

Katryn was eyeing the City with a speculative gleam in those fire colored eyes that were so much sharper than the others'. The walls were high but uneven, not too much of a challenge. Without giving it another thought, she was pulling her quiver from her back and thrusting it at Gozrak. He caught it automatically, surprised, and frowned at her as she pulled her boots off her feet.

"That can be remedied," She responded and took off with long, determined strides. The Elf was halfway to the water before any of them realized what she was thinking.

"Wait!" Martin hissed at her retreating back, moving to go after her, "Kat, you don't-"

"Kat, what are you doing?" Baurus' words intermingled with the priest's and the echo made it sound like she was being berated by three of each.

It was no use. The Elf ignored them completely as if she couldn't hear their cries and poised for a moment on a section of shore that dropped sharply into the water. Her form was silhouetted against the pearly white of the Ayleid city and the red-orange tint surrounding it before she dove into the water with hardly a splash. The others watched anxiously as her dark haired head bobbed towards the City. Dawn was creeping in but the thick black clouds of smoke that hung heavily over the walls made it difficult to keep Katryn in focus. She was nothing more than a shadow when she emerged on the opposite shore and flitted to the walls. They could see her clearly enough as she paused and eyed the height before beginning her ascent.

"With one good arm," Baurus muttered darkly under his breath, impressed in spite of himself as Katryn easily scaled the wall.

"She's going to get herself killed," Martin's voice was strangled and he couldn't tear his eyes from the Elf who was now halfway to the top.

"With her luck?" As usual, Steffan's tone was so patient that it had a calming effect on everyone, "I don't think I have ever met another being that has survived so many close calls."

Gozrk was the only one to remain silent, but he had dropped Katryn's quiver beside her boots and was now holding his mace so tightly that his knuckles were practically white. His first thoughts were along Martin's; though as he watched, he had to agree with Steffan. Katryn was turning out to be more full of surprises than he had first envisioned.

The smoke wafted downwards, enveloping the top of the wall and hiding the Elf from their view for a split second. When it cleared again, they could see her reaching up to grasp the closest topmost edge and it seemed she had it. Until her fingers slipped. As a unit, the men moved forward, calling her name, thinking for one reason or the next that if she fell they could catch her. She dangled for what seemed like an eternity before she got her feet against the stone again and shoved herself up onto the parapet. Seeming to know exactly what she had just put them through, the Elf turned and waved one hand rather mockingly at them before disappearing again on the other side of the stone.

Katryn's shoulder was smarting and she could feel the pulled stitches underneath Matti's heavy bandages. That wasn't one of her brightest ideas and she could practically feel Gozrak thinking the same thing, (though much less tamed), in the force of his gaze. The smoke was acrid and thick, making it hard to take a deep breath and near impossible to see what was going on in the City streets well below her. She could hear the crackling and hissing of the Oblivion gates and even more terrifying, the screams of the innocents. She ground her teeth together and forced herself to continue on. Her bare feet didn't make a sound on the cold stones beneath her as she made her way to the west gate. A child's sob made her heart lurch painfully and she had to pause for a moment, steadying herself against the parapet. She closed her eyes and tried not to listen as the sound of a Dremora's roar came next. It was so sudden and harsh that she almost missed the whisper of armor brushing the stone behind her. She moved fluidly, stepping to the side and drawing her own blade in the same instant. Her milky sword locked on the steel longblade and for a moment, she and the Breton could do nothing but stare at one another in shocked surprise.

"Blade," He finally murmured and the relief in that one word was palpable. He dropped his sword automatically and dipped in what could have been a bow had he not done it so half-heartedly, "Are there others?"

Katryn slid her blade away, too, and was relieved that she had taken a defensive posture and not cut down the young man.

"Yes, but we need the gates opened before anymore of us can enter," She answered with a nod, "Do we need a key?"

"No," He was frowning at her, "The gates are opened. Not by our choice. The enemy knocked them down when-"

She held up one hand and motioned for him to follow. They pressed on at a faster rate and it was another moment before she allowed him to speak to her.

"We are at the west shore," She explained, "Captain Steffan knew that the old Arkay temple could accommodate teleportation more easily then your city. The messenger the Council sent us said that these gates would be locked. I need your help."

"Anything, Blade. The gods bless you."


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer&A/N:** Another shorty but I had to give you something. Sorry about such a long wait, we had a scare with my dad's health and everything came to a screeching halt there for a while. I'm absolutely determined to finish this for you, (and me), though, so no worries, it'll get done. Take care! (Oh and by the way, Canna, Katryn wouldn't be Super-Elf Extraordinaire if she gave up even once.)

* * *

Martin kept shifting his weight impatiently from foot to foot, his blue eyes flickering between the parapet that was visible only at moments and the still closed gates. Gozrak was motionless beside him, his own gaze resolutely on the massive wooden gates. His ward wouldn't fail, he knew that for certain. Well, she wouldn't unless something was seriously wrong, but Steffan was right. Katryn had more luck in her little finger than any of them had in their entire beings.

"Martin," Baurus' concerned voice broke through their shared moment of agonized waiting and watching, "Do you have any last orders for them?"

The priest glanced back at the Redguard. The Amulet of Kings was heavy in his pocket, a tangible reminder and solid manifestation of what was to come. He had made it very clear to both Baurus and Steffan that fighting was not on his mind this time. The one thing he was aiming for was using the Amulet to light the Dragonfires and that was it. He would fight when and if needed, of course, but he and Katryn were to make his last task their priority. Gozrak was practically bound to him because of Katryn's refusal to let Martin do this alone. The Orc's hesitance to allow Katryn out of his sight and Martin's desire to have her sit this out, not an option for the Elf, proved that she probably couldn't have been placed in a safer position.

"No," He answered finally, "You and Steffan are more than capable of doing this, Baurus, and I have complete faith in you."

The Redguard inclined his head and opened his mouth to respond when the wooden gates swung sluggishly inward with groans so human they were almost missed in the elevated noise from the raging battle. A quick word from Steffan made the Blades fall into formation as Basil and another newly appointed captain stood aside to direct the men and women that were still transporting to the temple. The others surged forward and were tossed into mayhem.

Katryn remained perched on the parapet, cursing her idea to leave her quiver with Gozrak. It had seemed ingenious at the time: that way her arrows wouldn't have gotten wet, the fletchings would stay pristine guaranteeing a sure shot. But with the enemy's sudden and fierce onslaught against the Blades, she wanted more than anything the opportunity to take the Daedra down with her bow. Instead she sought out Gozrak's towering form and watched as, true to the plan, he and Martin ducked up a quiet side street. The Elf darted down the length of the parapet, barely registering the young Legion officer following behind. She slid down the ladder and hurried up the streets after her Orc and priest as the officer went off to join in the Blades' intense battle. The sounds died down the further up the street Katryn ran and the heavy smoke was so thick it seemed the City was still under nightfall. The Elf paused half-step and listened for the others. Footsteps were ringing in the next alley over and further towards the middle of the City, there were the faint hisses and cracklings of the Oblivion gates the messenger informed them of. She was on the move again just as soon as she stopped and she slipped down between two buildings and could make out the familiar sounds of Gozrak's heavy boots.

"It's me," She said softly as she emerged from the darkness practically on top of them.

The Orc's mace was partially raised and Martin was frozen in surprise but they both recovered quickly. Gozrak tossed her boots to her and was glaring as he watched her slip them on. The priest was too relieved to see her alive and well to be angry with her actions.

"That was incredibly stupid, Gwynyth," Gozrak growled at her, "We could have gone around to one of the opened gates and-"

"And lost half our men and women in the process," She interrupted calmly, not lifting her eyes from her feet, "We couldn't have afforded it."

"So we're supposed to lose only you?" Martin cut in, allowing some of his own frustration through.

"My heart is still beating, I haven't lost a massive amount of blood and I want my quiver back," She was reaching towards her Orc and her flaming eyes were bright with the aspect of a fight.

Gozrak handed it over as well, the bright blue fletchings seemed to glow of their own light and Katryn slung the quiver over her shoulder again where it belonged. She straightened herself and glanced between the two briefly.

"Lead the way, Martin," She said, "We need to keep moving."

She and her Orc fell into step behind the priest as he began jogging down the street, towards the Temple of the One to face his final adversary. The back streets were quiet and eerie. They passed several shell-shocked residents who cowered in black doorways and slipped silently into empty houses. There were a few renegade scamps and Dremora that had broken from the masses closer to the center of the City but they hardly proved a challenge to three fully armed Blades. The crackling and hissing from the gates grew louder and louder the closer they circled towards the Temple District and when they finally slipped through the shattered gates that once separated the districts, they had to stop and stare.

If the battle at the west gate was mayhem, this was utter hell. Both of the Oblivion gates were towering over the temples cloistered in this district and Daedra were swarming everywhere, cutting down everything that threatened to move. The Imperial Legion looked as though it had held their own for some time but now they were backpedaling fast and retreating through the busted gates leading to the Elven District. The Temple of the One was barely visible through the fire and smoke and it was clear that the enemy knew exactly what they were doing when they conjured those gates. Martin and his companions were going to need all the luck Katryn possessed to reach the Temple.

He glanced at both of them and wished with all his heart that he never allowed Katryn to come along. Having just won her completely, he couldn't even begin to consider losing her. Gozrak was rooted at the Elf's elbow and his mace was clasped even more tightly in his fist. The black eyes glittered as they met Martin's blue and he inclined his head.

"We're with you, Martin, no matter what."

Katryn murmured her agreement, not trusting her voice enough to speak clearly. Martin felt a rush of affection for both of them and wanted more than anything to kiss Katryn one last time. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stop at just one, so he drew his sword and lead the way. They were tossed wholly into the mess of Daedra and Legion officers. The Dremora and scamps outnumbered the men and women six to one and Martin veered quickly for another side street when the familiar cries of the Blades reached their ears. The Legion officers gained a second wind and several of them were doubling back to assist their saviours. The tides of the battle were turning as the Blades surrounded the enemy and launched an intense counterattack. Martin, Katryn and Gozrak managed to break away and dart up the street, cutting down the ones in their way. Halfway to the Temple there was a tremendous crash that echoed forever, cutting out the battle-cries of the Blades, the Daedra's roars and shrieks and the calls and sobs of both the innocents and wounded. Acrid black smoke poured around everything and blotted out what little light there had been. And then, more terrifying than the smoke and utter darkness was an intake of breath that hissed through the City and sent chills down the spines of those who understood what had just happened. Katryn was one.

She and the other two were just emerging from their shortcut and had been about to make a break for the door to the Temple when the crash came. Immediately the Elf threw her weight back into Gozrak's chest at the same moment that she grabbed Martin's sword arm. The Orc and priest were so surprised by this, they allowed her to shove them back into the relative quiet of the alley. She was swearing roundly under her breath and her flaming eyes were bigger than they had ever seen.

"A Dagon lord," She muttered, her gaze almost frantic and her Morrowind accent very thick, "They have summoned a damn Dagon lord."

Martin's heart dropped like a stone into his stomach as all their seeming well-thought plans crumbled to nothing around them. He glanced back towards the courtyard. They were maybe 100 yards from the Temple but now, through the clearing smoke, planted directly in front of its entrance, towered the three-storey tall lord. The priest's conviction took a sharper tumble. Four arms, blood-red skin and spiked gauntlet proclaimed Mehrunes Dagon himself and though the Blades did not lose heart, their attacks were nothing but irritating to the immortal demon. The double bladed axe he wielded sailed through the air and smashed into the temple to the immediate right of the soldiers, showering them with heavy stones and making them scatter in different directions. His attack made the whole City tremble and Gozrak yanked both his ward and her priest further into the shadows of their alley.

Martin shook the heavy hand from his shoulder and began pacing, his blue eyes more often than not straying to the Temple and the beast standing in their way. His thoughts were racing. They would have only one chance, if any at all and they would have to make the most of it. The Blades and Legion officers were enough of a distraction for Mehrunes at the moment and there simply _had_ to be another side street that would dump them out even closer to the Temple. He turned his gaze back to the others and winced when the ground trembled beneath them a second time. The Temple of the One was still untouched, but its neighbor had not been so lucky.

"Mehrunes is immortal," He began, his words spilling out so fast it was a wonder the other two could understand him, "Which means only another immortal can defeat him. The troops there can buy us some time with the distraction they're representing and it should be enough for me to get to the Temple. There is a way I can use the Amulet to summon an... another immortal as well, but it will be difficult. I may not have enough time. There has to be another street that will-"

"No," Katryn's voice was soft and intense, "This is as close as we can get, Martin. We have to make the run from here."

"Kat-" The priest somehow managed to mingle his warning with the utmost tenderness but it had no effect.

"I am going with you."

The stubborn set of her jaw and resigned glaze in her burning eyes were enough for Martin to capitulate. The Orc was not so easily convinced. His gaze flashed to the Elf and his hand twitched a little like he was getting ready to reach out and hold her steady.

"Like hell you are," He growled at her and for maybe the second time there was a fearful expression on his face, "The chances of making it are slim to none, Katryn. It's a suicide mission and I won't-"

"Then leave," Martin snapped. His fear needed an outlet and the Orc's stubborn protectiveness of Katryn seemed a good target, "You've done what you could and we don't need you-"

"Stop it," Katryn's tone left no room for arguments, "This is stupid and we're sticking together. If for nothing else, do this for Jauffre."

Gozrak and Martin glared at each other a half moment longer but the mention of Jauffre's name sobered them. Martin glanced at the Temple again and his face hardened.

"For Jauffre," He agreed and they hurried forward without another word.


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer&A/N: **Well, I guess two weeks is long enough to wait for the final installment. Sorry about that, guys, there's been so much going on here at home that I just got a chance to sit down and write this in the past two days. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Blades and Legion launched a second attack on Mehrunes, providing a needed distraction. Martin and the others kept close to the buildings still standing. The dust from the wreckage of the smashed temples was thick in the air and made it difficult to see. They couldn't tell friend from foe until they were practically on top of one another and everyone was quickly getting confused and even more frightened. Mehrunes let out a roar of anger and the axe sliced through the air with an eerie whoosh of air and the building next to them shattered apart. They ducked their heads and had to stumble to a stop to wait for the rubble to settle. Martin turned to grab Katryn and pull her to him for protection but she let out a strangled cry and was slipping away from him. Fear flooded through him and he spun, coughing and squinting against the thick dust. The Elf was on her knees, heaving stones away from Gozrak's legs and ignoring the rubble that was still raining down on her. Martin's relief was almost debilitating but he didn't hesitate long before he was next to her, trying to free the Orc. Gozrak's face was twisted with pain and he brushed away their hands in annoyance. One leg at least was useless but they were in too exposed a place to linger for very long.

"Go," He growled over the noises of battle all around, "I can do the rest. Get out of here."

"Gozrak-" Katryn's voice was concerned and hoarse.

A second roar and yet another thunderous crash broke through her words and rocked the City. Martin grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet, bolting for the Temple. Katryn snatched her hand away and fired arrows into the Daedra that blocked their way more quickly than Martin could blink. She didn't even once slow her pace. They were tearing up the stairs, the priest cutting down a second scamp, and Katryn threw herself at the crank for opening the towering doors. She spun it and left just enough space for them to slip through. The slam of the doors was lost in the sounds of the battle raging outside and everything dropped in volume. Katryn's burning eyes were haunted as she glanced at Martin.

"I should not have left him," She murmured as she glanced around the entry way of the Temple.

Martin reached out and brushed his fingers gently over her cheek. The dust from the destroyed buildings was coating her dark blue skin, making her look like a pale shadow of herself. It came off on his hand and he smiled tenderly at her, running his hand down her arm to take her hand and tug lightly.

"He's strong, he'll be fine," He assured her, "Come on, we need to get to the courtyard."

Katryn allowed him to pull her along, liking the feel of his hand wrapped so securely around hers. She slung her bow across her back with her free hand and then rest it against the hilt of her sword.

"What then?"

Martin was quiet for a moment and she wondered if he hadn't heard her. She studied what she could see of his face at this angle and saw that he was deep in thought, his jaw set rather stubbornly and his blue eyes directly ahead of him. They hurried through a small waiting area where the benches had been overturned with the force of Mehrunes' blows to the surrounding buildings. The curtains and tapestries were hanging askew and the sconces for the candles had been knocked clean off the walls. There were scorch marks in the carpets and it was a good thing that the Temple was made of stone: if it hadn't, everything would have gone up in smoke. They had reached another set of double doors, these on a much smaller scale than the front ones and Katryn planted her feet just as Martin moved to open them. She tightened her fingers around his and he glanced back at her with a frown.

"What are you planning, Martin?" She asked again, her voice stern and unwavering, despite the fear that was coursing through her. There had to be a reason that he didn't answer her the first time and his hesitance merely confirmed her fears that she wasn't going to like it.

He stared at her for an almost immeasurable moment, his blue eyes unreadable. This was not the conversation that he wanted to have right now and he knew that his defenses were nonexistent when he was around her.

"I told you that only another immortal could defeat Mehrunes and... I am going to attempt it," He was explaining slowly and his eyes wouldn't stay on hers, "I have the Dragonblood and with the power of the Amulet and Akatosh's Temple combined, I may be able to summon the Dragon God Akatosh himself. He can destroy Mehrunes and it is our only hope."

Katryn's face registered her shock and her fiery eyes were suddenly smouldering. She parted her lips to argue with him when the world heaved violently under their feet and slammed both of them into the cold stone wall. Cracks spread across the ceiling above them and more dust and small pebble sized stones showered them. Mehrunes had smashed through the courtyard and Martin knew that now was the time to act. He grasped Katryn by the upper arms, not waiting for the ground to settle beneath them and looked straight into her eyes for what was the last time. Her expression was still shaken with the shock of what had happened but she was always quick on her feet and she was coming back to herself more readily than he wanted her to. He wouldn't be able to argue effectively with her when she had her wits about her.

"This is my battle, Kat, completely mine," He told her swiftly, keeping her pressed firmly to the stone wall, "I should have let Gozrak leave with you when I had the chance, but that is in the past now. You're my world, Katryn, and whatever happens I want you to be happy. If I don't... come back...don't waste time grieving. Just... be happy, knowing that I love you, that I'll always love you."

Katryn felt tears burning in her eyes and she wasn't struggling away from his iron grip on her arms. She was lost in the sound of his agonized voice and desperate gaze. The desire to throw her arms around him and kiss him one more time overwhelmed her and she grasped his elbows, trying to pull him closer.

"Martin-" Her voice was strangled with emotion and her words were lost in an angry, frustrated roar from Mehrunes and another smash against the Temple. This one felt further away, like it was the far wall and Martin's expression became anxious.

His eyes were back on hers and he was stepping forward, sliding his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. Katryn's hands found his hair and she knotted her fingers into the dark locks, tilting her face up to his. The kiss swept through her. Martin's mouth was frantic against hers, desperate, as if he knew that this was his last chance, and Katryn had no choice but to simply cling to him. Just as soon as he kissed her, he stopped, disentangling her hands from his hair and holding them firmly between his. Their eyes locked, Katryn's face was composed and calm though the pulse was hammering in her neck and her breathing was ragged. There were no tears, no pleading and his resolve crumbled. He kissed her one more time, gently, imprinting the feeling of her mouth forever in his mind and then pulled away, squeezing her hands briefly.

"Good bye, I love you."

Afraid that he would lose his nerve if he looked at her again, he walked resolutely to the door and stepped through, into the smashed courtyard and face to face with his fate. The doors were left open and Katryn watched him, motionless. She was still leaning heavily against the wall, her heart thundering from the effects of the kiss. Her priest was walking tall, proud, not even a hint of fear in his stance. Images flashed in her mind: Martin's disbelief at his true heritage, his frustration with the Commentaries, that night they practiced when he almost kissed her, the look of such tenderness as he said he loved her, his protectiveness in Camoran's paradise, the blissful moments together after Marni left, and the absolute passion in his eyes when he kissed her just now. The final image was one that wasn't in the past but it could belong to the future. It was of them growing old together, surrounded by their children; the tender love he had for her still present in his beautiful blue eyes and her own disbelief and thick-headedness still refusing to let her believe he wanted her so badly that he was ready to die for her. _For her_.

Her eyes lost those past and future visions as she focused on what was before her. Martin standing tall as Mehrunes turned and saw the little insignificant priest before him. The demon letting out what could have been a chuckle as he drew back the double-bladed axe. Martin pulled the Amulet from his pocket, clutching it in one hand as he muttered an incantation and drew a small knife with his free hand. Katryn was shoving away from the wall before she could think about what she was doing. She didn't want to live without him, she _wasn't _going to live without him. So many others had been proud and willing to die for him and for the cause of good, to keep the innocents safe, why couldn't she? She was sprinting towards him as he dragged the dagger across his fingers. He froze when he spotted her and the axe sailing down towards them was forgotten. His face was shocked surprise and he took half a step forward like he was going to stop her. She reached him suddenly, her hands coming to rest on his.

"I won't," She whispered, "I won't."

Everything slowed then; he reached out to touch her cheek again and then suddenly remembered where they were. The axe was whistling through the air at them and he grabbed her roughly.

"Kat, get down!"

In the tumult the Elf felt Martin's dagger stabbing her hand and as they stumbled back, frantically trying to get away from Mehrunes' attack, the Amulet swung between them on its new chain. They both made to grab it as it slipped from Martin's hand and their fingers smacked together, sending the blood-red jewel flying through the air. It soared silently and then shattered against the stone several yards ahead of them. Martin and Katryn froze, kneeling on the floor, watching in shock. Mehrunes' axe swung barely five feet from their faces and smashed the doors leading back to the entry way and where Katryn had been hiding just moments before. Time slowed again as Martin and his Elf stared at the little pieces of red stone scattered before them. Hope seemed lost, the Amulet and Akatosh's Temple of the One had been their last resort and now, they had nowhere else to turn. And then the ground shivered beneath them but this had nothing to do with Mehrunes' latest assault. Where the Amulet had smashed a shaft of light rocketed upwards, blinding white and wide enough to hide them from the demon's view. There was a high pitched hiss and the shaft of light took on shape; the top of it was lengthening and becoming narrow, changing into a snout with wide nostrils and razor sharp teeth. From there, a neck stretched up, arching into the sky and the body came next, four short powerful legs and a tail that was the length of the sinuous body. It was a dragon seeming to be made up of nothing more than the shocking light but as the huge, batlike wings burst from the muscular back and the creature raised itself up to Mehrunes' height, it took on a more tangible appearance. Mehrunes stepped back and then swung for this new, real threat. The dragon dropped its head in a flash and also took a step back, his leg slamming the ground and making the world pitch again.

Martin grabbed Katryn firmly and drew them both back against one of the still standing walls. He pushed Katryn behind him a little and planted himself in front of her while they both watched in awe as the two immortals battled for ultimate control over the world.

Before Mehrunes could recover from his missed swing, the dragon snapped up and attacked. His jaw flew open and he crashed into the demon's chest, causing him to stagger back and destroy even more buildings. It was a good blow but Mehrunes pulled away and countered, this time landing a blow against the dragon's shoulder. The creature let out another hiss of anger and pain and his neck whipped back, the mouth gaping wide before he darted forward and locked his teeth in Mehrunes' neck. All four of the demon's arms came around the dragon's body but it was no use. The creature clamped tighter and tighter, beginning to chew at the neck. As soon as he had bitten completely through, Mehrunes exploded as did the gates. The shock wave caused the already compromised buildings to shatter violently. Rubble began to rain down on Martin and the Elf, good sized stones that hit hard and drew blood. The priest took Katryn in his arms again and pushed her down to the stone in front of him, shielding her body with his. There was another hiss from the dragon and his tail swung around, the wind from it ruffling their hair and clothes. With a resounding crack that echoed all around, everything went suddenly still.

The air was eerie and calm and then the cheers started. Blades, Legion officers, and civilians were cheering and sobbing with relief. There was the odd battle here and there as the soldiers cut down the remaining Daedra but everyone seemed able to breath again. Hope was restored, their saviours had not let them down.

Gozrak, told sharply to remain seated while the small Breton girl looked over his smashed leg, fixed his eyes on the Temple, growing increasingly more anxious when he didn't see Katryn or Martin emerge. Baurus was suddenly there, his arm bleeding heavily but he waved away the help and looked at the Orc in alarm.

"Where-"

"They went into the Temple without me," Gozrak interrupted and heard the irritation thick in his voice, "And if they don't come out soon, I'll have to make my leg worse going to see for myself."

"No, you won't," The girl looked to be barely twenty-four but she spoke with authority in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"You are fighting a losing battle," Baurus warned her, black eyes glittering with adrenaline and amusement.

"Now, Captain," Her voice was patient and slightly patronizing, "You wouldn't want to lose such a great warrior at a time like this. Don't encourage him, please."

Baurus gave Gozrak an apologetic shrug and then turned a worried gaze on the Temple.

"She has me there, Shor'na. I'll check for you."

The Redguard was moving across the debris strewn courtyard, not giving the Orc a chance to respond. His sense of pride deepened for the men and women that had fought so superbly, so selflessly for those who needed them and even now, they were tireless as they chased down and dispatched the enemies that were not surrendering. Dust was settling around them and clearing enough so that he could see the Temple and what was towering over it. He came to a sudden stop and stared at the huge stone dragon that was rearing up through the roof. The mouth was gaping and the teeth were sharpened to an extreme point even in the stone and the expression was fierce. Wings spread out behind it, reaching beyond the destroyed walls of the Temple and its front legs were frozen forever in a perpetually offensive pose.

Baurus overcame his shock and felt apprehensiveness creep into his heart. The Temple was in ruin, all the walls but the far one were caved in and he found himself praying that Katryn and Martin would be safe. They had lost too many already: Uriel and his sons, Gunrey and Renault, Basil had been killed in the first attack, Katryn's little Lee's father, Jauffre... and to sacrifice the two of them to Oblivion would be the ultimate blow.

Katryn was the first to stir after the stones stopped raining down and Martin tightened his hold as though afraid she would get away from him. Her heart leapt with joy. They were both alive, Martin was close enough for her to feel and hear his strong heartbeat, his arms were comforting around her and she wanted to turn and embrace him.

"Can you move?" She asked and heard how exhausted her voice sounded.

"I don't want to. I'm afraid I'll wake up."

The Elf was suddenly almost hysterical, his words had hit her just right and her nerves were coming out in laughter. She was chuckling and Martin wrapped his arms even more firmly around her waist and pulled her to her feet. The rocks that had bounced down giving them gashes and bruises all over fell away from them as they used one another for support. He was gazing at her worriedly and Katryn shook her head, grinning broadly.

"I am fine," She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her fingers and becoming euphoric when he didn't disappear at her touch, "We're alive."

Martin studied her, his brows still creased with worry. She was covered in dust and there was blood seeping from her bad shoulder and new gashes at her hairline but her eyes were dancing and her touch was so tender that he couldn't stay frowning for long. He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. One hand encircled her wrist and then slid up her arm, across her shoulder to cup her neck, his thumb caressing the pulse just under her jaw. The broad grin gentled into a warm smile and she was frozen by the desire she saw glinting in his blue gaze. The sudden sliding of rubble caused her to drop her hands away from him but Martin merely tightened his hold and frowned at Baurus when the Redguard appeared around the feet of the statue. His expression flooded with relief as his glittering black eyes began dancing when he realized what he had interrupted.

"It's over," He said needlessly, "We've done it."

"Yes," Martin's focus was back on Katryn and he pulled her to him. This, right here, was wholly worth it, worth everything that had happened. He had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and suddenly everything seemed right with the world. He was looking at her lips now and Baurus no longer existed. Lowering his head, he murmured, "We have."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that it's a little farfetched but with everything that's been going on with my dad's health, I just really wanted a happy ending. And I'm _tentatively _categorizing this as complete but I've crazily been considering a sequel of sorts. It's a really frightening thought because this story became an absolute obsession for me, it's a wonder that I got decent grades in college. Ah, well, that's life. I'll miss you guys and don't lose heart, Katryn and Martin may be back sooner than you think. Take care! catalinaD


End file.
